Sins of Harmony: Volume 1, Balance of Power
by xisinj64
Summary: As a situation brews in the Eastern hemisphere, Equestria's rulers find threats beyond those since the Summer Sun Celebration 5 years ago, or even the threat of Tirek 3 years after that. The magic of friendship can't always prevail, as the will to survive overcomes all. But Celestia knows this, as one she regretfully betrayed returns again, unbeaten by the Elements of Harmony.
1. Prologue, Timeline

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Prologue, an abbreviated world history.**

_**Abbreviated global history, notable events includeds.**_

**BNM: Before Nightmare Moon**

**ANM: After Nightmare Moon**

_Canon events_

* * *

><p>OC [Own Canon] events<p>

_**18000-2000 BNM: Creation of various civilisations, and emergence of many intelligent races. **_

_**Central Continent [Europe]:**_ Equine races, Cattle, Dog Species, Minotaurs, Gryphons

_**North West Continent [N. America] : **_Bison/Cattle clans, Dog species.

_**South West continent [S. and Central America] :**_ Alpaca, Water Buffalo, Anaconda, Jaguar, Flamingo.

_**Southern Landmass [Africa] :**_ Lion, Black Mamba, African Elephant, Giraffe, Antelope, Egyptian Cobra, Arabian Horses, Gorillas, Chimpanzees.

_**Central East [Middle East] :**_ Arabic Horses, Camels, Dog species.

_**Cold North [Siberia/Russia] :**_ Dog Species, Cattle, Tiger.

_**Eastern Sub continent [India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Himalayas, Burma] :**_ Indian Elephant, King Cobra, Reticulated Python, Tiger, Indian Peacock, Cattle.

_**Far Eastern Territories [China, Japan] :**_ Panda, Tiger, Dog species, Cattle, Giant Salamander [isolated on large island]

_**Oceanic region [Vietnam, Cambodia, Malaysia, Indonesia, Borneo, New Guinea] :**_ Komodo Dragons, Wyverns, Changelings, Orang-utans, King Cobra, Cattle.

_**South Eastern landmass [Australia, New Zealand, Tanzania] :**_ Kangaroo, Eastern Brown snake, Goanna, Koala, Dingos.

_**Various known worldwide races that display intelligence of varying degrees: **_

Dragon clans [4 limbs, 2 wings, fire, large, built for strength]

Fire Drakes [2 limbs, 2 wings with hands, large, built for speed and fire power]

Far Eastern Dragon [serpentine, 4 small limbs, 2 small wings, built for fire]

Sea Serpents [serpentine, aquatic, 4 limbs, docile for capabilities] All 4 dagon types are varied global.

Stone golems [moving mountain beings, not too intelligent] Varied global.

Thunderbirds [giant Eagles with complex societies] Northwest continent.

**1245-1130 BNM: **The Great Century war. Fought by Minotaurs, Gryphons and Equestrians in various micro wars, skirmishes, raids and pillaging of cities.

**1200 BNM: **North Western Continent discovered by numerous expeditions of Equestrian races and Gryphons looking to break away from Central Empires during Century war. Begin to intermingle with local Bison, Cattle and Wild Dog clans. Future cultural conflicts inevitably occur.

_**900 BNM: **__Equestria established with unification of Unicorn, Pegasi and Earth Pony tribes. In history, though relatively fair, a cultural 'level' divide places Unicorns above Pegasi, and above Earth Ponies._

**700 BNM**: End of the 3rd Dynasty in Salaman, 4th Dynasty begins under imperialist regime.

**500 BNM**: Komo Islands fully colonised, evolutionary offshoot species of dragons develops more static, fishing and hunting based civilisation across the islands.

**400 BNM**: Wyvern colonies discovered in same continental area of Komo Islands. Another evolutionary offshoot of dragons, but retained flight in smaller size. Lost fire breath, like Komodos, but boast significant intelligence and technological prowess among most sentients. Development hampered by small population for most of species existence.

**68 BNM**: Chaos Magic user Discord takes power, overthrows ruling Unicorns.

Magic unleashed during Discord reshaping Equestria to his rule includes tampering with Earth's rotation in a way that requires foreseeable permanent control of Moon's orbit and Earth's rotation on its axis for days and nights, lest tectonic cataclysms destroy planet he now has dominion over.

**68 BNM late: **Discord stabilises Moon's orbit and Earth's rotation on axis, restores routine of day/night. 'Raising/lowering sun' means rotating Earth on its axis, whilst 'raising/lowering Moon/night' controls moon's orbit in correspondence with Earth's rotation.'

Rotating Earth is harder of 2 tasks, due to higher mass.

**62 BNM: **Two Unicorns, heirs to throne prior to Discord overthrew rulers, developed magic enough to undergo transformation to mixed Unicorn/Pegasus/Pony hybrid, Alicorns. Discord knows, but overconfidently pays no heed.

_**60 BNM: **__Self Proclaimed King Discord, chaotic master of Equestria and much of North Western Continent sealed in stone by 6 combined magical artefacts, the Elements of Harmony. Joint rule of Princesses Celestia and Luna begins. _Celestia and Luna take over duties of controlling Sun [Earth rotation] and Moon rotation, as no more numerous enough, Alicorn level magic users exist to have enough energy to lift magical damage to Earth's rotation and Moon's orbit.

_**18 BNM**__: King Sombra curses self and Crystal Empire into 1020 year vanished state, to prevent twin sun and moon princesses of Equestria from relieving him of throne._

_**0 ANM:**__ Princess Luna's high magic level, combined with emotional instabilities, sways her into corrupted, dark state 'Nightmare Moon'. Princess Celestia forced to use 6 Elements of Harmony to defeat her. Elements imprison Luna as they deem appropriate in hopes of letting darkness fade, like giving a time out to an angry child. 1000 year banishment to moon._

Celestia conflicted with Elements decision, but continues to utilize them in most dire circumstances.

_**0-300 ANM.:**_ Numerous empires around the world begin to fracture under emergent religious faiths permeating multiple empires. With exception of adaptable Far Eastern empires, empires of old collapse.

**300-500 ANM.: **Middle ages, series of religious, glory seeking and new empire expansion.

**500-800 ANM.: **Renaissance begins in Gryphon peninsula nation on Central Continent. Scientific and Magical theory advances throughout the world.

**800-903 ANM.: **Industrial era begins, invention of steam power and electricity allows expansion beyond what some work type animals are capable of doing. Magical usage still proliferates, and first true schisms between magic and technology begin to sow their seeds.

**903-908 ANM.: **First great war, fought in Central Continent, Central East and Cold North. By product of failing empires of various races. Imperial contraction follows. Sanctions placed on Minotaur nation.

**931-937 ANM.:** Second Great War, fought in Central Continent, Central East, Cold North, Far East, Southern Landmass, Oceanic Territories, and slightly on all other landmass continents. Axis of Central Minotaurs, Cattle, and Far Eastern Salamanders and Dog species defeated by allies around the world.

**937-966 ANM.:** Series of cultural, resource and religious wars erupt globally, as improvements in communications and rebuilding in some nations after 2nd Great War takes a long time. Numerous cataclysms erupt.

**940 ANM.: **Wyvern intelligence alarms world when nuclear device tested without warning in oceans. First nuclear devices required international collaboration, whilst Wyverns managed to manufacture technology only 5 years later, alone. Wyverns begin to be seen as dangerous due to intellect and draconian roots.

**942 ANM: **Komodo islands ransacked by tribal warfare, infrastructure destroyed greatly. Sets back civilisation 20 years.

**945-949 ANM: **Changeling nation greatly reduced due to aggressive expansion by Eastern Sub continent Cattle, Elephant, Peacock and Tiger species. Changelings reduced to poverty, servant race, due to mistrust by their shapeshifting magic. Such poverty would continue for decades, largely unnoticed by much of the civilised world.

**957 ANM: **Wyverns seek to expand, hoping to liberate Changelings from Sub Continent Imperial hold in exchange for Coalition government with restored changelings. Technological advancement means Wyverns are a greater force than their numbers suggest, and magical immunity by draconian DNA, even greater than that of Dragons, Fire Drakes and Far East Dragons, makes them all the more powerful.

**958-964 ANM: **Wyvern-Cattle/Elephant/Peacock/Equestrian war. Technology of Wyverns, and being more local than Equstrian enemy allies, means war is closely fought.

**964 ANM: **Wyverns detonate nuclear device over Cattle/Elephant fleet, threaten to target civilain sectors unless demands met.

**964 ANM:**]. Plague wracks Wyvern population, and allies drive Wyverns back. [Komodos/Dragons slightly affected, but can easily recover. Plague incurable by Wyverns medicines, very aggressive strain enhanced accidentally by attempts to cure it.

Civil war erupts in Wyvern colonies, 2 nuclear bombs used to try and eradicate heavily infected cities.

**967 ANM: **Wyvern Plague has weeded out those with genetic immunity, but population declined to 500 in civil war and plague. Theorised to be accidental release of a biological agent from a research lab in a Wyvern Colony.

**967- 969 ANM: **Wyverns, like Dragons, Fire Drakes and Far Eastern Dragons, decreed as highly prized, due to their technological knowledge. Hunting, slaving and raiding reduces numbers to just a few dozen. Wyverns go into hiding.

**970 ANM: **International ban on sports hunting of any sentients. Too late for Wyverns. Survivors theorised at only a dozen or so.

**971 ANM: **Hephaestus Research company established in former Wyvern colony site.

**976 ANM: **South Eastern Landmass revolution, Equestrian and Gryphon ambassador parties visiting greatly damaged during revolt against corrupt government, dissatisfaction with many rulers of empires/nations being sovereigns, not elected.

**976 ANM:** Hephaestus Research Company shut down after involvement in incident in South Eastern landmass territory. Princess Celestia and Equestrian visitors involved in uprisings and were victims in skirmishes in revolutionary held cities, whilst trying to negotiate a peaceful settlement.

**977 ANM: **South Eastern Landmass gains independence across different states, one for each race. Hephaestus Research Company restarted after disappearance of its 2 Wyvern Leaders, and grows over decades under a multi racial leadership. Notable members include civilised Fire Drakes, Dragons, Komodos, Peacocks, and numerous minority, non-herd races from worldwide. Owned by unknown Komodo benefactor.

**980 ANM: **Changelings released from imperial hold, but poverty caused would resonate for many decades to come, sometimes causing desperate action. [see Canterlot, Changeling attack].

_**983 ANM, July.:**__ Twilight Sparkle accepted into Royal Equestiran academy for Magic at age 6. Dragon Spike accompanies her through academic years._

_**1000 ANM, June.:**__ 1000 year banishment of Luna ends. Elements of Harmony restore her by removing dark spirit manifested from negative emotions._

_**1001 ANM, April.:**__ Discord escapes imprisonment, but imprisoned again by Elements of Harmony after a brief reign of chaos in Equestria._

_**1001 ANM, August.:**__ Changeling attack on Equestria capital, Canterlot. Repelled by combined magical forces of Princess Cadance and fiancé Shining Armor. Changelings involved repulsed by magical means to Equestria's southern, desert borders, and flee subsequently from the nation._

_**1002 ANM, January.:**__ Crystal Empire returns after 1020 year banishment by KIng Sombra's curse. Crystal heart restored, Sombra's form destroyed._

_**1002 ANM, March.:**__ Discord released, swayed to conform to Equstrian authority, though will always exhibit unpredictability._

_**1002 ANM, May.: **__ Coronation of 4th Alicorn Princess in Equestria, as Twilight Sparkle's magical abilities ascend enough to prompt transformation._

_**1002 ANM, June.:**__ Everfree forest vine incident in Ponyville. Elements returned to tree of Harmony._

_**1003 ANM, August.:**__ Lord Tirek's attack on Equestria. Enhanced power of 6 Elements of Harmony users overcomes collective magic of all other equestrians._

_**1005 ANM, January:**__ Story begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I've jumped on the pony bandwagon, and its a big step away from my previous crossover Sci-Fi stories, I know. But hear me out, this show has its merits aside from rule 34 ammunition and romancesmut fiction:**

**Like Powerpuff girls, its an on-the-surface 'girly' show that has features that appeal universally. It teaches good values, and is well written for the most part.**

**Believe me, compared to other cartoons showing on today's television, good writing is a priceless treasure. Gone are the 90s and early 2000s golden age of creative freedom among animated shows.**

**But this series opens itself to speculation, and I decided that with some of the modern technology that Equestria, a large magic using society has, what of non magic races? The technology in other nations must be more advanced to keep up with more magic using races, and magic users use it less simply because they don't need to.**

**Equestria as of the show's setting seems to have a mixture of late 1800s to 1980s technology, so its not a stretch to imagine non magic races, that are still in order, to use technology found up to 30 to 40 years later, but no more.**

**Also, judging by seasons in the show, such as the Winter Wrap up, Summer sun celebration etc, I view each season of the show as roughly a year, or half a year for season 3's shorter run. Also, how slowly the mane 6 and spike seem to age, relative to how long Twilight and Spike had at the academy/under Celestia prior to season 1 plays into this timeline.**

**THIS IS A TIMELINE. A STORY IS COMING. The main involved characters will change over chapters, but there will be a few OCs. Canon characters of significance to my non canon linked events will be Princess Celestia, Spike, Twilight, Discord. But many others will have their parts.**

**Teasing: key plot point: **

**Why exactly did Celestia lose the ability to use all 6 elements of Harmony, when she could use them to imprison Luna?**


	2. Ch 1: Rumbles from the East

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 1: Rumbles from the East.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 28th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**MANEHATTEN TIMES**

_**DINGOLIA JOINS OCEANIA ALLIANCE.**_

_Yesterday, the delegates from the Dingolia Republic, representing the Dingo majority, Kangaroo state, Koala clans, Goanna clans and Brown Snake tribes, signed a military pact with the Oceania alliance._

_Now alongside the Komodo Confederacy, Orang-utan Sovereignty, King Cobra clans, and the Changeling provinces, the Dingolia Republic has enlarged the economic-military treaty for mutual benefits to themselves and its allies. Cooperation between these governments was close, a strategic boon for the Independence Revolution in 976._

_As a large scale mining and manufacturing nation, Dingolia will undoubtedly help resolve any resource based issues the other nations involved in the Oceania alliance have, in exchange for advanced technology or species specific military that the other members posses._

_The Hephaestus Research Company was a key research partner, acting as an intermediary between Dingolia and the other Oceanic members in the Alliance, as the scientific knowledge exchange after the revolution aided Dingolia in exploiting its mineral wealth so successfully._

_Among the Oceanic region members, only the various Cattle clans have refused to join the Oceania Alliance, though no negative consequences seem to have come from this. Cultural ties to some of Oceania Alliance member states' enemies in the past give reason to their refusal though._

_With Dingolia's trade links and military agreements with the Xing's people's republic, comprising of Panda, Tiger, Cattle and various Dog clans, and the Salamander island nation of Yashika, the influence of the Oceania Alliance has just significantly grown in one fell swoop._

_Further concern for western powers is in the economic and military influence the Oceania Alliance has already been exercising in the Central Eastern nations about to be increased. Already talk of alliances with various clans exists, including the Elephants, other King Cobra clans, the Python tribes, Peafowl States, further Tiger clans and attempts at increasing ties to the Cattle majority in the region._

_Rumours of further influence abound concerning various tribes in the Great South Lands, such as the Chimpanzee jungle tribes, and worryingly for locals there, the Black Mamba clans of the Savannah._

_Western allies will undoubtedly be seeking to keep a watchful eye as this accumulation of power in the east builds. Regardless of whether their intentions for the west are cooperative or destructive, concern for such power building is well warranted. The last accumulation of such allies preceded the first and second Great wars._

* * *

><p><strong>February 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot**

The merchant ponies, mostly Unicorns, shouted their wares, hoping that in this city of the more 'upper class', they might find those more willing to split with their money.

Wandering through the crowds, a dark grey coated Unicorn, with a brown mane and tail, trotted calmly through the crowds of the Canterlot markets.

It had been a long time since he'd been back here, but he was sad to say that he held little happiness to be back here. Too much had happened to him, too much learned, and now all he could do was look at the upper class of pony society here with internal disgust.

He had once been among them, in a potentially much more respected position than most in Canterlot anyway, but not one he'd been born into. One he'd earned through hard work, despite his wealthy parents.

But that was long ago.

Reaching a large courtyard, the grey pony stopped by the fountain, and looked east to the Canterlot palace, rising majestically above the cityscape, dominating the skyline.

_It speaks volumes about the governing style of this nation._ The grey pony bitterly regarded the building.

_The masses are satiated, not knowing how easily their 'benevolent' leaders could turn their immense power on them and enslave them, with no combined force to withstand them._

But his destination was at that very building he'd been so bitterly regarding, so he carried on.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Palace<strong>

Signing another document on her throne, yet another request for additional labourers to help with Winter Wrap up across various northern territories hit by unexpected storms, Celestia sighed in boredom.

Near Winter Wrap up was always hectic, especially since the Pegasi were hard pressed to control all the weather across Equestria, and some storms or blizzards were inevitably missed. She didn't envy them, as she saw the weather as a kingdom to control peacefully beyond that of her own.

The Sun, Moon and the pony societies were enough for her and Luna to handle. Cadance handling the Crystal Empire was no workload off Celestia, as the empire had been brand new territory when it reappeared. It wasn't like Cadance helped Celestia and Luna govern territory already existing before Sombra's curse lifted.

Reaching another document to sign, her quill magically dipped in an ink pot and raised to begin another tedium, she looked up as a Royal Sun guard briskly walked in.

Stopping her work, where even her 2 nearby bodyguards seemed puzzled, she asked:

"What is it?"

"A Unicorn arrived at the Palace requesting an audience with you, your highness."

"Isn't that what the royal courts are for? I have no appointed visits from anypony today."

"Your highness, he came unexpectedly. A he claimed to be a foreign ambassador, but he isn't affiliated with any nation but this one." The guard pulled a single document out, remarking:

"But the document has a sigil on it that made this request, unusual."

Magically bringing the document open to her eyes, Celestia saw a brief document regarding the sending of a neutral emissary to speak discretely with her, quoting that it would be a slightly familiar face to her.

The letter was signed with a sigil showing a circle, with various island chains, and the Dingolia landmass embossed behind it within the circle.

The new sigil of the Oceanic Alliance.

Her voice more stern now, she rose from her throne, documents forgotten:

"Bring him in."

Within 3 minutes, the same guard returned, with a male, grey coated, brown maned pony in tow. The Unicorn looked middle aged, but well built, unusual for a magic using pony. His 'cutie' mark was that of a dark red lightning bolt, with magical looking dust around it. On each side, a blue plus and a red minus sign.

But something was off, as the fur, and skin around the cutie mark had been burnt badly, the fur somewhat more unhealthy looking.

Celestia's eyes couldn't believe it, as she'd thought the owner of that mark wouldn't ever return. Painful memories arose from the circumstances under which they split.

"Charge Bolt." Celestia replied, shocked to see him again.

"I'm afraid I don't go by that name anymore. My name is Ohmen Magnes." He indicated his cutie mark, with the burnt fur around it: "I rejected my old name when I rejected my old life, or rather, when your inaction nearly crippled me."

"I never intended to allow all that to happen." Celestia responded.

"You stood by while others fought those who wanted freedom, independence, and a new era. All because you wanted to reestablish the old order to not destabilize world politics. A game of the corrupt elite of the world. And you turned your back on your so called student. And by history, Sunset Shimmer, my successor, stepped out of line with you. Good for her I say." Ohmen Magnes resisted the urge to raise his voice as he spoke these words. He was better than shouting.

"You work for the Oceanic Alliance?" Celestia wasn't about to get roped into a heated personal debate in her throne room. She had control of her emotions for now, but Charge Bolt's, or Ohmen Magnes's return, was playing with some memories she'd repressed for many years.

Gaining his composure, Ohmen replied: "I'm not affiliated with any of the member nations, but as a neutral associate, I'm a good choice to deliver a message from the current Hephaestus Research Company benefactor."

"He states that certain targets, artefacts of personal value to him, are being illegally held by various museums across Equestria. He says that in light of previous requests for these artefacts not being returned to their homeland, as requested by the Komodo Confederacy, expect actions to be taken to liberate them. He adds that you can try and keep a hold of these museum artefacts if you dare."

"That Komodo can't have claim to those artefacts. I told him many times, those artefacts are of Wyvern race, and as such, of an extinct race. He has no claim on them."

"Recently extinct, as you and I know all too well. I understand, but he wanted me to tell you that harm will come to people if you attempt to stop the liberation of these artefacts. They are that personal to him, but he can't tell you why."

"You come here, return after nearly 30 years, and have the gall to speak on behalf of a greedy, selfish corporate owner like that Komodo?" Celestia had lost her cool now, the reappearance of her former student loosening a few screws anyway.

"Selfish? I think he'd be greatly insulted by that." Ohmen commented dryly. But he then pulled out a second scroll, his voice more stern than ever:

"The second matter is one of, strategic importance. A concern raised by events 2 years ago that have been thoroughly researched, and concluded at this point."

Opening the scroll, using the magic that his internally damaged horn allowed from his injuries 29 years before, Ohmen Magnes read to his former teacher:

"The combined incidents of 1002 ANM, with the Everfree forest spread, and the resolution of the 1003 ANM incident involving Lord Tirek's bid for Equestria rule, the Hephastus Research Company, on behalf of the Oceanic Alliance, has come to the conclusion that an alarming number of powerful, magic wielding individuals in the nation of Equestria has accumulated over the past 5 years. The existence of 4 Alicorns, 1 of which has 5 other allies to cooperatively enhance her magical power, and the swaying of the Spirit of Chaos Discord to the service of Equestria, has seen the rise of high powered magical individuals in Equestria increase from 1 to 5, potentially 10, in 5 years."

"Even more alarming is the fact that the 4th Alicorn Princess, Twilight Sparkle, and her 5 companions within the village of Ponyville, accumulated enough magical energy to overcome Lord Tirek that exceeded that of the collective magical energy of nearly every pony in Equestria, Discord, and the 3 other Alicorn Princesses."

"Therefore, it is my duty to inform you that, unless a self check on the power levels is established, ensuring they cannot be corrupted or use such power abusively, action will be taken to ensure such power cannot be used, except under extremely specific circumstances. In the case of miss Sparkle, it was acceptable when all 6 elements of Harmony required 6 different users, as it present a 6 layer redundancy against corruption of such forces. However, with such power at Miss Sparkle's potential use, plans are being drawn up in case 'intervention' is necessary for perceived global stability."

"Such power wielding has been quashed once, just as a plan was enacted 29 years ago to cut you, Princess Celestia, down to size, and prevent you from using the Elements of Harmony ever again, unless you were one wielder among 6. Princess Luna, being past corrupted, is thankfully incompatible, and Cadance lacks the magical compatibility for the traits the Elements singularly enhance. But be warned, if any indication of overuse of such unimaginable power exists, then swift, decisive action will be taken against Princess Twilight. And know that one plan has been in motion for years already, as a backup in case any powerful individuals arise that need cutting down to size."

"The benevolent leadership of Equestria, where the leaders have the power to subjugate the masses if they wish, is a knife edge among politics. The slightest push could have dire consequences for freedom, and we seek to ensure that balance is kept. Just as with any global leader that rules by sovereign rule, or lacks a more democratic government, and there will be actions taken to restore the balance of power."

Folding up the scroll and sheathing it with his magic, Ohmen looked to his former teacher, and simply smiled lightly:

"It was nice coming back here anyway. It reminds me of why I abandoned all this." He gestured to the palace: "And I've never looked back on it."

He bowed, out of respect for their past friendship, and the grey unicorn began to leave:

"Wait! Before you go, please. Tell me why you help these people. Why are they, you, doing this?"

Looking back, Ohmen knew exactly the memories that Celestia was thinking of. When certain individuals did what was justified, as nobody deserved such power, good or evil, as the risk of abuse was present regardless of morality.

"Because somebody in this world needs to keep the balance of power. The governments and rulers of the world should be able to be taken down by their people if need be. We allow that safety feature to exist in places that would otherwise be helpless."

He left immediately, not once looking back.

Sitting in her throne, Celestia dragged her mind back, as those horrific days 29 year ago played in her head. She knew and understood why they happened, and had accepted the justifications, but the nightmares plagued her for years because of what she'd done, and what she brought on herself.

Her student from before Sunset Shimmer, whom had abandoned her over a great disagreement shortly after those days 29 years ago, had given her a reason to fear such actions once more.

Her faithful, current student was a target. And the only mercy was that the individuals that took her down those years ago no longer existed.

Ignoring the concerned looks of her 2 guards, Celestia immediately began writing a letter:

_"To my former student, and Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmen Magnes: Ohmen, like Ohm, the unit for electric resistance. : Ohm-enOmen**

**Magnes : Ohms, electric, magic, you figure it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>The gears are already rolling, but the details of that day that robbed Celestia of her power all those years ago will come in later chapters.<strong>

**I appreciate reviews as I go on, as feedback will help me tell this story better.**

**But no flaming, lets be civilized.**

**Also, any grammar errors/name and title inconsistencies being pointed out is highly appreciated. Just as publishers grammar check real written works, I'd like a redundancy layer from my readers.**

**Also, in case it interests you, have a looksie at my other stories. They're not quite MLP, but give them a chance. And forgive any writing cliches/faults, they were my first fan fiction attempts.**

**What can I say? I have ambition. I don't churn out one-shots, I commit. C-O-M-M-I-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T. [Dr. Cox, Scrubs].**


	3. Ch 2: Reaction and Action

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 2: Reaction and Action.**

**February 2nd, 1005 ANM**

**Ponyville, Castle of Friendship.**

_"To my former student, and Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle."_

_The recently expanded Oceanic Alliance has issued a threat to Equestria, specifically at you. The Eastern block fears that the amount of magical energy you have at your hooves, especially if boosted by your six friends, makes you extremely dangerous._

_Normally such threats by groups are easily met and countered before they reach their targets, but this one is different. Some of the individuals, and an organization involved in the Oceanic Alliance, have the knowledge and capacity to take down such magical power users at yours and any other Alicorn level._

_I don't wish to give the details, but 29 years ago, when the Dingolia Republic was formed in the revolution, and the Equestrian ambassadors captured, I led another group to liberate them, and try and quell the situaiton. But this involved group, the Hephaestus Research Company, led by a pair of ruthless Wyverns, put a plan in action that led to many deaths, before their plans were stopped. But out of revenge, they had us engaged in combat, where we were defeated._

_The group was splitting under different ideologies between the 2 Wyvern leaders, and one group was involved in torture of one of my old students. That student, Charge Bolt, or Ohmen Magnes as he calls himself now, returned today, and delivered this threat on behalf of the Oceanic Alliance._

_Another of the Hephaestus group, led by the younger of the two Wyverns, had me heavily injured while I tried to escape with some other soldiers. He would have killed me, but spared me because of my connection to the Sun, but only for that reason.._

_That Wyvern and his older partner disappeared shortly after the Hephaestus Company disbanded, as a condition of the established, legitimate Dingolia government. But what they did to me, is the reason why I cannot use the Elements of Harmony. They defeated me at the peak of my power, and now their successors have their sights on you._

_This new Haphaestus Group is a successor to the old group, leaders in scientific research. But the threat is still there, as their Komodo leader was a higher level accomplice in the old Hephastus group._

_As such, security improvements shall be made to Ponyville, and wherever you travel. Incognito, guard ponies shall be nearby until the threat has abated. Enclosed is a list of guards you can choose as more personal, close bodyguards. I realize this must seem excessive, but trust me when I say it might not be enough._

_Meanwhile, I have your brother coming from the Crystal Empire to help strengthen defences around Equestria, as a second threat of museum thefts to retrieve personal items that was issued by the same group might well be a distraction ploy to get at you._

_Do your own research if you wish, as there was mention of a plan already in motion to 'balance the powers'._

_Be careful. Unlike previous threats you've faced, these people are not interested in domination, enslavement of deception. They are specifically targeting you, and will try to kill you, and perhaps your friends if they feel they need to._

_Be safe._

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight's eyes ran over the hovering letter, a longer one than usual, once again, as she finished reading it aloud. She and Spike had already heard it once, but this was urgent.

Her 5 friends and dragon assistant each sat in their respective 'thrones' in and around the meeting room of her Ponyville palace.

"Kill us?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Who do these guys think they are!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, outraged by this threat to her and her friends.

"They're not very nice!" Pinkie added loudly.

"I think niceness is a foreign concept to them Pinkie dear. Especially if they've issued a threat that they might want to kill us." Rarity shuddered at the thought of ruthless barbarians coming here looking for slaughter.

"Well hold on, Celestia said it's mainly Twilight that's in danger. And the simple thing to do is to not use that high power again." Appliejack explained.

"But Applejack, this magical power is part of me. I can't just get rid of it, or not use it, because it will still be there. I can see where they're coming from, we have a lot of power, especially when we work together." Twilght explained.

"Yeah, like when you all went al glowy and too down Tirek 2 years ago, all without the Elements of Harmony too." Spike said with praise. The young dragon had undergone a slight growth spurt in two years, and now stood just below eye level of most ponies around Ponyville.

"But that's just it Spike. Before, when it was the Elements, at least such power was confined to those gems when not in use. But me, this power, that I can also enhance when I work with you all, is who I am. I can't get rid of this power, I physically can't. And I shouldn't, as I can use it to help people, especially when we all work together through it." Twilight explained, with an almost melancholy tone. She was being targeted for just having gifts.

"So, we can't do anything about that. But I did notice some burly looking Stallions eying the castle in town, who looked like they could be guards out of armour. That must be the undercover guards Celestia mentioned." Rarity noted. Her keen eye wasn't just in fashion.

"Ooh, undercover! I wonder if they'll let me join in, I can be real sneaky!" Pinkie gushed in excitement, inexplicably dashing around to the back of her throne, feigning looking around with false binoculars.

"Pinkie, you're one of their targets." Rainbow pointed out, her voice deadpan.

"Oh, okay!"

"Well darling, what about the list of potential bodyguards? Anybody on that list that might be best?" Rarity pressed.

"They'd better be brave, especially if these people are as mean as they seem." Fluttershy commented.

"Well, there are a few ponies on here, not many, available for close bodyguard work. The ones with the best records are 2 stallions, both Pegasi: Sleek Slammer and Flash Sentry." Twilight.

"Ain't Flash Sentry the one you got a little crush on?" Applejack pointed out, a little cheekily. The rest of the girls giggled slightly at this fact.

Blushing a bit, Twilight finished: "Yes, but both will do. Yes, I know Flash already, but both he and Sleek are notably good guards, and skilled in combat."

Spike pointed out: "But your brother is coming from the Crystal Empire also, to reinforce some places in case of attack. He could help."

"You could meet him Twilight. You may want to go to Canterlot to get some better idea of these guys from Celestia. But why haven't other big magic users, like Luna, or Discord, or Cadance been targeted?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"I guess your right. Celestia probably knows more than she could fit in a letter."

Twilight turned to Spike, who had instinctively whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill with ink.

"Spike, tell Celestia I'll be coming to Canterlot. I'll need a better idea anyway, and what better defended place will there be than there anyway?" Twilight asked.

As the girls got up from the thrones, Spike finished the letter, burning it with his magical green fire to send it on to Celestia.

As her friends left the 'throne room' [Twilight hated calling it that, she was more modest than her title led on], she saw Spike predictably staring dreamily at Rarity as she trotted out down the stairwell.

"Come on Romeo, we'd better star t preparing. I'll need to do some extensive research

before we leave. We can get a train to Canterlot in 2 days."

"Why don't you just fly?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked at Spike with a arched eyebrow. A universal 'really?' expression.

"Only really fit Pegasi can fly. Alicorns can't do long distance flights as easily. Besides, I'm sure the hidden guards would want to keep up with me more easily anyway."

"Right, right."

Spike began to run up the stairs, mentally groaning at the inevitable upcoming 'study' sessions.

**February 3rd, 1005 ANM**

**Trottingham, Trottingham museum.**

"What happened here?" Shining Armour saw the paramedic carriage outside the museum, along with local police.

It was his lieutenant, a young Pegasi stallion, that first saw the shattered glass windows on the 3rd floor, right above the entry stairway to the main museum hall.

He had just arrived in Trottingham, as a detour was needed to address a high security break in at the museum. A dozen guards were badly injured, thankfully all would recover.

He was supposed to be headed to Canterlot to head up increasing security around the nation. But it seemed that the thefts were already starting.

Reaching the lead officer, Shining armour called the chief on site, a burly looking Earth Pony mare: "Shining Armour, former captain of the royal guard. I was detoured here because of a theft of certain items."

"Yeah, but they got away 3 hours ago. No trace."

"What did they take?"

"Just some relics, mostly Komodo, Wyvern, Dingolian, but they left something behind that you may want to see." The chief led Shining Armour into a police carriage.

Inside, with an investigator poring over it, she pointed out a metallic looking device, with burnt out wires and the overall appearance of a giant lava lamp.

"That thing was found inside the museum canteen, it burned itself out when it released a large, energy pulse of sorts. Then they broke in, and the magic using guards couldn't do anything. The Pegasi and Earth guards were easily taken down by physical force, but the Unicorns couldn't use their magic until an hour ago."

"So they use technology. Its most likely a foreign threat, nobody in Equestria really uses advanced tech when magic suffices. But this, it disabled magic users?" Shining suddenly felt a little vulnerable. He prided himself on his magical abilities being able to keep others safe, but here was the potential to be rendered helpless.

"Yes. And the Unicorns got beat up as badly as the Pegasi and Earth Ponies because of it." The chief gestured to the guards being treated in the medical carriages, magic coming once more from the Unicorns' horns.

Shining Armour turned to his lieutenant, saying: "We'd better get to Canterlot fast. The sooner we're there, the sooner we can get things more secure. Looks like magic won't be enough to completely tackle this threat."

**February 4th, 1005 ANM.**

Steaming along on the train, the sun beginning to set outside the window, Twilight found herself doing off as she examined the pages of the history of the Oceanic Alliance.

As hazardous as the threat was to her, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to their position slightly. The Komodos, Dingolians, many in the Oceanic Alliance had been through hardships in past wars, which all occurred before she was born. Seeing the history of the Changelings in more detail, she saw some inconsistencies, as the reasons for attacking Canterlot for exploiting the love there was explained. The Changelings fractured into clans and colonies, and it wasn't a stretch to think that Chrysalis had seen Canterlot as a goldmine for her subjects.

But what didn't add up was why the pictures of the changelings differed from the equine shaped changelings she had seen at the royal wedding all those years ago.

Spike then entered, carrying a cup of tea for Twilight, along with a small handful of gems for himself from his own bag.

"Hey Twi, did you see the guy in the cabin 3 doors down? He's got some big pony muscle around him and the suitcases he has with him."

"That's the curator for the Manehatten museum of modern history. He's personally transporting some artefacts to Canterlot to have them kept safe. Those threats from abroad might include those artefacts, so he'd travelling secretly."

Jumping slightly, they saw that Sleek Slammer had suddenly appeared in the doorway, eying up the corridor further down. He was a heavily built stallion, with a dark yellow coat and a sand red mane. He was not as good a flier but with a good amount of strength that made up for his slower speed.

"Sleek likes to know of anyone notable travelling near who he'd guarding." Flash Sentry, a orange, blue maned pegasi, appeared behind Sleek Slammer.

Twilight suppressed the blush that appeared when Flash spoke, but he then asked: "You need anything princess?"

"No, its fine."

Nodding, Flash dragged his partner back to the next cabin down. The guards had boarded the train, and were positioned all over the train, so they were well protected.

It helped that the guards of the curator were also here.

Spike smiled coyly at Twilight, who blanched a bit:

"Spike, what's so funny?"

"Nothing."

With a snort of irritation, Twilight looked out the window as she closed her book, watching the trees and hills pass by. They were passing through the Hooverham valley now, where a large bridge marked the halfway point between Ponyville and Canterlot.

As the bridge drew nearer, Twilight could have sworn she saw a shadow creeping over the top of the train carriage's shadow.

**Train roof.**

Equipped with lightweight, strong, high tech armour, the 2 assailants positioned themselves atop the roof of the carriage. They had a golden opportunity here, that is, of they had more than one objective tonight.

Instead, it was a combined snatch and grab, and shock and awe mission.

Flexing his neck, the larger and longer of the armoured pair handed the smaller of the two a bulky pistol. The smaller of the two, a Dingo male, smiled under his hooded head.

"I'll get the first few guards, then get the cases. You take out the rest of the guards, there might be a whole load of 'em. And don't forget to use that-" He gestured to the blade the larger of the two was carrying on his waist belt: "To threaten the princess, but then leave her. We've been told to simply show we can get to them."

"Alright."

The larger of the two arched his neck, seeing the lit window of the curator's section of the first class carriage.

"You go in the other side. And be gentle Razak. I know you're stronger than you actually use in a fight usually."

"Sorry if I'm better than you Bruck."

"Remember I'm leader here, you're the muscle."

"Yeah, I know. You handle the BS, I handle the beating."

"Get ready."

**Princess's cabin.**

A loud crash sounded from down in the end of the carriage, and Twilight sprang to her feet with Spike in tow.

Shouting and crashes came from the next carriage down, as visible flashes of magic discharges lit up the windows.

"Twilight, Spike, stay here!" Flash shouted, already running down the train cabin, with Sleek Slammer and 2 other guards in tow.

They backed off as a particularly loud crash, and a series of gunshots, cracked the wooden panels and coupling hallway separating this carriage and the next.

"Guards, get in there and-"

A loud roar sounded, and a horrific crash rocked the carriage as something smashed into the next carriage's end wall. Out the windows, an entire section of the carriage wall blew away, as if hit by a battering ram.

Standing guard, they braced as they saw a gunshot blow out the locks on the train carriage hallway doors from the other side.

"FIRE!"

Magical blasts tore open the doorway, filling the next carriage with light and dust.

After 4 seconds, the spells stopped firing from the 2 Unicorn guards. Firing of spells from the other side of the carriage started again however, but with a few loud thuds and gasps of pain, they were silenced.

Without warning, the carriage wall they had been firing through the door at was knocked down, and a pair of assailants leapt into the carriage.

Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer charged the smaller of the two, definitely a dog species of sorts.

Bruck dodged the charge of Sleek Slammer, while Flash's lighter but faster blow caught him in the shoulder, sending him spinning away. Recovering, he pulled out his pistol and fired 2 shots.

He hit the front right kneecap of Flash, with one of the 2 shots. Crippled by an agonizing pain, Flash crumpled, while Sleek Slammer charged. Their armour could stop bullets hitting vital areas, except the head, though they had some helmets for that.

But it had been a very long time since a physical threat using high tech weapons had attacked Equestrian guards.

Not hesitating, Bruck fired another 2 shots, hitting once on the charging Sleek's upper leg, and another on his extended left wing.

Crying out, Sleek used his momentum to tackle Bruck hard into the floor, but was kicked off by the Dingo's surprising strength.

Out of the dust, as the 2 Pegasi were combated by Bruck, Razak unfurled his full body once more, like he did with the curator and his guards a few moments ago.

Over the whirling winds of the train's torn open carriage hole, Razak bellowed as the 2 Unicorn guards, joined by a 3rd and the Princess, fired at him.

But draconic species have notorious resilience to magic and all forms of heat or radiation. The blasts egged him on.

Extending green hued wings, he tore off swept the dust away, revealing his dark purple scales and burning blue eyes. He crouched, and charged, back spikes and claws extending slightly.

As Sleek Slammer turned to face the new, bigger threat, Bruck fired a 3rd shot, this one into his kneecap like Flash, crippling the Pegasus. As Razak grabbed the first Unicorn guard in his claws, Bruck leapt back into the curator's car, grabbing the suitcases and ensuring all the artefacts were there. Razak could handle the Princess's threat.

Whipping his tale and headbutting the guard he held in his claws, Razak downed two guards at once. The 3rd Unicorn guard fired at him, whilst Razak snarled at the sight of Twilight fleeing to the doorway of he carriage at the other end.

Not having that, Razak threw the guard he held in his hand right at the princess, before leaping to smash the 3rd and last Unicorn guard unconscious with his fist.

His size, triple the height of most ponies, was hugely advantageous.

Twilight was crushed by the unconscious Unicorn guard's body as it hit her, pinning her between the wall while she recovered her senses. Yelling in pain, she didn't feel anything broken, and used her magic to begin lifting the body off her.

"Twilight!" Spike ran over and helped lift the body up, but not before her eyes widened in horror as a clawed hand reached towards him from behind.

"SPIKE! LET HIM GO!"

Spike struggled helplessly as the dragon, nearly 4 times his height, held him aloft in one hand as he pulled out a long blade, like an oversized knife.

The dragon, a dark purple and dark green spiked bright green eyes, spoke calmly: "It was this easy. Remember this."

He dropped the knife, showing it had the Hephaestus Research Company logo on it. Turning around, Razak paused as he saw the smaller dragon he held.

His eyes widened, as if he was looking into a mirror.

This was the dragon he'd been told about. His own, calm blue eyes met the young dragon's fearful green ones. They were greatly similar in colour scheme, though he was darker overall, but that was where the similarities ended.

He felt nothing for the dragon, even if they were kin. He'd led too different a life from Razak's, and he saw no need to get to know this 'domesticated' dragon.

"Kid, you're a potential god among these ponies. Know it."

He dropped spike, and quickly dashed to Bruck.

"LET'S GO!"

Razak spread his wings, and Bruck strapped himself and the suitcases to the dragon's back as they took off. By now the train was coming to a stop, but it was too late.

By the time the other guards had reached the more ruined carriages, they were a mile away, Razak having flown faster than any dragon his size.

Twilight hugged Spike tightly.

_It was this easy. Remember this._

**Chapter 2 done. As usual, I would appreciate feedback.**

**To anyone thinking this story will progress predictably, I assure you, it won't There are more characters to introduce anyway, but not too many that will swamp the story.**


	4. Ch 3: Vulnerability and Valor part 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 3: Vulnerability and Valor part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>February 5th, 1005 ANM.<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace.**

**Late Evening.**

Shining Armor ran across the palace atrium as soon as he saw his sister waiting for him, a relieved smile on her face.

"Twily! Are you okay!?"

Shining Armor threw his hooves around his sister as soon as he could. He and his lieutenant had arrived in Canterlot, but had to split up for different duties.

He heard of the attack on the train, including the wounding of the museum curator's guards, the Curator himself , and of Twilight's guards. Twilight had apparently been confronted, a blade held at her, and then they just left, taking the Curator's artefact suitcases with them.

Hugging her brother tightly, Twilight pulled back:

"I'm fine BBBFF."

Shining frantically seemed to inspect her, to her amusement. Beside her, Spike commented dryly:

"Yeah, I'm fine too."

"Sorry, Spike. So what happened on the train you two?"

"We already told everything that happened to the local Royal Captain. But really, it was out of nowhere. They must have been on the roof of the train carriage. They just stormed the next cabin up, then came to us. They took out our guards, then one of them, the Dragon, pulled a knife on me after grabbing Spike." Twilight explained.

"A Dragon? Working for someone?" Shining was surprised. He looked at Spike, saying:

"I always thought Spike was a special case. But a Dragon that is trained, and can carry out organized tasks? That's a real danger." Shining commented.

"Even more so since Dragons, and all Dragon related species, have varying levels of magical resistance."

Looking up the stairs, they saw Princess Luna trotting down the steps, an inquisitive look in her eyes. Shining and Spike bowed to her, while Twilight fought off the instinct to bow. She was on equal levels with her, but still had that instinct.

"The two disappeared, the Dragon and the Dingo. By Twilight's account, they wanted to leave a threat, showing how deep they can strike, along with taking the artefacts their leader desired as the other threat stated."

"We'll need to increase sky patrols, make sure anything that moves in the air is accounted for. Even if this Dragon can fly faster than any I've seen." Twilight noted.

"What if he and the Dingo have already made it out of the country?" Spike asked.

"I doubt it. Any creature would have to take a break at some stage. They're still here." Shining commented, aggression in his voice slightly.

"Not exactly."

A new voice sounded, as they saw Celestia had been watching from a side door. She had finished talking to the local Palace guard Captain about security measures to be taken up around Canterlot, and to be ready for more physical combat if it occurs.

"These two, and possibly others later, work for the Hephaestus Research Company, or the Oceanic Alliance. Both have access to technology we don't, because we simply don't need it due to magic. They got here undetected somehow, and may well be able to leave also."

Bowing again, Shining spoke: "But what about the one who gave the message of this threat? Isn't he still in Equestria?"

"He is. And for the actions some agents of the group he works for have taken, we've arrested him for questioning." Celestia answered calmly.

"I want to speak to him myself. Spike too, we were both attacked." Twilight said.

"Very well, but I'll accompany you. I have my own questions anyway." Celestia smiled in reassurance.

Shining turned to the doorway: "I'll coordinate with the city guards to set up searches for these two. We'll find them."

Briskly trotting out the door, he left as soon as he bowed to all 3 Princesses.

Luna turned to Celestia, saying: "Sister, I want to have a private word with you. Before you depart to interrogate Ohmen Magnes with Twilight Sparkle and Spike."

* * *

><p>In Celestia's office, Luna questioned her:<p>

"I've researched this Ohmen Magnes. He was involved in the rescue efforts to get the Equestrian and Gryphon ambassador prisoners out 29 years ago, but the documents have been classified to the public. But of course, I have seen them."

"And?"

"They were still vague in some parts, though you and a handful of soldiers were the only survivors. He apparently deserted you, after an incident when you reunited with him. Why haven't the details been marked up of this?" Luna pressed.

Looking to the side a bit, Celestia admitted: "They aren't important facts to know, but they are a source of shame on my part."

"What was it? What happened between you and him?" Luna pressed.

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not? We agreed to share everything that happened to each other, you agreed, to make up for lost time!" Luna raised her voice in slight outrage. Here her sister was, once again keeping secrets after so long.

"I can't let anyone know what happened. Between him and me, or the events of the capture of me and the guards that came with us!"

"We agreed to be open with one another!" Luna impressed the point to her sister.

"IT ISN'T IMPORTANT TO YOU OR ANYONE! I have my skeletons in the closet, as does everyone, but these ones I can't bear to see come out!" Celestia rose to her feet, making Luna back up a bit out of shock.

Realizing her outburst, Celestia calmed herself: "I'm sorry Lulu, I, I just don't want to recall what happened. It was too painful then, its still painful."

She walked out the office, leaving Luna standing there, stunned by her sister's defensiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>February 6th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal prison.**

**Morning.**

Inside his cell, Ohmen Magnes was unrestrained, but his horn had a clasp around it. Made of dragon hide, it prevented the prisoner from using any magic from their horn, which ensured no magic was used.

"A horn, and wings. Celestia, you chose well this time. Your previous 2 students didn't work out so well. How's Sunset Shimmer doing in that parallel world?" Ohmen commented in faux happiness.

Sitting in a dark stone cell, with only a small barred window as an inlet for sunlight, Ohmen Magnes stared at the 3 in front of him. Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight, and her dragon assistant Spike.

"How do you-" Twilight spoke in surprise:

"We have our sources. And something that significant wouldn't escape our attention."

"Why did your associates attack Twilight and Spike? How did they know she and the artefacts were on that train?" Celestia asked, not having once second of Ohmen's snide attitude.

"Again, we have our sources. And we wanted to make a point as to how easy it is for us to strike anywhere, though I'm sure that was obvious."

"Where did they get in to Equestria? What does your boss want with those artefacts?"

"My 'boss' is ensuring he returns what is rightfully his species' artefacts, and what is deservedly his. The Wyvern artefacts are of a deeply personal interest to him, and of course, the Komodo artefacts." Ohmen responded.

Approaching the bars more closely now, Celestia spoke in a very stern tone, that Twilight had rarely ever heard:

"Listen here, Ohmen. You may have been a former student that I let down, but your associates threatened Princess Twilight's life and that of her dragon. You are already looking at decades in prison, and extensive questioning. So I'd be more detailed in your responses."

Chuckling, Ohmen commented as he looked around the cell: "I could escape right now if I wanted to, but I'm here to wait and see what you would do with me. Of course, your threats are pitiful compared to what I went through when you abandoned me all those years ago."

He gestured coldly to the clasp around his horn: "The Hephaestus Group helped me, after they did away with their rogue elements. They gave me ways of using my damaged magic, and new abilities, that make this preventative measure useless."

"I'll never forgive you for leaving me in the hands of that group, before you lost all your Elements power shortly after. In fact, if you'd tried to save me, instead of leading a charge, you may still have been able to use them. Instead, you set your own downfall up by pursing the greater threat, too great for you to counter. I thought you were smarter than overestimating your strengths."

"I did what I thought was for the greater good! Don't judge me because you had to be a cost of that, that's not fair!" Celestia nearly exclaimed.

"No, what's not fair is imprisoning me for the actions of others. That's something that is usually done in war, or dictatorships. Appropriate, given the power Alicorns wield over the masses. But it won't matter in a few hours." Ohmen finished.

"What will happen in a few hours?" Spike asked.

Ohmen looked with interest at Spike: "You're the dragon then? I always thought you'd be bigger by now. I guess you weren't taught to harness your strength for combat, instead you became a glorified personal slave."

"Spike isn't a slave!" Twilight exclaimed, insulted at Ohmen's jab.

"He is, just like all other ponies under the Alicorn power holders. Sure you have councils, but one turn, and its a 4 way Autocracy. But I'm getting off topic here, as those 2 who attacked the train will be back. I promise you, and with others. We knew you'd go for me when they struck, so they'll have reason to 'retaliate'. I wonder where they'll strike?" Ohmen pondered.

Suddenly, a yellow glow enveloped him, and he was pulled to the bars of his cell:

"Where!?" Celestia growled. Twilight and Spike backed up, while the guards down the corridor looked at each other in surprise.

"We've had our eyes on the Crystal Empire. That Crystal Heart is the keystone to the while place, and if its destroyed, well-"

Ohmen was dropped to the floor, as Celestia quickly galloped down the prison hallway. Twilight ran after her, as Spike followed.

Before Spike could follow, he was stopped by Ohmen, who called out:

"Spike. I know what dragons your age can do. You still have great potential, despite your upbringing."

"I'm fine as I am." Spike growled at the Unicorn, his spines extending in anger slightly. He quickly ran after Twilight.

"Pleasure meeting you." Ohmen commented. He sat back, awaiting his opportunity to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>February 6th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire**

**Mid afternoon**

Celestia's letter, teleported to her by a link similar to Spike's fire messaging, had been clear. Protect the Crystal Heart.

Cadance overlooked the crystal palace balcony, noting with a degree of worry that the Crystal Heart was still out in the open courtyard, powering the Empire as it always did.

There were hundreds of guards positioned around the Courtyard, ready to protect it. But whether it would be enough was a different matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot.<strong>

**Late afternoon.**

Hidden in the sewers of the Canterlot main street, Bruck and Razak waited patiently. Bruck was communicating on the radio he had been given, a small phone sized device that was robust enough to have a clear signal underground:

" Good. What about our imprisoned target?" Okay, from the West. Shock and awe, while we and the others sneak in during the chaos. We'll meet him in Clopham plaza."

Razak scratched his head, as he himself wondered who'd been sent to help them along with their 'big asset'.

"So a fast gunship? Okay, who's in it besides the pilot, there'll be a lot of magic users here, and Razak's the only one with some immunity. Wait, who? Seriously? ...Alright. Cheers mate."

Bruck hung up the call, pocketing the radio. He and others had ear pieces for close range calls, but long distance relied on bulky devices still.

"We've got help. The Big girl herself will distract the guards, while we and two others get Ohmen out. We'll all get out on the same gunship, have our Big girl come with us, meet with the package carrying helijet, and get back to the coast before they catch us up. The ship will take us from there."

"Smoulder's coming? I guess because Ohmen's so important its a good thing she came along. Who else came after us?""

"Caarim and Kynok." Bruck admitted confidently.

"Caarim's good, he can help us easily get in and out. But Kynok? We're really going out of our way to show what they have to deal with." Razak gleefully responded.

Bruck looked at the manhole cover, waving his paw in front of his nose to ward off the smell: "We wait for a lot of screaming, running, and then we move in."

* * *

><p>Twilight had met with her parents at a local cafe, by now used to the stares she got from locals for her princess status. Spike sat beside her, whilst her mother and father Twilight Velvet and Night Light, were simply relieved that their daughter was unharmed.<p>

"Sometimes I still worry about you, despite how much you've grown." Velvet commented. Night light added:

"Too bad Shining couldn't make it here to meet us."

"Well, security is being tightened around the city, and Crystal Empire, as we speak. I can see why he'd be busy." Twilight gazed about idly, noting the familiar sight of guard ponies hovering near the cafe, blending in as pedestrians and so on.

"So, you two don't know anything about the attackers on the train, other than their group and this, Ohmen, working for them?" Velvet asked.

"No, but Ohmen said that imprisoning him might bring a response. That's what the message to increase security in the Crystal Empire was for, to stop them making a strike on the heart like he said." Twilight stated.

"Why would he give away their plan like that?" Night Light suddenly wondered.

"I don't know. Overconfidence perhaps?" Spike threw out a suggestion. "Those guys from the train seemed strong enough."

"By the way, what happened to the guards who were attacked?" Night Light asked his daughter:

"Flash Sentry and Sleek Slammer are still in hospital, they got shot badly by the Dingo. The other guards, and the Curator, are in hospital too, that dragon really gave them a beating. No one was killed luckily." She remembered how easily the guards were dispatched, even if surprise was on their side.

Twilight Velvet suddenly stood up, and pointed out a distressing sight, her face growing more worried as more guards filed through the main street in the distance. Magic enhanced catapults, harpoon and trebuchets were pulled with them, and pegasi guards flew overhead in formation, all heading to the West of the city.

Then, a familiar voice called out:

"Mom, Dad, Twilight, Spike, you have to go!"

Shining Armor galloped up to them, while fellow guards began ushering people out of their shops, carriages and away from their errands to head for shelter.

"What's happening!?" Twilight asked sternly.

All of a sudden, a bluish pink energy field began to engulf the city, as the Unicorn guards positioned at the borders of Canterlot raised a magical sphere to stop entry or exit.

"Two enemies attacking from the West, heading up the valley to strike at Canterlot. One's a Dragon of some kind, a big one. The other's a helicopter of sorts, but we've never seen one this fast." Shining ushered them out of their seats:

"Follow me! Twilight, you can help shore up the city barrier while I get mom and dad to safety!"

"Right. Spike, go with them!" Twilight told her dragon friend.

Not hesitating, Spike ran off with her parents and brother, while the Princess of Friendship ran to the city's west border, overlooking the mountain valley below the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot royal palace:<strong>

Through a telescope she was using, Celestia saw the approaching 2 enemies.

The closest was definitely a Dragon, but a variation of it. Unlike more local dragons that belonged on the North Western Continent, this was a Central and Great South type Fire Drake, with only 4 limbs: 2 Wing/arm and hand hybrids, and 2 back legs. It flew faster than any dragon she had seen in Equestria's recent history, but what puzzled her was why it was all the way out here.

The second craft held an answer. A twin tiltrotor helicopter of sorts, the blades tilted down to allow fast, horizontal flight. It was narrow bodied, had a low passenger capacity, but worryingly, had mounted weapons slung on its small, sleek body.

Flying behind the Fire Drake, unconcerned, it was clear that somehow the Fire Drake worked with the group that commanded the tiltrotor. And with recent events, Celestia knew very well who it was.

She turned to Luna: "Ohmen lied to us! He said the Crystal Empire would be attacked."

"They're too few for a large attack, even with a dragon of sorts. I think this is a rescue mission." Luna observed. She turned to the nearest guard:

"Head to the prison, make sure Ohmen doesn't escape!"

As soon as he left, Luna turned to Celestia: "The barrier is up, but I think our forces can take them."

Celestia watched the Fire Drake pulling further ahead, now visible 4 miles away from the city borders. The Tiltrotor was only 2 miles behind it.

_" They gave me ways of using my damaged magic, and new abilities, that make this preventative measure useless."_

Celestia remembered what Ohmen had said in his prison cell, and immediately took flight.

"SISTER!" Luna took off after her.

Following Celestia, who was making a beeline directly for the prison, Luna wondered all the more what exactly was making her act so differently from her normal, calm self.

* * *

><p><strong>A note to readers: I can probably put out a minimum of 3 chapters a week, maximum of 6, depending on their length each. I will make a promise to update with a new chapter at least 1 time a week if my schedule is disrupted, unless I state otherwise.<strong>

**I appreciate reviews/feedback, especially for grammar/spelling inconsistencies. Any out of character moments that are unjustified are faults I wouldn't mind being pointed out, though in Celestia's case, its a consequence of her past coming back to haunt her.**

**To any worriers, this won't be an all action fic. But something has to kick off the greater story, so bear with me while we go through this.**


	5. Ch 4: Vulnerability and Valor part 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 4: Vulnerability and Valor part 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 6th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal prison.**

**Mid afternoon**

The prison cell where Ohmen had been held was in ruins. The narrow window of light that had crept in had been blasted open somehow, an entire section of the wall gone. Strangely, the cell door bars were nearly shattered, bent, and ripped out of their hinges, and yet Ohmen had decided to escape through the wall.

The guards saw Celestia come to hover outside of the hole:

"Where did he go!?"

"He headed into the main street, he's going south!" A guard saw him, a Pegasi, then led his 4 Pegasi companions to pursue. Just barely visible in a crowd of pedestrians heading for shelter 400 metres away from the air, Ohmen forced his way into a smaller road.

Celestia wondered: "How did he survive a 3 story drop, and break out of the cell?"

All of a sudden, a ripple appeared across the blue-pink energy dome that covered the city, as the Fire Drake bellowed in rage with another swipe. A blast of red hot fire trailed across the sphere on the west side, sending more ripples of distortion.

Down in the city, Ohmen heard the guards drawing closer, and saw his opportunity.

There, in the distance, he saw the Clopham plaza, his meeting point for the impending chaos.

Running on his 4 legs, an uncomfortable feat for Ohmen given his 'condition', but soon the grey and brown maned Unicorn positioned himself in the centre of the plaza, fully awaiting his would be captors.

Using what magic he could use as energy, he charged his horn with a red glow, showing he was ready to fight.

Just in front of him, a manhole cover shifter slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, western city border.<strong>

Guard unicorns charged the harpoon launchers, trebuchets and catapults, the magical energy increasing their stability and speed.

Small holes in the barrier were opened to allow the projectiles to fire at their target.

Up in the air, Smoulder roared at her attackers beyond the barrier as she banked hard, the sheer heat and the wind from her wings blowing the projectiles off course, so the tips didn't hit her. They thudded harmlessly against her on their sides or blunt ends.

Even so, her scales would be able take the ones she missed.

In her ear, the only piece of technology she carried with her, sounded a comm from the gunship:

**"We need an opening. Then the rest is easy."**

Turning, Smoulder came to a brief hover, and building up all the strength she could, she belched a huge fountain of flame at a single point of the barrier, 50 metres in front of her.

Unlike normal dragons with 4 legs and 2 wings, or Far Eastern dragons for that matter, Fire Drakes used a form of liquid fuelled fire, instead of less gas powered. Comparable to natural napalm, it burned hotter, had a kinetic force to back it up, but a such it was used more sparingly than with other dragons.

Slowly it scorched the barrier, the ripples growing larger as she poured more molten fury onto the single point. The barrier held, but only barely as other guards, and one particularly strong alicorn among them, boosted it further.

Tiring, Smoulder heard a sound in her ears that gave her confidence, and she poured out one last burst. It wasn't enough to rip a hole, but it weakened it significantly.

Gasping, Smoulder saw the two ARC missiles detonate against the barrier, the sheer electric energy unleashed weakening the already brittle point to its shatterpoint.

There, in a burst of energy, a 10 metre wide hole appeared in the blue-pink barrier.

Immediately, cries erupted as the guards poured their unicorn energy to patching the hole, and with the Princess of friendship, the collected ponies on the city's western border began to quickly shrink the hole.

Backing up, Smoulder turned and saw the larger missile already launching from the gunship, now only 500 metres away. From above, she saw some pegasi beginning to dive bomb them.

The missile streaked a trail of smoke through the hole, at a nearly unmatchable speed by any pegasi, and began to arc down to a lake in Canterlot's central park, a mile inside the city barrier.

Immediately, inside the gunship, the electric systems were briefly shut down, and they backed off as Smoulder rose to scare off the pegasi attackers.

The missile broke apart, and a parachute deployed quickly to slow the internal module. With a great crash it hit the park lake, but with its slowed speed it survived the impact.

4 seconds later, the trigger activated.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Clopham plaza:<strong>

"Charge Bolt, you are under arrest! Surrender now!"

The Unicorn captain had his horn ready, a heavy stun spell waiting to be fired. Scowling, Ohmen responded:

"My name, is Ohmen Magnes."

He saw a sight high above, as the two Princesses of the Sun and Moon flew 100 metres overhead, watching him.

Suddenly, a large ripple went across the overhead shield, and 10 seconds later, as Ohmen had begun to crouch in surrender, a blast wave began to spread.

It was transparent, but the shockwave ripped the energy shield apart, and slightly blew loose debris in the streets away. Bracing himself, Ohmen knew what was coming:

The blast wave hit them, with no physical force. But the pain felt by all Unicorns and Alicorns in the city spoke differently. Sparks flew from the horns of every magic user in the city, and to those actually within the park where the bomb detonated, the heat was like being doused in warm water all of a sudden.

In front of him, his would be captors shook as the energy feedback from their horns shocked them. Ohmen stood tall now, the feedback from his horn little due to the crippled nerve endings to it.

As his magic was disrupted though, the inevitable happened. His magical disguise lifted.

Grunting as he was forced to revert, Ohmen's legs, arms and torso grew slightly, his limbs forming small holes, and his hair falling out or shrinking back into his body. His body turned black in places where hard skin emerged from his grey fur, and his front legs grew longer, the hooves splitting into separate digits.

His brown mane long now, and his body much like that of a gorilla with a long, hairy tail, and his head shortened slightly in proportion, Ohmen's true form, what he went through to harness his tortures in the past, emerged.

Recovering, the Alicorn sisters gasped at the sight below them, as Ohmen now resembled a changeling of all things, but still held pony features. They prepared to fire a powerful stun spell, but as they both fired, Luna and Celestia found their powers had been cut down considerably, and using high powers of magic actually was impossible.

Their best magic they could do was on par with a powerful Unicorn. But the Unicorns in Canterlot however, could barely use any magic that would be of use.

Ohmen however.

Right in front of him, a manhole cover burst upwards, and a Dingo clad in armour and wielding two pistols leapt out. Right behind Bruck, also from the train attack, Razak leapt out, bursting the concrete as he couldn't quite get through the hole neatly.

Ohmen charged his horn, but instead of firing a spell uselessly, he harnessed other parts of his body. He stood on 3 legs, one of his longer front limbs pointing at the weapons the still useful pegasi carried. The hoof had become a hand.

Impossibly, the swords the pegasi carried flew out of their sheaths and mounting points, and came to hover around Ohmen.

He shouted up at Celestia: "Those bars in the prison, like the swords here, were metal! With my magic as a catalyst for my internal body workings, I can manipulate magnetic materials at will! And unlike you, it is not affected by the bomb we just had detonate in the central park."

He pointed the swords at the pegasi and Unicorn guards, hovering them point first right in front of their necks:

"I know that Alicorns have a great deal of power left even after a energy bomb like that! So if you want these guards to keep their necks intact, allow the three of us access to board the gunship hovering with the Fire Drake at the city's west side. And you will tell Twilight Sparkle to stand down also!"

Celestia glared at Ohmen, while Luna looked to the West, seeing that the magical blasts there had stopped also. Right now, the city was silent, the magical barrier shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, west side of the city.<strong>

**2 minutes later**

Twilight had received the message from Celestia to not attack anymore. Unbelievably, they were going to let them get away with Ohmen.

Approaching them down the nearest large road, flanked by a crowd of Pegasi and disabled Unicorn guards, the 3 walked warily towards the western overlook plaza.

Above them, Celestia and Luna flew in to land beside Twilight.

"Ohmen? He's a changeling?" Twilight exclaimed.

"I'm not sure that he is actually. Not entirely anyway." Celestia spoke, her tone cold in defeat. Overhead, the female Fire Drake, Smoulder, circled ominously. The twin Tiltrotor craft meanwhile came in to land on the edge of the plaza.

In the distance, crowds were seen gathering, distant insults being thrown and a tense atmosphere throughout the city.

Shining Armor forced his way through, bowing low to the princesses:

"I'm sorry your highnesses. We failed to stop them."

"No one is to blame, and no one was killed either. We'll let them go, and then we'll make plans to-" Celestia suddenly cut herself off as she looked to the twin Tiltrotor's passengers.

One of them was a King Cobra, Caarim by name, tall, proud looking, but had a blank expression that didn't give away the wisdom he held. The other was something that Celestia hadn't seen for 29 years.

A Wyvern, a youngish male named Kynok, with a deep scowl on his face as he surveyed the cityscape.

Looking at him, Celestia recognized the seemingly miniaturized version of a Fire Drake, except they stood more upright, were darker in colour, couldn't breathe fire, but were great fliers. Most dangerous however was their keen intellect, and ruthless desire to overcome any obstacle.

A dangerous combination of intelligence and draconic savagery.

Ohmen walked to the Tiltrotor craft, while Bruck and Razak boarded behind him. Caarim turned to Kynok, using his tail to pull him aboard. Pulling away, Kynok spat in Celestia's direction, then proceeded to walk to her briskly.

Shining Armour charged in front of the princesses, but Kynok stopped just short of him, glaring at the Unicorn that stood between him and the Princesses.

He looked at Celestia, saying: "You brought this upon your kingdom. You've been gathering too much power across a handful of individuals. How could the masses ever fight you if you became corrupt?"

"Now they can, or at least, the Oceanic Alliance can. With this, the Hephaestus group can give non magic using nations the technology to not have to bow to magic wielding dictators or sovereign leaders if they step out of line. For now you're not doing anything wrong, but this was a reminder of what we can do now."

Kynok then looked at Twilight, and said: "Keep your act together, but your potential power you showed against Tirek makes you a very dangerous force if you go rogue. The moment you, or any extreme magic user steps out of line, we will cut you down, and draw you out to do so by any means."

He then turned to Celestia, stepping towards her aggressively, while Shining struggled to stop him getting too close:

"And YOU. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to do this." Kynok delighted in planting this seed of doubt in those standing nearby:

"If it weren't for you, I'd have other Wyverns to rebuild our culture with. Your whole kingdom stands, while my unborn brothers and sisters were sacrificed to ensure its stability."

Kynok saw the looks Luna, Twilight and Shining had, and then saw Celestia's angry expression faltering slightly under a slowly building layer of tears. Not any happier himself, but knowing he'd hurt her, Kynok walked away, gesturing to Smoulder overhead to begin flying back to the ship at the coast a few hundred miles away.

Within a minute, he had boarded the tiltrotor craft, and was leaving alongside the Fire Drake.

Behind him, as the crowds dispersed, the guards returned to posts and the struggles with no effective magic continued, a great shadow had been cast over the minds of the royalty and some others.

The magic use would return after 2 hours, much like the smaller version of the bomb used to rob the Trottingham museum 3 days ago.

However, as the others wandered the castle, Celestia had barred entrance to her office, as she just sat at her desk, swimming in some memories.

Around her, the kingdom recovered from the shock of what powers had revealed themselves, or had returned.

So many questions had been raised this day, and Celestia knew that the answers wouldn't be all pleasant.

She had lost to these people once before, and now they were back, and more advanced. And even with her own number of powerful allies having grown, Celestia knew that fighting would bring only death to both sides.

There had to be a better solution, and understanding the enemy was a good place to start.

* * *

><p><strong>The opening events that trigger a greater adventure are done.<strong>

**Please review, as I continually wish to improve my writing.**

**The next stage of the story will be embarking an adventure, finding out more of Celestia's past and that of the 'others', and revelations with other characters.**


	6. Ch 5: Secrets and an Emissary

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 5: Secrets and an Emissary**

* * *

><p><strong>February 7th , 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

"Sister?"

Luna opened the door to her sister's bedroom, the night well underway now. Unsurprisingly, Celestia was awake, just as she'd been late into each night ever since the raid.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

Seeing through Celestia's false happiness, Luna asked:

"You've been busy with meetings with the council, guard forces and locked up in your office ever since the day of the raid. You've been avoiding everypony when you can. This has to stop."

Turning to face her mirror, Celestia replied: "I'm working hard to make sure that Equestria is safe from this threat."

"But why? Why is this threat here? Why did that Wyvern mention you specifically?"

Luna pressed. She then added:

"And the question of how a Wyvern remained alive without global knowledge of it remains."

Celestia sighed, and admitted: "When you were trapped in the moon, as you know, I was governing Equestria largely on my own with the help of various councils over the centuries. The Dingolian revolution 29 years ago was a great risk to the stability of Equestria's trade routes, along with that of the Gryphon Republic to the South on our continent."

"Our ambassadors were trying to sort out the situation, when the rebellions happened. The city was seized, and they were taken as prisoners. Shortly after, we tried to intervene, and we were captured. Ohmen, or Charge Bolt as he was once known, was my student at the time, and had come along to give assistance."

"Charge Bolt was captured, but at the time, there was a divide in the old Hephaestus group, between the 2 Wyvern leaders. One of them was experimenting on prisoners, and Charge Bolt was being taken prisoner soon after our escort guards had been largely killed by an ambush."

"I was alive because I'd taken the Elements of Harmony as a precaution, but I saw an aircraft leaving with the other Wyvern aboard it, heading right for a nearby city where the ambassadors were being held prisoner. It was going to destroy the prison holding them, so I had a choice. Pursue it, or save Charge Bolt. It was one life over thousands, but it didn't make it any easier."

"All along though, and he told me after he reunited with me, it was a trap. They lured me, I thought they were going to bomb the city, but it was a trap set to get me. I can't remember too well what happened, but they stripped my control of the 6 elements from me. Charge Bolt was battered, cut up, and had his magic disabled by the other faction of the Hephaestus group, and he angrily accused me of betraying him, not trusting him. He then fled, and it was only a few days ago that I'd ever seen him again."

She dropped her head: "I think the new Hephaestus group altered him, to try and cope with his injuries, or whatever happened to him. But part Changeling? What kind of people do that to somebody, and why did Charge go along with it? He must have been so desperate."

Delicately, Luna asked: "So that's what happened."

"Roughly, yes. I want to get this situation sorted out before I tell the details." Celestia explained.

"Oh but that still leaves the case of the Wyvern, doesn't it?"

A sudden voice, male, came from Celestia's mirror. That haughty tone, though this time rife with concern, was distinct of one being.

Turning around, Celestia exclaimed at the different reflection:

"DISCORD! How long have you been there?"

The reflection then stepped out of the mirror, as if it were a doorway. The mismatched Dragoneraqus replied with a wave of his hand:

"About since Luna asked why a Wyvern is still alive? I thought they were extinct also, if history is correct."

Celestia blanched a bit, and replied: "I thought they were extinct too. After the Elements were taken from me, I fled Dingolia with the surviving guards, returning a few months later when my magic had stabilised, and the Dingolian government had stabilised into a new democratic Republic."

"As for the two Wyverns leading the Old Hephaestus group, before it was disbanded they both disappeared, after skirmishes in the mountains along Dingolia's western coast."

Discord suggested freely: "Perhaps others survived, this one might well be different one."

"No, he hinted at too much to be a different Wyvern. He also shares similar features to one of the two, the one that oversaw my defeat. I think he may be that Wyvern's son or nephew, the age is too young to be anything older."

Celestia had thoughts about what Kynok had said, and admitted, in a strained tone:

"But if it weren't for me, there may have been more Wyverns around today. Their numbers were low already, and during the ambush before I had to choose to let Charge Bolt be captured, 2 Wyverns were involved, and killed."

"He hates me, because I further reduced an already doomed species closer to extinction. Even if it was self defence, I still did it. And I lost the Elements of Harmony forever because of it."

A ringing silence occupied the next half a minute, before Discord stated: "What's past is done. What are you going to do now, for the current threat of the new group and the Oceanic Alliance."

"They may have been acting without authorisation of the Oceanic Alliance, we could go to the Alliance, negotiate with them. Surely such actions of potential war wouldn't have been authorised this early?" Luna suggested.

Smiling at her sister's strategic wisdom, as she had always been wiser in the ways of warfare, Celestia had a thought:

"They attacked because the Oceanic Alliance fears our powerful forces. But the rescue of Ohmen was likely independant of the Alliance's orders. We could have them brought to justice for that, and work on a settlement."

"But the matter remains, that the Oceanic Alliance fears us. And I would fear them if the positions were switched. We need to send an emissary, or two, to negotiate a treaty or an agreement. A restriction on our power."

Celestia looked at Discord: "Its perfectly understandable why they may fear us. Discord, you once overturned the world, and the ensuing war caused the Sun and Moon to destabilise enough to need control from then on. Luckily you managed to fix the backfiring of your schemes back then."

Discord shifted his feet, knowing that despite his reformation, and increasing trust across Equestria, his reputation still stood.

"Luna, need I say more? Both of us control the Sun and Moon as is, which is power enough to be perhaps fearful of. The tides, crops across the planet, weather systems, we control so much, its hard to imagine what we might do if pushed too far."

Celestia turned to her desk, stating: "And the other 2, Cadance and Twilight. Both have dominion on emotions that drive many actions. But its Twilight that singled out, mostly because of when we passed all Alicorn power to her for safety, showing her magical capacity."

"I think Twilight should be one of the emissaries, as a gesture of peace. We won't show force, otherwise we're no better than those people that showed their force to get back Ohmen."

Celestia turned to Discord: "You're the other of the 5 the Oceanic Alliance mentioned that was most dangerous if you went rogue, so you will be the one to accompany Twilight."

"Me?" Discord wondered.

"I'm entrusting you with Twilight's life also. They've shown to have weapons that can disrupt magic, but your base power means you'll have the most leftover if things go wrong. I need you there to both act as a representative, showing the most powerful can be trusted, but as a safeguard if they attack. Twilight is powerful, but I want the absolute guarantee of her safety."

Luna then suggested: "Your high magic abilities can make teleportation in and out quickly if need be easier."

Discord smiled a bit, saying: "You really trust me with this Celestia?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with such an important task, apart from Luna that is."

Luna then asked: "Then why not send me?"

"Discord is more powerful at a base level than any of us. Besides, I want you here helping me ensure Equestria is safe."

"Very well sister." Luna replied, understanding.

Discord then turned to the mirror, saying to Celestia as he readied to leave: "Just give me the message when Twilight is ready to leave. I can get us to wherever in the East we need to go."

Turning the mirror to a liquid surface, Discord dove into it, vanishing the way he came.

Celestia saw Luna leave the room, and thought to herself that this may be her last chance to fix what she'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14th, 1005 ANM [Hearts and Hooves day]<strong>

**Ponyville**

**Friendship Castle library.**

"So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes Spike."

"So why are you packing now?"

Twilight levitated numerous books of Eastern politics, culture and history into her bags, before she shot Spike a look:

"I like to pack now so I don't have to pack tomorrow and miss anything I'll need."

Spike picked up a random book:

"Fabric Economics of the Orang-utan tribes?"

The book levitated out of his hand and into the nearby suitcase.

"Better have it and not need it than the other way."

"Whatever, so how long will you be gone for?"

"Celestia reckons it could take anywhere from 2 to 3 months to sort out any agreements, if we can."

"Two to three months!?" Spike exclaimed.

"This is important Spike, those groups in the East need to be shown that powerful magic users aren't a danger." Twlight replied, as she continued packing.

"Aren't you?"

Twilight stopped, then turned to face Spike:

"You don't think I'm dangerous, do you Spike?"

"Well, you did beat Tirek, even if your friends helped you, and you had the magic of Celestia, Luna and Cadance. But he crushed mountains with his power, and blew up the old library. And if you can beat him..." Spike trailed off.

"Spike, I'm not like Tirek. I'm not going to use my power for bad things."

"But Luna turned bad, Discord was bad, what's to stop you from going bad? I don't like to think about what you could do if you went bad like they did."

Seeing Spike's apprehension, Twilight walked over and gave him a hug, saying:

"You and my friends are what will stop me from going bad Spike."

Relaxing a bit, Spike then wondered: "But what about that mention of a plan already in place in case one of you got too bad?"

"I don't know Spike."

"And why did that Dragon, and that Unicorn-Changeling mutant say I had great potential?" Spike wondered.

"They probably were going off what the Dragon was, what he was using his power for. Do you want to be like that Dragon Spike?"

"No!" Spike nearly yelled. Twilight gave him another hug to calm him down, and said: "Just remember: Like me, you have your friends to help keep you good."

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube corner<strong>

**Late morning.**

Around Ponyville, the usual hubbub of Hearts and Hooves day showed couples, young and old, long or short term, expressing their affection.

For some friends however, the day's mood was the last thing on their mind, though feelings were still apparent.

"We'll miss yah Twilight. I can't believe so much happened, the attack on the train, Canterlot getting some sort of magic shutdown or something, and now yah'll are having to go, with Discord of all people, to tell these guys in the East to not fear powerful magic users to much."

Applejack's remark highlighted to Twilight again how hectic this last week or so had been. Pinkie loudly added:

"Yeah, its Hearts and Hooves day, and you're having to leave so soon after it? Two months?"

"Actually, Celestia thinks it may even be three months." Twilight added.

Pinkie's eyes comically spouted tears, which she hid in her hooves until she quickly calmed down.

"Oh well, you get to see all sorts of neato places in the East!"

"Its not a tour Pinkie, I'm trying to get these people to not want to attack powerful magic users. I don't think sightseeing's high on my to do list." Twilight smiled at her friend's positive attitude, but sometimes it could come across as bipolar.

"Just make sure you don't get in trouble. Even though Discord and yourself can keep yourselves safe, I don't know what I'd do if either of you got hurt." Fluttershy added.

"I still can't believe that Ohmen guy was a changeling, or half of one, when he used to be a pony. Who turns against their teacher like that!?" Rainbow Dash still bore some anger at the attackers, even if she hadn't witnessed it in person.

"You weren't there Dash, he and his others weren't messing around. They mean business, and he had his reasons long ago for abandoning Celestia. He was taken prisoner because Celestia had to fight a bigger threat, but she didn't believe him when he told her it was a trap for her, which it was."

"It still gives no reason to flat out turn against her." Rainbow Dash finished. She certainly held up her Element of loyalty role when it came to opinions.

"By the way, has anyone seen Spike? Or Rarity for that matter?" Applejack noticed the absence of two of their friends.

"Rarity said she had some dresses to finish. Hearts and Hooves day gets busy as she makes deliveries." Pinkie noted. Despite her erratic behaviour, Twilight knew Pinkie had an unusually good memory.

"Considering today's the day it is, I don't think its hard to guess where Spike is. Probably helping Rarity like a lovesick puppy." Rainbow commented, a slight faux gagging expression on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Carousel Boutique.<strong>

"Its so helpful that you come to help me Spike. Hearts and Hooves day dress deliveries always piled up before you started helping around here."

Spike smiled dreamily, completely ignorant of the 3 dozen or so sewing needles and pins protruding from his back as he stood by Rarity at her sewing table. If it weren't for his thick dragon hide scales, he'd certainly not be so happy about this.

"I suppose you could use this calm Spikey-Wikey. After those attacks by those thugs, and that heinous raid on Canterlot, I would have been greatly distressed beyond what a lady should feel."

"They didn't do too much. Though the draogn they had manhandled me a bit to get to Twilight."

"A dragon? Well, he can't have been as nice as you. Most other dragons seem to be barbaric beasts, but you have a better future than they will. I'm sure being Twilight's assistant, and helping me around here and gaining experience gives you great potential careers."

_You have potential still._

The words of both the dragon and Ohmen in the prison echoed in Spike's mind.

"Rarity. Do you really think I'm getting the most out of my life, doing all this? Helping you, Twilight, anything I'm doing?"

"My dear Spike, whatever brought this on?" Rarity put down her sewing kit, magically placing the dress on the mannequin as she turned to face him.

"The dragon, and Celestia's student in the prison, said I still have great potential. The Dragon said I'm a potential god among ponies. I just don't want that to mean what I think, of being like they were."

Rarity looked at Spike, noting how he'd grown to nearly match her in height in the 2 years since Tirek's defeat. She saw a young dragon still, but he was slightly wiser now.

"Spike, you're perfect just the way you are."

At her kind words, Spike cracked a smile.

"Now turn around dear, I need one of the larger needles for the next dress."

* * *

><p><strong>The greater story is underway [or at least when Discord and Twilight set off.] Alongside it, CelestiaLuna's dealing to ensure security, and Spike's story arc associating with the remaning[ba-dum-tish!] 5 of the 6, and ponyville in general.**

**I appreciate views, reviews, constructive criticism and anything to help improve my writing.**

**PS, any out of character moments with official canon characters, as in they'd never behave that way after/during a scenario, please let me know. I'll rectify it. I'm obsessive that way.**


	7. Ch 6: Voyage to the East

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 6: Voyage to the East**

* * *

><p><strong>February 15th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Equestria, Frozen North, Western straits.**

A brief farewell to her friends, and shirking off a leaving party that Pinkie had offered to throw for them, was all that occurred before Twilight and Discord set off for the Far East.

Working together, they made the journey in several jumps, teleporting 200 miles each time. To aide them, they opened a viewing portal to give them a visual target to focus on, such as a hilltop, a quiet road, or a river bank. With a clear target, they avoided missing their target through this long distance teleportation.

Now, having teleported to the North Western tip of the North western continent, they had reached the edge of the Frozen North, and territory under Equestrian influence. From here, they were on foreign ground.

"We'll clear the straits, then by the maps here, it should be a strait shot down the coast." Twilight unfolded the map she had, a magical sphere protecting them from the cold and the high winds.

Discord looked out to the sea, the rough waters churning in the 100 mile stretch separating the Canineberia tundra. Down the coast along the thousands of miles of further Canineberia wastelands, until they passed through the Pandarin Republic, and passed through the massive island chain that housed various Oceanic Alliance member races. Their destination: Dingolia, the Oceanic Alliance's largest member state, and home to its current headquarters in the city of Caninberra.

With a breath, Twilight nodded to Discord: "Lets go, we have to get this matter sorted."

"You play the politics Twilight, but even if I find it tediously dull I'll do my part if it helps." Discord offered. He snapped his fingers, as it was his turn to take the strain of this next teleport jump.

A dozen jumps later, and they had reached Dingolia's north coast, with no trace of them being in the countries along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>February 16th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Singapaw**

Sat right in the middle of the Oceaniac region archipelago, Singapaw was the intersection of Komodo, Orang-utan, King Cobra, Changeling remnant and far eastern trade, along with Dingolia to the south.

Originally established as a Bulldog colony, during the Bulldog empire's golden age in the early 800s, Singapaw had grown a great amount due to the cooperation with the numerous native species, and acting as a trading port to the rest of the world for the Oceanic region.

Now, despite the Bulldog empire having disbanded over half a century ago, Singapaw was more prosperous than ever. It was the central trade hub of the region, and had a great deal of wealth as a result.

It was here that the Hephaestus Research Company held its more 'low profile' operations. Part of Singapaw's wealth had come from allowing less regulations on commercial enterprises, including science and technology development.

Inside the base, a Komodo sat at his desk, watching the video recordings while his agent in the Dingolian government spoke to him over the audio line:

**"They're asking for negotiations, targeting the company for unwarranted attacks and theft of artefacts, and as such questioning the Oceanic Alliance about whether it authorized this. The reports say they're willing to negotiate methods of decreasing fears of the power that Equestrians hold in some individuals."**

Watching the videos of the political meetings taking place in Caninberra, the Komodo scowled, massaging his right arm as he saw who had come. Discord, perhaps the least trustworthy of Equestria's big five, and Twilight Sparkle, perhaps the most powerful.

It wasn't the best of their choices, but there was something at least about the Alicorn of Friendship that didn't irk the Komodo completely.

"Discord seems to be there more as an associate. I think Celestia has him as security, because he's the most powerful at his base. Miss Sparkle seems to be the one doing the negotiating more."

**"She is quite eloquent, and seems to exercise patience naturally. If only all politicians were like her."**

His Dingolian contact, a trusted advisor in the Dingolian President's cabinet staff, spoke praising words about the Alicorn. The Komodo seemed to agree:

"Its a shame she is such a potential danger. Unlike Celestia and Luna, she hasn't had her power for too long so as to be determined to keep it. If we are forced to take action at least we can reason with her better."

**"She mentioned that those artefacts that were stolen were a definite crime the Hephaestus group committed. Where are they now, off the record?"**

"Back where they belong, with their rightful owners. And no, they won't be returned."

**"You realise that this line of action will only divide Equestria and the Alliance further?"**

Maintaining his cool, as years of experience had taught him to, the male Komodo, black in colour, replied: "You listen here. The Hephaestus group, both this and the old one we leapt from, provided the Dingolian Republic the tech, resources and strategic knowledge they needed to succeed in the revolution, and we boosted the economic situation for many Oceanic Alliance races. We are the leader in developing technologies to improve food production, medicine, defence, transportation, communications, anything the general public holds as important."

"I seriously doubt that the general public, or the politicians of any Oceanic Alliance race, will want to reprimand us after we've done so much for them. But if it worries them so much, you can tell them that if Equestria does wish to take action, they can forgo going though the Alliance for a solution, and come after us themselves."

**"Sir, what are you saying?"**

"Tell the Equestrian representatives that we are a very large corporate entity, and that while we have influence over the Oceanic Alliance, these actions against them are entirely of our own interests. We own them, mistakes or justified, and if they want to be taken seriously, they should confront the ones actually responsible. We are prepared to make our case."

"But know that the Oceanic Alliance may not take so kindly to an attempt to downsize or destabilize a corporate body that their economic success owes so much to."

He disconnected the call.

Turning to face the wall behind him, he opened the vault door via a remote, briefly gazing at the contents from his desk.

Inside, various carvings, bone fragments, a skull or two, all of Komodo, Dragon, Wyvern, and even some Changelings and Orang-utans. All many years old.

But passed from a longer period, sat in the centre, was a single, white Alicorn horn. A trophy from the last Wyvern's plan to cripple the sun, and strip her of the Elements that gave her deity level powers that no being deserved over others.

He only hoped that it wouldn't come to such things again, but the Hephaestus group had evolved since then. Adapted, advanced.

In the meanwhile, Equestria had developed isolated, high on its own hubris and magic aided prosperity, not having to work as hard for such success as the rest of the world.

Their own fortunate gifts and magical resources blinded them to the rest of the world and any problems.

The Hephaestus group sought to even the odds, like the name suggested, by creating weapons of such gods for use, to give the little guy an even opportunity. Technology to match Magic.

A world divided, with Magic more in the West, and Technology in the East. One the gifts of a few lording over others, the other gifts that can be handled by all, yielding equal benefits or cost.

Without magic, a species or government survived based on its own merits. No quick fixes.

But to the male Komodo sitting in the chair, staring at the white Alicorn horn in the display case, he couldn't help but wish that such magic could have helped him at least once, the one time he was so close to his lifelong ambition.

Only once had he wished magic could help. Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>February 18th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Caninberra.**

Inside the hotel they'd been holed up in, Discord and Twilight marvelled over the news that had arrived through a letter.

It had become quickly apparent that the Oceanic Alliance had not been involved in the attacks, just as thought.

But Twilight and Discord stared at the letter from the Hephaestus Research Company head office. It was an open declaration of the actions, but instead of an apology, they challenged them to come and compare sides of the story.

"They can't be serious." Twilight spoke to herself.

"I didn't take them as the cocky sort." Discord wondered. He quickly projected a vision portal, seeing the head office of the Hephaestus Research Company. Situated at the base of the island's mountains, a few dozen miles away from Singapaw's outer city limits, it was a old office building, but with modern, high tech looking structures behind it. Further up into the mountains, more buildings, and what looked like an abandoned aircraft hanger and large airport of sorts, sat within a valley 4 miles north of the main office.

The challenge was readily accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>February 19th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

Having teleported back to Singapaw, Discord and Twilight had quickly appeared at the front entrance of the Hephaestus groups's main office.

A perimeter fence stopped them from getting within half a mile of the main building, with a checkpoint guard station radioing in their arrival.

Waiting, Discord was first to see the approaching van.

It was large, a military intended transport, one of the group's innovative designs during the late 900s years after the Dingolian revolution.

It pulled up to the main gate, which slid open its electrified fence to open the entrance to them.

Out of the van, a single female Komodo, flanked by 2 more male Komodo security guards, approached them. She somehow was more intimidating than the armed guards, her walk to them precise, methodical, yet effortless. Her lizard face showed little emotion, even for her kind's appearance.

"Princess Twilight. Discord. Welcome to the Hephaestus Research Company. My name is Faral Kol, personal assistant to the owner of the Company."

"We're here to see your boss." Twilight spoke.

"The owner is different from the CEO, but both have close links in the workspace. I can take you to my 'boss' and he will bring in the CEO to begin discussions."

Her voice was distinctly cold, giving the vibe of concealed superiority and hate at the same time somehow.

Sharing a concerned look with Discord, Twilight and him soon found themselves headed on the van to the main building.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Main building, 6th floor, central office.**

The CEO of the company, a large male Orang-utan, named Maurik, sat at the desk as he discussed the details of the attacks and the current situation:

"The artefacts are going to be held here, until they're ready to be returned to their rightful resting places, and there's no stopping it!"

"Those artefacts were stolen, guards were wounded. I personally was attacked during one of the raids." Twilight responded.

"And what of the attack on Canterlot? The weapons used are too dangerous to allow to be so freely set off against us." Discord responded.

The Orang-utan narrowed his eyes, responding: "And leave others who may be interested in safeguarding against a magical threat with no tools to pick from? I think not! Our customers have numerous contracts invested into specific programs such as the ones used. And actually, they were used to break out a wrongly imprisoned Hephaestus Group member!"

"Ohmen Magnes was Oceanic Alliance, not Hephaestus." Twilight reinforced.

"Hephaestus effectively IS the Oceanic Alliance."

A voice sounded, and Discord, Twilight and Maurik turned to see the Black Komodo enter the room, having heard much of the conversation on his way through the open corridor.

"We brought technology to the Oceanic region and Dingolia that helped them shape their own futures, we help them improve their situation, let the people decide their future, provided they keep investing in us. In exchange, we can operate more free from restrictions. At least from them that is."

"Who are you?" Discord asked, scratching his lower jaw beard with his eagle talon.

"I'm the owner of this company, and the Hephastus Group is as much the Oceanic Alliance as Miss Sparkle's horn is to her body, a useful asset, but part of the body."

"My name is Karrav, and I don't take kindly to Alicorns on my property normally, but I'm making an exception today."

Twilight stood up, facing Karrav:

"You have a lot to answer for, along with some of your members who attacked Equestria in many places."

"Do I?" Karrav challenged her. He looked at Maurik, who said in agreement: "You should give her the tour, let her know exactly what goes on here. We have nothing to be concerned about at this stage from Equestria."

Not smiling, not expressing himself at all, Karrav gestured to both the still seated Discord, and Twilight:

"Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Descent into the wasp's nest.<strong>

**Please review/comment if you wish. Feedback only makes me stronger, except flames.**

**I appreciate spelling/grammar mistake being pointed out.**


	8. Ch 7: Project Hephaestus

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 7: Project Hephaestus**

* * *

><p><strong>February 19th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

With Karrav leading them through a hallway towards their first destination, Twilight walled beside Discord, suspicion abundant in both of them.

Twilight noticed how Karrav had on attire that seemed meek for someone of his supposed wealth, owning such a large company. His leggings were thick, but made of cheap cotton material, as was the undershirt he wore over his chest. The clothing did little to hide his thick Komodo hide beneath, though the black scales were unusual for his kind.

Unlike most Komodo however, he seemed to insist on a thick sleeved undershirt, with sleeves covering his arms down to his wrists. His arms were thicker than usual for a Komodo, which begged the sensitive question:

"If I may, what is it about your arms that makes them bigger than other Komodos we've seen?"

Karrav didn't slow at all, and replied calmly: "Birth defect. I won't say more."

Twilight didn't ask further. Karrav internally thanked the social taboos on asking about disabilities or birth defects, as it was too early to reveal such sensitive information, if ever.

Reaching the door, Karrav let it open in front of him, remarking as he led them to a balcony:

"Here's the main assembly building. Like the other assembly plants in this place, it can be repurposed to construct a variety of vehicles, equipment and even pre fabricated buildings if need be."

Discord looked down at the factory floor 4 stories below, where conveyer belts and construction arm lines pieced together what looked to be an aircraft of some sort. Workers, a mix of Komodo, some Cattle, the odd Orang-utan, Dingos and a Tiger.

"A lot of different races seem to work for your group." Twilight remarked, momentarily distracted from exactly what this company had done.

"Unlike governments, that are slaves to the imbedded culture of their people, we see people only for what they can do or can offer, race be damned. Profit, working for a living, and creating things to collectively make the world safer and better for all is a universal cause." Karrav commented: "Even if it means antagonizing those who we see as impediments to global stability."

Once again, Twilight saw the sheer chasm of ideology that existed, at least between what she'd learned in her life, and this Komodo here. She hoped much of the rest of the Oceanic Alliance didn't share too similar beliefs in their hearts.

"Surely you don't construct everything from the company in the factories at this place?"

"Of course not. Here is where we assemble newer products, including some secret projects. That aircraft they're assembling, has already had a test run out in the field. Miss Sparkle, you witnessed the first operation mission of this type of tiltrotor craft in person."

Twilight scowled slightly at the Komodo's comment. How could he dare regard such an attack on Canterlot as a lowly mission?

Karrav gestured to the factory floor in general:

"More menial, mass produced products made by this company, or the subcompanies we own, are manufactured at different locations. This facility, as our HQ also, is where the research and prototype construction takes place. We encourage and fund other advances sub companies propose that interest us, but at this site, everything has come out of the Hephaestus group, and no one else."

Karrav made to lead them on, but Discord questioned him:

"What about the old Hephaestus group? The one that was disbanded shortly after an attack on an Equestrian ambassador rescue mission?"

"The old group was disbanded for two main reasons. 1, they lacked the diplomatic immunity, no, superiority that we have achieved. 2, and most importantly, it was an agreed term to disband to let the new Dingolian government obtain independence."

"But you continued their work?" Twilight guessed.

"Not all of it. But the agreement back then was to disband, they didn't ask for the research and projects to be destroyed. Sadly, with both of our former two leaders, both the last Wyverns disappeared, I needed time to get the Hephaestus group back in order under a new banner."

They walked into a small hallway now, off the gantry way that hung above the nearby factory floor.

Discord's suspicions of the Hephaestus group originated from their roots in the old version, the one who's leaders robbed Celestia of the Elements of Harmony.

"We want to see what projects came from the old group, or were offshoots of them."

Karrav turned to face the Dragoneraqus:

"I'm afraid not. Much of the information is classified on those projects, even to outside political influences."

"We're not Oceanic Alliance, you had Canterlot attacked, and ordered artefact thefts. One of your agents acted incredibly rude to Princess Celestia!" Discord harshly replied.

Twilight looked at Discord oddly for a moment, it wasn't like him to act so aggressively when it concerned a friend being insulted.

He would normally just get a chaotic prank pulled on them and laugh instead. Why was this a personal matter?

Raising an eyeridge slightly, Karrav said in a bored tone: "One of my agents being rude to a political leader seems trivial compared to the first two reasons."

"Show us. Especially how you got a Wyvern to work for you, if they were supposed to be extinct." Twilight reinforced her point.

Karrav glared at them, and gestured to a nearby elevator:

"We'll have to take a monorail then. We run them between the facilities here for cargo and personnel."

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus Research Company, Building 9<strong>

**Secret Projects division**

Building 9 was more imbedded into the hillside, more like a bunker than a research and construction building.

After a short trip on the monorail to the basement station, Karrav had led Discord and Twilight to the main elevator, taking them to level 3.

Having left them briefly to retrieve the chief of research here, Twilight had a quick word with Discord:

"What do you think of all this so far?"

"Its hard to say my dear. It all seems high tech, advanced, but nothing truly threatening has been shown that we didn't know about yet." Discord replied. He looked about the hallway, making sure Karraf hadn't yet returned.

"We don't seem to be making our case. I don't think he has any intention of negotiating, especially if he's confident of this company's position with the Oceanic Alliance."

"They're in bed with each other, figuratively at least." Discord's term of expression gave Twilight a reminder of something odd earlier:

"Why was Celestia being insulted by that Wyvern a reason you said along with the attacks?"

Discord's eyes shrunk slightly, before he coughed a bit: "Ah, uhm, I just, don't like seeing an old friend insulted is all."

"Uh huh." Twilight had some suspicions, but it seemed impossible when she remembered it was Discord of all people

Discord's new uncomfortable mood was broken when Karrav returned to them from down the hallway, with a new person in tow.

Reaching them, Karrav had returned with a female Salamander, resembling a giant newt. Like the Komodos, she stood on her two feet, her tail back to balance her upright position. She was slightly shorter than the Komodo, and only 2 times taller than Twilight was from head to floor.

"I'd like to introduce Himari, our Salamandran chief of biological research for 5 years now."

Karrav's introduction hinted at a very small amount of pride, to which Himari bowed to the two visitors. She gave them a small smile, but she viewed them with worry. Turning to Karrav, Himari asked: "Are you certain sir? Revealing them could prove dangerous for their well being."

"They know full well something like this might happen. Better it be here than out there."

Karrav turned to the two: "I'll be here still, but I'll let Himari lead the tour of this part."

Nodding to the female Salamander, Karrav took a step back, coming to walk behind the two. Himari gestured with a nervous smile: "We'll go in then? The subjects should have finished eating, but they have training to do now. Except for one, who's in for a weekly checkup with the doctor."

Walking through another set of doors, leading to a gantry way like the main factory's ahead, Twilight asked:

"Subjects? You have patients here? Are you a hospital?"

"No. We are the world leader in biological research. Viruses, Bacteria, Mitochondria, you name it. But in this facility, we have the successes of a program started shortly after the original Hephaestus's group's disbandment."

"Which was?" Discord pressed.

They walked through the doors, coming to overlook the training room below. A sort of gymnasium, with weights, running machines and various other equipment ready or in use.

Karrav noted: "Cloning. And you, Miss Twilight, might recognise the people down there. They're on leave from missions for now. This while facility was designed with them, and more, in mind."

Gazing about, Twilight and Discord saw two individuals using the equipment. Obviously the third was not there, but the two were immediately recognised by Twilight.

On the weight machine, at 1500 kilo of weight, sat Razak, the dark purple, dark green spined and blue eyed dragon. That dragon, 3 times Twilight's size, was much more intimidating now that she could see how much strength he could exert.

Over on a punching back, firing a flurry of fast jabs and swipes that continually knocked it far, was the main attraction. The Wyvern male, now known to be a clone, Kynok, pretty much was trying to kill the punching bag.

Grunts and thuds sounded from Kynok, whilst Razak seemed more relaxed during his work. It seemed that Kynok used this time as aggression relief, whilst Razak seemed to use it as leisure time almost.

Discord turned to Misara, asking: "A Wyvern? How?"

"We used tissue from the last known surviving Wyvern. We injected the DNA into an egg of the closest relative to the Wyvern, a Fire Drake egg." Misara remarked with a slightly sad expression:

"Like all cloning, there were failures. Kynok was the only one to survive among a clutch of 4. The rest died before their first month." Misara looked at Razak, saying: "We used a dragon because we needed practice on a species with a difficult DNA structure to work with, so we can try and get a Wyvern to live more easily. Razak was the 2nd attempt, the first dying in the egg before it was born. We had a proper dragon egg to work with, so no hatching complications were there."

Karrav spoke to Twilight and Discord, a cold tone in his voice: "The last Wyverns committed suicide due to the events 29 years ago. They were on the cusp of a plan to rebuilt the Wyvern race, along with 1 other, a female. But Celestia's attack involved them in combat, where the female was killed. I refused to let an unfairly made extinct race stay dead."

He looked at Kynok, who had begun to slow his punching slightly: "The hopes of the Wyvern race lie in him, and more in future."

Kynok glanced upwards briefly, his expression darkening at the sight of the visitors. Discord's odd appearance was new, but Twilight being here simply made him angry.

Now bitter, Kynok began to walk out of the gym, leaving Razak to briefly look up at them also, surprise on his face. He seemed indifferent, but his eyes did linger on Twilight for slightly longer.

She could have sworn he saw a sad look on his face as he turned back to lifting his weights.

From ahead, Misara called them over, saying with increased nervousness:

"I can show you our third clone, the most recently born one. He was the survivor of 4 attempts, because his genetic remnants were difficult to process."

They piled into an elevator, where Karrav spoke: "We wanted to trial cloning more, see if it had limits. So I had samples of a high powered magical being captured, and we processed the magical essence. The essence was of the sort that the DNA of the being was contained in it, but it took months of extraction to get the full strand."

The doors opened, revealing a medical hallway. Down to the right stretched a hallway leading to a door marked 'Changing rooms'. Presumably Kynok was there now.

Leading them on Misara peered in, saying to Karrav from ahead: "He's still waiting. I'll go on in and continue."

She entered the door, and inside was a room largely similar to a hospital recovery room.

Karrav gazed in, and said to the other two: "Take a look. Its a two way mirror, so we can see in, but they can't see out. We had to in case a subject tried to assault the doctor, and we needed to hide the response team."

Walking around to see through the two way mirror, Discord and Twilight saw Misara inside, speaking to someone on the other side of a medical curtain. By its shadow, this one seemed to be shorter than her, the smallest of the 3 clones so far.

"Lucius did attack the nurses once, but as it turns out, his magical DNA origin as still alive, and influencing his mind without knowing it. When you destroyed his DNA origin just over 3 years ago, he lashed out as the origin died and released a last burst of outrage and anger. At least, according to our theories that's what happened. Ever since then, he's been as controllable as before the Crystal Empire returned."

"What?" Twilight responded. The pieces had begun falling into place, but Karrav had been explaining this with a hint of pride.

She gasped in horror as Misara guided a dark grey, black maned Unicorn from around the curtain. His thick black mane, more like a lion's than a unicorn's, was slightly shorter, but there was no mistaking those distinct, green hued red eyes.

Twilight stared into the face of King Sombra, while Discord gazed at Karrav, who was smiling with slight pride, as if he'd just committed a heinous act.

Karrav's words sealed their thoughts of the peril this program represented: "Another counter to extreme magic, is to have extreme magic to use, or study, to use for one's own."

* * *

><p><strong>If you review this, please be honest about this revelation of Sombra's return.<strong>

**Technically, it is his return, and it isn't. **

**By this story's playout, the Sombra clone was created by a remnant found in the North before the Empire's return. When the real Sombra returned, his magical power, exercised through a similar essence the clone was born from, started subconsciously playing in the clone's head. When King Sombra was defeated, the backlash and anger the origin felt at his destruction reached the clone, called Lucius, and caused a brief outburst and attack of the nurse at the time.**

**After Sombra was gone, Lucius returned to his normal state. [I.E. Sombra's return period caused behaviour that warranted Lucius being quarantined during that time and shortly after. Also, the return of Sombra to his destruction, meaning Season 3's opening 2 episodes, I see as taking place over 1 week.]**

**But Lucius's existence will have ramifications, as will other things, in this story. However, he is not the key revelation in this story, as that lies in Celestia's actions and that of the Dingolian revolution, though some events earlier than that have an influence.**


	9. Ch 8: Ideological Chasm

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 8: Ideological Chasm**

* * *

><p><strong>February 19th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**5 miles east of Singapaw, Caran mountains.**

**Hephaestus Research Company, Headquarters.**

"How could you clone King Sombra? He was a monster, and you think you can control him!?"

Sat in the main office again, having seen the summarised tour of this particular facility, Twilight couldn't help but blurt out her outrage.

At the desk, Maurik stood up in protest, but Karrav raised a scaly hand to stop him. The suited Orang-utan sat back down, eyes flicking between Discord, Twilight and Varrak with caution:

"You're mistaken. Lucius, as I'll remind you to call him, is a different person from King Sombra. Of course, when he returned, it had a negative impact on Lucius's psyche, until Sombra was destroyed shortly afterwards. The magical essence we extracted the DNA from gave him a subconscious link to Sombra, but now that he is dead, that isn't a concern anymore." Varrak tried to explain.

"What if Sombra returns again somehow?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"...We have countermeasures in place for all of our recruits and agents. Clone or normal, we have ways to take them down if need be." Varrak spoke calmly.

"So you'll be willing to kill them if they step out of line?" Discord asked.

"If it comes to that, yes. Any asset of ours, clone, agent or recruit, that steps out of line in a way that doesn't bring greater benefit, will be targeted." Varrak's words were cold and blunt.

Twilight looked at the Komodo, her eyes flicking to Discord briefly. He was scowling slightly, and asked: "How can you be willing to have plans in place to take down those that serve you?"

"Because I can't allow anything to stand in my way. I've put too much into this company, and my goals, to allow any risks. I hope to not ever have to use them, but I've lived a life that means I must be ready to betray others, before they betray this company and others I have an interest in maintaining." Karrav replied.

"You're disgusting. You're using people, dealing with power you can't control, power you don't deserve, and you claim moral superiority." Twilight surprised herself, as she now had enough of this Komodo's attitude, and what he was implying.

Maurik responded from his desk: "Says the Princess of Friendship. Spreading her magic through Equestria and its allies to promote unity. From a different perspective, that could be akin to brainwashing."

Karrav backed Maurik up: "And you're Princess of the Crystal Empire has similar powers, except over 'love'." He seemed to spit the last word.

Maurik then finished: "And don't get us started on the two Princesses that control the Sun and Moon patterns. Their influence affects the globe, and one slip of morality could mean the tides and crops of the world fall as hostages of their will."

Twilight found herself unable to reply. She was up against an ideology that she couldn't sympathise with, that somehow warranted hostile action against the country she loved, and past actions against those she valued.

And yet, their accusations of the risks if the power of certain Equestrian individuals was completely valid.

Karrav scowled, and responded: "You two made a mistake in coming here. But I understand. You're upset because the superiority you're used to in the world from your kingdom is all of a sudden not so dominant."

"I'd hoped, Miss Twilight, that of the four current Princesses that you would be the most open minded, as you only relatively recently became an Alicorn. I was mistaken, you're just as self righteous as the others."

He turned to Discord now: "And you. You're the biggest threat there is right now. According to legends, your war with the Alicorns of old destabilised the world, meaning you had to install the magical controls for the Sun and Moon cycles. Its now apparent why Celestia and Luna kept you around, despite your questionable 'reformation'. They like the power you're old war, and the cycles you made, grant them. Maybe they kept you around out of gratitude, or as a pet to showcase their superiority."

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Discord rose to his feet, a magical blast sending his chair crashing into the wall behind him. Twilight backstepped, while Maurik shuffled his office chair back slightly. Karrav however took a step forwards, coming up to just beneath Discord's chin in height:

"The moment they see you step out of line, they'll cut you down. You think I'm despicable, well take a long look. Unlike Celestia and Luna, I'm honest in my leadership. I don't veil the masses in a controlled, magically perfected mini kingdom to hide their 'benevolent' dictatorship. And frankly, even Luna is subservient to Celestia, especially as Celestia ruled alone for 1000 years."

"ENOUGH! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Twilight responded.

Karrav backed off from the now bristling Discord, saying coldly: "I agree actually. You made a mistake coming here, and we made a mistake in accommodating you. In the very least, you know somewhat of the extent we are willing to go to protect our interests. You're all dangers if you go rogue, and every high risk should have a safety factor."

Karrav then said: "Celestia learned that the hard way 29 years ago."

He walked around to Maurik's desk. The Orang-utan had opened a lower drawer, revealing a suitcase that had been placed there while Karrav had taken them to the clone facility in building 9.

The black Komodo male opened the suitcase, then looked up as he grabbed the contents. Discord scowled still, while Twilight had a look of defeat on her face. Karrav said:

"I won't tell you how Celestia was defeated when using all 6 elements 29 years ago. But, how her power was kept broken permanently was simple. Unicorn Horns never quite completely heal if they re-grow, and by extension..."

He pulled our a long white horn, placing it on the desk before Discord and Twilight's eyes. At this point, Discord looked ready to attack, while Twilight's face showed utter horror.

"A gift from the Wyvern leader. Apparently, it was agonizing for Celestia to raise the Sun and Moon during the 6 months it took for her Horn to recover enough to do it more easily. The Wyvern was careful to take off only so much of her horn to rid her of the elements, after he taught her that all power can be overcome."

He placed the Alicorn horn back inside the suitcase, before he handed the suitcase to Maurik gently. He saw the near rabid look in Discord's eyes, and the hard look Twilight shot him.

"Leave this facility in the next 10 minutes. If Equestrian dignitaries wish to return, let us know in advance instead of sneaking here like you did. But I believe nothing else needs to be said."

"Now, get, out."

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Stood in the headquarters office, Karrav looked out the window as the Van carrying Twilight and Discord dropped them at the checkpoint fence gate a half mile away.

Maurik had placed the suitcase aside for now, and said:

"That may come back to bite us later."

"I don't care. We're beyond having to worry about them at this stage." Karrav replied.

"But what if they declare war? Or rally allies to help them?" Maurik questioned.

"The Oceanic Alliance can sustain itself on internal trading between its partners, so trade sanctions won't do much harm. We can maintain a military capable of standing against allies, especially with Dingolia in the Alliance now. And frankly, Celestia would never allow Equestria to go to war, knowing full well what our group did in the past, when we were weaker than we are now."

Maurik thought for a moment, then asked one more question: "So is that it? This whole venture against Equestria is done for now?"

"I believe so. There are no immediate threats from them, none of our agents or assets are imprisoned by them anymore, we have all the artefacts ready to return to their resting places, and we've shown we have ways of dealing with even their most powerful people."

"But if they do go to war, you realize it won't be bloodless for any side." Maurik pointed out. Karrav was silent for a moment, and said:

"I hope war doesn't occur. I detest its leaders and their power, but the masses of Equestria shouldn't be wasted in a war their blindly following their leaders for. At least if our side fights, it will be for genuine freedom, even if it doesn't guarantee prosperity."

Maurik sighed, and handed the suitcase back to Karrav: "Here, best put this back in your vault. Are you sure you want to be the one who returns the artefacts to the Wyvern ruins they came from?"

"I have to. He would have wanted me to do it."

Smiling slightly, Maurik clapped the black Komodo on the arm: "Its not until later this year anyway. You'll have time to prepare."

Karrav nodded stiffly. Maurik then made to pack his suitcase, ready to go home for the day:

"Maurik."

The Orang-utan turned to the black Komodo, who said in a low voice: "Take it from me, treasure your loved ones. Treasure your culture, your race and anyone who calls you an ally. I saw a good friend die because he'd given up on his own."

"Yes sir. Good night."

Maurik walked out of the office, leaving Karrav stood there, gazing out of the window. In the distance he saw a purple flash as Twilight and Discord teleported back to Equestria presumably.

His grip tightened on the suitcase handle, and he briskly walked from the window, heading back towards his office through the hallway.

Celestia's broken horn held too many bad memories for him.

* * *

><p><strong>February 20th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Castle.**

Sat around a makeshift council table of sorts, the 4 Alicorns of Equestria, Discord and Shining Armor watched as Discord had made a way to show what they had seen.

Showing the highlights, projections on a portal like screen before them on the table showed that Discord and Twilight had seen.

When the clones were showed, Razak and Kynok's presence unnerved them all, but it was Sombra's clone, Lucius, that set the alarm bells off.

The final argument, and the revealing of Celestia's broken horn, finished being showed on the portal like screen, before Discord snapped his fingers to collapse it.

"Its worse than I feared." Celestia almost whispered. Seeing her broken horn from so long ago was like peering into a nightmare.

"Are we just going to stand by while these people continue such work? They're too powerful!" Luna announced.

"Didn't you hear Karrav? He has a point, we don't have the right to go around preaching of abuse of power." Twilight spoke in a meek tone.

All eyes swivelled to her, and Shining Armor spoke in a shocked tone: "Twilight, you're not agreeing with him?"

"I, I'm not sure. He has a point, but he has no right to take such action against us."

"Its outside of Equestria territory, and in Oceanic Alliance territory. We have no say there." Cadance pointed out, her tone conveying a sense of hopelessness.

"And frankly the Alliance is in too a deep a relationship with that company. And you heard what he said, their organisation helped groups pull off revolutions that radically changed governments. Our short negotiations with them in Caninberra showed that." Discord spoke now. He was still quite bitter about Karrav's attitude.

Predictably, he'd left out the segment where he got angry when he mentioned Celestia being insulted, before they saw the clones.

Sighing to herself, Celestia spoke: "We can't do anything for now, other than make sure our borders are secure. We attack only if they attack, and we ensure we know if they are going to strike. The Oceanic Alliance includes Changelings after all."

The incident of Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding had suddenly become all too real a possibility again.

It was a definite conclusion that for now, a curtain of tension had fallen across the Prancific ocean.

For now, each would be waiting for the other to make a move.

But if it came to war, the consequences wouldn't be as easily fixed as with Tirek, Discord, Luna or Sombra. Death was the intention if war came from them, and no magic could undo the ultimate fate of all life.

* * *

><p><strong>The strings have been made taut, and the tension has been set. Now to see which string snaps first.<strong>

**As usual, I like to hear feedback from my readers if possible.**

**The next few chapters won't involve war, if anyone's afraid of that. It will be a sort of Cold War type scenario, but the story will take a different direction, as they try and unravel the plan already in motion to take them down if need be.**


	10. Ch 9: Changed Perspectives

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 9: Changed Perspectives**

* * *

><p><strong>February 29th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

**Late Morning.**

Panting from the morning's shift of ploughing, Applejack slung the empty seed bag over her back as Big Macintosh unhooked his plough from his yoke with his teeth.

It was a dual role job, with Big Mac doing ploughing of new rows for future apple trees, whilst Applejack planted seeds in troughs dug the day before.

Outside of Apple bucking season, their field work consisted mostly of morning shifts like this one, or making sure they were watered when they were growing in the spring and early summer.

What pasture animals they kept, such as a few egg laying chickens, were of a subsistence role, in that they served the Apple family's food needs, not as a source of income.

Grabbing the plough from the back, Applejack helped Big Mac carry it back to the barn without causing unwanted ploughing.

"Just 2 more weeks, then its on to the spring work." Applejack commented to her larger brother.

"Eeyu-uh?." Big Mac's usual response as they walked back out the barn was cut short, as he saw something in the sky.

Looking up herself, Applejack saw a group of five guards patrolling the skies about 2000 feet up. She gave Big Mac a look:

"I guess those bad apples in the East are still a danger. Those guards wouldn't be patrolling still if they weren't."

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied. These guards had been flying over Ponyville, and other squadrons over other important Equestrian cities, ever since the 2 emissaries had returned from the Oceanic Alliance just over a week ago.

Ponyville was unique however, despite how small of a settlement population it had. After all, the Princess that occupied a castle here had been designated a threat by the Oceanic Alliance.

**Ponyville, Castle of Friendship.**

**Main Library**

**Same time.**

"I don't get it. Why is there so little history on the few months after the Dingolian revolution? Its not like Discord, or Luna, it hasn't faded into legends."

Twilight roughly levitated another book behind her, failing to find more specific details on the aftermath of the Dingolian revolution. Sure there was plenty on the revolution itself, but something as significant as a group that managed to cripple Celestia and rob her of the Elements of harmony shouldn't have been omitted by any reasonable historian of the time.

Spike had been about to leave for the town, to help at Rarity's on busier days like he normally did as a good friend, but Twilight's frantic book searching usually meant something was bothering her.

"Well, maybe nobody wrote about it, because not many were around to see it."

Twilight looked up for a moment, and wondered: "Hm, but why would Celestia not tell anyone the details? Something this dangerous shouldn't have been kept secret."

"She kept a secret about knowing Luna was going to return, and didn't directly say she believed your theories about a catastrophe back then." Spike pointed out.

"No, she wanted me to learn a lesson, knowing I could do-" Twilight had a faint memory of one thing Karrav had said to her:

_" I'd hoped, Miss Twilight, that of the four current Princesses that you would be the most open minded."_

Twilight had a thought then, as she stopped her usual tirade of Celestia knowing what was best.

"Something like that happening to her, if it were me, I don't think I'd like to recall it." Twilight realized. It was obvious why there was so little information in Equestria's history on the ambassador rescue fiasco 29 years ago.

The only living survivors were dead by age, sworn to secrecy, or in one case, didn't wish to tell.

"Well, you know the rough story, and maybe she didn't tell anyone because it hadn't become a problem until now." Spike surmised.

"You may be right Spike. But I'll contact Celestia to see if I can get more out of her. Or, maybe Luna. If she'll open up to anyone, it should be her sister."

"Right, you do that. I'll be going now." Spike began heading down the stairs.

"Bring me back a basket of Hay sandwiches Spike! I'll be here for a while!" Twilight shouted to Spike down the stairwell.

"Gotcha!"

Spike grimaced as he exited the castle main entrance:

_Hay. Urgh, nasty. Well, I'll get a gem off Rarity for what work she'll have anyway."_

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's cottage<strong>

"Now Angel, you know its not nice to take another animal's food. Give back this Chipmunk's nuts."

The rabbit stubbornly shook his head, while the Chipmunk angrily squeaked from beside Fluttershy's hooves.

"Angel."

Fluttershy's stare punctured Angel's stubbornness like a knife stabbing through flesh.

The white rabbit quivered under the piercing gaze, and gave a quick exhale of annoyance, and handed the nuts back the Chipmunk.

"Now, Angel, you aren't going to do this again are you?"

The rabbit hesitated for a moment, then stiffly shook his head. Smiling now, she coaxed the Chipmunk back towards the bush it had emerged from:  
>"Go on now. Enjoy those nuts."<p>

Smiling as the little critter wander off, and making sure Angel wasn't heading for more mischief, Fluttershy gazed about. The woodland smells relaxed her greatly.

Especially as she saw the patrol of pegasi guards flying overhead as they usually did this time of day.

Watching them with some awe, Fluttershy noticed that one low lying cloud had just the faintest protrusion of rainbow colours from it, like a multicoloured tail she knew very well.

"Uhm, Rainbow Dash?"

Her voice asked in its usual low volume, but somehow the other Pegasi had heard it from 100 feet up.

Turning over, Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy looking at her in surprise. Flying down, she landed quickly at the more meek pegasus's hooves:

"Yeah Fluttershy?"

"How long were you up there? Did I disturb your nap? I'm sorry if I did."

"Oh no, I was watching the Wonderbolts and Palace Guards flying overhead. Ponyville gets a bit loud beneath a cloud at this time." The multi coloured mare spoke with a degree of her usual awe. Despite her succeeding in many trials that gained her favour with the Wonderbolts, she had to still wait to finally take her place among them.

"But aren't you already a Wonderbolt?"

"Yeah, provided I pass a smaller test to keep the place they've held for me this summer." Rainbow Dash had managed to secure a place in the Wonderbolts the previous year, but had to wait until a space became available the following year before she took up an active role.

Of course, reserves training took place twice a week, but as the number 1 reserve ever since she passed, she had little reason to fear losing her place at her rate.

"Need any help with the animals?"

"Oh no, they're not any trouble right now." Fluttershy remarked.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. But who knows, if this patrolling keeps up, they might need more Wonderbolts to help patrol. Good thing I'm ready to go!"

Rainbow Dash excitedly took off into the sky, the rainbow streak of a high speed flight trailing behind her.

Fluttershy thought to herself:

_But I'm worried about why these guards are patrolling more often. Those guys in the East don't seem too nice._

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

Fluttershy was tending to her flowers, the butterflies hovering around her, when she heard a magical flash behind her.

Turning in shock, she smiled when she saw a familair, mismatched Dragoneraqus in front of her.

"Discord!" She wrapped ehr front hooves around Discord's long neck, while he gave her a hug in greeting also.

"Its nice to meet you also Fluttershy. I thought I'd drop by and see how my friend was doing."

Pulling back, she asked eagerly: "How have you been?"

Discord sighed a bit, saying: "I haven't really been the same since I returned with Twilight from the East."

Seeing her friend's downcast expression, Fluttershy dragged him by the lion paw:

"Come inside, let me fix us some tea and you can let me know what's bothering you."

* * *

><p><strong>Cottage interior, one Tea Brewing later.<strong>

With his cup suspended in mid air by his magic, Discord spoke while Fluttershy had her neck bent over, sipping the tea from her bowl on the table quietly.

"It just irks me that the Komodo, and his orange ape of a associate, was so aggressive towards us. He didn't care at all what happened to Equestria when he had those artefacts stolen, or Canterlot raided. And that, clone Wyvern of his, I can't believe he had the nerve to insult Celestia so harshly."

"I still find it amazing that they brought back a Wyvern. I always wanted to see one, but it was so sad they were all dead." Fluttershy remarked.

"If there are more like that one, then I'm not so sad that there aren't more." Discord replied.

"You don't mean that, right Discord?"

"I, no, but that clone, all three of them. The Dragon isn't too much, but that Sombra clone is a real danger. And that Wyvern clone, what he said to Celestia." Discord seemed to bristle in anger.

"What did he say exactly?"

"He said Celestia had something to do with why his kind were so few. But he had the nerve to say that to her face, right in front of Luna, Twilight and Shining Armor also." Discord explained. The teacup liquid in his suspended cup seemed to bubble, and at one point it reared up into a snarling face.

Seeing this, Discord snapped his fingers, and the tea cup liquid returned to normal.

"Oh dear. Celestia was nearly crying? Maybe there is some truth behind it, otherwise she wouldn't have been upset about it. I'm sure she had to make hard decisions in her time alone as ruler." Fluttershy could only imagine some of the things Celestia had to deal with day to day, let alone in the past 1000 years.

"And when she asked me to help protect Twilight, how could I refuse." Discord commented. Fluttershy asked:

"Uhm, Discord, who is Celestia to you? What do you think of her?"

Discord was silenced for a few moments, before he said with a slightly dreamy smile:

"She's more beautiful than the Sun she commands."

Fluttershy gave a small smile in return. These feelings had been going on for about 2 years now, but as one could understand, love between 2 immortal beings didn't have to go fast paced.

But Fluttershy knew enough that Discord's feelings for Celestia were genuine. She was his first friend, but perhaps Celestia would be his first love.

Of course, if they were to become lovers, perhaps what history Celestia was hiding would come to the surface. That would be a true test of trust on Celestia's part.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Sugarcube corner<strong>

"See ya Spike!"

Pinkie's cheery voice called from the shop, whilst Spike wandered through the town with a box of Sugarcube corner's best Hay sandwiches, and a piece of White Cake for Rarity.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice the usual glances some citizens gave him. Sure, Ponyville's citizens had gotten used to him, but the newer arrivals always were wary of him, especially since he'd grown noticeably in the last 2 years. His green spines were more pronounced, but his overall body was less podgy and short now, and more of a longer overall build.

He was beginning to look more like a simply smaller Dragon. Even his wings were beginning to form, only now being small protrusions about 2 fingers long he kept folded against his back.

As a few whispers sounded, Spike suppressed a growl. Ever since the attacks, and the knowledge that a Dragon and Fire Drake had been involved, the less knowing Ponyville residents had begun looking at him more cautiously.

His destination and sanctuary arrived, and Rarity being there wasn't the only benefit today.

* * *

><p><strong>Carousel Boutique, 2 hours later.<strong>

Having gone into the back room to fetch some of Rarity's boxes for a new dress, Spike found the size of box he was looking for.

Walking back into the front room, Rarity was dealing with the last customer for the day, a well to do Unicorn that had come all the way down from Canterlot to have a dress tailor made by the increasingly famous Rarity.

Being an accomplice to the Princess of Friendship had given Rarity a boost in sales, just as it had boosted the sales of Sugarcube Corner and Sweet Apple Acres. Luckily, all the places had the skill and produce to keep that new attention once the novelty wore off.

Spike carried in the box, seeing the pale green Unicorn mare that was talking to Rarity over the price agreement:

"So, will 1200 bits cover the dress and the necklace?"

"Will it? Absolutely, I must thank you darling. Oh, here's Spike with the box for your Dress."

Dropping the box beside the mannequin that held the dress right now, Spike gave a greeting: "Afternoon madam."

The Canterlot Mare blanched, and said: "Oh, uh, yes thank you. I must be going now, you can have the dress shipped to my address."

The mare dropped a cheque for 1200 bits on Rarity's desk, and a note for the address of delivery, and proceeded to quickly exit the shop in a faster than normal walk.

Rarity looked at the cheque, saying aloud: "That was odd, wasn't it?"

"Not really. I've been getting 2nd looks ever since the attacks more and more." Spike muttered. Rarity levitated the dress off the mannequin and into the box beside him, as she said: "They just don't know you Spike. Don't let insults get under your skin, its not good for one's well being."

"But you're you, a beautiful Unicorn mare. I'm, I'm a Dragon."

"But an adorable dragon also." Rarity added with a false swooning tone. Spike wasn't lifted from his slump:

"Still a Dragon, and how long until cute becomes monstrous?"

Rarity looked at Spike, and couldn't help but fall prey to his downcast expression:

"You'll still be you Spike. While I know how good it can feel to be fabulous, if I have to change on the inside to become so, its not worth it. Promise me you'll never change inside Spike, no matter what happens to your looks."

Spike smiled slightly, saying: "I promise."

"There's the Spikey Wikey I know and love. Now, I know you might still be feeling down for that Canterlot mare being afraid of you, so take an extra gem of your choice as your reward today."

"Gee thanks." Spike wandered over to the pile Rarity often had spare of after her work. He found his usual selection of 5 gems, and decided on a small emerald as an extra, about the size of a watch face.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Spike was admiring the extra emerald he had chosen.<p>

Passing by a fountain, he overheard a green grocer talking to his wife nearby, his hearing improving slightly with each year:

"-strolling around. He might well go on another rampage, or join the East people."

It wasn't stopped, but Spike felt anger grip him, and he tightened his fists to let some of it out as he walked.

Calming down, he felt something in his hand that wasn't his emerald. He opened his palm.

His closing fist had crushed the emerald, snapping it into smaller shards.

Seeing what he had just done to a quite hard object in his anger, Spike felt a twinge of fear as he remembered how he had grown noticeably since the Tirek incident.

_"You're a potential god among these ponies. Know it."_

What if that dragon was right? What if that grocer and the Canterlot mare were right to fear him?

What would happen to him in future when he inevitably grew?

* * *

><p><strong>Setting up what changes will come, and more developments in the plot to come.<strong>

**As usual, I appreciate reviews, and fell free to look at my other stories. I know they're not MLP, but give them a chance if you decide to have a look through. They were early writing attempts, so forgive any cliches and so on.**

**I'd like to clarify some potential plots that I will NOT be using in this story + a potential sequel:**

**Disharmony Elements [too easy]**

**Romance magic saving the day [too cliche]**

**Friendship magic saving the day [too cliche]**

**A new Deus Ex Machina [Elements of Harmony and Rainbow mane 6...]**

**I'm trying something more creative, and unlike how many of the villains play out in the series:**

**Discord: Chaos everywhere. [Overconfidence was his weakness, more juvenile than threatening]**

**Sombra: Rule the crystal empire. [The only properly defeated/destroyed villain]**

**Chrysalis: Feed her subjects [I'll be using this later in my worldbuilding]**

**Tirek: Absorb all magic, become all powerful, rule the world. [Ambitious, but new Deus Ex Machina defeats him, re-imprisons him in Tartarus].**

**Only Nightmare Moon's threat had truly horrific consequences if she won:**

**Eternal night=one side of the planet always sunwards, one side always moonwards. Planet cooks on one side, freezes on other. Crops die, ecosystems collapse, seas boil or freeze. Terrifying.**

**I wanted a more personal threat, not an all powerful being, but an organization of more mortal individuals, led by a select few individuals with ambition, nd possible noble intentions with flawed methods. **

**Also, all the MLP big threats so far have been magically based. Mix things up a bit, and you get interesting potential results.**


	11. Ch 10: Virulent Horizons

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 10: Virulent Horizons**

* * *

><p><strong>March 10th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Cancarta, Oceanic Alliance joint navel base [former Komodo naval HQ], boardroom 4.**

_**"How does this connect to the dragon attacks we've been experiencing?"**_

Karrav had called an emergency meeting with the Oceanic Alliance leaders, a representative from each race in the Alliance, and had even requested the presence of some representatives of nations the Alliance was courting to join.

Two of those representatives happened to be a part of Karrav's contact list of agents around the Eastern Hemisphere. Beside each, their respective nation's political representatives stood.

They communicated by video screens, a satellite link allowing live communications, and the information that was of such importance was on a separate screen for each member viewing it.

From the Eastern Sub Continent region, an Indian Elephant male, a King Cobra male , a Cattle Kingdom male member and a Tiger clan female member were on screens. Only the Reticulated Pythons weren't present, mainly due to them not being directly affected by this.

On behalf of the Peacocks, one of Karrav's own personal associates, both in politics and business, was present with him.

A female Peacock clan member, or a Peahen, by the name of Shreya. Her plain brown colours were offset by white bands on her wings and neck, and her piercing yellow eyes betrayed her ruthless nature.

She was a shrewd business woman, and she had become a prized business partner to the Hephaestus Research Group for the manufacturing infrastructure she had the money to set up for them. She had come from a wealthy family, but certain tragedies and a riot in the city she lived as a teenager had made her an orphan.

Within 5 years, her family fortune had gone from old fashioned landowning, to industrial wealth. She had invested in the future, and it paid off.

Next to Karrav stood a second King Cobra, another male, but this one had been involved in a raid on Canterlot recently, namely rescuing another Hephaestus group member from prison.

Caarim was one of Karrav's top research minds, and incidentally, an unmatched interrogator for more reasons than one. He looked like a normal King Cobra, light brown and silvery in colour, with bronze eyes and black slits. But he had talents that set him apart from others of his kind.

From Dingolia, on behalf of his government, the assistant to the Congressional Speaker of Dingolia presided on the screen. He was another contact of Karrav's, and had been a well picked contact shortly after the government stabilised in wake of the revolution 29 years before.

Bruse Dunn was a trusted associate of Karrav, and was a perfect mediator between this meeting and the Dingolian assembly later today.

He was also the contact that told Karrav that Discord and Twilight Sparkle were visiting to find out about the attacks on Canterlot and the artefact thefts.

Finally, and most importantly, the representative that had the information they needed. Reporting from the Far Eastern regions, and as a dual species representative and one of Karrav's field agents, was a female Tiger, named Hu.

She had been on leave to visit her family in the city of Pandhai [Karrav still struggled to wrap his head around a mostly Panda city being accommodating to Tigers so easily].

After the recent tracking of the Dragon attacks happening, a location nearest to her was pinpointed, and she was called to lead a team to search for answers.

What they found was disturbing, to say the least.

She spoke on the video screen, as another shared image among all of them explained what she and her field teams had found:

_**"The site where the attacking Far Eastern dragons seemed to have started from had only a few corpses. Other than that, nothing. We took samples from the few corpses we found, it was odd that they'd been attacked and not eaten."**_

_**"After we sent off some samples to a Hephaestus group lab 2 weeks ago, we had the results. The scans showed a virus infection in the tissue, capable of jumping from dragons to others by liquid contact."**_

"The conclusion, to all present, that the labs determined is that the disease bears a close resemblance to the Rabies virus." Karrav made the point blunt.

The others on the screens talked amongst themselves, while the Indian Elephant male responded:

_**"I'm no biologist, but I thought that Rabies couldn't spread this quickly, or show effects this soon after infection."**_

"It doesn't. This Rabies strand showed signs of mutation faster than is possible in the natural world. More importantly, no virus can jump from a Far Eastern Dragon, to a Fire Drake, let alone any other Draconic species, and still maintain its effects." Caarim pointed out. The Cobra had been among the team that had collected more samples a week ago.

_**"Has it showed signs of infecting Komodos? Surely their close genetics to dragons place them at risk?"**_ The Cattle Kingdom male representative asked next. His kingdom had many trade routes with the Komodo clans, and trade routes were prime for viral spreads.

"This Rabies virus isn't as fatal as the normal kind, at least the one for Draconic races. Its fatality rate is so far 25%, but it has a much shorter incubation period. In short, the infected show the aggression, and other symptoms, within 2-20 hours. Fortunately, this means that it kills Komodos too quickly for it to spread much." Karrav sighed as he said the next part:

"Unfortunately, the virus causes extreme aggression, and periods of calm, in Dragons, Fire Drakes and Far Eastern Dragons."

_**"What can we do? Last I heard, Rabies can't be cured when you're infected once the symptoms start."**_

"We found a potential flaw, this new Rabies virus has more target points to neutralize it. Its a trade-off of the decreased incubation. We can synthesize a cure, but it will take 2 weeks still." Caarim explained further.

_**"What about the continuing attacks? And you're forgetting that the Great Dragon migration will be occurring in about 1 week.. If this isn't solved, the virus cure released globally quickly, it won't be just the Eastern nations that have this problem. And the North Western Continent will be next."**_

Karrav realized what the King Cobra male representative had pointed out. His mind suddenly had a vision of fire and death spreading over the Equestrian and Gryphon Kingdoms.

A small part of him couldn't help but relish in that possibility.

But his more rational mind realised that scenario would happen alongside Dragons worldwide going beserk.

_**"And now the subject of some of your, assets, Karrav. Its known now that the Hephaestus group has had success with recruiting more rational Dragon species members, to the point where two of your most highly ranked associates are a Fire Drake and a Western Dragon. As with any Komodo associates, what are you doing about them?"**_

"Rest assured, all draconic members of the Hephaestus group are being closely monitored, and will not be dispatched until a cure is ready."

_**"By which time, the usual migration patterns place the majority as over the Frozen North of the Crystal Empire." **_The male King Cobra representative once more highlighted the time frame they had.

_**"If I may, representatives. The best course of action, until the cure is ready, is to spread the message to all Eastern nations to arm as usual for the Dragon Migrations, just as the Western countries will be. In the case of Komodos, I suggest extra defensive forces be sent to protect their cities until this matter is resolved, and if a city undergoes an attack, the trade routes are cut off until we can resolve the infection."**_

_**"As for the various Dragon clans, we have a small degree of contact, so any warning of this virus may help, even with how stubborn dragon clans are at listening." **_Bruse Dunn's well thought out suggestion, both to take action and to avoid initial panic, was agreed by all.

_**"The Far Eastern Dragons, and the Fire Drakes, are usually the more approachable species, provided you give them tribute for safe passage. Unfortunately, the Western Dragons are less approachable, and the most involved in the migration."**_ Hu responded from the link in the Far Eastern mountains.

"Hu, coordinate with the Pandania government, have emissaries sent to all known Far Eastern Dragon clans warning them of the virus."

Karrav spoke his last words: "I have contact with a notable Fire Drake colony near Orang-utan territory, and they can easily spread the message to other Fire Drake clans that will listen. This should minimize the spread."

_**"Very well, but that still leaves the case of the Western Dragon migration."**_

The Indian Elephant male's point was true. Caarim responded with a confident flex of his hood:

"We'll double our efforts to make that cure."

The question remained though, whether doubling their efforts would give them much more time. Sure a cure could be developed to return these dragons to normal, along with immunizing other Dragons, Fire Drakes, Komodos and Far Eastern Dragons.

But what about the destruction that would be wrought until then?

Karrav wanted this to work. He had seen the Wyverns made near extinct by a different plague, an accidental release of a bio-weapon lab 41 years ago, and the gradual loss of all the survivors.

He didn't want to have to set up cloning programs for all 4 other Draconic species.

And that still left the larger question of how this virus came about. It definitely wasn't naturally occurring.

* * *

><p><strong>March 10th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Late afternoon**

**Flight back to Singapaw**

On a private cargo aircraft, with a built in passenger cabin of relative comfort. Karrav, Shreya and Caarim sat aboard as they made their way back to the Hephaestus group HQ.

Shreya had an appointment there to approve construction of some new vehicle designs in her factories, but she had an obligation to the Peacock city kingdoms to be on hand for the cure's development.

Caarim spoke to her: "You shouldn't worry so much, the cure will be ready, and your kind and mine at least are lucky. Dragons don't attack or species much."

Shreya looked at him coldly: "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Get inside my head."

"I can't help how easy it is to read people. But I'm sorry if it unnerves you."

Sighing a bit, Shreya just said: "Just don't do it with me. I like my secrets to stay secret."

"As I wish they had when I was a child."

Caarim bitterly recalled how his odd talents among his family had forced him out. He'd been picked up by the Hephaestus Group as he reached maturity, his reputation in academia preceding him. It was when Karrav met him in person that how special he was revealed itself.

Caarim was a genius level intellect, intelligent among his own kind, but he had been hearing voices in his head as a child, and couldn't help buy ask his parents for help.

They'd thrown him out when he turned out to be a telepath.

Now older, Caarim had used his gifts, and his genius brain that came with it, to advance in biological sciences at an astounding rate. He kept his 'gift' a secret however, until he met Karrav, who became suspicious of the Cobra's sheer talent.

After coming clean, Karrav had surprisingly welcomed him as much as ever.

Caarim looked over to Karrav, his friend of 20 years now, who was busy on a phone call to an important agent. Though Karrav was cold, and didn't express himself much, he was as trustworthy as they came if you stood with him.

Karrav's conversation didn't need mind reading to hear it:

"Himari, tell Kynok and Razak that until further notice, they are off any missions until the cure for the Dragon Rabies virus is ready. As for Lucius, tell him that he is to meet up with Ohmen Magnes after he gets a call from him."

"And Himari, one more thing. I need you to get a set of quarantine hangers ready, up to 3, for some dragon members who will be under direct watch by the HQ until the cure is ready."

Hanging up on the female Salamander researcher back at HQ, Karrav made one more call:

"Ohmen. I need you to do something for me. I trust you heard the news of the dragon virus?"

"Good. Now, first, tell Smoulder that I need her to go, with an escort, to her Fire Drake Clan. Get her to get them then news, so they can spread it. Tell her also, that I need her to get in contact with Cal'vel. He's a rogue from the Dragon Clans, he doesn't associate with them since his own threw him out 10 years ago, and I need him to come to HQ to make sure he stays uninfected."

"Second, I need you to contact a friend of yours. We need some of her subjects to go with you undercover to Equestria, so we have some eyes in the place in case any Dragons arrive early. I'll be sending Lucius with you as a backup, but tell Chrysalis that her kind has recovered enough to afford to send a dozen or so of her Changeling drones."

"Tell Chrysalis that you may need Al'kur also, in case things go wrong. Her son can keep the drones working efficiently, and you have overall command of him and Lucius."

"And Ohmen, use a different Unicorn disguise from your old form. I know you're fond of how you looked before your incident with the old Hephaestus splinter group, but go for something less recognizable."

* * *

><p><strong>The clock is ticking.<strong>

**To readers, this sets up a showdown later, but that will be at least 5 chapters down the line from here. No more than 8 chapters down the line though.**

**This was a chapter to set up a brewing situation, but not much will happen with my OC characters until closer to the time, so focus can be shone on canon characters and their roles more.**

**Note: The Mane 6 have been the most frequented Ponyville citizens mentioned, but others will have a degree of presence, whether emotional, side, background or otherwise.**

**As usual, I would appreciate any reviews or constructive criticism you readers have for me. If you want me to improve my writing, just saying something about it is a start.**


	12. Ch 11: Sun-Spotted History part 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 11: Sun-Spotted History part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>March 12th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot palace, royal library**

**Late night**

Shortly after Luna had raised the moon at the sunset, Twilight was still searching.

"Come on! Nothing?"

Twilight angrily threw yet another heavy volume aside. Even with more recent history being more reliable than older periods for accuracy, there was still next to nothing that she didn't already know on the aftermath of the Dingolian revolution, save for the basics that were universally known.

She had travelled to Canterlot's royal palace, hoping that the most extensive collection available would yield some answers.

"Twilight? What is the matter?"

A familiar voice caught Twilight's attention, and she looked around to see Luna approaching her down the aisles. She magically replaced some of the books that Twilight had discarded back into their shelves as Twilight began:

"I'm trying to find anything on the incident that caused Celestia to lose her use of the Elements of Harmony that the Wyvern clone mentioned, and how she lost her horn that same day."

Luna stopped, and looked down at the floor: "I asked her about that, but she has personal grievances about revealing what happened to anyone, even me."

"But this is serious, those guys in the East learned from the ones that did it, or for all we know one of them could have been directly involved. Celestia knows something, and this is our chance to be ready if another threat to Equestria develops."

Twilight's words echoed in Luna's head, but she also had the image of her sister's near tearful face at Kynok's words to her as he prepared to leave that day of the attack.

Turning to Twilight, the Princess of the Night said with certainty: "Perhaps if we approach her together."

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia's study.<strong>

Celestia had been finishing off today's paperwork when Luna and Twilight had approached her together. Her demeanour had immediately darkened at their request.

"Sister, please understand. We need to know what happened that day. If the people who took away your Elemental power have involvement with the Oceanic Alliance, imagine what a threat they could pose if they decided to carry through with their threats."

Celestia had turned to face the nearby stain glass window, showing the defeat of Nightmare Moon by the new Element wielders.

"I know fully well how dangerous this threat is, but.."

"But what? Please Celestia, you need to tell us. We want to know how we can be ready if they attack. Its not just about coming clean, this is about the safety of Equestria. What if more attacks like on Canterlot happen, this time with the intention of killing or taking over?" Twilight's words rung in Celestia's ears.

Swallowing her shame, Celestia yielded as the Princess of Friendship's words sunk in.

"Alright. But its a long story, so I'll spare the details. As you know, I had dispatched a team to help free some Equestrian ambassadors being held prisoner after the revolution. My student before Sunset Shimmer, when he was called Charge Bolt, had accompanied me and the guards. We wanted maximum magical ability for this, but we couldn't have foreseen what happened."

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 years ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 12th, 976 ANM<strong>_

_**Dawn**_

_**South Eastern Dingolia, Razor Cliffs, 60 miles north of Caninberra.**_

_Flying through the air, concealed in an invisibility field bubble, the Equestrian rescue team passed over the Razor cliffs._

_Inside the royal air chariot, along with numerous Unicorn and Pegasi guards with magic enhanced spears, crossbows and swords, Celestia and Charge Bolt saw that there wasn't much further to go._

_"1 hour, then we're there." The Unicorn captain announced from the chariot front. Ahead, the Pegasi pulled the chariot with ease, safe from detection by Celestia's invisibility field._

_Charge Bolt looked at the ground uncertainly, while Celestia gave him an assuring smile: "We're fine. As long as my field is in place, they can't see us."_

_He had been warily eying a pair of nearby artillery trucks on the cliff edge, a known outpost for the now victorious rebel army. Charge Bolt replied:_

_"Sorry, but I have concerns. The rebels took over the government more easily than we thought, they had a lot of technology from that rogue research company."_

_"Once we have the ambassadors, we'll quickly be gone from Dingolia, and back to our territory. We'll be teleporting out, but we needed to get in quietly and undetected."_

_Agreeing with Celestia's point, Charge Bolt glanced ahead, easing back into the chariot seat._

* * *

><p><em>Down on the cliffs, a high tech sensor system screen showed the Dingo operator exactly what was trying to be hidden. On the screen, the weakness of an invisibility field was revealed.<em>

_Invisibility field spells only hid visible wavelengths, not the rest of the spectrum. And radar worked on radio waves only. This weakness wasn't known because radar and invisibility fields hadn't been tested against each other ever._

_The soldier had orders, shoot down anything on radar here that didn't have a friendly signal, or was larger than a seagull._

_He targeted the reading on screen._

* * *

><p><em>"MISSILES!"<em>

_The Pegasus guard's cry from ahead alerted them, as a pair of white streaks from the artillery on the cliffs a mile below rushed towards them._

_Knowing they were found, Celestia dropped the invisibility field, changing it to a protective bubble. As the Unicorn guards and Charge Bolt used their magic aide her field, the first missile hit._

_Glass like fractures ripped across the bubble, as it was knocked about._

_The second pierced the bubble._

_The forcefield having taken much of the blast, the shockwave knocked all the guards, passengers and the chariot out of the sky. With screams and quick thinking on Charge Bolt's part, a protective sphere engulfed them in time as the ground of the coastal cliff tops rushed up to meet them._

_Having been flying low, they all hit the ground hard, but nothing worse than being winded by the fall._

_"Is everyone alright?" Celestia called out._

_"Jet Stream here took some shrapnel to the wings, he can't use his left wing. Otherwise, we're all fine." The Guard captain was looking over the Pegasus guard that had spotted the missile. His wing was ruffled, and had some blood at the joint._

_Using her magic to heal the wing's bleeding, and removing the shrapnel, Celestia said: "It should be fine, but you can't use it for 2 days." _

_"How did they spot us?" Charge Bolt asked aloud._

_"I don't kn-BANG!" The Guard captain began to speak, but a loud crack sounded as he fell over, a hole appearing in his head._

_Dingo soldiers, and 2 unseen flying assailants, were firing at them with their guns._

_"Scatter! Don't let them surround us!"_

_Jet Stream shouted, having been next in command after the captain._

_Magical blasts filled the air as it mingled with gunfire. The Equestrian group split into 3, with Celestia and Charge Bolt each being leader of their own. Jet Stream's group had stayed behind to cover their escape._

_Looking around as he smashed the skull of another Dingo soldier, Jet Stream saw a black, winged shape soaring at him, leg claws outstretched._

_His team was all gone soon after he fell in battle._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how they found us out, but they had been told how to combat magical users enough to surprise us when we thought we had the advantage of stealth."<p>

"I still remember having to write to Jet Stream's wife about what happened. I had to lie, and say he died in a training accident. The whole mission was sworn to secrecy." Celestia admitted shamefully.

Luna and Twilight both listened intently, but despite their sympathy for Celestia now, they knew the story wasn't finished:

"We had split up, but Charge Bolt's team would be captured. We met up the next day, but there had been news delivered to us by a prisoner we captured the day before. A Dingo soldier told us that the ambassadors were going to be executed in two days. What happened to Charge Bolt was never what I wanted, but I thought I was doing the right thing. Those Ambassadors only had a day to live."

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 years ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 13th, 976 ANM<strong>_

_**Midday**_

_The group Celestia had been leading had set off just as quickly as normal. Once Celestia had lowered the moon and raised the sun as normal, they were making the final push to Caninberra._

_But they encountered a convoy, and they had to make a choice when the convoy leader spotted them. Having been told on a megaphone that they were in luck, Celestia had kept her and her guards ready as the being communicated._

_"Princess Celestia! I have direct contact with the Dingolian revolution leadership. If you try and take your student back, we will make the call to execute the ambassador prisoners immediately. If you want them to live, you and your guards will fly 5 miles west, and you will meet with a convoy that will bring them to you. Consider your student a trade!"_

_Charge Bolt was enraged, and shouted from the convoy a hill below: "ITS A TRICK! THEY'RE DEAD ALREADY, HELP ME!"_

_Celestia saw the being, a male Wyvern, just as reports of some Wyverns had said. He was dark grey, with some pale brown colour to his wings and tail. She would never find out his name._

_Seeing Celestia's inaction as agreement, Tul'rok ordered the Dingos to lock Charge Bolt back in the truck they had brought him out of:_

_"NO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T LET THEM TAKE ME! CELESTIA! THEY'LL-"_

_Charge Bolt's words were silenced, and the truck carrying him immediately started driving off with him inside, leaving half of the convoy behind to make sure Celestia didn't try to interfere._

_Tul'roc, and the other half of the convoy, had Celestia and her two guards at gunpoint, whilst she and her guards had their horns ready to fire._

_Behind them, a shape crawled over the rocks silently._

_Down below, Tul'roc grinned as he saw his mate, Sa'ral, a brown and black striped female Wyvern, climbing over the rocks above Celestia and her 2 guards, carefully unsheathing a blade._

_This was the plan, take out the guards, and get both Celestia and Charge Bolt._

_Sa'ral leapt._

_Celestia heard the faintest flutter of wings, and quickly whipped her head around as she formed a protective shield._

_A female Wyvern landed right on top of one of her Unicorn guards, a knife stuck into his neck. The other Unicorn fired at her, but she was knocked backwards instead of stunned as expected._

_Hissing, Sa'ral raised another knife, wing arcing to throw it at the other guard._

_Celestia's blast of energy, enhanced by the 6 elements she wore as a power booster as a minimum, hit Sa'ral mid torso._

_The female Wyvern flew backwards, and with a sickening crack and a thud of collapsing rocks, she hit the rock stack 30 feet behind them head first._

_Rolling to the floor, Sa'ral, the last female Wyvern, didn't move ever again. Her head had smashed into a jagged rock that pierced her skull as she hit the rock stack. Her head was caved inward, mutilated by the impact Celestia's spell had knocked her back with._

_Gasping in shock, Celestia almost forgot about the convoy on the hill beneath her._

_"Go! I'll cover you your highness!" Her other Unicorn guard shooed her away, as Dingo soldiers and the male Wyvern, Tul'rok, climbed up to them._

_Tul'rok's screech over the radio reached Celestia's ears._

_"VARKAN, GET THAT GUNSHIP TO TAKE OFF! DESTROY THE VILLAGE! CELESTIA'S BROKEN FREE!"_

_Taking off, her barrier deflecting the bullets, Celestia was a quarter of a mile away when she saw her other guard fall to the gunfire._

_In the distance, she saw a gunship taking off, heading West also. It was going to destroy the city the ambassadors were being held at!_

_As she flew on, the last sound she heard was a cry of anguish, mixed with the draconian cry of rage that only came from a Wyvern in great misery._

_Pressing on, she knew her destination. She had no choice._

_Charge Bolt's convoy had been gone for half an hour, by which time it would have disappeared. She was known to be here._

_She turned west, and saw that 5 miles away was a small farming town on a river, among some dry desert grass and hills, likely home to a few thousand people._

_"I'm sorry Charge."_

_The Sun Alicorn flew on, the next 5 miles done alone. She had lost everyone, and now only the Elements of Harmony could help her._

_She wouldn't realize the significance of killing Sa'ral, the last female Wyvern, until it was too late._

_The gunship was fast, but Celestia kept up. She had to stop that aircraft, and the presumed other Wyvern aboard, before it destroyed where the ambassadors were being held._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Celestia fought back her tears, Charge Bolt's voice of betrayal and unheeded warning fresh once more.<p>

Luna walked over and wrapped a comforting hoof around Celestia's shoulders, while she admitted through her unshed tears:

"What happened next, I almost felt like I deserved it at the time. When Charge Bolt returned before the attacks, I never knew he'd be working against me. Or what that group that captured him before did to him, the old Hephaestus group."

"What happened to that group?" Twlight asked. She was horrified that such a thing had been forced on Celestia.

"The group was splitting into two, one wanting to create new weapons for expansion, while the other wanted to build up what they'd already gained, and to not take any more risks. Charge Bolt was captured by the expansionist group, led by those first two Wyverns."

"The people I met at the meeting point, and the gunship I was chasing, belonged to the other group. It was the last time they worked together." Celestia finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Part one of two of Celestia's involvement finished. I'll only give an abbreviated version, and only from her perspective, until later.<strong>

**I've left a little hint as to how the Elements of Harmony can be somewhat countered in this story. In much fiction, dragons and related species often have a degree of magical resistance.**

**Wyverns have magic resistance to a greater proportion than dragons, along with greater intelligence, at the cost of size, longevity [wyvern lifespan about 300 years] and fire breath.**

**PS, how Charge Bolt went from a normal Unicorn to a Unicorn/Changeling stable hybrid, with crippled magic and electromagnetic telekinesis will be a later story.**


	13. Ch 12, Sun-Spotted History part 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 12: Sun-Spotted History part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>March 12th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot palace, royal library**

**Late night**

Celestia took a deep breath, and let Luna gently rub her back as she continued the story:

"The gunship was about 2 miles from the town when I caught up with it, but that was where things started to go wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 years ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 13th, 976 ANM<strong>_

_**Early afternoon**_

_**Tumutt outskirts**_

_Finally catching the gunship, Celestia was using little effort to maintain a protective field around her. Charging her horn, she fired off a beam of energy, the Elements supercharging her powers._

_She disliked using the Elements, they reminded her of how she had to seal away her sister too much. But they were a life saving asset to have at any time._

_The gunship pulled a hard right, but the beam still grazed its left wing, just missing the main rotors above it as it arced up into the sky._

_The gunship began to swing around, nose gun swinging to get a lock on her._

_Celestia wasn't having it, and fired off another beam._

_The gunship was ripped in half as the beam tore into the tail base. The tail boom fell away, while the still rotating main propeller of the large helicopter caused the main body to start spiralling down, still travelling slowly to the town itself._

_Letting herself relax from two high powered blasts, Celestia barely saw the missile streaking towards her from the town's border, now only a mile away._

_Before she could react, it hit her shield, and though it took most of the blast, the missile's blast force hit Celestia enough to daze her, and disorient her as she fell._

_The ground rushed up, and she regained her senses quick enough to pull up mid fall._

_Roughly landing on her hooves, she slowed to a stop as she saw the gunship crash to the ground half a mile away. Distant crew ran away from it as the smoke started to rise from the ruined helicopter._

_The town was safe._

_A sound of approaching vehicles caught her attention, and she turned to see a single armoured truck approaching her, similar to one that was in the convoy that seized Charge Bolt._

_It pulled up, with a single Komodo perched atop it. The female Komodo levelled a machine gun turret at Celestia, the Alicorn flashing a protective barrier in defiance._

_A few muffled sounds came from inside the truck, and a pair of Dingos hopped out, throwing a group of 5 ponies to the floor, still tied up and gagged._

_They were the ambassadors, 2 Unicorn Stallions with their horns covered, 1 Pegasus mare and 2 Earth Pony stallions._

_Celestia approached them, but a sudden, deafening crack of machine gun bullets near her hooves stopped her._

_The ambassadors flinched as the bullets landed, but looked back to the truck as the last occupant exited._

_A black Wyvern exited, wearing what appeared to be a full skin suit over his torso and upper wings and legs. Over the skin suit, he wore standard protective body armour for bullets and impacts._

_The Wyvern grabbed 2 of the hostages in his hands, while the 2 Dingo guards grabbed the other 3 hostages all at once._

_Pulling the 5 ponies to a spot 30 feet from where Celestia was, they stopped, and placed the Ponies standing facing her. 1 miles behind the ponies, with the truck between then, the town sat._

_A hand gesture from the Wyvern male had the 2 Dingo guards fall back, while the female Komodo still kept the machine gun ready._

_He grabbed one of the hostages, the Pegasus female, and pulled her forwards as an example._

_The male wyvern spoke:_

_"As agreed and said by Tul'roc. 5 hostages. In exchange for their return, you stop trying to get the old government back in power. The majority of Dingolia doesn't want them anymore."_

_The 5 seemed to sigh a bit, feeling safer now, while Celestia sternly spoke:_

_"Then why did he order the town to be destroyed?"_

_The male Wyvern scowled, shaking almost, and said:_

_"Before anything else, know that I will ensure Charge Bolt's release. Because what you've done is unforgivable."_

_Without warning, he pulled a pistol on the Pegasus mare, and pulled the trigger._

_A loud crack, and the Pegasus mare was dead by a headshot._

_Before she could scream, a crackle of machine gun fire pierced the air._

_The other 4 hostages were virtually torn apart by the turret that the female Wyvern manned._

_Looking at her with utter rage, Varkan bellowed:_

_"You realize what you've done!? You killed Sa'ral! You've killed the last female Wyvern in existence!"_

_"She attacked me! I was defending myself!" Celestia replied._

_"You choose her of all people to be the only one you kill with your magic in this little scheme of yours? You already control the sun and moon, and now you decide you have the power to choose which race lives and dies!?"_

_Varkan raised the pistol at Celestia, running right at her as he fired. The bullets bounced off her barrier, the clip empty as he smashed his fist against the barrier that stopped him._

_He was 1.5 times her height, but she stood her ground. Varkan's eyes were blank now, as he reached a conclusion only he knew._

_He pressed a button on his wrist, and he gave a roar as he swung his arm to meet her, revealing his suit gloves, and the rest of his skin suit, was a metal fibre weave._

_As soon as his fist touched the barrier, it fizzed detonated the barrier instantly._

_Blown back by the force, Celestia and Varkan stood facing each other. The Wyvern had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes._

_"Once I'm finished with you, Equestria is next. My race will go extinct only after yours has been exterminated."_

_Celestia saw him get ready to charge, and saw the machine gun Komodo on the truck aiming at her. She saw the genocidal Wyvern before her, and knew right then that this was do or die._

_It was him, or her. He had the means, and the motive, to cause untold havoc._

_She used the elements, and knowing that he would be easier to take down away from the truck's machine gun turret, she flew at him at full speed, grabbing him in her hooves mid flight. Alicorns had higher than normal physical strength, but she wasn't used to fighting this way._

_Yelling as he was carried away from his truck rapidly, Varkan saw them flying higher and higher, until they were passing above the town nearby at 400 feet up._

_He raised his fists, and brought them down squarely on the tackling Alicorn's back._

_Screaming as they broke apart, Celestia caught herself midair quick enough to scrape to a halt on the main road leading deeper into the town square._

_Above, Varkan spread his wings as he turned to dive right at her._

_Celestia charged her horn, and let loose a high powered beam right at him._

_Not even bothering to turn, Varkan was pushed back by the beam slightly, forcing him to land feet first a few dozen feet away from her, smoking slightly as the heat from the blast dissipated._

_His skin suit, made of a metal weave with a rubberized under layer, ran an electric current through itself that flowed at an alternating rate, giving off a frequency that disrupted any similar frequency energy that hit it._

_That frequency was the same as all magical attacks._

_Varkan had found a way to take a Wyvern's already high magical immunity to the next level, and enhance anyone's magical resistance. Even if the energy still came out as heat or concussive blasts, it was greatly reduced._

_Snarling, Varkan said: "No Elements to help you now! You're dead!"_

_He charged at her, while Celestia mustered up more energy to begin her fight for her life._

_He was right, no special powers, as her magic was really only heat and concussive blasts now._

_But she had already killed a Wyvern today already. In her darker corners of her mind, she thought that there were two more left, justifying the death of one more._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>"We fought for a few minutes, and I've never told anyone exactly what happened until today. But Twilight, you've seen what that Komodo, Karrav, showed you."<p>

Twilight remembered all too well the sight of her teacher's horn being pulled from the briefcase.

"Finish it Celestia." Luna urged comfortingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 years ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 13th, 976 ANM<strong>_

_**Early afternoon**_

_**Tumutt town centre.**_

_Trading blow after blow, as they had done for the last 2 minutes, Celestia blew Varkan skywards with another powerful beam as he had just knocked her back with a powerful kick._

_Flipping as he flew upwards, Varkan flapped to level himself, and threw a pair of smoke bombs at Celestia. The choking gases blocked her vision as the bombs exploded over the street, the black smoke obscuring the road around her._

_A metallic object hitting the floor near her caught her attention, and she flew backwards as she saw a 2nd type of grenade thrown near her._

_The smoke bombs also had released a flammable, odourless gas inside the smoke. The grenade was an incendiary._

_Having a field up as basic defence, Celestia was blown into a nearby corner shop as the gas cloud exploded with tremendous force. Crumbling concrete fell around her as she staggered out._

_A whirl of air preceded the sucker punch to the face that Varkan delivered as he landed._

_Pain consuming her face, Celestia ducked away, firing a blast blindly at Varkan as he swiped at her head again. The blast caught him mid swing, and he span away yelling in surprise._

_Keeping her shield up, Celestia fired spell after spell, catching the Wyvern in more exposed lower limbs with a few lucky shots. But his punches and kicks kept coming. A three punch combo shattered her shield, and a kick to her side sent her flying across the pavement, grazes and a definite bruise forming._

_Staggering up in a daze, Celestia saw an armoured knee coming right at her face. On instinct, she raised what shield she could muster in that moment._

_It helped slightly, as the shield took the blow, but sent Celestia flying down the street again. Alicorns were the strongest ponies, but Wyverns were descended from Dragons. Worse, Varkan was a master of hand to hand combat._

_Celestia felt the blood rush of her survival instincts, and she knew full well that she had to end this now. All around them carnage from their battle had cost some civilian lives, and she wanted only one more death today._

_"Think about what you're doing! If you kill me, what will happen to the Sun and Moon cycles!?"_

_Varkan didn't stop for one moment, and if anything, he ran faster at her._

_Celestia spoke again:_

_"YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE!"_

_She mustered all the energy that the Elements of Harmony had to offer, only now finding the courage to use them entirely._

_Varkan was sprinting at her now, claws outstretched. His skin suit was on its last battery legs, and he too was ready to finish it._

_Varkan was only 5 feet from her when she leveled her horn at him, and fired._

_A multicoloured beam smashed into Varkan's torso, but the beam seemed to only push against him. It dissipated around him, but it caused a lot of smoke to rise off Karvan's body, and cracks to form in the pavement._

_The world seemed to darken around them as the Elements fired their power at the male Wyvern._

_Varkan roared in his lust for revenge, and with great effort, he inched forwards against the beam. He had little time left on his skin suit, and if it failed, the heat and force would increase beyond what he could barely cope with._

_Celestia's eyes widened as he slowly approached her against the Elemental beam's force. She pleaded with him:_

_"STOP THIS!"_

_He didn't listen, his claws coming within an inch of her face before they stopped, his form shaking from the effort._

_Suddenly, he froze, his expression darkening more than she had thought possible._

_He began roaring in pain, as he raised his hand, moving it from her fearful eyes to higher on her head._

_His fingers closed around her horn, the source of the beam. In a brutal push, he gripped it with the other hand, and jerked his hands as hard as he could._

_A millisecond long snap of Alicorn horn was followed by a large, bright explosion of light that blew apart the part of the street they were in._

* * *

><p><em>Bystanders struggled to see what had happened in the now ruined street. Entire shop fronts were blown away, and two combatants lay on the ground. One of them shifting slightly.<em>

_Varkan painfully rose a minute after the blast, and saw, to his horror, that the feedback energy from snapping Celestia's Element enhanced horn mid beam had taken one last thing from him._

_His lower legs were badly burned, bruised, but otherwise usable._

_His lower wings, above his covered hands and upper wings, were burnt beyond repair, one of them having snapped clean off halfway as he had hit the ground from the blast._

_As the adrenaline wore off, the pain he was feeling came back. He felt the pain of hearing of Sa'ral's death, of the state of his species, of everything he could have hoped to do._

_His draconic roar of anguish was heard throughout the town of Tu'mutt._

_In the distance, he heard an engine, and saw Faral Kol rushing towards him._

_"Varkan!"_

_She checked him over, and he growled:_

_"Help me up."_

_She grabbed his torso, pulling him to his feet. Even though he was bigger than her, Komodos were strong for their kind. She shouted to the Dingo soldiers to get some medical supplies._

_Varkan saw a white form on the street ahead, and noticed the rising and falling of Celestia's chest._

_He shrugged off Faral's grip, and ordered:_

_"Give me your knife."_

_Unnerved by his coldness, she handed the male Wyvern the knife, and watched as he limped over to Celestia's form._

_Along the way, he bent over painfully to pick up the broken horn section from the ground._

_Celestia was swimming in pain, her horn bleeding, her body broken, but she was breathing._

_A rasping breathing sounded, and she gazed upwards to see a ragged looking Varkan staggering to kneel down before her face._

_In one hand, he held the horn section he had snapped off. In the other, a knife._

_He raised the knife, a murderous glint in his eyes, and Celestia wheezed at him in an effort to stop him._

_The sun glinted off his raised knife, which caused him to stop and look at it, then at the sun._

_He growled: "Life needs the sun. Plants, animals, everything. Just as the oceans need the moon. And to your eternal luck, the Sun and Moon need you."_

_He lowered the knife, dropping it as he reached towards her head with his now free hand. His claws ran over her shattered horn stump, causing her to squirm as the pain hit her main nervous system._

_"I know enough about Unicorn horns to know that your unique 'talents'" He gestured to her cutie mark: "Are sourced in the Horn roots. What I've done won't endanger the world. But I want you to remember that had I chosen to go right for your face like I was, one tiny adjustment, and you would have died by my hands."_

_"You Alicorns are immortal apparently. But always remember this, that you can be killed like any mortal. And know that I could have so easily killed you, were it not for the world's greater good that you remain alive."_

_Varkan gave her a swift kick to the stomach, eliciting a groan from her. He staggered over to Faral Kol, saying:_

_"Tell the Dingolian government to call the Equestrian military leaders. Tell them their monarch needs assistance."_

_Celestia heard them leave in the truck, and to her horror, she saw the local Dingolians do nothing to help her. They trusted him now, the one who had taken on a practical god, and won._

_It would be 2 hours before an allowed Equestrian team would pick her up, in which time she had recovered enough to stand and try and heal her worst injuries._

_On the trip back, she was forced to lower the Sun and raise the Moon._

_The pain she felt for each time she did it lasted 2 months, but it never matched the pain she had been dealt by Varkan, or the lesson he had taught her._

_**But always remember this, that you can be killed like any mortal.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Celestia pointed to her horn:<p>

"A Unicorn or Alicorn horn can never fully heal parts that were removed. The magic that is often associated with our marks, such as my power over the sun, is stemmed from the roots of the horn."

"But the Elements of Harmony are their own sources, and identify with only the horn ends of a Unicorn of Alicorn. Twilight, as the lead bearer of the Elements, this weakness would have been either with you or Rarity. The other 4 were additional members that on their own couldn't wield them."

"When I was recovered, I didn't want war to erupt, so I told the military to keep this quiet."

"It was a month later, when I was still recovering, that the agreement to make the new Dingolian government legitimate went ahead."

"When the two Wyvern males disappeared just a month after Varkan beat me, in a supposed skirmish between the 2 internal groups of the Hephaestus group, the group was broken up. Of course, the new one would arise later as we know, but that was how I was told that Charge Bolt had been found."

"He was brought before me. He had patches of fur missing, his horn was crooked, like it had been experimented on. It was Tul'rok's group that would do that to him, Varkan's group had nothing to do with it, which is why the new group seems to have sprung more from Varkan's group."

"He'd lost his magic, he had scars, and he didn't even speak to me. He simply said that I'd betrayed him, walked right into a trap, and didn't believe him, my trusted student at the time. He left without another word, and it seems he went to what would become the new group, trying to fix himself. I think he became Ohmen Magnes that day."

"And that's it. That's my dirty little secret history." Celestia finished. Now the tears came forth, as she had fully relived what had happened to her that day.

All Luna and Twilight could do was offer consoling presences as Celestia gently wept. In the very least, she was no longer holding it in.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the entire history of what happened, but its what comprises of what Celestia was involved with.<strong>

**And yes, Faral Kol, Karrav's personal assistant, was there that day. She would go on through to be in the next Hephaestus group.**

**Please review and offer critique to improve, I can only improve if you give me feedback.**

**This was a struggle to write all at once, but I couldn't stand by and only release half in one night.**

**The dragon migration/rabies problem is still brewing, but I felt its high time Celestia finally came clean about what's eating her.**

**Of course, if others hear of this in the story, it won't be repeated in depth, just abbreviated that they were told.**


	14. Ch 13: Nurture v Nature

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 13: Nurture v Nature**

* * *

><p><strong>March 14th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Schoolhouse**

**Mid afternoon**

As the bell rang signalling the end of another school day, the young fillies and colts were all too eager to go home for the weekend.

"Remember to do those sums over the weekend children, and I'll see you Monday."

Cheerilee called over the bustling class, as she too began to pack her things t finish up for today.

Among the young ponies filing out of the schoolhouse, 3 young fillies, all in the final year at this schoolhouse, were already discussing their weekend plans.

"You still up for the work we got this weekend?" Sweetie Belle asked her two friends.

"I'm free, not much happens on the farm now 'til Summer anyways." Applebloom replied.

"Sure, we'll be the best Cupcake delivery fillies ever! This could be when we finally get our cutie marks." Scootaloo happily replied also. Her wings were not quite fully formed yet, meaning that while she couldn't take off, she could at least glide.

It helped when their crusader antics involved heights, as it meant at least one of them wasn't as at risk.

They still had not found their cutie marks yet, and were among the only 6 in their class to have not done so yet. Though it certainly wasn't for a lack of trying.

"Yeah, and you're scooter can help us pull the cart we'll have faster."

Sweetie Belle added knowingly.

An all too familiar pair of obnoxious giggles sounded from behind them. Unknown until now, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been walking behind them, deciding to listen in for a laugh as they walked to where their chauffeurs were waiting around the corner of the road.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll actually get your cutie marks after 2 years of trying so hard, blank flanks." Diamond Tiara laughed aloud as she walked by with Silver Spoon, who herself spoke as she passed:

"I'll tell the newspapers to expect a Cart crash this weekend."

The Fillies growled a bit as they heard this, with Applebloom muttering: "Those darn rich fillies. Why can't we just get our Cutie Marks just to shut them up?"

"Even if you get your marks, they'll still pick on you three."

The three fillies turned to see a gardener Earth Pony. He had a dark grey coat, and a messy brown mane and tail, and had a trough and soil cutie mark.

They recognized him as a worker that had turned up yesterday, and had been working on the hedges around the school just now.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Cutter. I take it those 2 girls are often like that?"

"Yeah, just 'cus we haven't got our cutie marks yet." Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Why is getting them so important to you?" Cutter asked, his drawling accent questioning now.

"We don't want to be called Blank Flanks forever, and most other fillies and colts our age already have their cutie marks." Scootaloo remarked.

"A cutie mark doesn't make a Pony. If you really want something, you can do it if you work hard enough at it. They call you blank flanks because you don't have a label, but those marks only show what comes easiest to a Pony."

"Well yeah, well what's easiest to a Pony is what they're best suited to isn't it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Look at me. I work in gardening when I need quick money, because it easy. But what I do, what I really enjoy most, isn't what my cutie mark says is my best talent. True talent, is something that is worked for, not something your born with. If you let yourself be known only by what your cutie mark says your best at, you can't ever find out what you're really capable of." Cutter responded.

"What do you do that your mark doesn't show?" Applebloom asked.

"Believe it or not I'm a sailor, working on ships trading between Equestria and the rest of the world. I only do gardening as labelled because its something to get money from when I'm not needed on a ship."

Cutter looked back at the hedges, saying: "You girls should run along now, but take being called Blank Flanks as a badge of pride. You have more options than any other Pony your age. And if you get your marks, don't do only that, keep looking for things you like or are good at doing."

Cutter wandered off, returning to a yet to be trimmed hedge section.

"Hey yeah, I never thought of that. Look at all the stuff we've been learning how to do just because we wanted our marks. Even if we didn't get them, look at all the things we've been learnin' how to do." Applebloom excitedly pointed out to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"So should we keep doing all these things?" Scootaloo was uncertain as to where this was going.

"How about we keep doing these things, even after we get our marks in something? That guy was right, we probably know how to do more things than most fillies our age in this town." Sweetie Belle started as they wandered off.

"We'll still do the Cake cart runs this weekend, but we can do these things now not just so we can get out cutie marks." Applebloom's voice was the last to fade away.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hedgerows, 'Cutter' retreated behind a enclosed hedge section, and dropped his disguise briefly.<p>

Ohmen Magnes's mark that of a dark red lightning bolt with magical dust around it, and a blue plus and a red minus sign on mirrored sides, replaced 'Cutter's' trough and soil cutie mark.

As with the undercover Changelings, including their leader Al'kur, they were positioned in and around each of the 3 key areas of Equestrian government.

Ohmen had volunteered to go undercover to Ponyville, where the Friendship princess resided, along with two other Changeling drones.

Al'kur had taken a handful of Changeling drones into Canterlot, the son of Chrysalis having no intention of blowing cover. They would be around the Sun and Moon princesses, and the council of Equestria.

Meanwhile, the rest of the handful of Changelings were waiting in the Crystal Empire, where Lucius was waiting. As the Dragon migration would come through the North first, Lucius would make a suitable first line of defence if things needed to be dealt with.

Having dropped his disguise, Ohmen quickly sent a report update for the day, saying no unusual activity so far.

When the Migration started, and soon after it hit Equestria, news would spread of the extra aggression being shown by the Dragons. Ohmen's location was useful, as Ponyville was right smack dab in the middle of the Migration path, en route to a known Dragon colony at times only 40 miles away during the migration.

Ohmen had been told to keep a particular close eye on Twilight's dragon assistant, Spike, if she herself couldn't be seen. He was usually kept in the loop, so he was a useful person to watch for any developments.

In his brief time here, Ohmen had picked up enough to know that the Canterlot attack had placed suspicion on Spike, at least from visitors unfamiliar with him. Ohmen felt slightly sorry for the boy, being judged simply for what he could be.

Unfortunately, if the Draconic rabies virus spread to him, those fears may well be confirmed.

As he finished sending the message by a satellite based transmission, Ohmen recalled those 3 girls he couldn't help but give that pep talk to. He looked back at his own cutie mark, the blackened fur and under skin around it a reminder of his rejection of the label he and other ponies had since birth.

When his magic was crippled, and even after he was granted more stable, weakened magic alongside magnetic telekinesis to compensate by the new Hephaestus group, he saw that he could go beyond his 'label'.

It was in particularly depressing period that he had taken a series of hot iron strikes to brand the fur around it in a way of rejecting his heritage. It too reminded of him when his trusted teacher refused to listen to him for her own well being.

It was after a few years that he grew to trust the Hephaestus group, even if it was led by those that had followed in the footsteps of the one that had crippled Celestia.

* * *

><p><strong>March 14th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Castle of Friendship**

**Mid afternoon**

Twilight wandered inside the castle, looking for Spike.

She had stopped by all her friends as usual when she had returned from Canterlot today, but when she stopped by Rarity she heard that Spike had been quite downcast, if anything slightly angry, when he worked today. Sure he was as good as normal, but his mood was most unlike him.

Uncertain, Twilight walked up the stairs, levitating her one bag with her up to her room.

Walking inside, she saw Spike sitting at the window, staring out at it hunched over.

"Spike?"

"Hey Twilight." He mumbled.

She placed her bag by the bed, and walked over to him: "What's wrong."

He didn't say anything, but pointed to his bed. She followed his claw, and saw an opened letter sitting on it.

He had outgrown his old basket, and now had a proper bed the right size for a pony. As they remained friends still, if anything like siblings, they shared the room.

Levitating the letter over, Twilight saw immediately why Spike was so downcast:

_**MIgRaTIon iS CoMing dragON. LEavE WheN tHEY aRE GoNE, YoU BElong wITH MonSTerS, nOT pOnIES.**_

It had been made by sticking letter cutouts from news papers on the paper, but its crude formatting was done to hide any handwriting. Its message was clear though.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight started:

"Its not fair. I just want to live a normal life, but I can't, can I?"

In anger, Spike gripped the wood of the windowsill hard. Twilight's eyes widened when she heard the wood cracking loudly.

"Spike! Please, they just don't know you."

"They'll never want to know me. When they see you, they see an Alicorn, a Princess. When they see me, they see a Dragon, and nothing else."

"Not the Ponyville residents. They accept you." Twilight reasoned.

"Please, they tolerate me at best some of them. I'm beginning to think that Ohmen guy and that Dragon on the train had a point."

"You don't mean that Spike! You have friends, ponies who love you for who you are! You're not a monster, and you never will be." Twilight wrapped a wing around him.

"I know, its just, it sometimes feels like it would be easier to just give in. But last time I did, it was on my birthday when I grew to a huge size." Spike replied.

"Spike. It will be a long time before you get that big again. And I'm an Alicorn now, you'll always have me. Even when our other friends, pass on, we'll still have each other." Twilight always found it hard to contemplate how she'll now far outlive her friends as an Alicorn.

Twilight simply sat with Spike for while, until he asked:

"So how was Canterlot? Did you find out what you wanted?"

Twilight looked down a bit, remarking: "Me and Luna got Celestia to tell us the story, of what happened with her, trying to rescue some captured ambassadors in Dingolia, Charge Bolt being captured to become Ohmen later."

"So what happened back then?"

Twilight began retelling the story she had been told, hoping that hearing this story would take Spike's mind off his dilemma of his race.

She knew that the problem would never vanish though.

* * *

><p><strong>March 14th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot royal palace, gardens.**

**Late afternoon.**

"I don't know what to say Celestia. I-"

"Its okay Discord. I just wanted you to hear it from me, and not from Luna or Twilight." Celestia gave Discord a weak smile as they sat within a small flower field in the royal palace gardens.

Around Discord, the flowers had originally been tearing off each others petals and slapping each other with them, but also listened to Celestia's story more as she went on.

"It must have been horrible for you that day my dear. If I knew where that Wyvern was-"

"He's gone, but I expect that Wyvern clone came from his genes. No wonder he hates me so." Celestia remarked, knowing that Discord might do something rash if the Wyvern was still alive.

She gave a small smile: "Thank you for listening Discord. You can be quite charming when you're not causing mischief with your powers."

"I thought you liked my mischief Celestia?" Discord feigned hurt as the flowers returned to fighting each other with their petals.

"Its best when balanced out with some order." Celestia used her magic, returning the flowers around Discord to normal.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport Celestia, and here I was hoping to one up a bouquet of flowers like most would bring a lovely lady like yourself."

Celestia blushed at Discord's words, while he had swung the pendulum in their back and forth, will they/won't they, teasing friendship.

It was obvious to both that each was interested, but to each one's amusement, they waited to see who would ask first, a game of chicken over their potential interest. Ever since Discord presented Celestia with some flowers after Tirek's re-imprisonment 2 years ago, this had been going on between them without abandon.

They were both immortal though, and thus were in no hurry to end their little back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>More character arc building, but setting up some potential conflictdevelopment down the chapters.**

**As usual, I would appreciate any reviews I can get. Feedback will always help any writer improve.**


	15. Ch 14: Sleeper Sentries

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 14: Sleeper Sentries.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 15th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, outskirts, crystal chasm.**

**Midnight.**

This far north, at this time of year, the long winter nights and long summer days balanced each other out for a more regular day/night cycle.

For the infiltrators that were accustomed to more equatorial or tropic days and nights, it was a blessing.

Camping out inside the crystal chasms, just outside of the Crystal Empire city, Lucius and the 6 changeling drones he'd been assigned as his soldiers.

Having set up back tents and using gas lamp heaters, the Changelings and Lucius had settled down for the night. Hidden within the chasms, the illuminated tents were unseen by other ponies.

Lucius saw the content Changelings had eaten their fill of rations, but being this close to the crystal empire was giving them plenty of energy from feeding off positive emotions exuded by the ponies there.

For Lucius however, the Crystal Empire held strange memories.

He went wandering, having taken the night shift for guarding anyway. Despite lacking the armour and regal cloak that Sombra wore, his appearance and powers he could use made him indistinguishable from King Sombra.

Levitating to the top of the chasm with his dark magic, Lucius peered out into the night to look at the Crystal Empire in the distance.

_When he returned, I had dreams, nightmares, of conquering this place as my own. But he's gone, so why am I drawn to it?_

He had checked himself, gone to psychological evaluations ever since his episodes during King Sombra's return messing with his own by an unknown connection. Lucius was absolutely sure he was still his own person, and that Sombra had perished.

He had bigger concerns anyway, with the Dragon Migration due to arrive here in 9 days.

Sighing to himself, Lucius used his black magic aura to raise a single, large crystal in front of him, as he stood at the chasm edge.

Illuminating his horn, he saw his reflection vaguely. Dark grey fur, a jet black mane and tail, and bright red eyes like rubies surrounded by an emerald ocean each.

_Kynok knows fully well who he is, as does Razak. But they never had a source that was alive when they were, or one that directly affected their mind._

Gritting his teeth as a cold gust of wind picked up in the night, Sombra hovered back down into the chasm, knowing he still had to guard their camp site for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, sewers.**

**Early morning**

Al'kur twitched his bright green eyes as he heard another splash from behind him.

Whipping around, he shushed his underlings: "Quiet! We're too near a manhole for you to be making noise."

"Hey, you try catching rats to eat quietly!" His youngest underling, one of 3 Changelings he had with him, whispered back to him.

"Shuddup. Its coming back for the bait." Said the oldest. The mid aged one shushed him as something slowly scampered up the dark sewers while they hid around a corner.

"I told ya' that mouldy old lettuce would get his attention." The three changelings whispered as they waited for the next of the rats they were catching.

Al'kur was the one usually keeping lookout while the three hunted with their magic. They had keen eyes, especially useful in the murky water, even with both changelings' better night vision and after the sewers were illuminated by their magic.

Al'kur was different from other Changelings by choice, as he had taken a different form from his mother, Chrysalis.

Changelings took forms depending on the species they were near most frequently, either for infiltration or better interaction if possible. Chrysalis being long undercover, to no avail in the end, in Equestria made her comfortable in a Pony shape form.

Al'kur on the other hand, had grown up in the Dingolian Republic, and as such, had adopted a form of a Dingo shaped changeling to make interacting with the locals easier. He still had magic, and 2 limbs with gripping front paws to work with. And even though he couldn't fly as well as other Changelings, he could run faster than any pony he knew among Changelings.

His 3 companion Changelings were Pony shaped however, as none of the other Dingo shape Changelings were yet old or experienced enough to take on this undercover mission to watch for Equestrian movement.

Like in the Crystal Empire, the Changelings could sustain themselves somewhat purely on the emotions exuded. In this case though, it required them navigating to a sewer directly beneath a notable romantic spot in Canterlot.

The central park, along with a nearby plaza, was their temporary residence for now.

And the rats made up for any other sustenance they needed.

_SPLASH!_

"I got it. Hehehe!" The youngest of the changeling brothers giggled triumphantly, holding up a rat the size of a rabbit by his green magic.

With the rat still scrabbling and squeaking rather loudly for a rat, Al'kur came over and pat the youngest Changeling on the head: "You got good reflexes kid, hold him while I bash his head in."

Raising a black, holed paw, Al'kur quickly smashed the rat's head lightly, enough to kill it without crushing its head. The rat's cries were silenced, and the 3 Changelings put the dead rat into the sack they had with the others on the mid sized one's back.

"Any idea how they get so big down here?" The mid aged one of them asked.

"All these Canterlot fat ponies, I'm sure that a lot of stuff is left over from their greed and hubris." Al'kur spoke with a mild laugh.

"Yeah, the biggest shits in the land give off the biggest shits." One of them spoke, the mid-aged again.

"I hope that was a joke. If not, we're eating what the rats have eaten effectively." Al'kur responded.

"We wouldn't have to if somebody hadn't dropped the ration packs in the sewer when we first got here." The eldest spoke.

As they disappeared further into the sewers to where they were bunked, the youngest one spoke back harshly: "I'm a victim of circumstance, how'd I know that sign didn't say Cow-ton, Slipe Ray."

"That's Caution, Slippery you idiot!"

SMACK!

"OH!"

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Palace of Friendship**

_**Earlier, just before dawn**_

Tossing and turning in his bed, Spike was plagued by nightmarish visions instead of his usual standard dreams of either gems or Rarity fantasies:

He groaned and growled deep in his throat as his eyes contracted in his subconscious nightmare induced fear.

_Smoke blotted out the Sun, a brown and black fog of ruin covering the land around the creature._

_Towering over the ruins of a once pristine town, with flattened or incinerated buildings dotting it, the hundreds of feet of Dragon that filled the darkened skies bellowed into the destructive ruin he had created._

_His gaze never once fell to the smashed and crushed ruins of various sites in the town as he spread his village sized wings, taking flight for further pillaging:_

_A blackened skeleton of a barn, with destroyed lines of trees nearby._

_A ruined forest and the burnt cottage foundations._

_Not even any clouds remained, just the soot of his wrath._

_Hundreds of flattened and melted buildings, including a bakery, a clothing tailor, and even a ruined, crystal imbedded giant tree shaped palace lay in a pile of burnt rubble._

_All around the town, skeletons, crushed corpses or just blackened outlines of where ponies stood before their deaths offered a glimpse into its last moments._

_The dark purple and green spined Dragon flew into the blackened skies, joining his brothers and sisters as they continued the long honoured migration._

_His wing beats on takeoff flattened the weakened skeletons of the buildings, and he licked his teeth of the small bits of burnt flesh that were stuck between some of his teeth._

_Here was true freedom, monstrous to only those that feared his power. He went to join those of whom he truly belonged._

_**You are a god among these ponies. Remember this.**_

_He remembered, and anyone who found these ruins would know it too._

Yelling in horror as his eyes snapped open, Spike shot up out of bed, fighting back the tears and his racing heartbeat as he cleared his head of what he'd seen.

"Spike! What happened?"

He just continued to shake, even as he felt Twilight's wings and hooves wrap around him comfortingly.

When he couldn't answer, Twilight quickly figured out what had happened. She shushed the dragon, noting how despite his size being nearly her height now, he still was like her little brother.

She held him until he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>March 16th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner**

"Its getting worse guys. Ever since the attacks and that hate letter, Spike's really been upset." Twilight spoke softly to her friends.

"Poor darling. He's been doing a good job of hiding how bad it is when he comes to help me, but its obvious he is upset. I just never knew it was getting this bad." Rarity remarked.

"He's looked forwards to the dragon migrations each year, if only to see them fly by." Twilight added sadly.

"I'm sure he's worried sick that he may turn out like those mean dragons from the migration 3 years ago." Fluttershy said.

"Of turn huge again and go on another rampage." Rainbow Dash added.

"Spike would never do that again Rainbow, we all know he'd never turn bad." Applejack protested.

"I'm just worried he's going to start thinking of running away." Twilight slumped in sadness at the state her dragon brother was in right now, sulking back in the castle room by himself.

"Maybe we could cheer him up somehow?" Rarity suggested.

"OOH! How 'bout a party to celebrate the things he does for us!" Pinkie piped up, having been bouncing on her heels at the Sugarcube corner table as she brought the 5 their orders.

"Here's teas for Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight, and 2 apple ciders straight from storage for Applejack and Rainbow Dash!"

She dished out the drinks at blinding speed, miraculously not spilling a drop as she slid them across the table to them.

As Pinkie was called off for another order from a different customer, Rarity thought: "Actually, a bash of sorts to celebrate what Spike does might help. The dear boy does so much for others, we should thank him."

"And dragons have selfish natures, but Spike's fought his so well." Fluttershy commented happily.

"You know what? Its a good idea, better than anything I can think of." Twilight said.

"GREAT! I'll get planning right away!" Pinkie popped up behind Twilight.

"Pinkie, order for table 4, Strawberry Victoria Sponge slice and a large Coffee!" Mr. Cake's call from inside caught the pink mare's attention.

"I'll get planning as soon as I'm done for the day!" With her excited tone exactly the same in her prior exclamation, Pinkie zoomed off to get the order.

"Okay, I guess a surprise party 2 days from now would do. The Migration starts across the world tomorrow, but won't be here until over a week after. He'll never expect it." Twilight agreed, her tone reflecting her hopes of cheering Spike up at last.

* * *

><p>"Here yah go miss! One Strawberry Victoria sponge slice and a large Coffee."<p>

Pinkie deposited the plate and mug on the table for the mare, a plain brown coated and white maned and tailed Pegasi."

"Thanks."

As the pink mare bounced off, the mare continued discretely watching the Princess and her 4 friends nearby.

Eating the cake, she was almost distracted by the wonderful flavour when a voice sounded in her earpiece:

**"Any news on the Princess we need to know about?"**

Gulping a bit of cake down, the disguised Changeling mare answered in a discrete whisper:

"Nothing. Just them saying how the Princess's dragon is getting maltreated since the Canterlot raids. They'll throw a sort of party to cheer him up by the sounds of it. But they know the Migration starts tomorrow across the ocean, and will be here about over a week after it starts."

**"Mm, nothing new then. I'm sure they knew the migration was due anyway, like anyone with a Calander would. How's the cake?"**

"Wonderful."

**"Savour it. We may not be here long anyway if things heat up in the north."**

Hanging up, the Changeling female remarked to herself: "Maybe this cake is how Ponies get so happy enough to give us extra energy to feed off of."

* * *

><p><strong>On the cusp of the impending crisis, one last try at boosting the morale of a certain individual.<strong>

**Review or critique as/if you wish.**

**Next chapter is when things get moving across the Ocean, and when things start hitting the fan.**


	16. Ch 15: The Rage Virus

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 15: The Rage Virus**

* * *

><p><strong>March 17th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Singapaw, Hephaestus Research Company HQ**

**Late Afternoon**

**"-the attacks ended over 6 hours ago, and yet survivors are still being excavated from the ruins of the Bizonzhou residential area. All this on the same date that dragon attacks have struck in 2 other major cities, thankfully with less damage than feared in each case. Metamorphoi and Tiganjiang have also been attacked, meaning major population centres of the Cattle, Tiger and Changeling have been hit, with projections to show a trail of destruction carrying on along the coast to the Arctic Circle."**

"Switch that off. We know more than those reporters do." Karrav walked in, his mood more stern than normal. Maurik seized the remote and switched off the news channel, looking at Karrav.

"Its started already."

"Yes. And the labs still need 4 days to synthesize a joint anaesthetic and cure serum. Then we need 2 more days to begin a mass production line." Karrav scratched in irritation.

"At least Smoulder and Cal'vel came in as requested. And Smoulder managed to convince her tribe to let us monitor them for their safety." Maurik offered.

"That's the first good news I've heard today." The black Komodo male was aggravated still.

"At least out warnings will let people know what's coming, and be ready to fight." Maurik then asked: "What of the countries at risk when the migration passes over the artic passage?"

Karrav hesitated, and said: "If we can't get the cure ready before they make it to the passage, the Oceanic Alliance will tell them. That large military presence in Caninberia before the passage may still stall the migration long enough."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's not wise. They need to know what they're in for if they do get through." Maurik protested, his large orange furred head shaking in disbelief.

"They're powerful, they can handle themselves." Karrav said.

"..You don't care what happens to them, do you?"

"..."

Karrav's silence spoke for itself. Maurik understood his sentiments, but the orang-utan had become skilled in business by being a realist: "Sir, you may not care about them so much, but what about the Dragons? If you let them into Equestria and the Gryphon Republic, they won't be equipped to save more than they kill, and they won't try to do anything but kill them. If not for the locals, do it for the Dragons, like I know you care about."

"...Maurik, you're in charge."

Varrak briskly began to walk off, leaving Maurik to ask: "Wait, where are you going?"

"The communications room. I need to get our infiltration teams reinforcements!"

The Orang-utan sat down at his desk, shrugging:

"Better than I'd hoped."

* * *

><p><strong>Building 14<strong>

**Large aerospace hangers**

With hangers converted to store Dragons and Fire Drakes that willingly came to shelter, the crews had a slightly higher turnout than expected.

As a study into the biology of Dragons, Fire Drakes and Far Eastern Dragons showed, what magical blood they had in them allowed for self imposed size alteration. By default, they were large as adults, but with certain mindsets, or neural interfaces they had on their spines, they could miniaturize to a smaller, more manageable size.

The neural interfaces were simple electrodes implanted above the neck spine area, that sent a mild current into them that triggered an easier shrinking.

Like with much tech, magic had been used to determine the practicality of such control, and how to replicate it with technology faster than would have normally developed. A necessity to even the playing field on a global scale.

Stood at 2 times the height of an Alicorn, Smoulder's dark red body and yellow striped features were basically a miniaturized version of her large cargo aircraft sized form before. Around her, having volunteered for the shrinking treatment to make management easier, were a few dozen of some younglings from her Fire Drake tribe, under her care from their parents until the Draco rabies, not known as the Rage Virus, lifted.

In a hanger just over from her, a Western Dragon, this one of similar height to her, stood on 2 legs upright, instead of hunched over slightly on all 4 limbs like a Fire Drake of any size. He had a dark blue body, with dark red spines, wing membranes and underbelly. He was of similar size overall to Smoulder, but being a Western Dragon he was built more for Strength and basic fire, not excessive flight and excessive fire like Fire Drakes of Far Eastern Dragons.

Cal'vel was not surprised to have been called in, nor was he reluctant. He was a wanderer, a loner by his own choice. He had been born a freak among his tribe, ousted out of survival by his parents because the oppressive leader feared how powerful all around he had been at a young age, let alone now.

Even in his shrunk form, again twice an Alicorn's height, his strength, speed and endurance was phenomenal. And that didn't include that shrunk dragons kept much of the strength they had in their larger bodies, just compacted into a smaller package.

The only downside, the stronger the draco individual, the more treatment was needed to keep them small. Naturally, Cal'vel held te record for the number of electrodes he'd volunteered to have in case he ever came back here.

The electrodes always stayed in, but the interface was simply a sort of collar that was strapped on or off at will, producing the current at enough intervals to keep them small.

It certainly made feeding the dragons easier.

All of a sudden, a speaker system sounded:

**"Attention. To the following occupants, this message applies: From building 14: Smoulder, Cal'vel.**

**"From Secret Projects division response team: Razak, Kynok."**

**"From executive offices: Field commander Faral Kol."**

**"As you're aware, a lockdown of draconian species is in place while the aptly names Rage Virus is running rampant with the Dragon migration. I'm here to tell you that you 5 and myself shall be assisting the infiltration teams we have already sent deep into Equestrian territory the moment a cure is ready."**

**"Accompanying us will be Biological scientist Caarim, for telepathic control as a means on calming dragons to cure them. He shall authorize the final cure for mass production, then provide us with the first few doses as soon as they are ready. We depart for Equestria immediately after we have all been treated, along with a contingent of air support."**

**"Additional details can be found in files to be delivered later this evening. The reason for this change of plans is to serve as another line of defence, and to minimize the unnecessary killing of Dragons that would occur otherwise by the hooves of Equestrians and Gryphons when the migration reaches the North Western Continent. Additional tech on request or ordered onto you shall be given the day before departure."**

**"That is all."**

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**Hanger 14**

"Why are you saying we're helping the Equestrians? I always thought you disliked them."

Cal'vel remarked aloud as he sat across from Karrav. He, Karrav, Smoulder, Faral Kol and Caarim had sat down at a secluded table, discussing their next actions.

Though none opposed the plan, they were surprised at Karrav's idea:

"Its not for them. I don't want a mass slaughter to take place. Already many dragons are having to die because the virus is infecting them to go on a rampage until they burn out. We're holding them off, killing only the absolute most dangerous ones, the ones who've obviously been infected too long."

"And you want to minimize the dragon deaths?" Smoulder finished. Karrav nodded, remarking: "And to reiterate, I don't hate Equestria, just some of its rulers and how its ruled."

"We can't interfere until the cure is ready anyway." Faral Kol added, which led to her asking Caarim: "How is it coming?"

"We're close, but we won't be finished ahead of schedule if that's what you're hoping. We'll have a cure ready by March 21st, but mass production won't be underway until the 23rd."

"But can you get all of us here, plus Razak and Kynok, immunized on that day, the 21st?" Karrav asked.

"Oh they'll be ready. But what about the air support, what was that about?" Caarim asked.

"I had a talk with Shreya about some non-lethal anti dragon weapons I wanted her to adapt to some of the artillery vehicles and new aircraft she manufactures. They're ready to come with a force that aims to save many dragons, but we can have a handful for ourselves with their own crew to use when we leave earlier." Faral Kol explained. She had been the one who coordinated the new, ad hoc designs with Shreya's existing vehicle designs from her factories.

Smoulder looked over at the youngling Fire Drakes, a handful of males and females each: "What about them? I can't leave them here alone."

"Hi'mari has already volunteered to take care of them. With Razak and Kynok gone, along with Lucius, she'll have no charges."

Smoulder smiled in relief, she'd always liked the female Salamander who watched over the clones.

Karrav turned to Cal'vel, asking: "Are you up for this?"

"I'm not sure. You know how I feel about fighting others."

"This time its for a good cause. I know you're averse to killing already, and I figured you'd be ideal as a big gun." Karrav pointed out. Cal'vel yielded, saying: "I can't ever persuade you otherwise."

* * *

><p><strong>Building 9<strong>

**Secret Projects division:**

"FUCKING NAGS! I'M NOT DOING IT!"

Kynok swiped the punching bag angrily with his claws, and with some new razor edge armlets he wore to turn his wings into blades. As he angrily stormed off, the punching bag fabric, and some of its thickly padded insides, fell onto the floor.

"Kynok! Calm down!" Hi'mari stressed to the male Wyvern clone.

"And why's Karrav so eager to help bloody Equestria!? I thought he and I'd agree on this! Let 'em burn beneath rabid dragons I say!"

The female Salamander walked up to him and swiftly, dodging a natural guard block from Kynok, hit him in a pressure point between his shoulder and neck. Kynok gasped as he fell to the floor, his body going limp long enough to fall over.

Hi'mari spoke more calmly: "Are you ready to calmly talk now?"

Growling, Kynok stretched his arm closest to the hit point as he got up, making sure it felt normal again.

Over at the wall, Razak leant back, saying: "You realize that we're not doing this for them? We're doing it to stop too many dragons dying."

"Oh, yeah, and they're just going to let us waltz right in and help them." Kynok muttered.

"I thought you'd care about the Dragons more." Razak said, somewhat surprised by Kynok's aggression. Well, greater aggression than usual.

"Yeah, sure, but helping the magic nags and bird bodied nags? That's too much." Kynok argued.

"They'll be grateful, the Equstrians, Gryphons if they get that far, and the Dragons that live." Hi'mari offered.

Kynok scowled, walking off before he paused at the changing room door:

"I'll do it for the Dragons. They're more related to what I am than the others. I don't want the gratitude of the ones that were enemies of the species I was bred to help rebuild, and whose leader doomed my race to extinction with her power."

As Kynok wandered into the changing rooms, Razak shot Hi'mari a sullen look:

"He's getting worse. I think this might be a low point between him and Karrav."

"In all honesty Razak, I think Karrav may have begun giving up hope for rebuilding the Wyvern race. Karrav's efforts to breed Wyverns over the last 10 years have, as you guessed, yielded only 1 survivor so far. With no proper Wyvern female, he's done what he can with what was left, one batch of male Wyvern tissue."

"You Razak, were a 1 in 2 survival, good considering your genetic modifications." Hi'mari spoke one last time:

"Keep Ky'nok sane Razak, you and Lucius when he gets back with you two."

Giving a brief, smile, Razak let Hi'mari cup his scaly shoulder briefly, her moist skin a familiar, comforting touch he'd felt for much of his life.

"We will."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are on the move now.<strong>

**Next chapter, a sanity check for Spike, and the shitstorm keeps moving in.**

**As usual, I would greatly appreciate reviews so I have an idea of what people's impression of the story so far is.**


	17. Ch 16: Sanity Check Celebration

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 16: Sanity Check Celebration**

* * *

><p><strong>March 18th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Friendship palace**

**Mid Afternoon**

Sighing to himself as he shuffled from the Carousel Boutique, Spike was disappointed that Rarity had left for the day to do a delivery without him.

_"I thought you could use a rest Spike, so I did this delivery myself. You seem bothered by something right now, so I wanted to also give you some time to collect yourself. Rarity."_

The note on her door had been in his mind ever since he began walking back from the boutique. He'd hoped that she would have a usual workload to be helped with, one of the solaces he still had from the recent increase in anti dragon sentiments from visitors to the town.

That wasn't to be the case.

Wandering back, he had been gone for only 20 minutes from the palace, and he did his best to ignore the stares he usually got from the more understanding locals, and the occasional fearful or disgusted look from an obvious visitor.

Approaching the palace, Spike glumly shuffled up the steps to the doors, entering the palace's front entrance.

If his eyes had been sharper he'd have noticed the faint strand of pink tail hair caught in the door from someone's quick entrance after he'd left for Rarity's.

Spike muttered to himself as he ascended the stairwell, his thoughts darkening. Ever since the migration started yesterday, people had been talking of when it would reach Ponyville. Unlike other years, and combined with him having grown since he'd moved to Ponyville with Twilight, talk turned to him and his nature.

Worse yet, reflections on his rampage 3 years before when he let his natural greed consume him were rife in the town, fuelled by paranoid visitors to the town that didn't know Spike at all.

This time, a different emotion was eating away at Spike. He was succumbing to his negativity and anger, but just as he did with his greed, he hid and suppressed it.

"Hm, seem bothered by something. Darn right I'm bothered, at least they can blend in and not get looked at. I'm just the dragon boy that everybody likes only because of the work I can do for them. I work my butt off, and still they don't trust-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flashed on when Spike came to the main hall, originally being a makeshift lounge of sorts leading to a small kitchen. Before he could comprehend, his heartbeat escalated in shock.

A yell escaped his mouth as he jumped back, claws extending ever so slightly, and his wing stubs flexing on untested instincts. His vision narrowed, focusing on the nearest being that was attacking.

Twilight's joyous face morphed into shock, and she said calmly: "Spike, its us!"

Breathing heavily to calm himself, Spike's eyes returned to normal, and he looked at his claws in surprise. They had extended out twice their normal length, but retracted as he calmed down.

He looked up, seeing the stunned looks on the party goers faces at Spike's reaction.

"Uh, sorry Spike. We uh, thought we'd surprise ya." Applejack admitted.

The others watched as Spike relaxed fully, before he asked: "You guys really scared me there. What's this all about?"

"Well, we know you've been having a hard time recently." Twilight explained.

"Even while you've been such a big help as usual." Rarity added.

"And we wanted to cheer you up somehow." Fluttershy said, having retreated slightly when Spike had reacted quite defensively at the surprise.

"So we decided a party for you would be a good idea!" Pinkie bounced over to Spike, grabbing his hand while squealing: "Can you do that thing with your claws again!?"

"What the heck was that Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked, hovering over him with a curious look on her face.

"I, don't know. Its been a while since I've been properly scared like that, but I've been a bit defensive lately anyway." Spike pulled his hand from Pinkie's grasp, who simply continued to beam at him.

"Come on guys. We just scared Spike a little too much is all." Twilight said.

"I wasn't scared, just surprised." Spike defended.

"Can we just get this started already?" Rainbow protested in boredom.

"LETS PARTAY!" Pinkie shrieked.

By the time Spike's hearing returned in his left ear, plates of food suitable for both ponies and dragon were being brought out, namely cakes.

Ones specifically for Spike had a selection of gems to go with them.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you'll get them fully grown soon after I a full Wonderbolt member." Rainbow Dash poked Spike's wing stubs from above, as he swallowed another sapphire fragment covered cupcake.<p>

"I'm just glad they're not itching anymore." He remarked.

"Well they'll probably look marvellous when they're fully grown, but I can't see that happening for a while yet." Rarity said. She had wondered over with a small plate of her own, a cucumber and cheese sandwich on it.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna grow bigger too quickly. Last time it wasn't so, gradual." Spike admitted.

"Maybe you can see how the other dragons fly when they pass over in a week, I'm not sure Pegasus flying would suit you later." Rainbow Dash commented dryly.

As the cyan pegasus flew off to see what Pinkie was up to with the music player, Rarity laid a hoof on Spike's shoulder:

"I'm sorry for deceiving you with that note, but you leaving to come to my place as usual was the best time to set this up."

"Its okay. I'm really liking this party."

Twilight walked over just as Rarity left, saying: "I think Pinkie's about to get some dance music going. Wanna get on the floor party boy?"

Ignoring her playful nudge to his side, Spike saw Applejack and Pinkie, the latter seeming as if she were doing a rain dance of sorts, already dancing. At least Applejack's dancing was more, definable, a type of swaying square dancing.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Well I think I will dance." Twilight remarked.

Spike would nearly black out from suppressing his laughter with what he saw during her dancing over the next 2 minutes.

Years of reigning in emotions like greed, anger and bitterness recently couldn't prepare him for the sight of the Princess of Friendship's legendarily awful dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>March 18th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Early evening**

The party continued until the Sun started to set, Celestia's day about to end.

In the cycles, the daily 'raising' and 'lowering' of the Sun and Moon put them into a cycle of momentum, where they would swing across the sky until they reached a certain point, then needed to be moved again. Equivalent of kicking a cart ahead of one on a path, letting its momentum carry it for a bit before booting it to move again.

It allowed them to use the position of the sun and moon to tell what time it was in the distant past, but it was still a patch on the permanent orbital damage done during Discord's war to gain power over the world. And it was his own doing that such a fix was possible. Back then, the master of chaos knew that a dying world was less fun to shape to his will, and less permanent.

After all, Discord was a resident of Earth too, and even he and his chaotic desires back then depended on there being an Earth to rule.

Nowadays of course, the 2 Princesses assumed such cycle duties.

And as Twilight had briefly discovered during Tirek's escape, maintaining such cycles was a challenge to those not used to them.

"Bye Twilight. We'll see ya tomorrow." Rainbow Dash shouted as she rocketed to some distant clouds, probably to hit the hay.

"Woo hoo! That was great! Let's throw one again tomorrow!" Pinkie bounced out the door, while Applejack tried to settle down the excited pink mare:

"Hold your britches Pinkie, they wouldn't be special if you threw them every day."

Pinkie stopped for a moment, eyes wide in realization. She turned to Applejack, squeezing the orange mare's cheeks between her hooves: "Oh your right Applejack! Silly me! Maybe the day after then!"

As Pinkie bounced off, Applejack shook her head as she waved Twilight goodnight.

Fluttershy left next: "I liked that Twilight. I just hope Spike feels better now."

"After how much he ate, I'm sure he does." She remarked.

"He's just like Angel, he's never grouchy when he's eaten his food." Fluttershy then remembered: "Oh, I just hope he and the others were alright while I was here."

The worried pegasi wander off, leaving just Rarity to wander out:

"I must go Twilight. Its because of Spike's hard work with me that I had the spare time to do this, and it seems to have worked quite well."

"He should be better now, lets just hope things don't get worse for him up to the migration." Twilight hoped.

"Yes, I'd better leave now. Sweetie Belle will probably be waiting for me back home, and I shudder to recall last time she tried to cook dinner on her own."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it wasn't burnt, which was better. It still left much to be desired for taste though." Rarity admitted.

"Well, see you when I see you Rarity." Twilight waved her off, shutting the door as soon as the white and purple Unicorn had walked out of earshot.

Wandering up the stairs, Twilight saw Spike placing the leftovers in the cupboards and the fridge.

She remembered back to her visit to the East, where technology played a greater role all around than magic. Here in Equestria, the only technology used was for roles that couldn't be filled by magic, such as refrigeration, constant lighting, small devices such as hair driers, entertainment, heavy lifting machinery and vehicles, and plumbing, along with power generation to go with it.

By the looks of such things, the Oceanic Alliance made up for less magic by using technology not applied or researched by Equestria, simply because the use of magic rendered such research as pointless to them.

"Feel better Spike?"

"Yeah, thanks for this. I needed it."

"Well, I'm a little beat, so I'll head to bed in a few minutes anyway." She wandered over and rubbed Spike's head lightly:

"You're sure you feel better now?"

"Yes, and thanks again. You're too kind, all of you." Spike admitted.

"No, you deserve it with everything you do for us. Try not to change Spike." Twilight gave him a last hug before she wandered up to their joint bedroom, leaving Spike downstairs.

Opening the fridge, Spike murmured to himself:

"Now where'd I put that last emerald muffin?"

* * *

><p><strong>March 20th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Early Morning**

"Princess Celestia, the reports you wanted from the Crystal Empire."

"Thank you." Celestia hovered the documents in front of her from her scribe's own magical grasp.

Over by the door, Luna stood by, as this was her last duty of her shift of ruling during the night. A last handover to Celestia, seeing if anything came up that needed both their attention, and tackling those first before Luna went to get her sleep for the day.

These documents were standard updates on preparations for the Dragon migration, which with the Crystal Empire in the north, allowed more preparation time. Standard procedure, because these were dragons after all.

They could always count on at least one attack just by the sheer numbers migrating, but guards were quick to ward them off with defences anyway.

Luna looked over the documents, seeing something unusual:

"Caninberia is reporting that the migration is on route as usual, but they urge to be on alert for more attack attempts than usual, due to some more aggressive dragons having secured tribe leadership recently."

Luna looked at Celestia as the scribe finished, saying: "Our forces manage to ward off any attack that occurs, and its usually at one place only. Likely we'll simply have more such encounters with little damage in multiple locations this year."

"I agree Luna. When they're warded off, they tend to move on, its just this year might have more of those cases is all." Celestia nodded.

"Other than this warning, the Caninberians say they'll be monitoring them as they fly over the arctic to start coming from the North of our territories, and will give rough counts about behaviour or population as usual." The scribe pony finished.

"Excellent." Celestia remarked.

Luna yawned slightly, saying: "I'll be retiring to my quarters now sister. Those reports were the only thing that needed both our attention during your shift."

"Of course Luna. Have a nice rest." Celestia saw off Luna as the Princess of the Night went off to settle down for the day.

Turning back to her scribe, she said: "Alright, where are the usual documents?"

A thick stack of papers levitated before her face, which Celestia immediately began to read over. She wouldn't sign all these, as not all laws or bills were seen as best for her ponies in her eyes.

She could fight back against the worst laws, such as this familiar push to increase taxes on the farming communities to pay for the and they occupy. A remnant of largely invisible class divides between Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns, in that order.

Some tensions never truly died, but Celestia had done her best in her rule to suppress them.

* * *

><p><strong>On the threshold of cataclysm. Good thing preparations take place for it anyway.<strong>

**As a simile, its like preparing for a Category 2 Hurricane, when a Category 5 is headed on the way in reality. [Katrina]**

**As usual, I'd appreciate reviews, as I could use feedback to improve any grammar, continuity, out of character moments with canon characters and so on.**

**If I make mistakes I miss, only you, the readers, can help correct them.**

**By the way, any reviews on the 2 part backstory on Celestia and the Wyvern[s] in Dingolia shortly after its revolution would be appreciated. Good world-building lets me plot the future in this story.**


	18. Ch 17: Mobilisation

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 17: Mobilisation.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 21st, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Mid Flight, 30 miles north of Tigwan.**

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**Oceanic Alliance Spectre flight.**

Literally minutes after being inoculated with the cure that the lab teams had developed, the reinforcement squadron ground team had dispatched.

Caarim's cure worked well enough, though the rapid production of it still carried the risk of non-fatal side effects. Namely, the disease wouldn't kill anyone cured, but if too far along the symptoms of aggression and itching would continue until the disease was eliminated by the body's immune system.

Of those on the flight, Caarim was the only one not inoculated, as the disease could only jump between draconic species. But the King Cobra had finalised mass production before he departed with the team.

A small group of aircraft, namely a pair of transport jet aircraft with 4 engines and a large loading bay, accompanied by an Oceanic Alliance tanker aircraft to refuel them before it flew with them to the Caninberia Oceanic Alliance naval outpost.

They would airdrop into Equestria under the cover of night, and take up positions in case one of the infiltration teams needed reinforcements, which they inevitably would.

Despite having a team in Canterlot, they would only airdrop at both the Crystal Empire and Ponyville, for two reasons: 1. Canterlot's team was to gauge the response of local forces, and head to Ponyville when attacked. And 2. Because Canterlot wasn't along the usual Migration path, they didn't expect much in the way of attacks.

Two teams, each with an arsenal of weapons designed to either stun or kill creatures as tough as dragons. And each able to hold their own in a fight.

Better yet, the Caninberia dispatched Oceanic Alliance forces had bases that they could quickly send more reinforcements from, including weapons approved for minimal dragon casualties.

On one of the transports, bound for the Crystal Empire, Smoulder, the dark red Fire Drake, Cal'vel, the dark blue and red Western Dragon, and Razak were ready. They would assist Lucius and any reinforcements in the Crystal Empire, the front line.

In the second transport, Karrav, their overall male Komodo leader, his Komodo female personal assistant Faral Kol, the Wyvern male Clone Kynok, and lastly, the King Cobra male telepath Caarim. They would assist Ohmen Magnes in defending Ponyville.

Al'kur and his 3 changelings would come to them fro Canterlot as soon as the attacks hit the north, as they may be needed in Ponyville.

On the second transport aircraft, and on a feed to the first, footage from a reconnaissance drone, currently the only roles filled by unmanned aircraft, showed the main parts of the Dragon migration.

"The main flights are already passing over the Mutthotsk sea coast. The Caninberians have been lucky so far, that area's very sparsely populated."

Karrav pointed to the global map.

"Yeah, but they seem to move faster when their numbers grow." Kynok remarked. Faral gave him a glare, the Wyvern interrupting Karrav was intolerable.

"At this rate, there will only be a day, maybe two, between when they reach the Crystal Empire and Ponyville. Communication will be essential, and if need be, the first team shall fall back to Ponyville."

On the comms, Cal'vel was heard: **"What about the virus? Any sure signs to know which can be cured, which to kill?"**

"We can't do much without many reinforcements, we're really meant to tackle any early arrivals. And if they've struck out ahead, either they're too infected, or they're smart." Caarim explained.

He brought up some footage recorded, showing blurry images of some activity in particular spots of dragon flights. Some winged shapes fleeing the group, some attacking within the group, and others flying ahead of the group:

"The virus shows the signs as predicted, but the key to distinguishing the advanced stages are usually twofold."

"One, normally repelling attacks will ward off dragons migrating, as they're on the move and can't afford too much delay. Constant attacking shows a lost cause."

"Second, the dragons normally show the same body temperature, but those infected with the virus show a noticeably higher thermal signal."

Caarim added: "So use their behaviour at first, and watch for dragons scratching frequently also for early stage signs. If they're only scratching, but can be warded off, they're able to be saved. If not, and they're going ballistic, they need to be killed. All others can be cured. Use your visors provided to check body temperatures of dragons, and they'll display a signal on them if the temperature matches those that are infected for too long."

**"We'll do our best. But have the Caninberian based forces and Oceanic Alliance reinforcements been told this tactical information?" **Smoulder's question was laced with concern. They knew that they were trying to help the dragons, but she was always distrustful of species that viewed draconics out of fear.

**"They know, and they'll have much more numerous weapons able to take down and inoculate those that can be saved. At our projections, we should be able to inoculate 60% of the dragons involved. That's enough to guarantee full cross species immunity within one Migration."**

"Last thing I'll say is how to bring them down without killing. Knock out their flight somehow, preferably only temporary, then sedate and restrain them. Caarim's provided us each at least 20 doses, and I expect all of them to be used." Karrav finished.

"I expect 140 inoculated dragons from all of us. No less. The rest will have to be done by the reinforcements while we help the locals take down other dragons while killing as few as possible. More inoculations will be delivered with reinforcements."

Karrav's final words signalled the end of the briefing.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy transport, Spectre 1.<strong>

As Razak wandered off to get some rest for the long flight ahead, Smoulder walked over to Cal'vel, who was sitting in a corner thinking to himself.

"You okay?"

"I'm not used to helping other dragons, well, ones that have 'normal lives', much. And now I'm having to stand against all of them to protect them?" Cal'vel shook his head in disbelief.

"I know you have a bad history with other Western Dragons, but you'll always be welcome among my tribe, and with this group." Smoulder reasoned

"I was rejected and thrown out by my tribe because I was too strong for my age, because my clan leader feared I'd be too dangerous to the tribe. But Karrav sometimes seems to care about me only because of my power, what I can do." Cal'vel stated.

Smoulder glared, and said to him: "It may have been that way at first, but he believed he could unite species considered rogue under a common cause for world advancement and fairness. He said this to me, that he saw you as the ultimate challenge, and to prove to the world that every person has a capacity to serve the greater good. You're powerful, and that makes you, others like you and me, useful. But that usefulness is our way into people's hearts and minds."

Smoulder rested a wing on Cal'vel's shoulder:

"Its what's inside that helps us stay, through thick and thin, with those we care about or who care about us."

Cal'vel looked over at Razak, who was examining the inoculation tubes in his weapons kit: "You going to be alright working with Razak? I know you, uh, like to stick close to him."

"He's of my body Cal'vel." Smoulder pressed.

"One of your eggs, but his genes have nothing from you. He was inserted into one of your unfertilized eggs and grew from there, along with the 2 other eggs. He's not really your son you know." Cal'vel tried to explain.

"I helped raise him as a youngster, and I visit him from time to time. He's as much a son as one of my blood would be. I pushed his damn egg out, and his two siblings. I watched as his sibling died in its egg, his sister dying before first breath." Smoulder said sadly.

"Smoulder, I, I'm sorry for bringing it up again." Cal'vel patted the Fire Drake on the back.

"Its alright. At least my two boys are safe. I can keep an eye on Razak myself, even if he can hold his own." Smoulder admitted as she buried her sad memories.

"And Kurze? He's probably not suited to combat yet." Cal'vel admitted.

"He's ready, and this may be when he finally proves his mettle. I don't know, maybe he should have stayed with the Hephaestus Group. Maybe not, but I'll see him again soon when this mess is over."

"The way Kurze is growing up, he could make a good diplomat." Cal'vel commented.

"Maybe. Well, when we get back from this, maybe I'll finally talk to him about this. I just wish I could have sooner." Smoulder wandered off down the aircraft at these words of hers, going to check her own weapons before she too settled down for the night.

Cal'vel simply stared out a nearby window, watching the sky darken as they moved into the night. By the time they reached the Frozen North it would be around 3 in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy transport, Spectre 2<strong>

**2 hours later**

Slithering past Kynok in his sleeping bunk as he returned from the cockpit, Caarim had heard that they were still 7 hours from their first drop, and 9 hours from their own drop.

He approached Karrav, who was still feverishly checking the facts on the MIgration patterns.

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask a question about our Ponyville deployment."

Karrav sat up, looking at Caarim quizzically.

"The reports state that a Dragon works as an assistant to the Princess, the one we have a lot of reports on to go with checking her for any weaknesses in case she presents a threat."

"What's your point?"

"With the Rage Virus coming with the Migration, are we planning on inoculating him also? The dragons acting aggressively show a tenacity for locating other dragons and pursuing them. He might make Ponyville more of a target." Caarim reasoned.

"We planned to inoculate him as the first move in exposing our positions before the attacks. But you're saying he could act as a beacon for more rabid dragons?" Faral asked. As Karrav's personal assistant, and dual bodyguard and agent of choice, Faral Kol often had a deeper insight into her commander's plans.

It was no surprise, as she had the longest history with him, even before they met under the waning hours of the old Hephaestus Group.

"That seems to be happening in the main herds, so by that reasoning, yes." The King Cobra responded. Faral Kol looked at Karrav expectantly, who had been thinking on this for not too long before saying:

"...Tell me Caarim, did you bring that 'other' serum I requested?" Karrav asked.

"Well sure."

"And are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Karrav challenged.

Caarim knew what he was being challenged to do, and focused his mind. His snake slit eyes thinned slightly as he probed into Karrav's mind. He didn't have to go far, as he saw a small dragon appear, and after a flash of the inoculation, a series of killed or battered dragons beneath a larger version of the small dragon before.

"Its fortunate that the dragon moved to Ponyville. If he'd been in Canterlot still, we'd have to kidnap him to use for our needs." Karrav commented.

"So why is Al'kur and his team in Canterlot remind me?" Caarim asked.

Karrav said his retort casually as he turned back to the screen of readouts on the migration: "Someone had to keep an eye on the Equestrian government, let them know the plan to stop too many dragons getting killed. Someone better suited to disguise than attacking."

"And frankly, Al'kur lost to Ohmen in the brawl that determined who went to Canterlot." Faral added coyly.

"If he lost, why bring in Al'kur and his changeling drones at Ponyville if we're reinforcements anyway?" Caarim asked.

"Its us, Ohmen and his 2 Changelings, versus who know how many dragons, probably 12 to 20 I'd wager. Are you going to turn down more people to draw their fire?"

Karrav said, not looking at Caarim.

"I see your point." The Cobra slithered off at that, knowing all he wanted to know.

"Most people do in time." Karrav muttered.

Faral snorted slightly behind him, while Karrav said aloud: "I just hope that cure filters enough of the aggression in each of us. I can't say any of us lack a mean streak."

"Kynok, sir?" Faral asked.

"Him, me, the others on Spectre 1, and frankly you Faral. If anything, you're more vicious than the rest of us." Karrav said.

"I don't know, Kynok might give me a run for my money."

"He's young, rash, and cares little for anything he can kill if he wants to. Plus, he loses to you in training matches." Karrav said.

Walking to her quarters to get some rest, she finished: "Which is why you made me your personal assistant."

"Bloody well right I did." Karrav said.

As Faral wandered to her bun section nearer the cockpit, Karrav scratched his bulky arms as they itched slightly in the cold beneath his long, armoured sleeves. Glued to the monitor, he saw the projected Migration path going over the Maring Sea, crossing from Caninberia to the Frozen North, into Crystal Empire territory. It continued south, through Equestria, passing closest to Ponyville, Trottingham and Appleloosa before it hit the southern mountains.

4 weeks later, it normally then went north east to the Gryphon empire, over the central continent after a small ocean, eventually back to where they started in the middle of the Far Eastern and Oceanic Region territories.

This year, things would not be quite so clear cut for the Great Dragon Migration, or Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>The storm is on its way.<strong>

**And a certain individual in Ponyville is unknowingly both at risk and is a risk to the entire town.**

**Maybe this Kurze can be brought into the program alongside Razak?**

**As usual, I'd appreciate reviews if possible, or constructive feedback to improve.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**On a geographic note, the South Western Continent [S. America], Great Southern Continent [Africa] and the southern Oceanic Region [Australia, Indonesia, Malaysia, Borneo etc] I see as too far south for a global circulating Dragon Migration.**

**I feel that its a north hemisphere exclusive, as most of the land is in the northern hemisphere on Earth.**


	19. Ch 18: A Nightmarish Warning

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 18: A Nightmarish Warning**

* * *

><p><strong>March 22nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, Crystal Chasm encampment.**

**Mid Afternoon**

The trio of Cal'vel, Smoulder and Razak had managed to land safely, their transport aircraft splitting briefly to airdrop them at night, with all lights dimmed on the aircraft, from a high altitude.

They had already settled into the encampment inside the Crystal Chasm, where Lucius and his changeling crew had made it more accommodating already. To save space, the larger dark red Fire Drake and dark blue and red Western Dragon had used their interfaces to maintain a smaller size.

Smaller for Cal'vel and Smoulder was 3 times the height of a normal pony, or just a head above where Razak stood at his full size.

By the magical blood dragons carried inside them however, their smaller size retained a large portion of the strength they'd have as a larger size.

For now, all they could do was wait for the first dragons to arrive, and begin searching for ones that needed curing, or killing.

If things got worse, then they'd call in the reinforcements from Caninberia. Otherwise, the moment they attacked the first dragon they'd be blowing cover to the locals.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, sewers.<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

"Hey, no news on any dragons in the north by what we heard."

"Did anyone suspect you three at all?" Al'kur asked, his voice echoing off the walls as usual.

"No way, last thing they'd expect is for Changelings to be posing as a Royal Guard, a palace window cleaner and a palace hedge trimmer." The eldest responded.

"...Why only one of you as a guard?" Al'kur wondered.

"He said we talk too much." The youngest pointed to his oldest brother.

"No, I said your too dumb to know when to keep your mouth shut."

"Oh, that's different." The youngest replied.

Al'kur sent the message on a discrete comms that the North team, and by this time, the Ponyville area team, were in position without detection.

The sooner he could leave this rat infested sewer the better.

He just hoped these three could fight as well as they could bicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville<strong>

**Everfree forest, hidden alcove.**

**Late night**

All around them noises were echoing in the night. Bugs, hunters, and on their way to this secluded spot they came across a dead Timberwolf, which they then proceeded to use as firewood later on for cooking.

Ohmen Magnes and his 2 changeling troops, with him guising as the school gardener 'Cutter', had shown them this alcove he'd found on a brief scouting run. It was perfect, secluded and never visited by other ponies.

The reason: A notable Manticore had its territory here. Which warranted a watch shift be taken.

As Karrav settled down, his 2 hour night watch stint ended, he saw Faral glaring into the darkness of the forest, as if challenging something to attack them. Nearby, Kynok shifted as he growled in his sleep, while Caarim lay coiled up, lidless eyes open but blank in his sleep.

Drifting off, Karrav let his subconscious take hold. In here, he didn't have anywhere to hide from his emotions, or to hide them from others.

But he had little reason to fear, as the only person who could read his mind here was asleep also.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot<strong>

**Luna's observation tower**

**Late Night.**

Sat on her hunches in her deep mental state, Luna carried out her usual nightly task of helping the Ponies of Equestria rest easy, and quell their nightmares.

Her subconscious stretched from her as she projected her mind over the various dreams in Equestria, looking for ones bad enough to require her attention. A bad dream was only worth intervening if the pony him or her self couldn't overcome it, usually it being young fillies or colts.

She flew over Ponyville, detecting little stirring activity that warranted her attention. She flew past the Friendship Castle, noting how Spike's recent traumas had subsided after an apparent party thrown by his friends to cheer him up.

But two individual dreamers caught her attention

The first was coming from a small cottage, from a room rented by the school gardener. Something was stressing him, but he seemed to be getting a handle on it well enough.

The second however, emanated from the Everfree Forest.

Sighing to herself, Luna assumed it was a camper of some sort. But why that hazardous place?

She projected herself onto it, not knowing who, or what, it was, only that it was somebody who was falling prey to nightmares too greatly for her to ignore.

She reached the mind in turmoil, and effortlessly penetrated it.

* * *

><p>Around her, the consciousness of the dreamer showed an environment they recognized, but one that was utterly alien to Luna.<p>

A series of corridors, and beings screaming at one door to be let in, crying and coughing as they pounded on the door.

On the other side, a huddled Wyvern male sat, who she immediately recognized as a younger, less bitter Kynok. Trying to drown out the cries for help with his own mantra over and over, he desperately ignored their pleas to let them inside where the food was:

_If I let them in, we all die. Its me or none. Its me or none. Its me or none._

Luna watched as time blurred, and eventually the pounding on the glass stilled. Outside bodies were there, and weeks after the door shut Kynok was running low on supplies in the small pantry-like room he was in.

It was when outsiders, Komodos, came in, that they found the survivor, who explained with grief what had to be done.

A flash, and a brief image of a female Komodo giving him much help over the years showed, and in one instance she romantically approached him but found him unable to reciprocate due to his own grieving and obsessions. She remained loyal as ever, but it remained professional.

All of a sudden, the world around her started flashing, and Luna saw herself holding a smoking gun before a dead Pegasi mare's head, with the rattle of machine gun fire behind her gunning down more.

She charged at the White Alicorn responsible for dooming her race to extinction.

_**"Why? What gave her the right?"**_

_**"She and others should be stripped of their power. Too dangerous, unfair, the populace couldn't fight back if they needed too."**_

_**"But always remember this, that you can be killed like any mortal."**_

_**"Use her as leverage, break her power, show the world they can stand for themselves."**_

_**"Treasure your culture, your race and anyone who calls you an ally. I saw a good friend die because he'd given up on his own."**_

A second Wyvern male briefly appeared before Luna, before a flash of rainbow light consumed him slowly as he had his back turned.

_"Tul'rok!"_

* * *

><p>Luna looked around, seeing a more calm space as she found the centre of the dreamer's mind. She stopped before she approached, as she saw the visage of the dreamer.<p>

A hunched over male Wyvern, with shredded lower wings, and a jet black body.

In front of him, more images flashed, his worries for the future.

Fire rained from the sky across Oceania and Equestria, a horrific disease that brought out the worst in dragons.

Hidden agents, and a male Wyvern, exactly like him in appearance when he was younger, standing before him with a scowl on his face.

Then, as Luna made one step towards him, she saw the skull of a Wyvern appear, converging on the hunched over Wyvern.

A second, four, eight, more skulls of Wyverns drawing closer, faint whispers sounding now.

_"Not good enough."_

_"You'll fail, doomed to die before we can live again."_

_"We die with you."_

_"Betray your kind with a facade as a Komodo, Karrav."_

_"Varkan, the last true Wyvern."_

_"Death is your only destiny."_

Luna saw a last image as the name sprang to mind. A black Wyvern standing over a downed White Alicorn, murder in his eyes.

It was the first time she left someone in the depth of a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Snapping out of her trance, she immediately called for her night guards:<p>

"Guards! Awaken my sister! There's a threat to Equestria she must know of!"

* * *

><p>"No, no, why him?" Celestia asked herself.<p>

"We have to intervene sister. If he managed to do that to you all those years ago, who knows what he could do now." Luna urged.

"Karrav is Varkan. He's been plotting, building his strength the whole time, he's finally come good on his threat." Celestia whipped to Luna:

"He must be found!"

"Everfree forest, that's where he was." Luna said. She kept quiet about her concerns about him, as he had his own internal horrors that were deeper than just what Celestia had done.

Within seconds Night guards were on the way, and a night flying squadron was being diverted.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, street level.<strong>

"Al'kur, they know they're in Everfree forest somehow! Call 'em!" The eldest changeling, currently disguised in the night time Canterlot streets as a young stallion out with his girlfriend, who was his middle, male sibling in disguise.

**"On it. We moving out of Canterlot immediately after. Get to the city limits and meet up before we head out."**

The 2 changelings began heading south through the city, as Al'kur and their youngest sibling made their way after Al'kur warned the others in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd March, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Everfree forest**

**Past midnight.**

"How did they find us!?" Kynok yelled.

"I don't know, but what matters is that we've got a head start!" Karrav said.

"Any ideas how?" Caarim asked.

"Nothing, only thing weird was that I felt like somebody was watching me, while I was asleep. I'm sure of it." Karrav admitted.

Caarim pondered: "Asleep, watching." He looked around, thinking while Faral finished packing the last of their supplies.

"It doens't matter now. We have to go before the night guards find us."

"Night? Night! That's how! It was Princess Luna. She found us because she can dreamwalk!" Caarim realised suddenly.

"Dreamwalk?" Kynok asked.

"Its not a high risk ability according to files we have on her powers, but I make a habit of learning details. She can probe people's dreams, especially more active dreams. Obviously she probed one of us when our dreams were likely filled with the tension of the coming diseased Migration." Caarim explained erratically.

"That snooping nag bitch! She ruined everything!" Kynok smashed the nearest tree out of anger with his wing fist.

"NO! When the migration arrives, and we explain with a contact from the Oceanic Alliance of why we're here, then they'll have no choice but to release us when the Migration starts up North and comes South." Karrav turned his head west, where he knew a certain town was.

"Ohmen and his two are undetected, as are Al'kur and his three on route. We split up, Luna can't track us if we're awake." Karrav argued.

"And then, one of us goes after that Dragon under miss Sparkle. He needs to be cured, before the response arrives." Karrav immediately began pushing through the undergrowth.

"Move out! We've got 30 minutes! The rest of you split off from me while I take care of that little Dragon long before he ever becomes a problem."

Karrav pushed off ahead, shouting: "Wait for my summon. If the Migration arrives and you don't see or hear from me, abandon the town to its fate!"

Faral Kol restrained her protest as her leader bounded off through the forest, before she grabbed a seething Kynok by the wing:

"Come on, we have to go now. We'll hide with Ohmen, but we'll go there seperately while they tail Karrav!"

The Komodo female took tactical command, as Kynok followed her in his still steaming rage.

Caarim, as a Cobra, was drowsy from not much heat or sunlight, so Faral wrapped him around her torso before continuing to run through the forest, bound for Ponyville with Kynok in a slightly different direction to their leader.

Caarim looked skywards at the moon, commenting ruefully as was carried with them: "Things are already falling apart with this plan."

Worse yet, the Migration had only just reached the Frozen North coast. A few hours later, and the advance members of the migration would arrive at the Crystal Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's foresight and dream vision wasn't accounted for. But when Equestrians aren't the threat, why would they be?<strong>

**As usual, please review or read for any errors I could correct in grammar or characterisation.**

**I figured this chapter would make a good way of revealing the truth about Karrav, which I've hinted at in various chapters, in an unorthodox way. Also, they're only theorizing that Luna found them that way, but they don't know who was the dreamer that got caught out, as 3 of them were asleep except for Faral at the time.**

**And the beginning of the incident begins, and a big ol' shitstorm will descent into a firestorm before it gets better.**


	20. Ch 19: Night of Revelation

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 19: Night of Revelation.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 23rd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, main street.**

**Past midnight**

Waiting in a small alley between 2 houses, 'Cutter' suddenly heard a tapping on a nearby wall, and then a low whisper:

"Ohmen, its Karrav!"

Relieved, Ohmen maintained his disguise as he wandered around the corner. He saw Karrav crouched in a darker part of the alley.

"What happened?" Ohmen asked.

"Princess Luna found us while we were sleeping. Somebody was dreaming too deeply, but its not important who. How's the way to the palace looking?"

"Clear, but the guards on the nearest night patrol flight will be here in 10 minutes. Al'kur said they've been alerted."

"Right. Come with me, I'll need a quiet way into the dragon's bedroom. For all we know, Luna may have awoken him and the Princess somehow."

"I don't think so. The palace lights are still out." Ohmen commented. He saw Karrav climbing the alley wall, as he whispered:

"I'll go above, you go through the ground level. Meet at the castle base."

The disguised black Wyvern leapt onto the roof, while Ohmen, still in his 'Cutter' guise, galloped down the main street as quietly as possible.

* * *

><p>Flying over the town to Everfree forest, Luna's forward nightguards landed in a clearing, while she shone a light down from high above to show where she detected Varkan.<p>

Charing through the clearing, they burst forth, horns glowing with blue magic, only to find the clearing abandoned.

"Blacklight, where'd they go?"

A unicorn stallion nightguard shone his horn's unique magic onto the ground, showing the most fresh tracks from here. The tracks came up as bright blue, less bright for less fresh tracks.

Off to one direction, there were two sets of tracks leading away, while a 3rd went off slightly differently.

Luna saw the marks from her position above them, and saw where they roughly were headed.

"Guards, one of them is headed for Ponyville! Pursue that one while I find the others!"

Luna flew off, a direction that would make her pass Ponyville a few miles north of it.

Her guards, with the pegasi lifting them until they were clear of forest, followed the tracks to Ponyville.

* * *

><p>The night guards followed the tracks to Ponyville, leaping over a small stream as they came within 200 metres of the nearest town.<p>

As soon as they cleared the stream however, they saw a set of footprints, facing the way they came, and some dented ground around where they were.

But the footprints just ended right there.

One of the pegasi night guards growled in anger, as the other 2 Unicorn guards called Luna collectively:

**"The tracks stop just short of Ponyville, and the ground's dented around them. Best guess, he either jumped or more likely took off."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Karvan's wings were damaged, how did he fly? I guess he may have healed them over 29 years."<strong> Luna responded as she followed the trail.

**"We don't know where he could have gone, but he seems to have led us in the wrong direction on purpose."**

Luna suddenly saw the tracks beneath her flight suddenly stop, with similar ground denting. Her tracks pointed directly north, deeper into the hills north of Equestria.

**"Guards. My tracks show similar deception. We've lost their trail. Take up patrols over and around Ponyville with the usual night patrol, and keep an eye out. Until the morning, we search for signs. They'll stand out greatly in that town."**

Luna bitterly knew that Celestia may well start fretting about her student, and she decided that warning Twilight would be best.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Friendship castle<strong>

**Bedroom**

**Still just past midnight**

Having been awoken by a warning of Hephaestus members, and in particular Celestia's conqueror turning out to be Karrav all along, Twilight was rushing to get ready to help the guards any way she could.

"Spike. Stay here where its safe. They're after me, so I'll be joining the guards to help bring them in!"

Spike was wide awake at the Purple Alicorn's urgent tone, and he said: "Okay. Just don't get hurt, you know these guys aren't messing around."

Without another word, Twilight rushed down the stairs, leaving Spike to wait quietly for her return.

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship castle base<strong>

Having used his black scales under the cover of night, Karrav had snuck into the bushes below Twilight's castle balcony, just as Ohmen had snuck in also.

They were in luck, as a Night Patrol didn't spot them as they hid at all.

"You're turnabout tactics for any trackers seems to have worked. I thought you couldn't fly though?" Ohmen asked.

"I have enough wings with my outfit here to glide at least. Now did you bring the horseshoes like I asked?" Karrav retorted.

Ohmen levitated them to Karrav, saying: "I can get you up the balcony, but I'll be gone. Remember, the school yard, the biggest dirt pile. The others will be under it."

Karrav mouthed to himself: _Under?_

As soon as Karrav had filled his outfit pockets with a horseshoe each, totaling 4, Ohmen hissed:

"Wait!"

They saw a light emerge as the front door swung open. The Princess of Friendship frantically galloped down the road, heading into town.

Ohmen and Karrav looked on in disbelief.

"Maybe Luna finding us out was good luck? She's left Spike alone." Ohmen admitted.

"Spike? Terrible name. Now lets get me up there."

At Karrav's words, Ohmen got ready as Karrav wandered out.

Unseen by anyone else, Ohmen used his magnetic telekinesis abilities, to augment his crippled Unicorn magic, to levitate the horseshoes, and therefore Karrav, high into the air. He steered him outwards, heading for the bedroom balcony.

As soon as he reached the balcony, Karrav lurched his hands forward and grabbed a hold of the railings.

Thankfully, the curtains were drawn, and Karrav quietly climbed up and hid in a stone corner for now.

Below, he saw Ohmen, disguised as Cutter still, galloping back to town.

Opening his pockets, Karrav threw each of the horseshoes over the railing, not making any noise from there when they hit the grass below.

Approaching the curtained glass doors, Karrav saw through a crack between the curtains. The now brightly lit bedroom was occupied by a pacing little purple and green dragon, brighter in colour than Razak, but with green eyes, not blue.

Knowing he'd have to be quick, Karrav got out a small grenade about the size of a snooker ball. He used flashbangs for quick escapes when he went into missions himself.

This would be used for an entry, a real first timer.

* * *

><p>Spike paced worrying, muttering to himself:<p>

"She can hold her own, its fine. And the guards will be there. But one of those guys beat Celestia, so what-"

A sudden smashing of a window pane caught Spike's attention, but as he turned to see a fluttering curtain and glass shards by the door, something had rolled 4 feet from him.

It was a small, black ball, peppered with holes like cheese.

CRA-!

Spike was knocked back by a small shockwave, falling on his back as his vision was blocked by a glaring haze, even when he shut his eyes the 'flash' was still there. His ears rang, and he even had trouble hearing his own yelling in shock and panic.

He certainly didn't hear the window smash and a disguised black wyvern break through.

Spike struggled as he felt something seize him by the chest, holding him down. In his terror, he felt something prick his neck, slipping between his larger neck scales somehow.

As soon as he felt it, the feeling disappeared a few seconds later. His vision still blinded and his hearing still ringing, Spike struggled when he felt the pressure ease off his chest.

By the time his vision began returning to normal, and his hearing was restored, Spike suddenly began to feel sleepy as he saw the state of the bedroom.

Nothing was destroyed, but the floor where the flashbang went off was damaged on the carpet. The slightly blackened carpet held the scorched remnants of a hole peppered ball, where the blast originated.

The curtains were fluttering, as the doors had been smashed open more aggressively now.

Out in the darkness, already touching down to run into the nearest storage alley behind a town shop, Karrav snuck into a dark corner to hide once again. He stored the gliding wing fabric held between his lower arms and body, like that of a flying squirrel's. With his build meant for easier flying, what was meant for low performance gliding became a usable device even at low leaping speeds.

The flashbang would have been heard from here, and certainly Twilight would have ordered the guards back with her to check it out.

Sure enough, night guards, Princess Twilight and even Princess Luna were already headed for the palace.

* * *

><p>As commotion erupted, towns ponies wandered what was going on up at the Friendship castle.<p>

They never saw the black shape leaping over the roofs, leaping between bushes and diving into the schoolhouse gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, schoolhouse.<strong>

**Gardens.**

Karrav waited beside the largest dirt pile around the back of the schoolhouse like Ohmen said, impatiently muttering to himself:

"Come on, come on!"

The dirt pile suddenly shifted, and a disguised door emerged like a hatchway. Ohmen was revealed, not bothering to disguise his grey coat, brown mane or his blackened cutie mark.

"Come on down."

Karrav climbed down the hole, with Ohmen leading with an illuminated horn. The Wyvern made sure to

"Its a little cramped. I intended to finish it tonight, but that dragon's curing obviously had to happen tonight."

The tunnels, and the chamber at the bottom, were lined with makeshift metal supports to hold the dirt off them. Ohmen's magnetism abilities had allowed him to construct this in one night, without noisy machinery sounds that usually came with such digging.

Ohmen stepped aside as they reached the bottom, where Karrav found Kynok, Faral Kol and Caarim all inside waiting. There was less room here for them, as it was about the size of a small bedroom. Faral Kol's larger size was a problem for her, but Kynok and Caarim were at least more comfortable, even with Karrav here with them.

"You 4 can be here, until you need to come out. Me and my 2 troops will get you. If we haven't come for you by March 25th morning, come out yourselves. That will give a day before the migration gets within 500 miles of here."

Ohmen scrambled up the ladder, shifting disguise to Cutter again as he shut the metal, dirt covered hatch on the dirt mound.

Looking around inside the dimply lit, bedroom sized cavern, Karrav sat down while happily saying: "Well, at least that's one less dragon to worry about when the disease comes here."

"The others better not be so much trouble to get to." Kynok muttered.

Faral shifted slightly, her larger frame, even without wings, uncomfortable:

"Where did all the dirt for this place go?" She wondered aloud.

Caarim smiled slightly as he said: "I suggested how he did it. An trick shown in an old war movie he and I like."

* * *

><p><strong>March 23rd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, schoolhouse.**

**Midday**

"Can't say I heard much of what went on last night ma'am. I was fast asleep."

Cutter admitted to Cheerilee.

Looking at the schoolyard gardens, Cheerilee smiled at him: "With all the work you've been doing in the schoolyards I'm not surprised you sleep like a log. Its a shame you'll be leaving in a few days. The gardens haven't ever looked this lovely."

Sure enough, marking the fenced edges of the schoolhouse's recess yard, a relatively fresh dirt bed, filled with flowers and shrubs lay. A few dirt piles around the back of the schoolyard were there as a remnant of the digging, and were filled with weeds and old dirt also.

"Thank you ma'am." Cutter blushed.

"I'm sure the kids will love it as much as I do. Too bad its the weekend until tomorrow, they'll see it then I guess."

Nodding, Cutter made to walk to the further corner where more work was to be done:

"Oh Cutter? Are you sure you can't just take a quick break and maybe, share some lunch at Sugarcube corner with me?"

Cutter paused for a bit, before he turned to Cheerilee: "I really want to get this done ma'am. How about in 2 hours you come by, and we'll go then?"

"Oh, that's perfect. I'll see you then."

Unknown to Cutter as he turned to continue working, Cheerilee eyes wandered over his big build before she left. He certainly was a handsome stallion, and devoted to his craft as she was to her students.

When the dark magenta mare had left, 'Cutter' wiped his brow, releasing the drawstrings metal pins on his lower leg pockets of his gardening overalls.

Dirt flowed out, covering the developing soil bed.

"Lunch? The things I do to maintain cover. She seems pleasant enough at least."

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Nurse Redheart's hospital clinic.<strong>

**Early afternoon.**

"Are you sure you're alright Spike?" Fluttershy asked, her concern matching that of a injured animal under her care.

"Yeah, but I don't know what happened. Something broke through, and then I'm blinded and deafened by that, ball thing. I felt something prick my neck, and then nothing. I fell asleep shortly after, I was so tired." Spike admitted. He was laid up in a hospital bed, not hooked up to anything but being kept an eye on. He'd be released in an hour.

Nurse Redheart came in, holding a chart: "That little ball that the night guards took was something call a flash bang, according to them. By medical, and military history, it disorients its victims, giving temporary deafness and blindness. Also, Spike received a sedative injection, which was alongside something unknown that as best we can tell, has sent his immune system into a higher gear."

"It resembles what would happen after, oddly, a vaccination." Redheart spoke, her confusion obvious.

"They broke into the castle to give Spike a shot? What the heck!?" Rainbow Dash spoke. Applejack spoke to Twilight:

"Mighty strange that, but weren't you thinking they were after you?"

"Maybe, but we never found them, nobody even saw them." Twilight spoke.

"Well it must be why the Princesses are meeting us all tomorrow then. These people attacked poor Spikey here in his own home, a Princess's castle no less." Rarity rubbed Spike's head with her hoof, which earned a mild blush from the similarly sized dragon holed up in the bed.

Pinkie's face showed worry, as she had an angry expression on her face as her mane deflated ever so slightly: "Those meanies will regret the day they attacked you Spike, I'm sure the guards will find them."

Surprised by how upset, and serious, Pinkie was, Twilight admitted as Red Heart wandered out:

"What do they hope to gain from all this I wonder? Previous threats to Equestria have had clear intentions, but these people?" Twilight shook her head, as she just didn't know what they wanted.

And she had no idea that the one they were hunting was still hidden in Ponyville, along with others. And that further north, more of them waited for the inevitable firestorm that was being carried with the normal Dragon Migration."

* * *

><p><strong>Improvisation, and what seem like safe responses, can lead to opportunity for perceived enemies. And now Equestria is on edge, but they have no idea what's coming, or that what just happened spared them, slightly, from the worst of it.<strong>

**As a reminder, the cure prevents the virus from killing, and it REDUCES aggression [and itching]. Hence why the full attacks will require sedatives along with the cures.**

**And because Spike is smaller, the sedative works more quickly on him for the dose given. Stronger doses will be needed later, as Spike was given only a half dose.**

**Please review or constructively criticise as normal, as I'd like to improve as always.**

**Anyone who knows the war movie the dirt concealing trick is from gets a cookie.**

**In my fictional history in this story, see the prologue timeline, the First and Second Great wars equate to WW1 and WW2. And FYI, the listed species were the majority players, and all races were involved, even Wyverns and Komodos as either armies or mercenaries.**


	21. Ch 20: An Empire of Secrets

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 20: An Empire of Secrets**

* * *

><p><strong>March 24th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Friendship palace.**

**Meeting room.**

**Midday**

All the Princesses had gathered, save Cadance for being too far North to come quickly, due to the recent attack on the palace here, and Spike unexpectedly, as it was a grave concern.

The guards on the palace had been doubled, with Twilight's former 'hidden' guards coming back to her to stand guard also.

Celestia, Luna and Twilight headed the meeting, while Spike and the Twilight's 5 close friends, being associates to the Princess of Friendship, presented also. Even Discord had been brought in, and he too seemed in a serious mood unlike his usual self.

"This crosses a line. They had no justification, no warning, and what they did do made little sense." Luna commented.

"Varkan is back, that's certain. That alone changes things. This is someone who's scheming with others toppled empires and former governments in the East, including half of the current Oceanic Alliance members." Celestia commented ruefully.

"He's made it clear he can't be negotiated with, so why not respond in kind?" DIscord suggested. All looked at him, surprised he was proposing such a thing.

"Discord, if we attack them, it will be seen as an act of war." Celestia replied calmly.

"And what happened here to Spike, and Canterlot, and the thefts doesn't? I understand your desire for peace, but he's shown enough evidence to prove he only understands the language of violence. He sees us as dangers, and he's willing to attack us! He almost killed you Celestia!" Discord reasoned angrily.

"He saw sense, he didn't kill me because the world needed the Sun and Moon to survive." Celestia said half heartedly.

"But you forget. Luna's back, and Twilight has shown herself as possibly being a controller of the sun and moon during Tirek's reign given time. So he no longer has that barring him killing you if he wishes now." Discord pointed out, his words dripping with grave possibility.

Celestia was about to respond, before she realised with a shiver of fear that Discord was completely right. She was no longer immune from his wrath.

"We should make plans to gather allies, to gather strength as a deterrent from the Oceanic Alliance and its own allies." Twilight suggested: "It would at least stop them attacking, the threat of costs to them in war might sway them."

"Its a start. Very well, we should renew our alliances with the Gryphon Empire, the Republic and Minotaur Nation." Celestia spoke.

Much of the table seemed in agreement, though Discord looked to Spike and offered a deep look of sympathy:

_Young, but attacked already. If I see Varkan myself, I don't know what I'll do._

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Empire, Crystal Chasm.<strong>

**Same time.**

"Dragons! Get the scanners out!"

One of the Changeling drones yelled down, just as Smoulder, Cal'vel and Razak had leapt to the snowy plains atop the chasm.

Behind them, the rest of the Changelings and Lucius were ready, getting out binoculars in the case of the changelings.

The drone engaged the binoculars, switching on the detector mode, and zoomed in fully.

In the distance, he saw 4 shapes, all Western Dragons. Engaging the heat sensor mode, he saw 2 normal temperatures on the forward 2, but the rear 2 were higher than normal.

The most rear dragon had a higher temperature than all others, and was flying at an aggressive pace to catch the nearest. The one in front had a slightly higher temperature than normal, but seemed to be trying to escape its pursuer.

"The first 2 are normal. But the 3rd looks like its developing, I bet the 4th attacked and infected it by how it looks."

Cal'vel looked to Smoulder and Razak. Smoulder called it: "We're cured, but Caarim said we may get some slight aggression if infected, but we'll be fine. We need to get those first 2 clear, and see if we can save the 3rd."

"And the 4th?" Cal'vel asked worriedly.

"Its beyond help at this stage. It must be killed." The watching changeling drone replied.

As Razak flexed is wings for flight, he said aloud as he padded through the snow: "I take it this is how this whole Migration's going to be like?"

"Hopefully. Kill any that are too far, inoculate early infected, and get uninfected clear until reinforcements with more cures come." Lucius responded flatly. He was looking over at the Crystal Empire, when he had an idea.

"Anyone thought about what when more come, and we have to stun them midair? What's to stop them falling to their deaths?"

"...Nothing. Why?" Cal'vel asked. Lucius pointed to the Crystal Empire:

"We'll need them, they can use magic to in the least catch the ones falling that can be cured after we stun or sedate them."

Razak saw the Empire also, but looked to the approaching Dragons 8 miles away. He said: "Its the best we've got right now!"

Smoulder took the lead once more: "Plan! Cal'vel, you get that 3rd Dragon clear after warning the first 2 to flee the migration path, I'll kill the 4th."

"Razak, you go with Lucius and the Changelings, get the Crystal Empire on side. Karrav should be making his move to approach the leaders in the South by now."

Cal'vel leapt high into the air, releasing his control to grow to a larger size, and flapped his wings to take off with a jet like speed. Smoulder spread her wings as she grew, and pushed off slightly slower. Her slower speed to Cal'vel was not an issue, as she had only 1 target.

Razak let himself grow in size also, only half as big as Cal'vel or Smoulder, while he growled to the 2 Changelings: "Get on!"

As soon as they were aboard, Razak took off, as Lucius concentrated to become a shadow moving on the ground, following the shadow Razak cast on the snow as he flew.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Schoolhouse.<strong>

**Midday.**

Cheerilee watched over the children as they played. A Monday meant that they were energetic from the weekend normally, even if their sluggishness in the classroom showed otherwise.

As she watched a certain trio of cutie markless filies chatting, she saw Cutter disappearing quickly around the schoolhouse, looking about cautiously.

Curious, she followed.

Rounding the schoolhouse, she rounded the corner to find a sight that froze her mid step:

Cutter had shifted before her eyes to keep his grey coat, but his brown mane and tail became shorter, more crop cut, and his cutie mark had changed to a red lightning bolt with magic dust and charge signs beside it. The fur around it was blackened.

But most shockingly, he had a Unicorn horn now, even if it seemed cracked in places.

He had shifted, using magic, a large dirt pile from where he had piled his flower bed excavations. A large hole was exposed, out from which crawled creatures that he helped out.

A large, bronze Cobra, a bulky grey Komodo, a Black scaled Wyvern and a Black scales Komodo with bulky arms beneath long sleeves.

Her scream left her mouth when she saw 2 ponies, a pink mare and a blue stallion, walk around the other side and morph into ponyshape changelings before her eyes.

All their heads whipped to see her, to which she heard a gruff voice say: "Ignore her. We're coming out into the open anyway."

The black komodo, a male, had spoken, as he gestured for them to follow him around the other side of the schoolhouse.

But it was too late, as Cheerilee's scream had drawn the fillies and colts' attention. They had gathered, with whispers and some shrieks at their appearance behind the schoolhouse.

"What are they?"

"Monsters!"

"They're gonna eat us!"

"SO ugly!"

"Ain't that Cutter?"

Ohmen became slightly angry at the comments, and more so as Cheerilee looked at him with betrayal.

"You put my students at risk to hide these monsters here!?" She shrieked at him

Ohmen let his control loosen, and his form shifted to his more gorilla like, bulkier changeling pony mutate. He said to her with finality: "We're doing this to protect this town, you have no idea what's coming."

He galloped around the other side of the schoolhouse, joining the others as more shouts and panic began to rise in the town.

* * *

><p>Ponies of all sorts fled and hid as they saw the menagerie of creatures walking down the main street, their direction obvious as they headed towards the palace ahead.<p>

Leading the pack was the black Komodo male, with the others, a Black Wyvern, Komodo female, King Cobra, a strange gorilla like changeling hybrid, and 2 changelings.

As they walked, Karrav saw 3 ponies run towards, not away from them. They morphed into 3 more Changeling males, just as a Diamond Dog changeling form briskly walked out to join them.

It was a demonstration, a show that there was no more running, hiding, covertness. It was from here that they needed to be clear with their intent.

This time, they wouldn't be fighting, as long as their audience listened.

Karrav asked quietly as Al'kur drew alongside: "Any trouble getting here?"

"No, but we had a message from the North. First Dragons, advance ones, 1 beyond help, 1 needs help, 2 uninfected. Its already starting."

Karrav looked to the palace: "We'll have an easier time getting them to listen then. They'll have no choice to accept out help."

"But we need theirs. Lucius pointed out that we'll need a way to catch any midair stunned dragons, and the magic users and pegasi fit it perfectly." Al'kur reasoned.

"More the reason they should join us."

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Friendship palace<strong>

"Your majesties! The ones that attacked! They're here!"

All in the meeting hall whipped to see the guard, a Sun guard, dashing in with an urgent look on his face.

"Its Karrav! And Ohmen Magnes is with him. Changelings, a Komodo, Wyvern and a Cobra!"

"Are they attacking?" Luna asked frantically.

"No. They've stopped before us, and Karrav asked for an audience with you about an urgent matter, and a reason as to why he assaulted the palace last night for miss Twilight's dragon assistant."

Celestia's brow furrowed, and she said: "All of you, come onto the balcony. We should to see this before anything happens."

* * *

><p>All of them, the Sun and Moon Princesses, Discord, the Mane 6 and Spike all stood atop the balcony, warily staring down the menagerie that had gathered just in front of a line of guards. A crowd watched from the town limits further back.<p>

At the front, Celestia gasped as she recognized more than one of them from long ago. Karrav, now that she saw him standing next to Kynok, was undoubtedly Varkan. But worse yet, she recognised Faral Kol beside him, the female Komodo that gunned down the 4 other ambassadors 29 years ago.

Ohmen stared back at her, passively in his true form now.

She turned to her gathered subjects, saying: "Let 3 of them in, no more. And make sure Ohmen and 'Varkan' are two of them." She stressed on the true name of Karrav, now that the secret was out.

The guards left, and Discord said: "Celestia, you can't be-"

She raised a hoof to the Dragoneraqus, to which Luna also added: "Let's hope we can get rid of them quickly."

* * *

><p>The tension was palpable as the doors opened. Inside strolled Ohmen, padding inside on all 4 legs, his blackgreen armoured and grey furred body unique to him.

The odd one out, a King Cobra Male, Caarim, slithered inside. He was recognised from the Canterlot attacks, despite not actually attacking anything.

Finally, the leader, the one who was the first to break Celestia's power before anyone else.

Karrav was a facade all along. They saw nobody but Varkan as he strode inside, deciding to remove his long sleeves as he entered and pocket them.

The burnt and snapped off wing ends flexed slightly beyond his hands as they found air after a while.

Caarim had readied some documents on the meeting table, while Ohmen stood to one side, ignoring the scathing or fearful looks Twilight's friends and Spike sent him and the others.

Varkan stopped before the table, observing them quietly.

Discord could barely contain his anger, while Luna and Twilight kept their composure. Celestia's face was gaunt, determined, but he could have smiled at the sight of her slight fear had the situation been more personal.

"We have a situation, and by now its actually starting in the North, around the Crystal Empire."

Caarim opened the document case, spilling fact sheets about the Rage Virus outbreak, its mysterious, unexplained origins and mutation, and how it was affecting the Dragon Migration to become a dangerous horde.

"Believe me when I say that I hold only ill intents to one of you in this room. I care about all races, just not for certain of their leaders or governments." He glared at Celestia briefly, but simply nodded to Discord, Luna and Twilight.

"Why did you attack Spike?" Twilight blurted out.

"Because if I hadn't, he be vulnerable to a fatal and dangerous virus the Dragon Migration is carrying unknowingly, which we have a plan to solve. But even with reinforcements ready in Caninberia, we need help from your local armies to minimize casualties for both our joint sides, and of the Dragons."

"You attacked Spike, to protect him?" Twilight somewhat understood.

"No, I attacked Kurze to protect him." Valkan said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>The secret is out, and more along with it.<strong>

**As one fibre of secrecy unravels, others come with it. Either unintentionally, or by admittance. **

**Please review and respond/critique as you would.**

**Remember though, Monday nights I can't update with a new chapter, so no new chapter until Tuesday 7th October evening.**


	22. Ch 21: A Blessing or a Kurze

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 21: A Blessing or a Kurze**

* * *

><p><strong>March 24th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, city limits.**

**Midday.**

Already some gasps or citizens whispering in awe reached Razak's ears, and he hadn't even landed yet.

On his back, Lucius's 2 changeling troopers clung on, and some Crystal Empire citizens whispered, some recognizing changelings, but most not.

Screams from behind him mid flight caused Razak to turn around quickly to see a shocking site.

As Lucius had approached the city limits, shifting on the ground as a fast shadow, he'd unknowingly reached a border projected by the Crystal Heart that repelled dark magic.

Specifically, it was this same border that destroyed Sombra when he was too close.

As soon as he reached the border, Lucius had reverted back to his dark Unicorn form, shrieking as magical energy consumed his body and flung him backwards away from the city.

"LUCIUS!"

Razak flew down, as citizens recoiled at a familiar looking pony lying nearly unconscious 20 metres from the city limits. Razak landed beside the downed Unicorn, while the changelings went up to where Lucius had been repelled so violently.

"Lucius!? Say something!" Razak yelled.

"Urrghh." Lucius groaned as he slowly began to stagger to his feet.

One of the Changeling drones waved a hoof around where the barrier had been, but there was nothing.

"Razak. Bring Lucius over here again."

The Dragon picked up the Unicorn by the torso and quickly ran over, letting the Changeling take one of Lucius's hooves as he stopped before him.

The Changeling drone slowly edged the hoof forwards.

A brief flash and Lucius yelled in pain, like he'd been stabbed, recoiling from the barrier.

"What the hell is that!? And why am I only hurt by it?"

Crystal ponies now recognized him more and more, as whispers began to reach them:

"Its King Sombra."

"He's back!"

"Get the Princess and the guards!"

Panic began to ensue, and Razak kicked the ground as he looked at Lucius, who was cautiously throwing faint dark aura wisps at the barrier to know where it was.

"Argghhhh! We'll stay here, they'll come to us, and we'll explain then."

Razak's words were final, and Lucius looked on as he tested the barrier a last time. The Changeling drones looked at where the barrier was shimmering, while Lucius commented:

"That thing hurts like nothing else. If it worked for Dragons, we wouldn't have to be here, we could be with the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Skies, 4 miles north west of Crystal Empire.<strong>

"Okay, there will be help for the MIgration, but you best separate from it for now, give it a week! We'll have an easier time with the disease curing if the migration stays together!"

Cal'vel roared to the 2 Dragons, both females, of the initial 4 that had arrived that weren't infected. They understood, and had told him that they'd fled ahead because of some greater infighting happening in the Migration, especially since all 4 of them were females on migration for the purpose of having clutches.

They didn't know that one of them at the rear had been infected. It seemed even just saliva from a missed bite carried the virus.

As the 2 dragonesses dispersed, and Cal'vel saw the late rabies dragoness fighting with Smoulder nearer the ground, he flew over to the shivering 3rd Dragoness. He opened the pack he had, shrunk his size with his inhibitor neck device to have small enough hands to use the injector.

"This will make you feel better in about 2 hours! You'll live, but for safety follow the other 2 from a distance for 2 days!"

The Dragoness nodded shivering from the early stages of the virus as she resisted the urge to scratch as she beat her wings against the cold air. Cal'vel, his form shrunken slightly, flew to her upper neck, beneath her head, and plunged the injector between the larger under plating there.

Pulling the injector out, he dumped it in a different pack pocket, meant for used injectors. The packs were on elasticized belts, secured to the wrist of the dragon in question, just like any dragon that could change size more easily with the neck equipment.

"Okay! Follow them now! But keep your distance for 2 days! GO!"

Cal'vel grew in size as he saw the 3rd Dragoness give him a fearful growl of thanks, and dart off to follow her 2 uninfected friends in the distance. She scratched slightly, but the symptoms would show some aggression, but would then reduce to normal.

As he looked down at the unfortunate 4th dragoness, Cal'vel wondered how many more would be too late to help. How many more dragons would need to die?

And why was this virus so different from normal rabies?"

* * *

><p>As the dragoness came in, front legs outstretched with claws extended, Smoulder dove low to the snowy plains to avoid them. The rabid dragoness let loose a stream of fire as she rose again, turning to give chase.<p>

Turning herself, Smoulder knew she had the advantage. She was trained, while the other was fighting blindly.

As they closed in, just 40 metres above the ground now, Smoulder suddenly shrunk her body size to quarter of the dragoness's, the Fire Drake female grabbing some pack weapons on her own elasticised belt set, this one around her thin waist.

The dragoness closed in, fire glowing in the back of her throat, and her eyes red raw with increased heart rate and aggression.

Smoulder had a sword in her wing hand now, and she fixed herself in a glide, the sword parallel to the ground.

Just as the dragoness was about to collide teeth first, Smoulder roared as she barrel rolled her smaller form beneath her, flicking the sword skywards as she passed beneath the dragoness's wing.

A half second of tearing wing membrane flesh reached Smoulder's ears, and a shrieking dragoness lost her flight stability dangerously close to the ground at such a speed.

Turning around again, keeping her form smaller, Smoulder saw the dragoness crash headfirst into the snow, tumbling and somersaulting as her body contorted painfully.

Landing a few metres from the writhing dragoness, measuring about 150 feet from snout to tail now that she saw it, Smoulder held back her regrets as she saw the injuries the crash caused.

The wing she hadn't sliced open had split, the bones snapped so that it would never work again. The dragoness hissed as she tried to rise, but a protruding bone from her back leg spelt her fate.

The rabid dragoness spout fire right at Smoulder, but she powered through it. Pulling out her sword again, Smoulder leapt up 50 feet, wings aiding her strengthened legs, and came down just behind the dragoness's head on her neck.

As a last bellow of rage left the dragoness, Smoulder plunged the sword into the neck, angled so that it would go into the skull and brain. She buried the sword up to its hilt, and finally felt the dragoness fall limp and silent.

The echoing winds were the only noise as Smouder laid a consoling wing hand on the dragoness's neck:

_I'm sorry_

Pulling the sword out, Smoulder leapt off the dragoness corpse, reverting to her full size as soon as she sheathed the weapon in its pack.

Cal'vel flew down, saying: "The other 3 are fine now, headed to safety."

"Good. Because I think I see another few coming this way." Smoulder pointed to the horizon.

Cal'vel quickly shrunk, despite his greater vision being able to see the distant dragons. Some things he needed equipment to see.

His pulled out his own visor, looking for signs of the infection.

"7 total. 2 are late stage, we need to kill them. 3 are infected but early, and looks like the other 2 are trying to help the 3 infected."

"Fools. If they get bitten, that's five injectors instead of just 3 we'll use!" Smoulder yelled. She took off, saying to Cal'vel:

"This time, you take out the late stagers quickly! You don't have to kill them, just get them clear! I'll deal with the others!"

Cal'vel understood, blasting into the air as he turned to his larger form again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Friendship palace.<strong>

**Meeting room.**

"Now hold up a minute. Who's Kurze?" Applejack asked.

Everyone in the room, save Varkan's accomplices, was lost now. Varkan stared at Spike, saying simply:

"I'll call that young dragon there the name he was given when he was still an egg."

"What? But how?" Spike asked, alarmed that Varkan's attention was squarely on him.

"Where do you think you came from Spike? A poor dragoness that couldn't live to see her child? No. You were purposefully planted on the outskirts of Canterlot's local forests 23 years ago, and a year later of course, Twilight hatched you with her magic."

The information Varkan was revealing was too precise to be lies, and he continued:

"You were bred for a dual purpose Spike, once we positioned you to be raised amidst the capital of Equestria, and amidst the magical elite. Have you ever wondered at all why that dragon that attacked the train for those artefacts looked so much like you?"

"Razak is your brother, and you are among a set of triplet eggs that were laid, and before they were positioned in the surrogate mother, engineered for specific purposes. You were not born, you were designed."

Varkan pulled out documents that showed some information on certain inividuals. He's fully intended to come clean: "Here is all the information on Spike's creation, and his brother and, unfortunately, unborn sister."

Celestia just looked at Varkan, aghast at what he'd been hiding all these years. No way she was going to blame Spike for any of this, but now Varkan had gone too far.

"Why would you go to such lengths? He's still a young dragon, and now you're shattering all his dreams of his birth!"

"I had 'Spike' created to serve 2 purposes, as I've said. I and other Oceanic Alliance nation leaders distrusted Equestria, and others you allied with, because you refused to see other races you deem as monstrous or savage as equal in their rights. Kurze was a way to test that, one of the two surviving brothers we wanted to send off, be raised by our enemies, and see how he turned out. In time, we wanted him to be a bridge between us, proof that we can be 'civilised' in your eyes, and show to us, including me, that your kind and your allies can be better trusted."

"So Spike was made to be a peacemaker later in life. I'm, surprised Valkan. But why did you save him with a virus cure?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, why couldn't you just tell all of us? We'd have listened!" Twilight responded.

Ohmen retorted: "Would you have really? This virus came at an unfortunate time, we had been making moves against you before it arrived on the scene. Had it come last year, we would have talked first, but we thought you'd never believe us in time."

"And worse yet, Kurze's design, and Razak's, would have been catastrophic if the virus had infected them, more so than other dragons." Caarim added.

"Why more dangerous? What could Spike here possibly be that could be worse than a fully grown dragon on the rampage?" Rarity held Spike slightly, the same size dragon shaking slightly at all he was having to take in.

"All that talk of a backup plot, a plot I've had hidden away for many years now in case the Equestrian elite got too carried away with their power."

"Kurze was, and is still that plot. 'Spike's' secondary purpose was to be unleashed in an instant at our command, with a specifically engineered killer instinct, and specifically target the most powerful magic users in Equestria and kill them. Then, you'd return to us. He was engineered to be adapted to not only be more resistant to magic attacks when he grew in size, but to also absorb the magical energy from failed attacks to fuel his own fire and strength at any size. And living among Equestrians, and right next to a now Princess, has made his potential for destruction greater than was ever hoped when he was conceived."

A pin could have dropped at what Varkan had just revealed. Spike's vision tunnelled as all the fears he'd gotten over leading up to the Dragon Migration swarmed back.

His vision narrowed, and the next thing he knew he was running down the dirt roads, headed into the hills outside of Ponyville at speeds he didn't know he could run.

* * *

><p>As Spike had bolted out wordlessly, Rarity and Rainbow Dash had rushed after him, leaving all the others to turn on Varkan.<p>

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!?" Celestia lit up her horn in rage, and took a step towards Varkan.

"You should thank me. By inoculating Kurze, if he'd been infected he would have gone into that mode I said, and we'd never be able to keep him under control." Varkan said.

"Spike is a person! HE IS NOT YOUR TOOL!" Twilight shouted at him, tears in her eyes. Fluttershy was cowering away from the shouting, whilst Pinkie comforted the timid mare. Applejack restrained Twilight, lest she do something rash.

"Everyone shut up! We're ignoring the bigger problem here!" Caarim yelled, both telepathically to everyone and aloud.

"You're a telepath!?" Luna said in shock.

"Yeah, and you're a dream stalker." Ohmen retorted rudely.

Luna glared at the changeling Unicorn mutate, before Varkan said:

"'Spike' being used for destruction was as a last resort. A living weapon of mass destruction so we could strike a crippling blow if war between our sides ever broke out. His role as a bridging person was meant to avoid it if possible." Varkan reasoned.

"Get out." Discord growled.

"Shut it, you snake, donkey, dragon, THING!" Ohmen yelled, stumbling over exactly what to call Discord.

_Dragon? Draconeraqus. Oh no._

Varkan's eyes widened briefly, but he said: "We've come to offer help. Our encounters these past weeks were to make it known we're making out own path in the East. But now, when there's a cause that could unite us, do you reject us when we are honest about our secrets as a goodwill gesture?"

"You've kept too much, done too much. Equestria can hold its own against this threat." Celestia said.

"Like you held your own against me 29 years ago?" Varkan spat.

Discord lunged at Varkan, but a quick restraining spell from Celestia and Luna stopped him in midair. Seething, the draconeraqus returned to his standing position. Never had they seen the normally joyful spirit of chaos so livid.

"So, I'll withdraw the ones in the north, including Spike's brother Razak, and 3 of my best agents, from establishing a good strategy for dealing with the virus with minimal casualties for both sides and the dragons?" Varkan stated, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"You already have them in place?" Twilight asked, her rage dropping off somewhat.

"Not just for you, but so reinforcements in Caninberia know what to do when the main swarms of dragons in the migration get there, and here. No way we can stop them all alone." Ohmen commented.

"I'm sure your rulers in the Crystal Empire are already meeting with them." Caarim reasoned.

"They're under attack by the migration's early ones at this stage. They'll accept help, like anyone would." Varkan looked at the meeting table, and the documents sitting there.

"You can keep the papers, but know that when you need our help, and you WILL need our help, we'll be camping out in the hills 2 miles North of Ponyville."

Varkan began walking out, when Ohmen added as he too followed: "You need our help, but for us to save as many dragons as possible, we need you also, and your magic. You'll have the details of the strategy our north agents have sussed out, which involves our weapons and your magic to, say, prevent dragons falling to death."

The changeling mutate reverted back to his normal Ohmen Unicorn disguise as he wandered out, the solar guards shooting toxic looks at the Black Wyvern and grey Unicorn as they left.

Caarim was left in the room, and he tried to repair at least one plank on this bridge:

"You need to look at it this way. Varkan came to you all, including you, Celestia. He hates you, he blames you for dooming his race to extinction, and even with Kynok's creation he hasn't gained any more hope yet. But he came to you, asking for help with this. That should show you just how bad this could get if we don't work together. If you all refuse, thousands of people, Oceanic or Equestrian, or more, WILL die."

The cobra slithered out, leaving Discord, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy to think over all that happened.

Amidst all this, their thoughts wandered to the young dragon being chased by 2 of his friends, whose life had just been turned inside out.

Spike to some, Kurze to others.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead, call me out on cruelty to Spike.<strong>

**But I wrote this because I wanted a desperate situation that required dirty secrets to be spilled in hopes of honesty being a bargaining chip for help.**

**A cookie for anyone that suspected Razak and Spike were related from the start. Half a cookie for anyone that caught on to it being Spike when Smoulder was talking on the plane about Razak and Kurze in Ch 15.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique appropriately.**

**Note that some chapters will focus more on the OCs, the rest on Canon characters.**

**Also, all these OC characters, I wanted to give life to characters that had noble or good intentions [unifying seemingly beastly races], but operated differently from ponies. To give a clash of cultures/ideologies vibe.**

**Also, and tell me if it gets old, I'm tackling the issue of power in a single individual with too little checks and balances.**

**If you want an analogy, think along the lines of: DC comics, Project Cadmus claims to be a check against the Justice League if they went rogue.**

**PS, any suggestions for better chapter titles are welcome.**


	23. Ch 22: An Empire of Fire

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 22: An Empire of Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>March 24th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, city limits.**

**Midday.**

Viewing the distant dragons through binoculars, Lucius saw that each time the pair tackled an incoming group, they drew closer and closer to the city.

They needed reinforcements, and fast. Otherwise, the sheer numbers would overwhelm them. Not to mention that Smoulder and Cal'vel each had only 7 injectors between them left.

Cal'vel had punched the 2 rabid male dragons unconscious, whilst Smoulder urged off the cured, early stage male dragon they'd been chasing. She dove down, once again coming to finish the job that frankly, Cal'vel had a hard time doing each time.

Lucius heard hooves approaching behind him, at the city gates, and he last saw Smoulder dropping from midair to crush the rabid dragons' necks as he dropped the binoculars.

Razak and the 2 changelings stood by as Shining Armor reached them, scowling as he approached the changelings, and more so when he recognized Razak from memory of being involved in the train attack.

The final straw was seeing the Sombra clone standing just a few metres back, looking much like a younger, less regally clothed version of his source genetics.

"Alright. You've got our attention, and what's going on out there?"

Shining pointed a hoof at the distant dragons.

Razak nodded to the Changelings, one of whom pulled out a set of documents:

"Prince Consort Shining Armour, we've come to offer assistance, and ask for it also, against a cross national threat involving a viral outbreak within the Dragon Migration."

"Why should we believe you?" Shining Armour asked.

"This outbreak is the reason for the dramatic increase in dragon attacks along the Far East and the North. Its a strain of rabies, unusually different from normal rabies, that while not as fatal, increases aggression even more than normal, and shows symptoms within a few hours." Razak explained.

"We're doing what we can, and we have Caninberian reinforcements waiting, but we need your local forces to assist us in saving as many dragons as possible, while killing those that are too far infected." Lucius said.

Shining looked at them all, as he had aversions to Changelings for personal reasons, and he had more personal reason to distrust Razak. Ironically, the Sombra clone seemed to be the one Shining Armour would most approach.

"Guards. Escort these 4 with me back to the palace, we'll quickly talk with Princess Cadance over this!"

Shining turned as his guards pressed forwards, but a throat clearing from Lucius drew his attention:

"Er, I'm not sure I can come through."

"Why not?"

"There's a barrier of some sort-" Lucius protested, but a guard pushed him forwards:

"Move it!"

A loud flash sounded as Lucius, again, was repelled, this time flooring the guard behind him as he crashed into the pegasus.

"Urgh."

Shining looked at the clone, the barrier's place, and then back to the palace suspiciously.

It clicked together.

"The Crystal Heart. It must think you're King Sombra."

"I'M NOT SOMBRA! When will everyone get that into their heads!?" Lucius yelled as he struggled off the guard.

Razak offered: "Maybe just leave Lucius behind?"

Shining nodded, and said to the guard that had pushed Lucius: "You, get 2 others, and keep an eye on 'Lucius', while I get the others to Cadance to talk this over."

"Yes sir." The guard said, even as he shot a dirty look at the Sombra clone.

As Razak and the 2 Changelings were escorted to the palace, Lucius paced as he was watched by the city gates by his 3 guards.

"So, what was Sombra like when he returned?"

Lucius kept quiet after than question when the guards simply glared at him.

At least the crowds had broken up slightly now that it was only him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, North Hills.<strong>

**Early Afternoon**

"We'll camp here, by the river!" Varkan called out.

The others all dropped their supplies, just the essentials for one or 2 nights, as they settled into the riverside clearing.

They were a bigger party now, with Varkan, Kynok, Caarim, Ohmen Magnes, Faral Kol, Al'kur and the 5 Changelings they had accompanying them, totalling 2 Wyvern males, 1 King Cobra male, 1 Unicorn/Changeling hybrid male, 1 Komodo female, 1 High Changeling male and 5 changeling drones, 1 female and 4 males.

Technically, changeling drones couldn't reproduce on their own, even with their genders. They needed aging, birth features or to be changed by a reproducer changeling to be able to have children themselves.

Standing by the river now, Varkan flexed his wings, or what was left of them. So often he concealed them, but here was where he could show them more freely. Even if they were a reminder of things lost, he prided himself on overcoming his crippled natural flight with technology and determination.

Al'kur was the first to talk to him after marching the 2 miles out of Ponyville, away from the cautious, sometimes angry citizens of the town:

"From talking to Ohmen, you didn't reveal who any of us were in detail?"

"No. There wasn't a need to. Besides, they already seem to reject us angrily, why mention things like you being Queen Chrysalis's son? Or the fact that you and your 3 companions were hiding and eavesdropping in Canterlot the whole time up until recently." Varkan replied.

"Hmm, point taken, but do you think they'll ask us for help?" Al'kur asked.

"Put it this way. We can counter the migration without them, but it will be slower, and we won't have time to protect towns or cities along the way. If they want to avoid mass death, they'll have no choice to come to us. If they don't, well, we can always get a transport out, and go join the Caniberian reinforcements where the fight counts."

"And leave the Equestrians to fend for their own settlements?" Al'kur wondered.

"Is that a problem?" Varkan asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No, well, its just that by the sounds of it, you didn't exactly give it to them softly at all. And that little dragon we saw running out the palace shortly before you? What was up with that? I thought we could use him to protect the town?"

"He'll come around. If he truly cares about these ponies, he'll embrace his genetic destiny." Varkan said with finality.

Al'kur was about to wander off, when Varkan asked: "By the way, how has your mother been? Last we spoke was 6 months ago."

"She's been fine. Getting that colony up in Orang-utan Sovereignty3 years ago helped us. Its a good thing we're allies now. No more shortage of food or emotions to feed off of." Al'kur said.

"Yes, the leaders of the Sovereignty were smart there. They were in a golden age, and the Changelings needed resources, everyone wins. Smart apes those Orang-utans, a large reason why I made Maurik the CEO of the Hephaestus Group." Varkan commented.

"She'd be happy to meet you again. She says she always welcomes Wyverns to her home." Al'kur said as he walked over to his own tent.

Varkan remembered all too well when he met Chrysalis, shortly after the failed Canterlot invasion. She'd told him of how, 40 years before, when she was a child and her colony was ransacked by Tiger bandits, a Wyvern had saved her after her parent Queen and consort had been killed.

Queen Chrysalis would always welcome a Wyvern, especially how few there were left, into her colonies.

It was why Varkan could call on her son as an asset, because he'd helped set up the Changelings to get aide from the Orang-utans after seeing their potential.

* * *

><p>Faral wandered over to Varkan, saying: "You asked for me?"<p>

"Yes. That misshapen creature, Discord, is threat we didn't take into the plans."

Varkan said: "He has dragon traits, and that means dragon DNA. It may not affect him as much as normal, but if he gets infected, we'll have to deal with a supreme magical entity under the grip of the rage virus."

Faral immediately knew what he meant: "We'll be ready the moment we hear of this. He won't be loose for too long if he does go."

"Its a good thing we've improved the tech that helped me beat Celestia all those years ago." Varkan commented.

"But sir, Discord won't be so morally reluctant if he does fall." Faral reasoned.

"Which is why I'm entrusting you to aide me, or whoever engages him in combat if it happens, in bringing Discord down, inoculating him if possible. But, kill him if its too late for him." Varkan said.

Faral almost smiled as she nodded, happy to serve her long-time friend and leader, and take her shot at a metaphorical god.

* * *

><p>Having got out their fishing rods, the 3 Changeling brothers that had been with Al'kur had immediately set off to get dinner for them all. Everyone was a carnivore, or could eat meat alongside plants in Ohmen's case, so fish was a good place to start.<p>

Luckily, the river was slow, deep, and had good enough fish.

"Ooh, I got ya', ya little sucker!" The oldest said to himself as he reeled in a bite.

He pulled out a fish on the line, about the size of a shoe.

"What is this? Go get your older brother." He threw the fish back, and cast out again.

Downstream a few metres, the middle aged was wondering where the youngest had got to.

Suddenly, a few bangs underwater showed with bubbles rising 3 times.

A triumphant smile on his face, the youngest changeling brother waded out, with no less than 15 shoe sized fish hooked on a line around one hoof.

His horn was smoking slightly.

"Hey, you can't use sharpshots to get the fish, that's not fair to the fish."

"Ah they ain't complaining. Not anymore at least." The youngest shot back.

Shaking his head as he waded in, leaving his younger to bring in his 'kills', the middle aged commented as he too dove in: "We'll see who gets more fish. Two can play that game."

Back upstream, the eldest brother pulled out another fish, this one the size of a briefcase.

"You're the older brother eh? Go get your old man!" He threw it back, sniffing as he cast out yet again.

The male changeling that had accompanied Ohmen with the female also stood by, face-hoofing:

"You'd throw the Kraken back at this rate."

* * *

><p>"So, think that teacher's still pissed at you Ohmen?" Kynok jabbed.<p>

"Shut up Kynok." Ohmen retorted.

"I saw the way she looked at you on your little dinner date with her the night before.."

One of the Changelings under Ohmen, the female, had overheard and smugly added that juicy material to the conversation.

"I could tell you what she was thinking when she saw us getting out." Caarim offered.

Ohmen scowled at the Cobra, muttering: "Can't get a pony, can't get a Changeling, this is bull-"

"Quiet! What's that noise?" Kynok said.

Over by the river, where Al'kur's 3 changeling males had been fishing each for dinner, they too fell quiet as they listened in.

_"Spike!? Where are you!?"_

A faint, slightly deep female voice echoed across the forest. A distant cyan and rainbow trail was its source, flying over the forests and hills just a half mile away.

"They're still looking for him?" Kynok wondered.

"I'm surprised they haven't found him yet, considering how fast that pegasus is." Ohmen commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville hills, 0.5 miles from Varkan's squad encampment.<strong>

"SPIKE!"

Rainbow Dash came to a hover as she yelled. She'd sped on ahead of Rarity, looking desperately for the pony sized dragon from the air.

She landed on the ground, quickly pacing as she fretted over him, before she took off yelling for Spike once again.

A hundred metres away, deeper in the forest, the purple and green dragon in question was huddled beneath a rotting log, silent as he hid from the mare.

Hearing her leave Spike gently walked out, looking out over the hill at the distant sites he saw.

Ponyville's thatched roofs and the town hall showed over a mile away, and he didn't know exactly how he'd evaded his pursuers so effectively as he fled.

He looked at his clawed hands, the differences he felt between himself and ponies only entrenched further than ever before.

He wasn't a violent creature by instinct, he had been bred for a purpose. He was born to be both a peacekeeper and a destroyer.

But the more Spike thought about it, the more his chest contracted with uncertainty. If he was meant to be one or the other, and could be controlled as a destroyer, did that mean he truly had any control of his own?

Throwing himself on the hill, he silently screamed as he punched the ground, his fists going in quite deep as he raged on the hilltop.

He looked up again, but this time saw a faint trail of smoke rising in a small column from the forest about half a mile away.

He didn't know how long it had been since he'd fled, but he had to find answers. And for once, his friends or the Princesses couldn't answer them.

He needed to go to the ones that made him, the ones that ruined his life for him. He had to know.

Setting his eyes only on the smoke trail, Spike broke into a run, making sure to keep an eye out for Rainbow Dash.

They might let him return with open arms, but the doubt would always be there now. He had to know, for himself, what the answers really were.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Friendship palace<strong>

**Atrium**

**1 Hour later**

"Did you find him?" Twilight frantically asked.

Rarity trotted inside, saying sadly: "I looked all over town, but he's gone."

"I checked the plains, and as much of the forest as I could, and I can't find him." Rainbow Dash said, tired from the searching.

"GUARDS! Find Spike, search every tree in the forest if you have to!" Twilight screamed. Flash Sentry, being in charge, directed the guards immediately. He was surprised by how unhinged Twilight seemed right now.

"Twilight, I'm sure he'll be alright." Applejack tried to calm her.

"Spike's out there, alone, afraid and heartbroken Applejack, he needs us!" Twilight said quite fiercely at the orange mare.

"Hey now, I was only trying to help!" She protested.

"I know, I just want to see him back safely." Twilight sat down on her hunches, her stern look trying to mask her worries.

Pinkie offered in a surprisingly calm tone: "I'll help look for him Twilight. I'll hep get his little dragon butt home."

As the pink mare bounced out the door, Fluttershy was talking to Discord:

"What was wrong Discord? In the meeting? I've never seen you act like that?"

"That, Varkan. He has the audacity to stroll in here, thinking we'd accept his help, after everything he and his 'help' have done?" Discord restrained himself from shouting.

"Discord, calm down. He had a point, now that we've looked at the documents they gave us. This disease in the dragons is beyond any personal matters there are." Celestia tried to reason with the misshapen creature, also disturbed by his anger. She had suspicions as to why he took Varkan's aggression towards herself so personally, but it needn't be said.

"We received word from the crystal Empire. A meeting was held with some of the people of Varkan's sent there on how a system of dealing with the virus will work, and they've agreed to accept any help. Princess Cadance gave her approval." Luna appeared from the stairs, a magic letter disappearing from behind her.

"See Discord? Cadance can see sense in allying with them. This is a crisis, ponies could die, unless we work with them and the reinforcements when the main hordes come in." Celestia urged.

Growling, Discord said: "Fine. But I need some alone time. I'd better calm myself down before I do anything else."

A snap of his fingers, and the spirit of chaos suddenly vanished.

Luna then said to Celestia and Luna, and to the hall: "I shall go out and search for Spike also."

As the Night Princess flew out the door, Celestia trotted up to Twilight, offering a consoling wing to the smaller Alicorn: "Spike will be fine. Friendship will help him heal from learning of his past."

Twilight still couldn't help but worry for Spike's future. All his fears had been embossed by these revelations, and she worried how it might affect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, North Hills.<strong>

**Mid afternoon**

The eldest male changeling brother roasted the fish, the size of a wagon wheel, on a spit over the fire.

"I told yah waiting for the big one was worth it." He said.

"Yeah, 3 hours for 1 fish, while your brothers got about 30 fish." The male changeling from Ponyville replied.

"None of them were as big as mine though." The brother retorted.

Around the fire they ate the fish, or at least as much as was needed. Al'kur, the female changeling and Ohmen all talked together, whilst the other 2 changeling brothers ate another fish each.

Kynok and Faral spoke about useful combat techniques against any rabid dragons they faced themselves.

Caarim was talking with Varkan over the finalized techniques sorted by the North members on how to efficiently deal with the migration as it goes, saving as many as possible.

Suddenly, a bush rustled off to the left.

Turning, Caarim saw Spike emerge from the forest, a gaunt look on his face, walking towards their camp with some trepidation.

All eyes turned to the dragon in surprise, while Varkan pinched his brow in anticipation of what would likely happen.

"I didn't think he'd look for us." Kynok commented quietly.

Varkan said across the clearing to Spike:

"Kurze. Or would you prefer Spike?"

Spike simply walked forwards, asking with nervous determination: "You know what I really am. What am I?"

Varkan looked back at the others around the fire, saying: "You all go back to whatever you were doing. Caarim, you might be helpful."

The Cobra nodded, as he urged the dragon on: "I must say its a pleasure to meet you at last, Spike."

"I want to know who I am!" Spike almost yelled.

Varkan pointed further up the clearing, away from the others: "Me and Caarim will talk to you there. You have a right to know the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Drama, tension, angst.<strong>

**As a writer, its actually easier to write than say, fluff/romance. Ironic, considering what makes up most of .**

**Review/critique as normal.**

**Know that when it comes to the dragon migration, most of the 'personal' action sequences will be done with mainly the front runners of the migration. The main hordes are too numerous to be handled by anything other than larger armies from the Caninberian reinforcements and the Equestrian guards of specific locations.**


	24. Ch 23: Adagio for a Dragon Trio

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 23: Adagio for a Dragon trio**

* * *

><p><strong>March 24th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville Hills, 2 miles north of Ponyville.**

**Hephaestus agents encampment.**

**Mid afternoon**

"We had to come clean, in hopes of getting the help needed to counter the infected Migration. That included the true purpose as to how you came to Equestria."

Spike was sat on the ground, as Varkan and Caarim sat opposite him. They were huddled near the edge of the clearing, whilst all others in the camp were still around the fire and riverbank.

"Why? Why did you put me here? Put this whole, plan into place?" Spike asked, voice sullen.

Varkan looked at Caarim briefly, before he said: "When you were conceived, along with your 2 siblings, it was 24 years ago. It had been 5 years since the Dingolian incident, and 4 years since the original Hephaestus group was split up after an 'incident' involving me and the other Wyvern survivor."

"A new group was formed, to continue the work. The treaty allowing the new Dingolian Republic legitimacy didn't stop the Hephaestus group from reforming, provided we kept it secret that the original leaders, or one of them, was still alive. Me." Varkan explained.

"I was leader of the genetics programs, species enhancement and so on. Examining how Changelings altered their DNA by their own genetics gave us leaps of development in the genetic engineering field. And so, we made a plan to ensure that any magic users, at the time Celestia specifically, would not be able to use magic against the political allies we were slowly building." Varkan said.

_**A flash of a laboratory entered Varkan's mind. Cell cultures were prepared, the now primitive computers displaying the correct genome codes for the breeds they needed.**_

_**3 cultures were prepared, and an unconscious, dark red Fire Drake lay on a large plinth, her side opened to allow injection to the unfertilized eggs inside.**_

"How? And what was it about me being a peaceful bridge of sorts?" Spike was still confused.

Caarim explained: "I studied your files, and that of your siblings and other cloning projects. Put simply Spike, you and Razak were among the first creatures we engineered for a specific purpose. In a way, what we engineered into you were 'extra instincts' that could be triggered, or even controlled yourself with proper training."

Varkan continued: "You were designed to be raised among the ponies, learn their ways, get insight into their culture and ideals. When the time was right, we would have used you as a medium to help peacemaking between the planned Oceanic Alliance, and at least Equestria, if not its allies also."

"But we had a plan B. Your form, the more powerful version of it, is subdued because you've never removed the mental blocks. You never wanted to destroy anything, and you never were told to or needed to. With Razak, he was trained shortly after birth to harness his abilities. Basically, you and he are enhanced dragons, taking inspiration from a certain Dragon I met before I ever fought Celestia, Cal'vel. A genetic freak, but in a positive way, more powerful, faster and durable than other dragons."

"Most key however, was how unlike Razak, you can not only resist a lot of magic attacks, but actually absorb incoming magic to enhance your own strength, speed and fire until it runs out, leaving you in your base state. The more Equestrians attacked, the stronger you'd be. A simple reason you were safe in Equestria, how could they kill you?"

Spike looked at his hands, wondering something:

"Why could say, Twilight teleport me for example? Isn't that magic?"

"All your abilities are on lockdown, either until your older, or your mental blocks are lifted by either you, or a telepath like Caarim here. That's why I attacked you to cure you. If you'd been infected, you'd have been fully unleashed, and worse, been uncontrollable by anyone."

Suddenly it all made sense to Spike.

"If war broke out between Equestria and any Oceanic Alliance state, a full war, we'd have snuck in, and we'd have used a form of brainwashing to unrestrain you, and unleash you." Varkan then pointed to Caarim beside him:

"Caarim's telepathic abilities were a key asset that would have made that plan all the more easy, even though it wasn't why I tracked him." Varkan said.

"If anything, I proposed using my abilities for this ambitious plan. It wouldn't be so ambitious with my involvement. We could have unleashed you without entering Equestria if my abilities were enhanced briefly." Caarim admitted guiltily.

Spike looked horrified, and asked: "But Razak, he's the one who attacked me on the train!"

"He didn't kill you, and did he actually hurt you at all?" Varkan reasoned.

"Well, no, he just held me in the air." Spike realised.

"He values you, even though that was the first time you and he ever met." Varkan then looked at the ground, saying: "Like me, he values what little of his kind he has left. He aches for the sister neither of you ever knew."

"What happened to her again?" Spike asked, quieter now.

"Cloning is hazardous, its success rate will never be the same as live birth in a clean environment. And frankly, you, Razak and her were tests also, the first engineered clones. She, died in her egg, about 2 days after your surrogate mother laid all 3."

"We engineered you 3 to be able to grow inside the eggs of Fire Drakes, Dragons and Far Eastern Dragons, in case we ever ran out of surrogates. We wanted to be able to grow clones even with limited surrogates in case things became difficult in future. Your surrogate mother was brave in volunteering, but luckily, because they use eggs, the mother dragon isn't in much danger it turns out."

"I'll tell you, its always painful when a clone dies. Take Kynok over there." Varkan pointed to the Wyvern eating around the fire.

"With no Wyvern females to act as surrogate, I was forced to use the closest relative, a Fire Drake. I used different volunteers from your own surrogate, but by the time Kynok survived, we had lost 1 Fire Drake female, and 3 Wyverns dead in their eggs. Part of Kynok's 'attitude' is likely due to his surrogate not wanting to stick around to watch him grow up, unlike Razak and his own surrogate."

Ky'nok threw the fish on the fire in the distance, getting up to enter his tent.

Spike looked back at Varkan, saying: "Who was my surrogate mother?"

Smiling slightly, Varkan commented: "Smoulder. A true leader among her own Fire Drake clan. I met her when I was looking for allies, in 972 ANM, 4 years before the Dingolian incident. I helped her and her tribe overthrow a brutish leader, and I gained a good contact as a result, and a loyal friend, even if I didn't exhibit as much 'friendliness' as others do."

Caarim added: "You might have seen her. She was the Fire Drake that was punching a hole through the Canterlot shield when that disruptor weapon was used as a demonstration."

"I never saw her myself. Where is she now? What does she look like? Is she nice?" Spike asked.

"One at a time, Kurze. She's up north, helping deal with the front waves of the migration. She's mostly dark red all over, with some dark yellow scales on her neck and wings. She's kind among those she cares for, and she's willing to trust people, but still keeps cautious around them. She's ruthless in combat though, which is why I pair her with Cal'vel often. He's stronger, but she's not as averse to killing as he is if its needed."

Spike gulped a bit, before Varkan added: "And she was heartbroken when your sister died. Its only because you would be raised in safety, or we'd rescue you, that she let you be planted in Canterlot's forests to be found."

"Do you, think I could see her?" Spike asked.

"At the rate the north counterattack is going, they'll have to come South here soon. They can only handle the front of the migration. And Smoulder would kill us if we said you knew about her, and said it was best that you two didn't meet." Caarim admitted.

"You may well meet your mother, and brother, when they come South. And, the dragon your and your siblings were modelled after when your DNA was being altered." Varkan said.

"Wait, modelled after?" Spike wondered. He had suspicions, but he needed to be sure.

"Cal'vel was already a remarkable dragon specimen. You, Razak and your sister were simply him modified for specific purposes. You: Magic absorption for power, Razak: decreased fire in exchange for boosted strength and speed, and your sister: decreased strength for boosted fire and heat resistance beyond a normal dragon's."

Caarim explained the traits that Spike and his siblings had, and revealing that Spike and Razak were the clones, sort of, of Cal'vel.

"So Cal'vel is my father?" Spike asked.

"Not exactly. He knows, but he's often gone it alone. He lived alone due to being a tribe outcast out of fear of his power, so he says he prefers solitude. Its only been in the past 4 years that's he's been reconnecting, slowly, with Razak in a sort of relationship. He and Smoulder are good friends, but she's always disapproved of his self imposed isolation." Varkan said.

Spike had only one last question that he knew he could get the answer to: "What was my sister's name, if she had one?"

"Your sister, would have been called Neisha, meaning 'full of life'. It almost made us sick to call her that after she died in her egg." Varkan sadly recalled.

_**Stood at the edge of a volcanic vent on her tribe's island, Smoulder stayed gaunt as her unborn dragoness child's form, underdeveloped, was carried over the lava pit by one of her trusted tribes drakes. Around her, fellow clan drakes were silent. Burying a child was the most painful thing for anyone to do.**_

_**Off to the side, back from the other clan members, and dwarfed by their larger, unshrunken size, Varkan gazed on as her quiet weeping was drowned by the hissing as the egg deprived foetus was dropped into the volcano vent.**_

_**A fitting burial, as she had been of the tribe by her birth by one of their higher members, Smoulder.**_

Spike, Varkan and Caarim all shared a bit of silence, even though Varkan had been the only witness to Neisha's passing.

Spike asked: "Now that the secret of me is known, what now?"

"...It changes nothing. You still can be a bridge, but its entirely your choice. You can choose one side, or try and help us unite both for greater peace. You yourself know how prejudiced ponies can be against dragons, ones they view with fear of disdain. Well, similar problems exist in the Oceanic Alliance against ponies and their ilk."

Spike had some hope, but Varkan's dark, final statement said it all:  
>"But like I said, it changes nothing."<p>

The Wyvern stood up, as Caarim watched the exchange silently:

"If war breaks out, or if the dragon migration gets too fierce, I want you to know that, whether you like it or not, you will be used for your second purpose, destruction. Whether you like it or not, Kurze, your destructive abilities may well be what could help save the ponies you care about, by ending any conflict quicker. You were born to be both a peacekeeper and an engine of war, but you fail to realize that they aren't necessarily always different."

Varkan wander off then, as Caarim slithered after him, saying to Spike: "We'll give you some time to think."

* * *

><p><strong>Encampment<strong>

**Late afternoon.**

Having talked for a while, Spike had been sat away from everyone, thinking over what he had heard, for an hour now.

Finally, he stood up, walking over to the fading campfire, the sun beginning to set as Celestia's motion in the morning wore off.

Spike walked towards the fire, where Ohmen, Al'kur and Faral Kol waited. Ohmen was first to spot him, offering a inviting smile as he shifted to his grey Unicorn form for ease's sake.

Spike walked to join him, but noticed another flight of guards fly past.

"Why haven't they looked here yet?" He wondered.

"They're assuming you'd never come to us, the people that made you run away." Ohmen commented.

Faral insisted: "He should be returned. They may not accept us, but its likely they'll want this little one back."

"Hey, I'm the same age as my brother." Spike protested.

"And yet you don't match me in height." She shot back.

"Faral's right though. We'd better get you back kid, otherwise they'll never accept our help when the time comes." Al'kur reasoned.

"Ah, I'll take him back. They may trust me slightly more, just by appearance alone." Ohmen suggested.

Spike looked at the dark grey and brown maned Unicorn, remembering hearing how this all started when he came with the declaration from the Oceanic Alliance and Hephaestus Research Company.

"I'll clear this with Varkan." Faral got up, quickly entering the tent where the Wyvern was reading over some reports from the north on his mini computer.

A few moments later, Faral returned, nodding as she said to the Unicorn mutate:

"Ohmen, take him back to Ponyville, but you probably won't want to hang around, the locals likely don't trust any of us."

"Especially that schoolteacher." Al'kur shot as Ohmen got up with Spike.

Ohmen ignored the changeling prince's remark, gesturing to the forest route they'd taken here form the town: "Come on Spike. We should get there within an hour easily."

"What was that about a schoolteacher in Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"She's not happy because I disguised myself as a groundskeeper to sneak them into a tunnel beneath the school until we came out, the night you were attacked." Ohmen commented. He then added: "And to keep cover, I had to accept when she asked me out on a dinner date."

"...I think I know the teacher you're talking about." Spike said.

"In which case, you will get nothing more from me about it." Ohmen retorted angrily.

Spike was silent the rest of the journey back to Ponyville. They kept to the forest routes covered by trees, just as they'd stayed hidden until they reached camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, late afternoon<strong>

**Friendship palace**

Walking to the palace, and ignoring the looks from a few farmer ponies they got, Ohmen and Spike saw some guards approaching them:

"HALT CHANGELING! Hand over the dragon!"

Spike recognized the lead guard as Flash Sentry, and his associate from the train attack, Sleek Slammer, leading armed guards towards them.

"Just keep walking." Ohmen urged.

"I said stop!" Flash yelled, the guards now only 20 metres from them.

Ohmen shifted forms as he walked, and he raised one of his front hooves/hands as he walked, opening the claws slightly as he gestured at the guards.

A magnetic field formed, repulsing the guards right down the middle, pushing them off the road in both directions down the middle. Their metal armour and weapons worked against them against Ohmen.

"I'll be handing over the Dragon myself, thank you very much." Ohmen muttered as he reverted back to Unicorn form, Spike surprised at Ohmen's ease with his magnetism. It was a crutch, and booster, to his damaged magic, another Hephaestus genetics program test, but it was also to repair a botch experiment done by a rogue Hephaestus group before the 976 disbanding.

The guards tailed them as they approached the palace, but they never got closer than 10 metres.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were through to the palace atrium, Spike was engulfed by what Ohmen swore was purple coloured blur.<p>

"SPIKE! Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" Twilight hugged Spike tight. The young dragon bit his tongue as Twilight hugged him, even if he was suffocating.

"Where were you Spike!? We searched all over!" Rainbow Dash said loudly.

"I had to have some alone time. And, I needed answers." Spike looked back at Ohmen, who everyone just now fully noticed.

"Charge Bolt? You brought Spike back?" Celestia approached, having witnessed the joyous reunion between Spike, Twilight and his friends. Luna, having recently returned from searching, was surprised that one of them had brought him back. Discord was nowhere to be seen, as he'd said he needed time to cool off.

"Its Ohmen. And we figured that Spike had been revealed a lot, and that we owed him further explanation when he found us. I offered to return him, to cause less alarm by a Unicorn coming back, and not, something else." He commented.

"What did they tell you Spike?" Twilight urged.

"Just anything I asked about. My siblings, sort of parents, and why they did anything related to me." Spike listed off.

"I'm just glad you're back Spike, we all are." Twilight hugged him again, as the other friends of hers watched thankfully at his safe return.

Ohmen couldn't take joy in this, due to the company he was in: "Our offer still stands for helping you when the migration hits, and our people in the North will come here also when it gets too heated for just them. Caninberian reinforcements will take over from them to take on the main migration."

Ohmen turned to leave, glaring at any guards that had tried to get too close to him. Celestia called to him:

"Wait! Charge Bolt, Ohmen!"

He stopped, as the Sun Princess asked: "I need to know. Can you ever forgive me, for not trusting you back then?"

"...Trust is earned. You shattered it back then, and you paid the price for it. If you want to repair that trust, start by trusting those I work with."

Ohmen walked off, holding his head high as he marched in his more upright, mutated changeling form. Guards recoiled, or stood firm, as Ohmen growled: "I'm not normal looking, I don't look pretty, deal with it!"

He marched back down the road, unaware of the eyes from Ponyville that watched him shortly after the school broke out. A teacher and 3 young fillies had seen him return Spike and watched as he returned to his camp.

Their thoughts on him were more mixed than ever before.

But time would change these opinions further, as the day drew to a close, and the situation up North grew more perilous.

* * *

><p><strong>Things relating to the Migration will pick up pace in the next chapter, as the reinforcments from Caninberia have to begin dealing with the main swarm around the Crystal Empire, whilst the agents in the North come South to regroup and hold the front migration there.<strong>

**As usual, review and critique as you would.**

**I urge anyone to point out in reviews any timeline errors in my backstory, such as characters being present for things before they were involved etc, along with the usual grammar errors.**


	25. Ch 24: An Empire of Shadow

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 24: An Empire of Shadow**

* * *

><p><strong>March 25th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Crystal Empire, outskirts.**

**Midday**

**"Lucius! We're getting overrun! We can't hold them all at the rate they're increasing!"**

"Cal'vel! Smoulder! We've got a flight incoming, just hold out!" Lucius said into the radio. A second crackle sounded:

**"Smoulder here, we missed one of the rabid dragons, its a big male! Its heading right for the city! 1 minute out!"**

Lucius looked in the distance, seeing a faint dot growing larger. He left the city limits, saying to the suspicious guards watching him: "Don't try to stop me."

The dark grey and black maned Unicorn formed a shadow beneath him, and sunk to the floor to speed off to meet the dragon at ground level.

* * *

><p>Travelling faster than any pony could gallop, Sombra reformed on the snowy plains, grinning as he saw a crystal field near him, with some as big as he was.<p>

The Big male dragon bellowed, itself a light yellow colour, as it had eyes only for the Crystal Empire in the distance. It turned out that the gem like look of the city would make it a magnet for the dragons.

Flying fast at 1000 feet up, the Dragon showed no signs of noticing Lucius, yet.

Snarling, Lucius focused his dark magic on the crystal fields, breaking loose some wagon sized pieces. Grunting, he magically hurled them skywards like artillery rounds.

The Bull dragon roared as it avoided the crystal fragments, as Lucius's aim wasn't reliable enough for 1000 feet or more lobbing. The Bull turned and saw the Unicorn on the ground, and bellowed at the challenge.

Standing his ground, Lucius readied more crystals around him as the yellow Bull dragon dived at him. Closer to the ground, the Bull Dragon let loose a molten stream of flames as he flew overhead. Lucius yelled in reaction as he turned to a shadowy mist to quickly dodge it.

Reforming as the Bull soared overhead, already turning for a second pass, Lucius knew what he'd practiced.

The Bull came in, fire charging in its body as it dove closer to the ground.

Lucius focused, and launched crystal spears from the ground as the Dragon reared its head to fire.

The crystals tore through the dragon's wing membranes, and the bull crashed hard onto its legs and began to skid as it bellowed in pain. Lucius's red eyes widened as he saw the Bull Dragon sliding over the snow towards him, unable to stop before him.

Turning to shadow, Lucius passed under the dragon's sliding body, reforming just as it stood on its feet, an ear splitting roar aimed right at him from only 40 feet away as the Bull made to kill him on the ground.

Lucius roared back, and charged his horn as he focused on the crystals around the dragon's feet. Relishing in victory, Lucius flicked his red horn upwards.

Crystal spears shot from the ground to skewer the Bull Dragon in 5 places.

Lucius found some satisfaction from the Bull Dragon's weak groaning as his roar was cut short, yet he felt sick immediately after. He'd worked with dragons, and here he was taking pleasure in offing one so cruelly.

Shaking his head, Lucius reminded himself: "It had to be done."

Turning to shadow, Lucius made sure to be ready to come out again if any more dragons slipped by Cal'vel and Smoulder while the reinforcements took over in the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Empire<strong>

**Princess's castle**

Negotiations had been quick, as the situation was readily accepted with dragons in sight of the city behaving as warned.

Even so, Cadance had been watching the distant fighting through a telescope when she saw the Sombra clone dispatch the closing Bull Dragon in such a graphic manner.

Gasping in shock, she turned away to see her husband, Shining Armour, walking to the balcony where she stood with Razak and the two Changelings in tow.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing. Just, the fighting is getting closer. And its just that, Lucius, was a bit extreme with one that got close."

Razak got out his binoculars, seeing exactly what Lucius had done, whistling as if impressed: "That's savage."

Shining smiled a bit as he said: "We've talked to the Caninberian reinforcements, and spreading the message across Equestria is underway. They have vaccines and knockouts in gas forms, but we have to be ready to lower as many to the ground as possible with our magic if they're flying. Some of them may be affected more than others, and might just drop to the ground like flies." Shining Armour read off the report in front of his face.

"Is this how it will work across the country?" Cadance asked.

"Yes. But they warned that any that are too far along in the disease will not be affected by the attacks, so, lethal force is meant for them." Shining Armour said.

"Simply put, any that don't get knocked out in mass sedative strikes, kill 'em. Give about 2 minutes, see if they're still as angry, if not more, and target those for death." Razak reinforced.

Cadance thought it over, and said solemnly: "We have no choice. And the reinforcements from Caninberia?"

Razak began to speak, when one of the Changelings tapped his shoulder pointing to the West: "Squadron incoming."

Looking West, they saw a pair of fast moving dots, Caninberian based Oceanic Alliance fighter jets, heading to the target zone.

If one looked at them close up, the air burst gas bombs they carried would be seen slung beneath them, 2 of them, along with a gas dispenser for spraying midair.

The Changeling said: "The gases shouldn't have any adverse affects, provided you keep them away from the city."

Cadance couldn't help but still give the Changeling and his associate a look of suspicion, for deeply personal reasons. But she knew they were doing what was for the best.

"I must thank you, for offering us this help. I though that with the recent events, the Oceanic Alliance wouldn't want to help us in any way."

"Lady, the fact is that this threatens us, Equestria and wherever it spreads. If we made a cure in time to help and it happens to be your territory we have to let it loose in, we're not going to complain about differences like that." Razak pointed out. Shining Armour disapproved of the Dragon's bluntness in front of his wife, but Candance had always been more laid back among the Princesses.

"Are you sure you must leave?" She asked.

"We have to regroup in the South. We've done out part setting up a defence in the North, but now that flights in will start bombing the migration to cure it, your defences and theirs can deal with the more rabid ones." Razak said.

Razak bowed, gesturing for the Changelings to go on ahead and get ready to leave for Ponyville. As the Dragon made to leave, Cadance stopped him from leaving the palace balcony:

"Wait. Before you go, I got a letter, from your brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Razak replied, an almost automatic response at this stage. He'd been told to conceal Kurze's existance.

"Look, we know about Kurze now, that he's Spike. He wants to meet you, and those two stopping the Migration for now out there." She smiled slightly at the thought of them coming together.

Razak didn't smile, or frown, but said as he turned: "I hope for his sake he accepts us for who we really are. I'm not losing another sibling."

He turned, his thoughts fretting over finally, officially meeting his brother. But he'd tainted their relationship already, with the train attack. What was to become of him and Kurze when their first meeting was one of violence and aggression?

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour later<strong>

**Crystal Empire, outskirts**

With air strikes from Caninberian bases beginning gas runs on the dragons that arrived, and Crystal Empire guards levitating any dragons more sedated than others safely to the ground, a system had been established.

But as more and more dragons arrived, it was only a matter of time when war would heat up between the dragons too far lost and the defenders.

Having flown aboard a low flying cargo aircraft and boarding the rear ramp, Cal'vel, Smoulder, Razak, along with Lucius and the 2 Changelings [the 3 of whom rode Cal'vel to the aircraft to board midair] rested as they headed South to Ponyville.

Ponyville was their target, to regroup with the others, and determine which places would need defending more than others.

Razak heard Smoulder, his surrogate mother, mutter aloud: "This system works, but all it means is that there will be more dragons too far lost to be cured further south, than ones that can be saved.

Things inevitably wouldn't be so smooth as they went South, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>March 25th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Town Hall**

**Late Afternoon.**

Having only been in the town yesterday to hold that urgent meeting, Celestia and Luna had returned to Canterlot to coordinate with the stabilising situation in the North. Well, stable for now.

Twilight had to deliver a letter that Celestia had passed on to her to Mayor Mare, giving a brief report on the situation:

_**Caninberian reinforcements and Crystal Empire have stable way of curing a large majority of dragons, projected to decrease Migration infection by 50% over the next week, covering the entire Dragon horde.**_

_**A warning, expect a higher proportion of later stage infected among the Dragons that continue South. Higher chance of conflict guaranteed, garrisons from off Migration route Equestria cities being moved to counter Migration.**_

_**Expect a garrison from Canterlot to be moved to Ponyville, but be sure to increase volunteers for emergency services in town.**_

_**General Hardhooves, Councillor for Defence.**_

"We've got more of those Hephaestus people coming from the North to meet the others out in the forest, they're the ones who helped establish an effective way of dealing with the Migration." Twilight reasoned.

"Oh, yes. But, uh, between us Princess, the townspeople still are shocked at their 'emergence' yesterday." Mayor Mare said.

"I know they didn't exactly come to us how we'd want, but they came to help." Twilight explained.

"You must forgive us, its just, we're not used to many of their kind being so, organized, or friendly. Some of them we thought were extinct frankly." She commented.

"Its alright, but they're not here to harm us. But when they've helped they'll leave, as they said." Twilight replied.

Mayor Mare nodded in thanks, and said: "One question, I've heard rumours concerning your Dragon assistant. Something about him meeting with them alone?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes, saying: "Spike wouldn't betray us, if that what rumours are saying."

"Oh no, your Highness, I know that! But, rumours like these are something to keep a mind of." She blanched, embarrassed at her angering the princess slightly.

Sighing, Twilight said: "Its a personal matter to him. He found out about his parents through them."

"I see. I'll say no more of it. But Princess, what do you think will happen with the Migration when it gets to us?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was taught how to spread friendship, keep peace, maintain harmony. This is different, ponies are risking their lives trying to combat this virus and save as many lives as possible."

"But I know that desperate times unite even bitter enemies. The ones camping in the forest prove that." Twilight finished. She walked out of the mayor's office at that moment, done reporting the warning to the town head.

* * *

><p><strong>The next stage begins, and the downside is that unlike the Crystal Empire, there will be more dragons on the rampage than ones that can be killed by the time they get to PonyvilleCanterlot general area [the midlands of Equestria]**

**Cities like Manehatten and Trottingham, or Stalliongrad aren't in the direct path of the migration, so they'll get off lucky.**

**Of course, the ones that manage to get all the way to the midlands will be among the more rabid, stronger, faster, hardier and the more difficult of the Dragon Migration.**

**Or, though less likely, the ones that got infected later than all others or were best at avoiding getting bitten.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please review and critique as one would.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And no, I will not have those teenagers from the Dragon Migration episode turn up more aged and rabid, like Garble. I'm not that predictable, nor would they, they'd be too young still to get THAT far with the strategic gassing and curing of those that can be cured underway.<strong>

**And I did my research, as bigger dragons will be less affected by the sedative gas, so the ones needing catching will be younger ones. Dosages and all. Also, a situation like this would warrant a sudden mass production of surgery grade anaesthesia gas, along with an aerosol form of the cure for mass dispersal.**

**Any government would get their shit together in a situation like this, at least any that had an interest in keeping public favour by actually facing a crisis.**


	26. Ch 25: Tensions and Divides

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 25: Tensions and Divides.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 25th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Northern forests**

**Clear hilltop, 1 mile from encampment.**

**Late Evening**

Luna had raised the moon little over half an hour ago when a faint hum of aircraft engines reached the ears of those in camp.

Now, with orange flares shining on the hill in the night, they waited for the airdrop to begin.

This hill was perfect, as it offered a driving route for vehicles that were being airdropped also. Here, and by the road nearby, would be the staging ground for the forces responsible for Ponyville defence.

Green flares marked targets as they were launched from the 3 cargo aircraft, the first of a dozen large aircraft dropping equipment and troops. Varkan watched as Oceanic Alliance forces, these ones from the Komodo tribes and Dingolian Republic, landing and removing their parachutes.

They expected an artillery platform and a fast vehicle with each aircraft, a dozen of each. From the watching post, Varkan spoke with the troop leaders as their soldiers unloaded the landing vehicles from their landing cushions.

"We'll be assigned where the brass wants, but they've given the orders based on your agents' work in the North already. We'll only be in contact to confirm we're ready, or if something unexpected develops."

The Dingolian Captain, a female, nodded to him as she walked off to help her men finish unloading the artillery platform, while the Komodo male Captain walked off to assist his own.

Cal'vel had landed with the others on a 13th aircraft, and was standing by Varkan in his shrunken form:

"What sort of weapons will the vehicles have?"

"The missiles will vary. Gas warheads for curing and sedation, or explosive for lethal. We have some new weapons that Shreya developed herself though."

"The Peahen factory owner?" The dark blue and red dragon asked. The Wyvern smiled:

"Good designs also. Missiles that explode close in midair, releasing a tangling, metal wire net that wraps around a midair target, like a dragon, and basically tazers them. Now that we'll have magical guards to help, or pegasi, we can worry less about ones caught in those falling to their deaths."

Cal'vel looked away as he walked, saying: "How many of my kind will be left after this?"

Varkan reassured him, though his tone remained unchanged: "If this works, Dragon kind will be able to easily recover. Be thankful your kind has that chance."

"Not everything has to be like what happened to your kind Varkan. I just hope you can realise that, before you stop caring about those that do in the present."

Varkan was silent as the dragon walked off.

It was a sign of their long acquaintanceship, and friendship as Cal'vel hoped, that he was able to be so stop himself from threatening the dragon right there.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>General address to all Oceanic Alliance or Hephaestus group personnel.<strong>_

_**Due to the differences in nature between you and the Equestrian locals, adhere to the following rules to make cooperation easier:**_

_**1. If you are a Carnivore, be subtle or avoid altogether eating meat rations in front of the locals.**_

_**2. Any personnel that are Komodo, Dragon, or any draconic species be cautious, and always wear equipment to show you are not part of the Migration [e.g. clothing/armour]**_

_**3.1. Advance of payment has been provided, as locals lack infrastructure to better support troops. Payment of a set amount, to be exchanged on return, has been made in the local currency, bits.**_

_**3.2. Any shakedowns to 'support the security effort' will be punished with immediate dishonourable discharge.**_

_**4. Changelings are to interact undisguised. The Migration virus warrants no such infiltration tactics.**_

_**VIOLATION OF RULES WILL LEAD TO RETRACTION FROM SERVICE TOUR [Exception: see rule 3.2]**_

* * *

><p><strong>March 26th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Market place**

**Late Morning**

"So Twi, how's Spike holdin' up?" Applejack asked.

"Fine, actually. He's been telling me a lot of what he was told at that camp, and, it seems like he's more secure at least." The Alicorn said with some uncertainty.

"It just seems so mighty strange, he seems a bit more, well, shy all of a sudden." The farmer pony commented.

"I said secure, but he's not comfortable just yet." Twilight said. She was keeping an eye on the Dragon, but he had at least returned to his usual schedule of chores and lifestyle in an attempt to regain normality.

"Hey, ain't that Fluttershy?" Applejack pointed further into the market, where Fluttershy was standing by a stand, where a visiting Dingolian soldier was having a 'heated' debate with a salesman.

* * *

><p>"Say that again.."<p>

"20 bits for the rope." The Earth Pony stressed.

"Your price tag says 15 bits! I need that rope for some restraints we're building!" The Dingo said.

"That was before, but its just changed. For you, 20 bits!" He said more loudly.

"..For me?" The Dingo said, not liking the subtle meaning.

"Yes, for you. I thought your kind were supposed to have better hearing!" The sales pony nearly yelled.

The Dingolian's fists clenched, his tail dead straight as he challenged: "And what if I were a Pony like you?"

"Then I wouldn't have my customers being scared off, and have to charge you more." He replied coldly.

Before the Dingo could retort, a light yellow and pink maned Pegasus mare spoke up meekly:

"Excuse me, but isn't it a bit mean to charge him more because others are scared of him?"

"I'm not going to lose business because this dog and others like him, or worse, more scaly, scared off my more regular customers!" The sales Pony had only briefly looked at Fluttershy before getting back to staring down the slightly taller Dingo soldier.

The armoured soldier gave him a hard stare, before he walked off, muttering: "If a dragon comes for you, I'll stand by and watch."

Watching the Dingo silently storm off, Fluttershy turned to the sales Pony: "I don't think you should have done that mister. You should have treated him fairly."

"Look lady, I have a business to run. If he's going to scare off customers with his presence, he'll have to pay more." The Earth Pony said calmly.

Shaking her head, Fluttershy walked off, running into Twilight and Applejack.

"Fluttershy, what was happening there?" Twilight asked.

"That salespony was charging the Dingo more for some rope, because he was scaring off some other customers." Fluttershy replied.

"Was he doing anything that scared 'em off?" Applejack asked, looking at the now distant Dingo. Ponies steered clear of him and the handful of others around the market.

"No, he just came up like any other customer. But he was getting so angry when the salespony was charging more." Fluttershy said.

"I think the locals don't trust these troops well enough. It doesn't help that they all might look scary to anyone not familiar with them." Twilight remarked sadly. She couldn't help but foresee the future when Spike got bigger.

She looked around, and saw the distrust or fear people felt at these foreign troops trying to get by inside the market, like anyone would.

She thought that it was no wonder that they had no allies in the Eastern races. They were too distant, alien, different, to easily make friends with.

But that didn't mean they had to be treated differently. Perhaps the Dragon Migration counterattack might be the first step to swaying the minds of the public, however it turned out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Schoolhouse<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

Cheerilee waved the children off as they left, walking out of the schoolhouse yard with her bookbags and homework to mark slung over her side.

Rounding a corner, she froze briefly when she saw a Grey and Brown maned Unicorn stallion, accompanied by a King Cobra, stop short of bumping into her. Her expression angry, she stormed past, paying no heed to the Unicorn's pleas to stop and let him explain.

Ohmen sighed as he didn't bother going after her, while Caarim said: "Was that her?"

"Yes."

"You had a slight attraction to her, didn't you?" The Cobra said slyly.

"You know I hate it when you read my mind." Ohmen bitterly remarked as they continued on. They too had been ripped off in the market place.

"I don't need to read it to see the hints, but I can confirm it."

"First impressions are key, and I think I soiled my first impression I made, in disguise, permanently." Ohmen said.

"Romance is a way to happiness and fulfillment, but its not the only way. Besides, you were early in any relations with her, it may not have worked if you were normal anyway." Caarim reasoned.

"But it hurts when that such way is shut due to one's mutation. I gained these powers, but at a cost to my ease of relations with my own kind with how I truly look." Ohmen remarked.

Caarim was silent as they walked/slithered, but he replied: "If she won't listen, don't try communicating. Ears can't be reached until their owner unblocks them themselves."

"She won't understand that I never meant any harm. We chose the school because I could get a job there and dig a hole for a hideout without detection." Ohmen reasoned.

"Again, she needs to unblock her ears herself." Caarim reinforced.

"Surely that saying can't apply to your kind? You don't even have ears." Ohmen retorted.

"Its a Orang-utan saying. It flows better than 'Vibration senses can't be reached'."

"Ah."

Ohmen and Caarim continued on, at least knowing they were good friends after so many years. Ohmen had been one of the first to approach Caarim in the Hephaestus group when the Cobra arrived 20 years ago.

And yet when he was Charge Bolt, he'd never envisioned working for such a group, let alone having a King Cobra as a close friend. And he couldn't help but feel bitter for the fearful prejudice he saw against his allies in this town.

He sometimes felt like revealing his true form in front of the people when they mistreat his allies, just to shock them at treating only him alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugarcube Corner<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

"Hey Cheerilee! Bye Cheerilee!"

Cheerilee saw the Pinkie Pie rush out of the cafe, going off to do who-knows-what. She usually came her on Wednesday Afternoons, having slightly less homework to mark on this day. She had her usual cake and sweet tea, and what homework she had in front of her to mark.

A black and green pony entering the cafe caught her eye, but she gasped slightly as she saw it was in fact a Changeling, a female looking one at that.

As the Changeling sat down, with a slice of cake and a coffee on her plate, a few ponies got up and left, casting suspicious looks.

Cheerilee couldn't help but look suspiciously at the Changeling, even as she quietly kept her black head down, large bluish green eyes low, as she ate her cake.

She wasn't going to let a little 'problem' ruin her afternoon though. She got down to marking the first maths homework paper.

As she was marking the 4th paper, she heard a conversation between the Changeling and a new arrival:

"Anyone giving trouble?"

"No, just up and leaving. We're just here to help, they keep shirking away from us."

"...We're too different, and unexpected. Its why we're better off in the East."

"But wait, Ohmen, you were a pony once. Before you were experimented on."

"Which is why I know ponies won't likely accept us or our allies."

Cheerilee gazed up briefly at the last sentence, and saw the one she had seemingly been betrayed by sitting beside the Changeling now. He had shifted to his mutated form, but he had either ignored her, or paid no heed to her.

Mulling over his words, Cheerilee kept quiet as she shifted her chair slightly to face away, Ohmen's doubts getting her rethinking her opinion of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Officially story-boarded the attacks, so:<strong>

**Chapter 27 shall see the beginnings of the Ponyville assault.**

**There's one more chapter of 'cultural divides and tensions' type chapter I want to do before it begins.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, review or critique as you would, its always appreciated.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And as usual, if any canon characters act OOC, or any OC timeline eventscharacters don't line up [if you read that concisely that is, thanks if you do], do let me know so I can rectify it.**


	27. Ch 26: Strained Relations

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 26, Strained Relations.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 26th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Carousel Boutique**

**Mid Afternoon**

Sweetie Belle had returned from school little over 5 minutes ago, depositing her schoolwork for later this evening so she could go out and play with her friends. Likely it would be their usual Crusader skylarking.

"Bye sis! See ya' later!"

Rarity heard her sister's faint shout from downstairs, as she finished up repairing an outfit she had been requested by a distant Trottingham client.

"There, that should more than delight the mare this dress will compliment."

Using her magic to fold up the dress into a box, the Unicorn mare saw Spike finish stacking other boxes of clothes for delivery nearby.

"I'm done with these."

"Again, its such a big help for you to be here Spike. And again, how have you been since, well..."

"Its okay Rarity, really. I just, it was a lot to take in." Spike admitted.

"I presume it wasn't at all what you thought your past, and parentage would be." She commented.

"No, but it-"

Suddenly, faint shouts on the road in front of the boutique reached them.

"What's happening?"

The mare and dragon ran down the stairs to see the commotion.

* * *

><p><strong>30 seconds earlier<strong>

**Road, in front of the boutique**

"Next shop that rips us off, one of you is going to have to restrain me." Kynok muttered.

"I'd have thought having a Pony with us would help our case. Nobody here would recognise you as Sombra, Lucius." Razak commented.

The Unicorn stallion that walked beside both of them down the road shrugged, saying: "We shouldn't be surprised. At least no fights have broken out, yet."

"The attack's due tomorrow, at least the first wave. But I'm getting real tired of-" Kynok was interrupted when a rainbow and blue blur landed in front of them, revealing an angry pegasus mare:

"SOMBRA! Why are you here!?"

Rainbow Dash stormed up to them, while Kynok and Razak backed away from the confronted dark Unicorn.

"You're wrong mare, I'm not-"

"King Sombra?"

"Sombra? I've heard that name!"

Whispers sounded around them as Ponyville citizens saw the dark Unicorn, with the notable Pegasus mare confronting him and his drake race companions.

"I guess Princess Sparkle didn't tell you everything, did she?" Kynok called out bitterly.

"What? That you had a Dark Unicorn brought back to life among you? He nearly killed some of us a few years back!" Rainbow Dash accused.

"I'm not Sombra." Lucius stressed.

"Buck that. You look just like him, I was there!"

More whispers, while Razak urged Lucius: "Keep calm Lucius, don't let them get to you."

"I'm, not, Sombra." Lucius spoke louder.

"I'm going to get Twilight, she can handle you. Or maybe I'll just take you myself." The mare came within a few metres of Lucius, but stopped when she saw a black aura surrounding his hooves:

"Get your head out of your ass and listen you big blue Pigeon! I'm, not, King Sombra! I, am, LUCIUS!"

The ground cracked slightly under Lucius's feet, as Rainbow Dash leapt back, gearing up for a fight. Overhead, some Pegasi guards protecting the town flew down to intervene:

"That's enough! Stand down!"

"She attacked me, and you're taking her side!?" Lucius asked, his fangs having formed with his magic in anger.

"Stand down!" The Pegasi stallions urged, ready to attack.

"We were walking, we meant no harm, but this Pegasus mistook our friend for someone else." Razak tried to reason.

"Stay out of this Dragon! Tell your friend we'll be watching him for any future misbehaviour." One of the stallions urged.

"Ungrateful NAGS! You'll be grovelling when the attacks start!" Kynok yelled, the Wyvern's anger rising. The guards flew off, as the locals continued to eye them up.

Lucius snarled as the others walked with him, suddenly hearing the Pegasus Mare talking to a friend.

"He looked just like him!"

"He does resemble him, but the Dragon and that Wyvern, I'm not-"

"Hey! That Dragon's the one who was on the train. He's the one who's my sort of brother!"

Razak and Kynok, who had better hearing, heard the adolescent boy's voice:

"Lucius isn't the only popular one." Kynok remarked.

Razak sighed, as he knew exactly who was behind him.

"If we run off, we'll just get more unwanted attention." Razak commented.

"No, I've had enough of nags for one day. And the one who called out Lucius is one of them." Kynok said aggressively to the Dragon. They heard them approaching.

"Yes. Its clear I'm not wanted." Lucius remarked bitterly.

"And I don't wanna be here." Kynok finished.

Before Razak could stop them, Lucius turned to a dark mist and flew across the ground at a fast pace, as Kynok began walking back the same direction out of town, clearly headed back to the camps.

"Hey you! We want to talk!"

"Rainbow Dash, please be more civilized."

Growling, Razak turned to face them, seeing how he was in his smaller form yet was still nearly triple the height of them. It was as small as they could get, at least given how big Razak's largest form was, as was with Cal'vel, Smoulder, or any dragons they got into the neck interface program.

"Why should I? You got us in trouble, we did nothing wrong, unless looking like a dead person is a crime."

Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash expectantly, which made the mare mutter: "I'm sorry for that."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, but they've already taken off. We've had enough bad experiences with Ponies in town today already." Razak said.

"Yes, I've been hearing about this going on. Erm, might I ask if you'd be willing to come inside for some tea perhaps?" Rarity asked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, its just that, Spike here has been such a help for years, and well, its nice to get to know the family of such helpful people like him." She gestured at the dragon of similar size next to her. Spike was looking at Razak, his expression unreadable.

Razak met the dragon's gaze, saying:

"So, you told them what Varkan explained to you?"

"Yeah." Spike blanched.

Razak looked up at the boutique briefly, saying: "Alright. anything to get off the streets. Away from prying eyes."

He shot a few looks at some Ponyville citizens watching him from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Carousel Boutique<strong>

Sat across from Razak, Rainbow Dash watched the larger Dragon, waiting for him to try anything. Beside her, Spike twiddled his thumbs nervously as he watched the standing, bigger dragon.

She knew he'd attacked Spike and Twilight on the train a few weeks ago, and she didn't forgive ones who brought potential harm to her friends very easily.

It was Rarity who was trying to ease the tension.

"I know how much Spike liked gems, so I figured perhaps you might also?"

Rarity had left a small bowl before the large dragon, who had remained standing. There wasn't any furniture he could sit on either comfortably or without breaking it.

"Thanks, but I don't eat gems."

Rarity looked around from the kitchen area, saying: "I must say I'm surprised. I thought Dragons couldn't resist gems."

"We have a greater control of our instincts, and our size shifting equipment for dragons and Fire Drakes only, if we avoid gem related cravings. We can have them, but we don't crave them."

"So what do you eat?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

"Eating meat is our alternative, and we get no hoarding rush from it." Razak's truthful statement said all that was needed.

Seeing Rainbow Dash's disgust, and Rarity quickly retreating to the kitchen, Razak looked at Spike.

"For someone sent here to help build bridges between at least ponies and others like Dragons, you've not done a very good job, brother." Razak pointed out.

"Hey, I only found out about this all 2 days ago!" Spike protested.

"And what exactly have you done in your life if your Spike's age? Other than robbing trains and threatening my friends?" Rainbow Dash asked accusingly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed, having returned with a plate of hay sandwiches.

"No, you're right to say that. I do what I'm ordered to do, just like Kynok and Lucius. We follow orders, and get paid, like any armed forces personnel. It was nothing personal. The only difference is we weren't raised like normal ones of our kind, and we sometimes get called in for checks."

Razak said lastly as he reached for an amythst gem from the bowl: "And believe me, looking at Kynok and Lucius means I had no intention of killing you. Being an only child when you're already a clone doesn't seem all too good."

Spike remembered the thing Varkan had told him, that Neisha, their sister, had died in her egg shortly after being laid, and that Razak carried this fact with him.

Razak swallowed the amethyst fragments, as he said honestly: "Look, its odd that you invited me in, but, I can say its appreciated."

"Well, I am known for my generosity after all." Rarity boasted lightly. Razak then looked at Rainbow Dash, still eying him suspiciously:

"And what are you known for? Arrogance?"

"Loyalty, something you probably haven't heard of." Rainbow Dash shot back.

"Rainbow Dash please." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but he put Spike and Twilight in danger. Its hard to just let it go." The pegasus mare said.

Razak scowled, saying: "The artefacts we were stealing were of huge importance to our leader. Now it wasn't known by anyone in this kingdom that Karrav, the Komodo, was actually Varkan the wyvern. But he is one of the only two of his kind, and the last natural born Wyvern known alive. The artefacts being held were ones he'd requested, as Karrav, to return to their rightful place."

"I think I understand now. Those artefacts probably meant the world to him, its hard to imagine what it must be like, the last of your kind." Rarity mused. The thought of it was unknowable to her, and she hoped she'd never know it.

"What about the other Wyvern, the one who stormed off a few minutes ago?" Rainbow Dash asked, her tone settling a bit now.

"Kynok, has always been bitter. Cloning Wyverns was difficult with only one Wyvern to draw from, so no mixing of DNA to get better results was possible. Crude manipulation was left. 2 Fire Drake females volunteered to be surrogates, the first died on the 3rd attempt at a Wyvern egg. The second laid a dud egg, but finally the one with Kynok. She, wasn't willing to watch over it though, she didn't want a non-fire drake as a child, so she left him before he hatched in the care of the Hephaestus Group."

"Worse, Varkan was more concerned with finding ways of bringing more Wyverns to life, and improving the upcoming Oceanic Alliance and any Hephaestus Projects, than he was the one Wyvern clone that lived. According to psychological reports, Kynok's bitterness is due to him being largely treated as more of an experiment result and a weapon, than a person."

"Lucius, as you egged him on to show-" Razak looked at Rainbow Dash: "Was fine, but was a bit bitter due to similar lack of true upbringing that ponies usually get. Also, when Sombra returned, his dark magic had a temporary effect on his mind, with Sombra unintentionally influencing it until he was destroyed. He went back to normal after that, but he gets especially angry when he's compared to King Sombra. It doesn't help that he's skilled in similar magic to him."

Razak looked at Spike, saying: "I'm sorry to say this, but its true. We all knew about you, and were either curious, jealous, or bitter towards you getting a different upbringing. Lucius wanted a normal, ponylike life as he instinctively would, but Kynok dismisses you as soft, a wasted resource."

Spike looked at Razak, while Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat beside him on each side as he asked: "What about you? And what about our surrogate mother? I know she raised you more normally."

"Smoulder did have a relationship with me that could be viewed as like a mother to son, but there was always the knowledge of how I was born. And our genetic source? Cal'vel? Smoulder's good friends with him, but he often goes alone because he lived alone a lot, exiled due to his greater power because other clans feared him. We have more an Uncle type relationship."

"But I'll be honest. I felt sorry for you Kurze. You lived among ponies, but we know how you often exercise great restraint to have what could be considered a normal life. At the rate you're doing, you'll be chased out when you get too large or strong naturally, and then you'd have to come to us or go wild. But really-"

"You've lived from us for too long Spike. Too differently from us. Now that the novelty of meeting you for the first time is over, certainly for me on the train, I can't see us ever having a close bond akin to a family, or even friends. And really, I fear the same happening with our mother. You may meet her, but after the first meeting, will there be much you have in common to maintain a functioning family relationship like I know you'd like?"

Razak's honest opinion stunned Spike. His brother thought they, and his surrogate mother, were too different to ever have a close relationship past the initial meeting.

"How can you say that? He's your brother." Rainbow Dash said, stunned also.

"I'm honest in what I say." Razak stood up slowly, saying: "Thank you for inviting me in, but its gotten uncomfortable here all of a sudden."

"'Spike', its a good name, it fits how different your life is to mine. Maybe its best that your haven't been unleashed in your berserk mode, for Equestria and your own life. You're better off here, among your friends, at this stage. I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner."

Razak quietly walked to the door, opening it as he shifted his form through the doorway without scraping it with his spines or wings.

Spike had his home, and Razak had his. which for now was among the Eastern forces camps.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Razak had quietly left, and Spike was finishing Rarity pack some boxes away before he left for the day. Razak's statement mulled in his head, and it made Spike downcast at how much he agreed.<p>

As he was leaving, Rarity stopped him as Rainbow Dash left ahead of him, the Pegasus mare having given Spike a friendly shoulder clap with a hoof before she took off:

"Spike, don't let this get you down. Just be glad you met him."

"Yeah, but he's probably right. I'm not sure I really want to be with them, if they're so different from what I'm used to."

"Its entirely up to you Spike. But I think Twilight would say something along the lines of how you could get to know them at least."

Spike thought for a moment, and said: "Maybe after the attacks are done, before they leave. Of course, they may leave fast, given how much trouble there's been between Ponyville and them."

Rarity thought: "It was, odd, looking at Razak. He looks so much like you, after a good few years of course."

"Yeah. But, I think he does to, I wonder what my sister would have looked like?" Spike wondered.

"I'm sure she'd have been wonderful. Razak was, different, but he was kind enough to be honest with you. If she had been anything like that, I'm sure you or Razak would be proud to call her a sister." Rarity reinforced.

Spike smiled, saying: "Thanks Rarity. But uh, what about my 'real' name. What do you think of it compared to 'Spike'?"

"Kurze? If you were more like Razak perhaps, but Spike is an wonderful name for a wonderful little Dragon." Rarity said.

As she squeezed his cheek with her hoof, Spike could have melted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, hills, forest edge half a mile from the town.<strong>

A trio of eyes, two pairs reptilian and the other red hued pony eyes, watched through the bushes with binoculars at their 4th, long lost 'brother', literally in one case.

"I'm going to be sick."

Kynok muttered as he watched from a distance through his binoculars. Beside him, Razak had his own out, saying:

"He's like wet clay and she's the sculptor."

"Well, I can see why he'd like her." Lucius commented as he dropped his binoculars.

"Yeah, you would Lucius, you're the only pony among us." Kynok jabbed back as he also dropped his binoculars.

"Well, they seem to get on fine." Razak said.

"Yeah, but if he'd been trained properly, he'd be your size." Kynok said.

"That might be a problem for that mare if they did get 'involved'. Razak said. The three of them walked off, continuing to the camp.

It had been Kynok's idea to snoop on Spike from a distance, to see just how well he got on with that Unicorn he supposedly helped out a lot. He and Lucius had cornered Razak shortly after he left the town.

"I don't know. Maybe she likes it 'bigger'." Kynok suggested.

Razak grimaced at the image, while Lucius jabbed back crudely:

"Which would rule you out quickly Kynok."

Kynok growled at Lucius, who couldn't help but laugh slightly with Razak as they continued to walk back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>March 26th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Late Night**

As the night watch continued, Varkan eyed up the recent reports.

The main dragon migration was being routed, but the more aggressive, or faster escaping dragons, were beginning to break through.

Luckily, their projected usual migration path kept them clear of Cloudsdale, though more for it being too high and concealed for the dragons to fully notice [plus, the pegasi could outrun the dragons easily]. Also, Dragons would pass through the city, literally, of they tried.

The only places between Canterlot/Ponyville and the Crystal Empire in any danger were Trottingham and Stalliongrad, but even if only slightly. Luckily, again, both cities weren't anywhere near as directly along the migration path as Ponyville was, or Canterlot to a lesser extent.

Around Ponyville and Canterlot would be where the real confrontations would be, where the direct path passed too close to the settlements to be simply warded off while the cure was dispersed, or the more rabid killed.

Looking about the campsites, and the sleeping town below, Varkan found it thankful that they'd have the local guards to help, and air support to call on kept airbourne by aerial refuelling and shifting squadrons a few dozen miles away.

They may well need it, then once it was done they could leave this continent and go back to where they were more welcome, and the locals were grateful.

The attack hadn't even happened and Varkan had heard enough 'incidents', even small scale, to know that cooperation and openness at a public level between the Alliance and Equestria was still just a dream, a dream he himself had lost faith in decades ago.

But this, conflict, was something he relished to do here, to fight on Equestrian grounds. To show that the magical power of Equestria's rulers wasn't the answer to every problem.

Tomorrow the advance dragons arrived, more rabid than curable. It had been a while since he or any of his closer allies had seen true, hot blooded combat like a horde of dragons, akin to a war, could provide.

And for Varkan, as one of only 2 Wyverns alive, it made him feel more alive than ever, being able to ignore the threat of death nagging at his soul more than any other mortal. Blood rush and adrenaline was a good silencer.

* * *

><p><strong>And the conflict is ready to arise.<strong>

**And if you've been following the chapters leading to this carefully, you'll know some things could go down that will affect certain people badly.**

**As usual, review or critique as you would.**

**OOC behaviour of canon characters are flaws I implore you to point out, along with OC timeline or character behaviour inconsistencies.**


	28. Ch 27, Marauders

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 27, Marauders.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville**

**Mid Morning**

A Thursday morning, calm, but tense. The Pegasi had scheduled a slight overcast of clouds, letting areas near Ponyville get more Sun today.

The usual patrolling garrison of guards were on high alert, but had little experience with what was coming.

Up in the hills, where a small army of Oceanic Alliance artillery, vehicles and troops waited, they were ready to fend off the threat before it got too close.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, North Hills<strong>

"All artillery platforms and Armoured Personnel Carriers in position around the points of the town, along with 2 artillery and APCs spare to move at command." The Komodo sergeant saluted her commander, a male Komodo captain. He was finishing meeting with the Hephaestus agent leader about advance attacks being stopped.

"Thank you sergeant. Dismissed."

As the female Komodo sergeant left, the Komodo captain eyed the dark blue and red dragon taking off now, shrunken. Despite their smaller sizes, these shrunken dragons seemed near as strong and powerful as their full grown forms.

"He'll be fine?" The captain asked.

"Cal'vel is the strongest here. But those fighters better be on time. Its numbers we need, not power." Smoulder looked at the skies to the East.

A faint sonic boom was heard in the distance, a fair number of them actually. The shrunken fire Drake smiled.

"Air support."

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, main street, 2 minutes later.<strong>

The faint booms in the distance had put some ponies on edge, as sonic booms were often unheard of. Their air power of the pegasi hardly ever exceeded mach 1.

Then, approaching at subsonic speed, flying about a thousand feet overhead, a handful of sleek fighters arrived. They were triangular in design, but with small stubby wings on the front, and 1 loud roaring engine on the rear.

Named Scimitars, they were actually an old fighter design that would be retired in 5 years. Yet this wasn't advanced fighters they were going to tackle, it was powerful organics. So advanced avionics weren't needed, just speed, heat seeking missiles, a cannon, and good enough agility to avoid being taken out if they got too close.

A fuel tanker aircraft had let them get this far without landing, and so endurance wouldn't be a worry for their air power.

Ponies looked up in awe at the unusual craft, much louder than the pegasi air power they were used to. The fighters were headed North now, turning near the town to meet the migration head on with Cal'vel below them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, low clouds<strong>

Looking at the aircraft from a distance, Rainbow Dash scoffed slightly:

"I could outfly those things easily. Why didn't they call on me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, North Hills<strong>

**10 minutes later**

**"Sir, squadrons reporting in. Radio chatter says that Cloudsdale defence held smoothly. A lot of the Dragons missed it completely. But we've got a visual on the more advanced dragons."** A communications officer called in, linked via a satellite channel from a monitoring station back in the Oceanic Alliance region.

"What is it?" The Komodo captain asked.

**"Still a few uninfected or low infected, but the majority are reading too high body temperatures. Looks like reports were right about more killing than saving."**

Turning to Varkan, who had been listening, the captain saw the Wyvern nod. He commanded:

"Begin attack. Let the uninfected get closer to our position, but have a pair of fighters on them in case one goes too far. The rest, shoot to kill the rest."

**"Roger that."**

The captain cut off the link temporarily, as he looked at Varkan: "Looks like it won't be as charitable on the battlefield as it was up North, or other places before here."

Varkan kept quiet, waiting for any news still.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

**Throne Room**

**Late Morning**

The city was under security lockdown, though because it wasn't in such a direct path there wasn't any Oceanic Alliance militia in the city.

Despite the danger, Celestia couldn't help but worry fort the small town and her student. So close to what would become a warzone with the rate of fully rabid dragons by that stage, and it was nothing at all like anything she'd taught Twilight as her mentor.

Luna wandered into the throne room, seeing the worry on her sister's face:

"Sister, why don't we help? Canterlot is safe in the hands of the guards, and our magic-"

"Isn't fully effective against Dragons in trying to kill them. We'd be more of a worry for them, another thing to protect." Celestia countered.

Luna saw the tactical sense there, and had a second thought: "What about Discord?"

"You want to have him help defend Ponyville?" Celestia said. The Sun Princess was surprised, as Luna was always sceptical of Discord ever since he reformed.

"Why not? He can hold his own better than we can." Luna reasoned.

"No need to send for him Luna. Discord usually visits Fluttershy on this day of the week anyway." Celestia said with a smile.

"He'll be there to help."

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville<strong>

**Fluttershy's cottage**

**Midday**

A faint rumble sounded as another squadron of fighters flew a few miles away, to replace one that had run out of missiles for gassing or killing the horde. The conflict was about 50 miles away now, but had stabilized into a steady counter offensive.

It still irked Discord that it was a certain individual helping lead it.

"Now Discord, I know you don't like him, but that Wyvern is out there helping the Dragon Migration be cured, and save the lives of Ponies. He's just trying to help." The yellow and pink pegasus said sweetly.

Pushing away the tea with his magic, which had been forming a miniature waterspout in the steaming cup, Discord said: "Hmph, if it wasn't threatening the world, including his people, he'd likely have not helped at all."

"But he's helping now, which should be enough." Fluttershy reasoned.

"I've read what he's done, and his associates. He and others helped overthrow governments, incite rebellions, assassinations, kidnappings, theft, torture! I'm sorry if I don't trust him, especially after what he did to Celestia."

Fluttershy noticed this, and knowing his feelings for her in their teasing relationship, Fluttershy urged: "Discord, I know he's been bad in the past, but you were once considered bad yourself."

"But he doesn't have a friend like you to keep him in line." Discord countered. Fluttershy would have blushed slightly at the friendly compliment, had she not been attempting to quell Discord's anger.

All of a sudden, Angel began squeaking loudly from outside.

"Oh that big eared rat again." Discord muttered. He teleported outside, while Fluttershy rushed out the door:

"Angel? What's wrong?"

The white rabbit was fine, but he was jabbing a paw in the air, as a trail of smoke was quickly coming back from the scene of the battlefield a few dozen miles away.

Discord's eyes narrowed at the heavily damaged Scimitar fighter, and he turned to Fluttershy:

"I suppose the Princesses would want me to go help."

Fluttershy gave the Dragoneraqus a smile, as he teleported away. Angel seemed to sigh a bit, as he usually did when the weird creature visited him.

In the distance, the fighter pilot ejected over a field near the town, parachuting to safety as the fighter had finally lost control, spinning with its ripped apart left wing until it smashed into the wild grass 1000 feet below.

* * *

><p><strong>North Hills emcampment<strong>

**"Its Cal'vel. The fighters are pulling back. The Dragons, they've grown in numbers! We can't fend them off alone!"**

"Cal'vel! Pull back. Get the battlezone within rage of our artillery, that might help ease the situation. We've got flights from the north east coming from Trottingham's area that are taking the main Migration sections from behind."

Varkan's words urged the dragon on through the comms.

* * *

><p>Looping around, the large dark blue and red dragon pushed his wings hard, joining the fleeing fighters as they saw the growing number of dragons in the skies behind them.<p>

Over the span of nearly 2 hours, they'd killed 25 dragons, and Cal'vel having rescued any younger ones more knocked out by the sedative gas and cure mix, cured about 8 dragons.

But as he gazed back, the powerhouse of the Hephaestus agents saw a hundred dragons, with at least 2 thirds fully infected.

At this rate, Ponyville was to be subject to somewhere around a few dozen dragons with full intent on destroying anything they saw.

But, though they had disappeared into the clouds too frequently to be fully confirmed, Cal'vel swore he had seen some wings or a tail that had disturbing implications for the owner dragons' sizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Main street.<strong>

**2 hours later**

The artillery had opened fire quickly enough, and the situation seemed to stabilise again, even if closer to the town.

More distant rumbling of a missile volley being launched from an artillery platform, the white streaks firing skywards to head for targets only a few dozen miles away.

Now, normal life was impossible with this nearby war zone. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were heading back from school, having got off an hour early when Cheerilee insisted they return home when the war zone drew closer.

"I thought they wouldn't be this close." Sweetie Belle said worriedly.

"Well ya'll heard miss Cheerilee. Now that those, miseles can reach them, they won't get closer." Applejack said.

"Lets go, our folks are worried by now." Scootaloo said. In the distance, the rumbles continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Carousel Boutique<strong>

"Rarity! Sweetie's back now!" Spike yelled. He had been working for Rarity for the afternoon, as usual, and had been the one to let Sweetie Belle in early while her sister fretted.

"Sweetie! Oh its a good thing those dragons are still a way's off." Rarity hugged her sister tightly, while Spike said:

"I should get going. I want to get back to the castle in case things get worse, Twilight might want me nearby." Spike said.

"Okay Spike." Rarity waved the dragon off, as he quickly ran down the streets for the castle.

* * *

><p>Running through the streets to the castle, Spike found Pinkie Pie bouncing along side him:<p>

"Hey Spike! Boy this is exciting, in a scary kinda way, right!?"

"Not now Pinkie!" Spike said.

"Okay! The Castle's a good idea, it can't catch fire as easily!" Pinkie said in her usual tone as she bounced away, heading for the Sugarcube Corner.

Reaching the castle, Spike saw Twilight standing outside the main entrance, watching the unseen battle over the hills in the distance.

"What's going on? Half the guards have had to go out there, but how did they get so close?" Twilight asked herself.

"Maybe the dragons were more powerful than they thought." Spike suggested.

"Yeah, come on Spike, we need-"

_**Boom!**_

A sudden boom reached their ears, too close for it to be the battle. They looked around, and saw a disappearing fireball from the general direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh no!" Twilight took flight immediately, with Spike yelling to wait.

"Spike, stay here!"

The dragon watched as the alicorn sped off to the apple farm, smoke beginning to rise from its distant location.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

The location of the farm made it suitable for a missile battery to be set up inside the for-now desolate apple orchards, the trees only flowering but lacking any apples.

The Apples had hidden inside the house, as the missile launches were louder for them than others.

The Dingo team handling the artillery piece saw their radar pick up a fast moving target approaching:

"Dragon incoming!"

**"How'd it get past our lines!?" **Their commander's voice yelled down an open comm line.

" I don't know!"

A loud roar sounded, as the low lying overcast clouds were punctured by a massive dark yellow shape swooping down, brown hues on its wings and underbelly.

"BURN!"

Brief gunfire sounded as the large male dragon, a freak of nature in its size, let loose a torrent of fire. As soon as the fire hit the artillery, the gunfire stopped, and the vehicle began to slightly melt.

Swooping in still, claws outstretched, the giant yellow dragon grabbed the heated artillery vehicle and pulled it to the air as he swooped up, dropping it with a roar of delight.

"So weak!"

The yellow dragon flew overhead, a gale force wind from his wing beats taking him skywards over the barn, and straight up into the overcast clouds again. The clouds swirled as he punched through.

The artillery vehicle smashed into the ground, rolling violently until it took out the barn's front door walls, bringing the building down on top of it.

The molten metal had been hot enough however, to melt through to the warheads of the heat seeking missiles.

* * *

><p>Cowering inside the main house, the apples were huddled inside a closet together, as they would a tornado. The house shook as they saw through the window, that something had smashed into the barn and taken it out.<p>

"The barn!" Granny Apple exclaimed.

"Granny, get back!" Big Mac pulled the elderly mare inside.

"What's happenin'?" Applebloom yelled.

"Get your head down sis, could be a dragon!" Applejack said.

As the crumbling barn silenced outside, they breathed easier.

Then, a bone rattling blast hit them as the house was hit by a nearby explosion. The house seemed to come alive, screaming, as it began to crumble on one side.

The house wall facing the barn seemed to disintegrate as the missile warheads finally blew under the heat of their molten frames.

* * *

><p><strong>So much for a by the books operation. It will be revealed how that dragon, and later others, managed to get through while the rest were held up.<strong>

**Also, curiously, it will be revealed why that dragon seemed more consciously aware than other rabid ones.**

**As usual, please review/critique as you would.**


	29. Ch 28: Broken Apple, Fractures

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 28, Broken Apple, Fractures.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

**Shortly after midday.**

"Lift!"

A pair of guards worked with Twilight to lift another smoking wooden beam from the ruined house, while the Pegasi focused their wing power to create mini gusts to put out any fires.

"Alright! Get that one next!" One of the Guard Unicorns called, but Twilight paused as she heard a helicopter behind her.

Overhead, a tiltrotor helicopter, much like the one that attacked Canterlot, hovered near the ground, as a shape leapt out to begin running towards the burning wreckage.

"Keep going! I can handle the heat my end!"

A familiar dark purple dragon had run towards the fiery house ruins, right into the flaming wreckage, and began lifting rubble and throwing it back with his enormous strength.

Guards viewed the dragon with caution, but Twilight urged them: "The Apples might be under there still, keep going!"

Immediately, the Unicorns moved more beams out the way, while Razak excavated from the other side.

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye out for that yellow dragon." The co pilot said, while the Pilot was listening to radio calls.<p>

"No need. He's going after the artillery group to the East, along with some others." The Dingo replied. His copilot than leant forwards, calling into her radio:

"Base, we need any info on the dragons that's new. They're attacking specific targets now."

* * *

><p><strong>North camps<strong>

Varkan looked at Smoulder, who had heard the radio call herself also.

"Find that Yellow Dragon, and any others helping him in a more organized manner, and find out what you can." Varkan growled.

"So much for the plan." Smoulder commented. She took off fast, keeping in her small form. The shrunk forms of dragon agents would help them be attacked by friendly fire, on top of friendly designation on radar systems.

"Sir! We've got word, a flight of dragons is headed for the town's South side" A Komodo officer said. While Varkan was not fully in charge, his position as Hephaestus leader made him on par with some of the Oceanic Commanders.

"Organized, or more usual rabid ones?"

"Rabid, by the looks sir. They're fighting each other as they head there. The train station and markets are in danger."

Varkan thought to himself. Razak, Kynok and Lucius were all in the West, with Razak helping the locals and the other two watching for more attacks from their tiltrotor's passenger hold.

Smoulder had just set off to find the anomalous dragon.

Cal'vel was busy fending off rabid dragons before they reached the town.

The various changeling soldiers, Al'kur included, were moving to reinforce the South artillery.

That left Ohmen, who was concealed in town, Faral here at camp, and himself. Caarim was a resource that, given the organized dragons among the rabid, he couldn't spare for now.

"I want a copter ready to leave in 4 minutes. " Varkan said. He ran to the tents, where he had his own personal gear in place.

He made the call Ohmen to meet him at the Train station, ready for a fight. He saw Faral and Caarim nearby, in a different tent:

"What is it?" Faral asked, alert as ever.

"We have no reinforcements to spare to the South, its up to us to fend off a flight heading to the train station and markets." Varkan said.

Caarim had lightly read Varkan's mind, and said to Faral: "Right, 4 minutes to be ready. Good luck."

"I'm ready now. Varkan, I'll be there for you." Faral said, her tone excited for the battle. She ran off to the soon-to-be-ready copter, while Varkan pulled out his personal combat gear.

Cutting edge technology, personally tailored to suit him and his 'needs' in combat. He would be prepared for the dragons, and anything else he feared might happen today.

* * *

><p>Within 5 minutes, the copter, a fast non-tiltrotor light transport, was ferrying them across the town, headed south.<p>

5 minutes from their arrival, with Ohmen waiting at the station already, were the 6 rabid dragons, fighting themselves as much as they would destroy the town if they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

"I hear them! Get that last beam up!"

The guard Unicorns made to magically lift the large wooden beam, but Razak beat them to it. With a small grunt, he pulled the 20 foot long support beam away, rolling it off the pile of walling and roof tiles.

As the beam rolled away, a red pony, covered in dust and some debris, was uncovered. Twilight recognized the green apple mark immediately.

"Big Mac!"

Her purple magic gently eased him out, and his full form was set on the ground, the cooling rubble around them. A guard checked his state:

"Breathing's fine, but he's out cold."

Twilight would have sighed, but a weak groan was heard, and she saw a trio of coloured ponies under the rubble.

Razak shifted more rubble, watching as the last of the 3 was lifted out. The smallest of them, a young yellow filly, was groaning as she was set down. By now a medical pony had arrived, and was checking them all.

"Its going to be okay Applebloom." Twilight said quietly, as the filly's only damage was a concussion and a fractured front leg.

The medical pony politely shoo'd Twilight back as she magically loaded the young filly onto a stretcher.

Turning around, Twilight saw Big Mac had already been loaded, his somewhat burnt form having taken a greater beating. His left flank was burnt somewhat, he had a mild concussion, and his right shoulder had been fractured and dislocated.

Applejack was coming to, her dislocated rear leg having been replaced quickly by a medic pony. Her neck was burned somewhat, and her head had been bleeding slightly from a small slice she took inside the cupboard during the blast, but all that with the dislocated rear leg, along with a head bandage, meant she was lying on the stretcher, awake and recovering already.

Granny Apple lay on her own stretcher, a medical pony examining her, readying bandages for the fractured front leg and burns to the old mare's back.

A shuffling of more debris caught the Alicorn's attention, as the Dragon, Spike's reluctant brother, approached her.

"Was there anyone else in there?" Razak asked urgently.

"No, that's all of them. Thank you." Twilight said.

Razak smiled, but he saw something that made him pause. He looked down briefly, saying: "I, I'm sorry."

Twilight turned around, but felt her heart briefly stop when she saw the medic shaking her head hopelessly over Granny Apple. She'd discarded the bandages, and Twilight saw her slowly pull out a body sheet to place over the stretcher.

The other guards lowered their eyes in sadness. The first civilian casualty.

Twilight approached Applejack, still lying on the stretcher. The orange Mare had seen it, but she was deathly quiet, her breathing shallow.

At that moment, all Twilight could think was how Big Mac and Applebloom would take it, and how Applejack had been the only one conscious to witness the sudden death of Granny Apple.

* * *

><p><strong>East Ponyville, wheat fields.<strong>

From the ground, guards assigned to Ponyville watched as a lone dragon, a less rabid one that had somehow got this far without going further, was hit by the large cloud from a nearby missile.

The sedative and cure gas worked fast, as within 20 seconds the Dragoness began to quickly tire. Its movements began loose, and it slowly lost height. It was a slow descent, as it was big enough to not be fully knocked out, though it would be on the ground for a few hours, drowsy.

A nearby Komodo soldier, acting on orders from the nearby artillery, called out:

"We've got a second one, younger! Its going to be out cold from the blast, so be ready to catch it!"

The guards were ready, as the patches of overcast cloud openings revealed another missile streak towards a smaller dragon, this one half the size of the previous.

A burst of vapour engulfed it a close range, and within a few seconds of flying out of the cloud, it began to slow, gravity taking a hold.

Working together, the guards' blue magic engulfed the dragon. With no fighting, the dragon was more easily affected by the magic, as its form slowed to slump to the wheat field below it with minimal impact.

Another dragon saved, but those that were cured were the minority at this point.

A roar sounded, as a distant missile, a high explosive, detonated beneath a rabid dragon over the everfree forest. The creature span as its underbelly and wings were shredded, crashing into the forest in an impact that it clearly wouldn't be walking away from.

A faint rumble sounded suddenly, large shadow swooped down, larger than the other dragons. This one, a female, but of large build, was dark grey with orange highlights over its eyes and wings.

"Its going after the artillery!"

Gunfire erupted from the artillery platform right as a missile was launched nearly vertically. The missile arced upwards, only being able to launch at 80 degrees at most. The dragoness bellowed as she folded in her wings, taking the missile head on.

An explosion hit her head on, but cheers were silenced before they began as the dragoness punched through the cloud, her skull smoking, but having only been angered by the high explosive designed to take down aircraft.

The Dingo soldiers fled the artillery, right as the dragoness spread her wings before impact, crashing her talons right on top of the vehicle like a sledgehammer. Beating her massive wings, she bellowed in a deep hiss:  
>"It takes more to kill me!"<p>

She picked up the artillery piece in her arm, herself stood on two legs at 150 feet tall, holding the nearly 30 foot long artillery vehicle like a basketball in hand.

Roaring slightly, she hurled the artillery vehicle over the heads of the guards, who tried to catch it. The vehicle was too heavy and fast as it arced over their heads, and the blue aura covered artillery vehicle smashed into the town, taking out 2 houses and damaging a third when it finally slid to halt.

Luckily no missiles were detonated, but as the dust rose from the crushed houses, the death toll was on their minds.

Turning, the guards fired spells at the dragon in rage, herself hissing as they itched her hide like bug bites. The Dragoness noticed the Komodo nearby, but paid no heed to that one alone.

A warmth built in her gut, and she prepared to fire.

An explosion hit her back, causing only mild damage, but she turned, mid charge, to unleash her fire on her attacker.

A set of claws, and a dark red blur, slammed into her, driving her to the ground painfully as the Fire Drake clawed at her neck. Fire burst skywards as the dark grey dragoness was floored, sliding to almost hit the guards and komodo trooper nearby.

Turning, the Dragoness swung her tail at the Fire Drake female, but the Fire Drake, fully sized, leapt over it, and let loose a stream of fire.

As it hit, the Dragoness bellowed as the fire that hit her was hotter than any normal dragon fire. Wincing, she saw the Fire Drake, somehow, change size as she charged, and pulled out weapons that had been on her form but unusable when she was bigger.

Rising, the Dragoness shrieked as a punch from the somehow diminutive, yet still as strong Smoulder, caught her in the head. Rolling over, the Dragoness struggled as a scale on her back neck was ripped out painfully, and a long blade stabbed into the tissue.

Roaring in anger, Smoulder yelled: "One more move and I'll stab you right through your spine! Why aren't you as affected!?"

"We are better than the others! Born better, made better! And you slave yourself to others to survive, disgracing your kind!" The Dragoness spat.

Smoulder glared, but as she prepared to thrust the long sword deeper, she noticed something on the dragoness's neck.

"Fine." Smoulder thrust the sword, the Dragoness's much larger form beneath her own shrunken one shuddering briefly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." The Unicorn guard leader said as Smoulder leapt down from the giant Dragoness's corpse.<p>

"I never knew they could get this big." The Komodo trooper commented in awe.

"They can't, and found this on her." Smoulder said in confusion.

She pulled out a piece of machinery, saying: "This, was attached to her neck."

She subconsciously felt the eerily similar implant equipment on her own neck, saying: "I've got to get this back to the camp."

Quickly, she took off again, saying: "Shore up the other artillery nearby!"

The Fire Drake flew off fast, the mysterious neck device still in hand. The Unicorn guards heard a crackle on the Komodo's radio, saying attacks were happening in the South of Ponyville now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, sky overview.<strong>

Discord had already briefly flown high above Ponyville, looking at the carnage as the battlefield began reaching the town at last.

Ponies were rescuing survivors as more houses came under threat, and he had already seen what happened to some houses in the East of town, and tragically, Sweet Apple Acres.

He looked around, and saw a familiar figure landing at the Train station in a helicopter, and a flight of dragons a few miles out from the south.

Discord didn't trust the plan enough now that things had begun going wrong. He concentrated, and teleported to where he could get help.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace.<strong>

**Early Afternoon**

**Boardroom**

By now, the city was sealed, a magic bubble, albeit stronger than the one the Hephaestus group penetrated, was surrounding it.

It was seemingly much, as only 3 dragons had directly attacked the protective sphere, but had quickly fled or been dealt with when a flight of guard pegasi and Oceanic fighters patrolling the area attacked back.

It was obvious where the brunt of the fighting was to be now.

Celestia, along with an alert Luna and the Equestrian war council, oversaw the situation as it unfolded.

As Celestia was churning through papers, receiving updates quickly from her military leader, General Hardhooves, concerning the situation across Equestria. Trottingham, the Crystal Empire, Cloudsdale and Canterlot were stable.

But Ponyville, there were developments.

A flash appeared in the boardroom, where Discord appeared hovering over the map of Equestria. He said:

"Celestia, Luna, its getting worse. We need powerful magic users, I don't think the plans from the Oceanics are enough. Some of the Dragons are organized, attacking precise targets!"

Celestia looked at Luna, who was in agreement. Overwhelming force was never too much in the case of defence.

"General Hardhooves, you're in charge, I'll trust in your judgement and strategy." Celestia said to her military leader. A old but gruff looking dark green Pegasus, he saluted as the two Princesses teleported out with Discord immediately.

* * *

><p>Teleporting outside, Celestia and Luna had embarked on their chariots, deciding to bring their elite guards with them, as they sent Discord on ahead to help how he could.<p>

Celestia and Luna hung their heads briefly as they'd heard how one of the Element bearers had lost their grandmother in an attack already, and so unexpectedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, south end.<strong>

As the helicopter hung back to be ready with support from above, Ohmen came out of hiding as he yelled to some running Ponies:

"Get to shelter, anything underground if you can!"

He changed form, his more upright, longer front legged form with fingers, and his mutated black scales and fragments of grey pony hide and brown mane.

Standing in the station plaza, he saw Varkan run up with Faral, pointing to 6 dots in the distance:

"6 inbound. All rabid, no surprises like we've had already."

"Any reason for the precision in some places?" Ohmen asked.

"No, but Smoulder may get an answer, I sent her after a certain one or any that show similar 'control'." Varkan replied coldly.

Faral cracked her knuckles, flexing the compact hydraulic suit she had beneath her combat gear, as did all advanced agents in the Hephaestus group that specialized in combat, excluding any size changing dragons.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Faral was the go to expert on combat tactics, even if she wasn't the strongest. Varkan, having lost his wings, became more dependant on her teachings than he had before. He too had a hydraulic skeleton beneath his gear.

Ohmen said: "I've got metal ready. Lets see how the genetic therapy programs worked on us all."

Varkan said calmly: "I've fought, and beaten Celestia herself. I'm skilled at magic opponents." He looked in the distance at the rapidly approaching 6 shapes.

"This however, I'm a little worried about."

"If you die, what a way to go out. The last true wyvern, dead in battle against a rabid dragon." Faral commented, clearly relishing a chance for a fight.

"I'm not going to die." Varkan said. His fear had vanished, replaced with cold truth.

"If only I had your confidence." Ohmen said. He had plenty of metal within his reach, yet he felt little confidence.

These were dragons, so if he still had his magic fully he'd be worse off than now. This was a varying magic resistant threat, so more physical counters were needed.

But the numbers, and strength of each single dragon, spelt ill will for the poor town.

The 6 dragons drew closer, and the battle raged around the town's edges, creeping in at places.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as you would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, to user Y0UR MOTHER, who proposed to me a Hephaestus Company drop out OC character. I said in a private message that I had such a character in the pipeline for a sequel.<strong>

**However, my story calls for more than one such Hephaestus Drop out character. If you have a fleshed out backstory for such a Hephaestus Drop out character, within the context of the established timeline of this world, one or more would do, and I can choose one to adapt, please message me the details.**

**It will pay off in the sequel/later stage of this story. Hint, the strange device Smoulder found on that one, more conscious big dragoness, similar to the size altering ones on her, Cal'vel, etc.**


	30. Ch 29: Savagery, Interception

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 29: Savagery, Interception.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, 6 miles away to northwest**

**Early Afternoon**

The royal carriages, carrying Celestia, Luna and escorted by their elite guardsmen approached the town, having already seen the random dragons flying about its surrounding area already, with aircraft and pegasi guards working to take out the rabid ones, and save the less rabid ones.

"Watch it, on the left!"

The lead pegasi guard veered the flight upwards, as a dark green dragon shrieked angrily as it was pursued by a Oceanic Alliance tiltrotor craft, cannon blazing in lieu of its exhausted missiles.

In the distance, parts of the town were smoking already.

"Why here?" Celestia said aloud.

Luna looked about, seeing the chaotic behaviour of the dragons as a whole. They'd heard about certain, mysterious organized dragons amidst them, namely the ones that had punched some holes in the artillery lines.

"Incoming!"

Right in front of them, a grey and orange dragon male, with an expected crazy look in his eyes as he flamed and drooled at the mouth, was flying straight at them, a glow building in his exposed mouth.

Luna quickly charged her horn to fire, and released a spell at the dragon.

Before her spell hit, a dark blue and red blur smashed into the dragon before it could fire, driving it off to the side and towards the ground at a great speed.

Looking on, the dark blue and red winged dragon smashed the grey and orange dragon head first into the ground, matching it for size yet surpassing it greatly in strength. Leaping off the dragon as its body rolled to a sickening halt, Cal'vel barely acknowledged the strange air chariot as he took off at a terrific speed, heading for a distant cluster of rabid dragons.

As he leapt skywards though, a dragon tackled him in the torso, driving his face into the grasses and rocks on the hill. Before the dragon could bite Cal'vel, he leapt backwards with his jump and wingbeats.

Growling slightly, Cal'vel leapt forwards and spun around the dragon, ducking as it whipped its tail and claws at him, and threw a wide punch.

The haymaker stunned the dragon, and Cal'vel followed with a rapid double punch on the left and right side.

Grabbing the dragon that stopped him, Cal'vel leapt upwards as he flapped his wings, throwing the dragon midair as he did so.

Ignoring the dragon's hissing of shock, Cal'vel threw a straight punch right into the dragon's chest, sending it flying to the woodlands below uncontrollably.

From the chariot, the guards and Princesses collectively winced as the second dragon levelled a trail of woodland trees in its obviously fatal impact. The dark blue and red dragon took off for his original targets, paying no heed to the royalty he'd saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Southern end, train station<strong>

The first incoming dragon plummeted in a barrel roll to the ground, a direct hit from the copter missile taking it out.

The others closed in, and the copter pulled back as one gave chase. The fire burst from the dragon mixed with the copter's gun turret fire, as the 2nd dragon was drawn away.

Glaring at the approaching 4 dragons in the distance, Varkan said aloud to his 2 allies: "Kill them, fast."

Ohmen focused, his mutated form using his magnetic field nodes in his body to attract any metal he could to himself, save the stuff Faral and Varkan were using.

From a nearby train wagon chain, anything metal came to him. Bucket handles were ripped off as they were drawn out the wagon, farming tools, wheel axles, gardening tools, and especially the ones that had pointy ends.

Flying through the air, a cloud sphere of metal tools hovered around Ohmen now, all the sharp ends pointed directly at the oncoming dragons.

Grunting with the effort of precise control of hundreds of tools, he fired half of them, a veritable missile fire of sharp metal objects heading right for the nearest dragon.

The 3 other dragons seemed to hesitate slightly when their forward partner was shredded midair, falling to the ground to violently crash into a railcar before skidding into the plaza.

Leaping aside as the corpse skidded where she had been, Faral readied herself. Her hydraulic exoskeleton, and her gene therapy she volunteered for a few years ago, would pay dividends today.

The third dragon let loose a stream of fire as it passed overhead, but Faral's target was the 2nd from the rear, as she ran forwards, and with unnatural speed, leapt off the ground in a long jump that nearly cracked the paving where she stood.

Claws outstretched, Faral had her twin knives within her claws also, as she collided into the 2nd last dragon.

She slid down the dragon's back, her knives being notoriously sharp enough to pierce most materials, and her being strong enough to back up cutting into dragon hide.

* * *

><p>Faral was carried off, as her dragon victim was throwing itself about in the air to try and shake her off as she hacked away at its spine and neck.<p>

Varkan saw the last dragon, though he knew one of the 6 was unaccounted for still over the town. He had tricks like Faral in his own equipment, but his own personal additions let him excel in other ways.

Running to leap also, he outstretched his wings.

His lower wings had been burnt or broken off in the eventful Celestia fight, but the joints and stumps left from them lexed fine still. As soon as the technology was available and ready, he'd commissioned a set of wearable wings for his arms.

Because he still had the joints, it gave him his flight back. Though at a cost, in that he was not as manoeuvrable, due to non flexing of the artificial wing sections.

Leaping up, and nearly cracking the ground as Faral had, Varkan spread and flapped his wings, gaining more speed and momentum.

The dragon roared in challenge as he soared at it, but Varkan twisted mid jump to dodge its outstretched jaws, and dug his talons into the dragon's hide as he hit its shoulder head on.

The dragon's roaring and the wind in his ears fuelled the savage thrill that overcame Varkan in battle.

As the dragon twisted over Ponyville, Varkan saw Faral's dragon fall to the ground, just missing some townhouses as it crashed into the town pond. Grappling his own rabid dragon's neck and skull horns, Varkan roared in bloodlust as he pulled out his sub machine gun.

Swinging down on the horn, he saw the Dragon's eye, and fired.

Fluid spurted right before the dragon shrieked, but Varkan then knew he had an opening. Dragon flesh behind the eye was soft, and easily penetrated.

He fired another burst into where the eye had been.

Shuddering, the dragon began to fall, and Varkan leapt off to fly overhead as it crashed into a main road, its fatal landing skid nearly hitting the town hall.

Flying away, Varkan saw a distant silohuette that wasn't a dragon, flying guard patrol or an aircraft.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the royal air chariot drawing to Ponyville.

Dropping to the ground, he landed beside the town river, just before a foot bridge. Regaining his composure, Varkan heard chatter on the radio:

**"Situation's stabilising, rabid dragons are dwindling. Cured dragons decreasing, and projected rate of migration means the worst is over."**

**"Sir, the coordinated dragons are on the move again. 3 targets, one's headed for the West side again, another to the East. The last is moving really fast, heading out of town, deeper into the Everfree Forest."**

"Why didn't we see that one yet?" Varkan barked.

**"It never attacked anything, so we never found it."**

A sudden series of magical blasts, multicoloured but powerful, brightened the dissipating overcast sky to the East side. Varkan then heard a voice over the radio:

**"Varkan. Its Faral, the dragon mutate, Discord. He's engaged the coordinated dragon there head on."**

As an approaching roar reached Varkan's ears, he saw the 6th dragon, the one they missed at the station, coming right for him.

"Faral. Get to Discord, watch him. The moment you see he's been bitten, tell me."

**"Okay. Out."**

Packing the radio in, Varkan saw the dragon fire a burst of fire, catching part of a single house before it rained down further. Bracing himself, Varkan endured the heat as it rained down on him.

Wyverns and Komodos had less of the heat resistance of dragons, fire drakes and far Eastern Dragons, but in the case of Wyverns, they had greater magic resistance.

Smoking slightly from the heat of the blast, Varkan winced as he turned to see the dragon fly overhead, seemingly ignoring him now that he was presumed dead.

Pulling out his SMG, Varkan fired a burst at the dragon. He wanted its undivided attention.

The dragon, a bulky bright red bull dragon, heard the gunshots, and saw, to its anger, that Wyvern standing unharmed, wanting a fight.

Vision narrowing to only the Wyvern, the bull dragon charged in midair, a deafening roar leaving its throat as it descended.

Varkan backed up, his back to the bridge now. He was between a rock and a hard place now.

Yet such a situation was a setup for an old trick he'd learnt in his life from an Espana Bull he'd met, before the Wyvern plague and genocide, before the 2nd great war.

* * *

><p><strong>Carousel Boutique<strong>

From inside the windows of the Carousel Boutique, Rarity, having shushed Sweetie Belle further inside for safety with Opal, watched as a rather large dragon descended on the park, where a 2nd had just crashed.

It let loose a stream of fire, but its rabid rage sealed its fate. Rght before it hit the bridge's arch support, a shape, a Wyvern, had leapt up and over the dragon through the brief fireball.

The dragon smashed into the bridge, the impact rocking the boutique slightly.

Its dull roar of agony was heard through the windows, and Rarity felt her breath catch in her throat as the Wyvent landed a few feet from the dazed dragon's head.

Without pause, he fired a burst from his gun into the dragon's eye, and more, until it stopped shuddering.

Rarity backed away from the window, feeling sick now at the callous way these supposed 'saviours' operated.

"Sis! What's going on out there!?" Sweetie Belle's shout from a closet, in the middle of the boutique, under the stairs, caught her attention.

"Stay there Sweetie! I'll tell you when you can come out!"

* * *

><p><strong>South Ponyville, train station plaza<strong>

The copter swung around, leading the final of the 6 dragons back just as angry as ever.

Getting tired from missing this fast dragon too many times, Ohmen took one last shot, ad launched a volley of pitchforks at missile speeds at the dragon as it passed overhead.

The pitchforks embedded themselves, and Ohmen controlled them midair as he used them as anchors to stop the dragon from flying off again.

The Dragon twisted in the air, and started breathing fire in a bid to try and roast the nearest buildings.

Wincing, Ohmen grit his teeth as he used a magnetic pulse to push the pitchforks in at bullet speed.

The pitchforks shot out the other side of the dragon each way they went in, and the dragon hissed in pain as it fell to the floor, bleeding heavily now.

Getting tired, Ohmen saw a guards pony nearby, having been downed in combat earlier by a high flying dragon. His spear sat nearby, and Ohmen hovered it by his head with his magnetism.

Reaching the wheezing dragon, still hissing in rabid anger, Ohmen muttered a quick apology and drove the spear through the dragon's eye and into the brain with his power.

Adrenaline wearing off slightly, Ohmen slumped on the ground briefly. Distant fighting continued, but he could afford a few seconds to catch his breath.

The ponies of ponyville all hid, but some began poking their heads out as the fighting in this area quietened down for now.

Unknown to Ohmen, Cheerilee looked out to see him regaining his breath beside the downed dragon.

Her thoughts raced as she thought of how she'd dismissed him so easily for betraying her trust, all to help this situation not be worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Camps:<strong>

Princess Celestia and Luna had landed at the northern camps, where Caarim and Smoulder had met them immediately, with Al'kur having returned from leading his changelings against another group of rabid dragons and curing dragons.

"What's in the direction this dragon's headed? Anything important?"

"For a Dragon? I don't know, the Everfree Forest is desolate, even for them." Celestia replied. Luna said thoughtfully:

"Only the castle and tree of harmony are in that general direction."

Caarim said to Smoulder: "Get the clone team, and a flight, follow that dragon. But don't attack it until you see where its headed."

"Alright." Smoulder took off immediately, her wings blowing a breeze up as Al'kur walked over to Caarim, his dingo shape changeling form still a shock to Celestia, Luna and their guards.

"Sir, we saw Discord engaging a large yellow dragon, one of the more coordinated ones. I want to take my team there, in case..."

Al'kur trailed off, not wanting to reveal what the backup plan was in front of some of their present company.

"Discord will be fine." Celestia insisted, knowing this Changeling had little idea how well Discord could hold his own.

"Go ahead, take who you want, and meet Faral." Caarim approved. Saluting, Al'kur ran off at a rather fast speed, calling to his 3 usual subordinates. While silly when off duty, they were on the ball when the time called for it to a degree that made them seem bipolar.

"Who was that Changeling? Why was he different from the others you brought?" Luna asked.

"He was bred to be among Dingos, not ponies. Queen Chrysalis had a good relationship enough to have him raised there when times got tough for her colony."

"Queen Chrysalis!?" Celestia said, concealing her outrage slightly: "How many more important facts are you hiding!?"

"Tell me why who his mother is ranks up there with our current situation?" Caarim countered smoothly.

A faint explosion in the distant sky drove the counter home.

"Point taken. But why have him help Discord? Celestia said he could hold his own."

Luna said.

"You want him to be safe or not?" Caarim said dismissively as he slithered off to deal with a new development.

Celestia looked at Luna, sensing that Caarim was hiding something. Celestia ordered the guards: "Go to any duties that need more troops. Myself and Luna shall aide how we can."

"But your majesty-"

"That was an order." Luna urged.

"Yes your majesties!" The guards, mixed sun and lunar guards, took off with wings or magic to head for any trouble spots. Even though the dragon migration was slowly beginning to thin now, the surge was still strong.

* * *

><p>Caarim was relieved he had ditched the 2 alicorn princesses, but as he examined the tech Smoulder had recovered from the coordinated dragon she killed, he became all the more puzzled.<p>

It had remarkable similarities to the size collars she, Cal'vel and Razak used, yet it seemed to have more tech, likely for more purposes.

But it had no insignia, no Oceanic or Hephaestus markings, and only they had the advancements in genetics and bioweapons to construct such a device like this.

"I'll need a second before I can make any assumptions. If they're the same between dragons, something is up."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as you would normally.**

**The dragon migration climax, and some brief sequel teasing and building will mark the end of this story.**

**The sequel shall continue a story set in motion slowly at the end of this one.**

**But the meat, the shatterpoint of some personal tensions between Oceanic/Hephaestus and Equestrian members is close.**

**Apologies for this OC focused chapter, the next shall feature more canon characters.**

**In all honesty, I figured a lot, or most of them, would be laying low until the fighting eased up a bit, as most of them aren't combatants. And now that the migration of rabid, uncoordinated dragons is beginning to stabilise at last, they may get more confident in coming out.**


	31. Ch 30: Triple Threat

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 30: Triple Threat.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, east side, Wheat fields**

**Early Afternoon**

The large yellow dragon came around for yet another pass. Discord had used some general magic on it, but found that the dragon scales negated many of his usual transfiguration spells of choice.

Keeping a shield up, Discord knew enough about Dragons to know where exposed areas were. And the best place was the worst place to be, the mouth.

But his shield was strong enough to give him comfort as the large dragon swooped in for a third time.

Discord charged an energy beam in his talons, but the Yellow Dragon veered away as a rainbow blur cut across its path, a familiar sonic rainboom knocking it back midair.

"Come get me ugly!"

"Rainbow Dash! Get him to fly over me so I can finish him!" Discord yelled. Her arrival was timely, as she could lure the dragon to where he needed it.

"You got it!" The blue pegasus half looped to fly close to the dragon, right past its face in a challenge.

Roaring, the yellow dragon pursued, following he blue mare at every turn. She could have outrun him, out turned him, but she wanted his attention on her.

"DIE!"

A burst of flame made Rainbow Dash cry out in shock, as she corkscrewed around to draw the Dragon down to the wheat fields below.

Discord had his shield up, and changed his size rapidly to match the yellow dragon in height. He didn't want to be flattened.'

"Coming at ya'!" Rainbow Dash sped past Discord's enlarged head.

The yellow Dragon saw the Dragoneraqus suddenly fill his view, and lowered his head to ram him.

Shield holding, Discord's enlarged form crashed through more fields, digging into the ground as he slowly stopped the flying dragon in his tracks.

Losing speed, had still in the magical grip of Discord, the Yellow Dragon strained to raise his head, and spout a stream of flames right onto Discord's shield.

The sphere lit up, but Discord held patiently, and 10 seconds later, the flames died, the Dragon exhausted from such a long burst.

Dropping his shield, Discord quickly raised a charged hand to the Dragon's exposed mouth.

The yellow dragon tried to breath fire again, but all it did was hack spit onto Discord's charged talon and wrist.

Wincing in disgust, Discord fired the white beam into the dragon's mouth. Its neck lit up, until the beam penetrated through and burst out the back of the neck and throat into the air above.

The yellow Dragon fell limp, its neck and mouth scorched and ruined. Releasing his magical grasp, Discord looked at his hand in disgust, as some of the dragon spit from the desperate fire attempt prior to hits death was still there.

Materializing a napkin, Discord wiped his hand and wrist, before banishing the napkin.

Flying overhead as Discord shrunk to normal size, Rainbow Dash punped the air with her hoof:

"Dash and Discord beat the Dragon! Yeah!"

"Oh please, I did most of it." Discord said.

"He was still fighting you when I showed up!" Rainbow Dash countered.

"I could easily have taken him out before you showed up." Discord said.

Both satisfied with their victory, Rainbow Dash flew with Discord to the West, where a lot of fighting had just erupted about half a mile from Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>Having hidden atop a roof, watching the fight through binoculars, Faral radioed Al'kur:<p>

"I saw it. The Dragon's spit got on his hand when it tried to breathe fire before it was killed."

Faral heard Al'kur's response, and she replied:

"Follow him. Stay hidden, and contact anyone who isn't in combat right now."

Shutting off the radio, Faral made a head count of who was where.

Cal'vel was still off dealing with as many dragons as he could before they got near to Ponyville, but he was not having to do as much now that more Air support and guards were on site.

Smoulder had headed West to get the clone team, and was presumably in the fighting with that clone team.

Ohmen had met with Varkan, and they too were headed to the fighting on the west side.

It seemed that until the fighting in the west died, only reconaissence aircraft could keep an eye on that last coordinated dragon headed, in a North Easterly direction.

Looking out at the fields, Faral looked out, saying to herself:

"Caarim made a call for any other coordinated dragon bodies. Lets see if this one has a neck equipment piece too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, West side<strong>

**Half mile north of Sweet Apple Acres**

**Early Afternoon**

Smoulder's arrival had also seen a handful of rabid dragons attacking the clone team around Sweet Apple Acres. It was clear that they saw the coordinated dragon as a friendly, even in their state. Any time one tried to attack, it suddenly changed direction when it got close to the coordinated Dragon.

Kynok grunted as a Rabid Dragoness seized him, his Wyvern form the size of a wine bottle compared to her. Slamming the Wyvern to the ground, she recoiled in pain when he shoved his rifle muzzle to point at her wrist and fired.

The Dragoness recoiled, with Kynok's gene therapy working to his favour. Varkan and Kynok, at the former's insistence, had taken gene therapy that would in any way make them stronger, more durable or more intelligent.

Wyverns were strong for their size already, but what Kynok walked away from would have broken a few ribs if he was a pure wyvern. All he had was some heavy bruising.

Kynok saw the Dragoness charge fire in her gullet, and he responded by pulling the trigger repeatedly. He preferred semi auto, as he hated wasting bullets.

He was ruthless, aiming for the neck, eyes, nostrils and hands, anywhere that was more sensitive. He wanted the pain to whittle her down.

The Dragoness turned to avoid the bullets, swiping her tail around.

Kynok leapt to the side, in the same direction the tail smacked him skywards. Because he leapt with it, the impact didn't hurt, but just catapulted him skywards. Spreading his wings, Kynok held his assault rifle tight in his right wing as he banked around, heading straight into the stream of fire the dragoness launched at him.

He pierced the fire like a bullet through smoke, gritting his teeth as he endured the heat his kind were more vulnerable to than dragons and drakes. As he drew close, he saw teeth, and ducked mid flight to grab the dragoness's chin horns as she stopped breathing fire.

Whipping about, she tried to swing him into her mouth to bite, but Kynok was here by choice.

A brief click, and he saw his chance as her mouth was open, bellowing. He took the grenade, and using the throwing shaft, sharpened to a point, he stabbed it into her gums between the teeth.

Over the dragoness's shrieks, he leapt away, flapping to get clear of the mouth.

She turned, and charged her fire, ready to kill this annoying flea that did something to her mouth.

A burst hit her mouth, and the dragoness coughed and gagged as the gas grenade exploded. She inhaled as she coughed, and the gas was sucked into her lungs.

Midway down her throat, the fire she'd been building caught the gas.

Kynok had flown 30 metres away by the time she dragoness all but exploded.

As her body slumped to the floor, just at the edge of the Apple orchard fence, he flew off to where the others were.

2 Rabid Dragons dead, now 3 with his. 2 more rabid ones were left, but Smoulder had already leapt atop one to shrink to her smaller form, and begin stabbing into its spine in all the worst places.

* * *

><p>Razak saw Smoulder leap off midair as the dragon fell, its limbs suddenly limp as she'd severed too many spine connections. It was dead before it hit the ground.<p>

Looking over, he saw Lucius standing beside him, both of them looking at the 2 circling dragons above:

"They're not attacking?" Lucius wondered.

"You're complaining about that?" Razak asked, trying to diffuse the tension of battle.

All of a sudden, the obviously rabid dragon broke away from the high circling, diving in a wide circle as it screamed towards them.

Lucius vanished, saying: "The lead one's mine, I'll get it near the ground. Have fun!"

Razak braced himself, increasing his size with his collar. Unfortunately, his full size was only 2/3 that of the male rabid dragon that slammed into him at full speed.

He was carried skywards, but still low to the ground. Wincing, Razak punched the dragon in the head as it released him from its jaws.

Flying away, passing over the wrecked, now long abandoned farmhouse at great speed, Razak checked his side. His immune shot would save him, even if he experienced slight symptoms.

But blood had been drawn, and Razak wanted to tip the balance to him.

Flying after the rabid dragon, chasing it and not the other way round, Razak flew faster than it ever could, and swung beneath quickly to plunge his claws into its lower torso.

Screeching, it swung around in mid air and beat him back with a tail swipe, before it lunged forwards to clamp down on Razak's wing.

Growling, it span Razak around to send him barrelling to the ground.

Razak almost smiled before he hit the earth, dangerously close to the edge of the town. The rabid dragon hadn't noticed the electric stunner he'd embedded when he clawed its lower torso.

* * *

><p>"Get back!"<p>

Flash Sentry warded some people inside the nearest houses back as the dark purple dragon smashed to the ground, skidding to a halt a few dozen metres from them.

Overhead, another dragon angrily sent fire skywards as it dove at the dragon.

To Flash's astonishment, the dark purple dragon began to shrink.

At the same time, the rabid dragon diving at him suddenly spasmed, and crashed to the ground to skid to a halt a few feet from where a much larger purple dragon had been.

With restrained anger, Flash Sentry recognized the Dragon that had attacked the train, and him.

The rabid dragon struggled as its spasming stopped, but Razak was immediately there to level an SMG at its eyes.

A shadow suddenly passed overhead, and a large dark red foot crushed the downed dragon's neck. A large female Fire Drake had landed atop the dragon, killing it before Razak could.

"That one was mine!"

"You let him get too close to town." The dark red fire drake began to shrink also, though her form was a head taller than Razak's.

"You left Lucius alone with the smart one?" The purple dragon asked.

"Some odd creature came to help, and a blue pegasus of sorts." Smoulder commented.

Jumping off the dragon's corpse, Smoulder pulled Razak from the body as she saw the bite marks on his side.

"You should have been more careful." She warned.

"We're immune, so what if I got bitten?" Razak said.

"It could have been more." She replied honestly.

"Just stop worrying about me will you? Between you and Hi'mari its a miracle I was let out on missions like this." Razak said, clearly annoyed. Smoulder said with a small smile:

"I shoved out your egg. Worrying about you is a given."

"Yeah whatever." Razak dismissed, unable to defeat his surrogate's concerns about him.

Smoulder saw Flash standing by a group of guards, who were approaching the downed dragon.

"You're the lead guard here?"

"Yes." He replied. It was still uncomfortable, having dragons as allies in this 'certain' situation.

"Any word on-"

A loud shriek in the distance, clearly from the coordinated dragon, paused her request. Waiting a few moments, Smoulder continued: "Any casualties or injured? That farm back there took a bad hit."

Distant explosions and gunfire from far off artillery and fighting sounded as FLash replied: "Things are calmer now, but we've got initial reports of about 20 or so dead, and about 80 or more wounded. People took shelter, so it could have been much worse."

"Good." Smoulder relaxed at the news. Razak then asked:

"I heard Princess Twilight is helping some wounded. Where is she?"

"Don't you go near her!" Flash couldn't stop his response quickly enough.

"What? What'd I do?" Razak said defensively. Even at over double Flash's height Razak had backstepped.

"Remember the train attack, where your friend put bullets in me?" Flash said angrily.

"..." Razak paused, before saying: "I'm, going to see how Kynok and Lucius are doing."

He quickly flew off towards where Sweet Apple Acres was/had been. Smoulder looked at Flash, saying with a sigh: "If you came with me, would you at least let me see her?"

Nodding, Flash began to lead Smoulder to the town hall, where tents were being set up, and a few tents for the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, West side<strong>

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**Early Afternoon**

**1 minute earlier**

Lucius flew through the air as a dark mist, trailing around the smart dragon as he flew like a black missile.

Breathing fire, the dragon attacked the shadow missile, but screeched as it split around the burst to seize his neck and tail like giant handcuffs, letting them fall as his wings were also restrained.

In the distance, Discord flew in, seeing the falling dragon and the shadowy cuffs holding him.

Rainbow Dash flew alongside the Dragon as it fell, and recoiled as a snarling grey and black Unicorn amidst the shadows glared at her:

"You!?"

Pulling up, Rainbow winced as the Dragon crashed to the ground, a crater forming about 200 metres from the ruined barn and house of the Apples.

* * *

><p>Discord landed beside Rainbow Dash, watching as the dark Unicorn materialized before the now crippled, coordinated dragon.<p>

Lucius's voice was oily as he asked: "Where did those collars come from?"

"Go to hell!" The dark brown and red striped dragon spat at his face. Lucius winced as some spit hit him.

It was a good thing the disease couldn't pass from a dragon to a pony. But it still annoyed Lucius.

A flap of wings sounded as Kynok landed behind the Unicorn, talking to Discord and Rainbow Dash as Lucius set about restraining the dragon with dark aura chains.

"We could have used you two, I heard you took out that one to the East. Too bad you weren't here when this place was hit."

Rainbow Dash looked around, seeing Sweet Apple Acres in ruins. Her voice filled with worry:  
>"Are they okay?"<p>

"Who?" Kynok asked, uncaring.

"The family that lived there!" She asked.

"Rainbow. They were injured, when it was first attacked. The rest are recovering, but Applejack's grandmother is dead." Discord finally broke the news to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow fell silent, as she remembered Granny Apple, every time they met. Tears threatened to leave her eyes as she mourned her and not knowing her more.

"Which dragon did it?" She asked, some anger in her voice.

"Uh, you helped Discord kill the one that did them in." Kynok said. He had started walking towards the restrained dragon.

Rainbow slumped now, as getting what would have been revenge still left the loss.

"Poor Applejack." She said.

Discord laid a paw on Rainbow's shoulder, but they both heard Kynok say beside Lucius:

"And what to do with you? Tell us how you got that nice collar like the others. And why is one of you heading North East?"

"Your kind doesn't deserve to return, your race has passed Wyvern. You are nothing."

Kynok was unfazed, and said back: "Really. Because I'll be living in a few moments, and you won't be. You'll have passed instead."

Kynok said: "Hold him, very tight."

The Sombra clone smiled, and used his dark magic tighten the dark shackles to pin the dragon to the floor, belly first. Kynok flapped briefly to leap onto his neck, right atop where the unusual neck equipment was.

"Humour me, where did you get this." He asked with a smile, slightly kicking the neck equipment.

"Damn you!" The Dragon growled.

"Good. I hate it when people cooperate." Kynok said.

Without pause, he pulled out a knife and stabbed into the dragon's neck, cutting around where the equipment was embedded between scales.

Ignoring the stunned looks from Discord and Rainbow Dash, Kynok grabbed the neck collar with both hands, and ignoring the connections it had to the dragon's central nervous system, ripped it out.

A bellowing shriek left the dragon's mouth, nearly breaking free from Lucius's shackles in a painful spasm. Too many nerve lines had been broken, and he quickly fell silent, his breathing stopping also.

Lucius kept the dark shackles on for a few more seconds while Kynok leapt off, holding the slightly bloody equipment in his hand, itself the size of a backpack.

Kynok and Lucius wandered off, while Discord and Rainbow Dash took in the brutality and seemingly uncaring way they'd killed that defenceless dragon.

The knowledge of what one of his 'colleagues' had done to the Apples made personal feelings overcome some disgust, as Rainbow Dash felt a small amount of satisfaction at this dragon's death.

Discord watched the whole thing, absentmindedly scratching an itch that had cropped up on his neck.

Things were quieter now, as the Dragon Migration's next big wave had already been cut down significantly.

It seemed that the fighting at least directly in Ponyville was over. All fighting of the rabid dragons would be done well before the town now.

Discord watched as Rainbow Dash flew over to where Sweet Apple Acres had been, knowing where he'd best go with her to after all this.

Applejack and her siblings could use as many friends as possible right now.

Discord ignored the distant Dark red fire drake landing in the town, as she was a friendly. He had to wait until Rainbow Dash wanted to go to the tents in the town square, as both of them showing up would bring all the greater relief.

* * *

><p>Al'kur watched from a roof in Ponyville through his own binoculars, with his usual 3 soldiers, and the male and female Changelings that usually helped Ohmen, waiting behind him.<p>

"Its been a few minutes. How much longer?" The youngest of the 3 brothers complained.

"Hey yeah, how long does it take normally again?" One of the three brothers asked.

"2 hours shortest, 20 hours longest. But if signs don't start after 3 or so hours at all, its likely fine." His elder brother said.

"..I hope those 3 hours pass without signs. If he goes off, we're screwed." Al'kur commented.

He and the 5 changelings had the task of watching the Dragoneraqus for the slightest hint of infection.

Not one chance was being taken. And anything went if he was infected.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please critiquereview.**

**The rabid dragon attacks directly on Ponyville are done, and now comes a lull in the conflict.**

**Then things will pick up again.**


	32. Ch 31, Loss and Control

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 31: Loss and Control.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, town centre, medical tents.**

**Late Afternoon**

The normally bustling town square was instead filled with moans and cries of the injured Ponyville citizens, or the ones that mourned in the tents that held the dead.

In her time among them, escorted by Flash Sentry at each turn, Smoulder gradually heard that the death toll and injury climbed as some ponies succumbed to their injuries, or were discovered in the wrecks of the few collapsed buildings.

The final estimated death toll had risen to 25, and 87 wounded. And that was only civilian casualties. If one included the guard ponies and Oceanic Alliance forces, the death toll rose to 53, and the injured to around 130.

Some looks of fear were sent at Smoulder, but her smaller size and guard escort stopped anyone approaching her outright. But she'd been among the camps for half an hour now, so they were used to her at least.

The red fire Drake saw a certain tent, where a white Alicorn stood within a group inside. Princess Twilight also stood there, flaked by others around a beds inside.

Her heart stopped briefly as she saw a smaller, pony sized purple dragon among them.

She walked forwards a small step, but immediately stopped herself.

_No. I can't force myself into his life. He'll come when he's ready._

Smoulder turned her back on her surrogate son, which didn't go unnoticed by Flash Sentry:

"Someone you recognize?"

"No, just surprising to see a dragon among them." She commented.

"He's Princess Twilight's assistant, and a longtime friend. From what she's said about him, she sort of helped raise him." Flash commented offhand.

_And he seems happy enough. He lived a life of peace before we intervened, before all this. Better he return to it._

Smoulder nodded, but she heard a sudden brief burst over her radio, which got her to unpack it:

"Yes?"

**"If you see Discord, the Dragoneraqus, do nothing to antagonize him. He is infected, confirmed by our lookouts. He has the early signs, a few hours after some spit got on him."**

Caarim's message was brief, but made all fears they'd had come true.

Smoulder briefly looked around, but saw no Dragoneraqus in sight. She was on edge now, and she asked:

"Where is the one called Discord right now?" She asked.

"He comes and goes as he wishes, its hard to keep track of him." Flash said honestly.

"I need to speak to him." Smoulder said.

"Remember I'll have to be with you." Flash insisted as he followed.

"Your funeral." Smoulder muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Northern Hills encampment<strong>

"This tech, for the most part, mirrors the ones that our dragon agents use. The difference is that they were designed to work with the virus. If infected, the device will release a cure, that nullifies the fatal chances of it, but allows the aggression through enough to be a boost. Basically, it turned the virus into an adrenaline burst device."

Caarim had all 3 recovered neck collars from the 3 coordinated dragons killed so far. The grey-red female Smoulder killed, the Yellow male Discord killed and Faral recovered, and the Brown-red male that Kynok ripped it out of, killing it.

Laid out on the mobile work station before them, the similarities were evident.

"How did they lead the other rabid dragons?" Kynok asked, eager to find out more about his enemies.

"Pheromones. The devices triggered pheromone production in their wearers, too much to be random. If not equipped, the rabid dragons won't give off such pheromones, so it must be how they controlled them, or warded them off if they tried to attack the wearers." Caarim reasoned. He was making an educated guess, based on what he'd learnt from the collars.

"What about that 4th one that headed North East?" Varkan asked.

"We lost it." Caarim said sheepishly.

"...How?" Varkan hid his anger well.

Luna overheard this, and interrupted: "There are places North East that have high magical energy, most likely the tree of harmony. Its where the elements of harmony currently lie. From what I've gathered, ambient magical energy can have an effect on the technology used to track anything."

"Like a constant EMP or jammer." Varkan realised.

"He may be using the natural jamming to hide himself." Caarim reasoned.

"How would he know about that anyway?" Kynok asked angrily.

"The same way some dragons have these collars with the virus. Its obvious now, that this viral outbreak was no accident." Varkan said.

The news was groundbreaking, but Luna, trying to grasp for some more truth, asked: "But why? What reason for all this carnage?"

Varkan looked at Luna briefly, seeing the Night Alicorn was trying to make sense of things as much as he was. He respected her for being less quick to succumb to emotions than her sister, an admirable trait for combat scenarios.

"Believe me Princess Luna. If we knew, we'd be hunting the one responsible right now." Varkan said with all honesty.

Kynok said impatiently: "We should strike now. Go in there and take him out!"

"And go in blind? Ruin a chance to find out more?" Caarim said.

Varkan thought for a moment, before he made a decision.

Turning to head for a nearby comms jeep, Varkan approached the lead officer.

"Yes Sir?"

Varkan ordered the Orang-utan communications officer, a young female, to send a message:

"I want a recon aircraft to link with Hephaestus operatives Ohmen Magnes, Kynok, Razak and Lucius. And have an attack aircraft on standby for their orders also."

Turning back, Varkan said to Kynok: "Get Ohmen, tell him he'll lead a team into the jammed zone with you, Razak and Lucius. You have eyes in the sky, and attack to back you up."

"Kill it?" Kynok asked.

"No! Follow it, remain undiscovered at all costs, and find out why it went so far out of the way of the main migration, even the other collared ones." Varkan said with great sternness:

"I'm counting on you Kynok, to keep your usual methods in check. Am I clear?"

Seething internally, Kynok said: "I can keep them in check, just as you can."

"I hope that's true, otherwise I'd doubt your heritage."

Varkan turned to face back to Caarim, while Kynok glared at the older Wyvern male with disdain. He turned around, but failed to see the Princess of the Night overhearing him:

"You're heritage, I have none myself."

Luna was taken aback by the hidden anger Kynok had, and looked at Varkan from behind him to wonder what bad blood was between them exactly.

* * *

><p>Caarim was left to continue doing what research he could, while Varkan walked off to check on the overall situation.<p>

"Varkan, might I join you?" Luna asked.

"Who am I to deny a Princess?" Varkan said politely, though the sarcasm was hidden there.

Walking with the Wyvern, Luna asked: "Enough with the polite manners. I know full well you care nothing for Ponykind yourself. So why are you helping us?"

Varkan looked at Luna, genuinely surprised: "What have you heard of me exactly? Other than what your Cankerous sister has to say about me that is."

Whipping briskly to stand in front of him, Luna said: "Don't insult my sister in front of me. You nearly killed her, and launched attacks on us."

"Tell me, and think for a moment. Did any of my attacks actually kill anyone? Be it Canterlot, the train with the artefacts, or any of the museum robberies?"

Luna angrily stepped towards him, glaring up at him despite him being half her height taller. Yet, she paused. Nobody had been killed at least, just hurt.

"I stole Wyvern and Komodo artefacts held, illegally, by your nation, to return them. Both were taken when both races were weak, but now that they're strong again, I wanted to get them back to further cement my relations with them. In the Wyvern case, it was a personal matter. I still have the artefacts myself, but I have my bi-annual trip to the Wyvern capital, my home, to return them later this year."

Luna's expression softened, as Varkan finished with a hard tone: "I'm sure if your kind all but died out, you'd be determined to recover what legacy was left, if only to rest their ghosts."

She looked away, and said: "But again, why help us?"

Varkan looked to the sky, where the sun was descending over the distant hills, the smoke trails diminishing from Ponyville. Very distant rumbles of further fighting of the dragon migration did little to mar the beauty that still was left.

"I spared your sister that day because of her role. Nobody at the time could control the sun or moon as she did. If I'd killed her, I'd have doomed most, if not all life on this planet to either die of heat or cold, as sunrises and sets would stop."

"When you lose your race save for a few individuals, like me at that time, you realize just how delicate this planet's life is. I lost my people, and while I'll do what I can to bring them back, I won't do it if it would jeopardize the future of other races."

Varkan finished: "Luna, I'll never forgive your sister for killing Sa'ral, the last female Wyvern, and forcing me to rely on cloning to hopefully restore my race. It destroyed the last, sure fire way to breed enough to gain a stable population. Kynok was a miracle, the first wyvern clone among 4 attempts to live."

"I hate your sister, and always will, but I would do what I could if your race was threatened with near-extinction, as mine fell victim to.

Luna saw Varkan's views now. His hatred of Celestia was exclusive to her only, so now her trust of him was more established. She couldn't help but sympathize for the being who she thought she'd hate for what he did to her sister.

A wingbeat overhead distracted her, as a dark blue and red dragon landed before them:

"Varkan! Things are stable, but some more of those tagged dragons are on route. They're beginning to lead the others somehow, and they're making big hits against some guard pony squadrons and Oceanic forces between here and the Crystal Empire."

Varkan thought, saying aloud: "That pheromone theory Caarim said seems to be the answer. What action is being taken?"

"Oceanic forces and any guard forces are rallying to the hot zones. Ponyville should be fine, but I'm coming back to be ready in case any break through." Cal'vel said.

"Good. I could use a big gun when things get chaotic." Varkan said.

Unknown to Luna, Cal'vel caught onto the secret message Varkan had in that sentence.

"I'll be here if you need me." Cal'vel said, walking off to go to his own tent. He'd taken a few scratches and bumps, but he was fine. He was perhaps the most powerful individual Varkan had managed to call for this campaign, and the most powerful dragon he'd ever met.

Yet his mannerisms would fool people into underestimating him. A deadly combination. He preferred not to fight, not to kill. But when he had to, little could stop him, be it spells, bullets, missiles or other dragons.

Turning to Luna, Varkan asked as he watched more troops around camp, the mood less tense now that the fighting had died down around Ponyville.

"Where's your sister right now? Or Discord?"

"My sister is in the camps in town, visiting one of Princess Twilight's friends, after she lost her grandmother. Along with other families that lost loved ones. Discord I'd assume is there also."

"...I think I'd like to go there. Pay my condolences to the dead." Varkan said.

* * *

><p>Before Varkan followed Luna to the camps, he'd made a quick stop in his tent, double checking the equipment he had.<p>

The full body suit he wore was an upgrade over the one he wore against Celestia so long ago, but that time he hadn't fully anticipated full combat. And still, he'd won.

This time, he, and others, would have equipment to be ready for what the master of chaos could throw at them if he was made angry enough.

Concealing his weapons, along with his usual ones on his uniform, Varkan exited the tent. He held a small canister in his hand, a rabies cure.

He, and the others who'd snuck into Ponyville, had got busy flying to downed dragons to be cured, and by now their own personal 20 cures each had run dry.

But Varkan had kept one in store of his 20. Just one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, town centre, medical tents.<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

Applejack lay in her medical cot, her burns and leg healing under the bandages. A bandage around her head was the only other treatment.

She sat in silence, as her shock of Granny Apple's death still shook her. The sight of Big Macintosh recovering with Applebloom in the same tent alleviated only so much of the pain.

Her friends had all dropped in, even Celestia herself, but Applejack couldn't shake how Granny Apple, the one who'd seemed like the frail, but immortal fortress of their family, even after her daughter, also their mother, and their father had died in that storm shortly after Applebloom had been born.

Discord had also dropped in, and he was uncomfortable around her as he nervously scratched from time to time. He'd remarked angrily how the dragon that killed Granny Apple was dead, that her death had been avenged.

A groan caught her attention, as Big Mac woke up again. His right shoulder was in a cast, and his left flank was covered in burn bandages. He rolled over, saying in his deep voice:

"Granny's really gone?"

"Yeah." Applejack said with little emotion. Big Mac rolled over again, just as lost as she was. Applebloom remained still, lying in her cot with her front leg in a cast.

"Applebloom? Ya'll alright?" Applejack asked from her lying position.

"Mmhm." The little filly said, not turning in her own cot to face her sister.

"We'll be here, be strong." She said.

Applebloom was silent, but she heard her sister.

The tent suddenly opened, and Princess Luna wandered inside. She strode over to the laid up Apple family, her eyes low:

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish more could have been done to stop this."

Luna offered these words to all 3 Apples: "Your grandmother wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in mourning for too long. Help each other heal, live as she'd want you to, and you'll honour her memory more than any amount of mourning will."

They were all Luna could offer at the moment, as the first steps of recovering from grief had to be taken by them, before any help would actually work.

Behind Luna, a nurse Pony wandered in, surprised at the princess's appearance, bowing low:

"Your majesty, I-"

"Keep up the work. These ponies will need to recover their bodies before any other healing can begin."

Luna strode out, as the Nurse regained her composure and got out the medication she had for the 3 apples.

* * *

><p>"Find Celestia or a yellow and pink pegasus. Discord has been seen around either of them." Varkan spoke into the radio.<p>

He walked slowly through the throngs of medical tents, only gazing on the ones that held the dead. Ponies gave him some wary looks, but as he was obviously not a dragon, not fully, they weren't hostile.

On his way in, he'd seen Ohmen, in his pony form, making his way out of town, presumably to meet with the clones to follow the dragon within the tree of harmony's influence. His mission would be less dangerous than Varkan's.

**"Sir, tent on the north side of the plaza, Discord's with Princess Celestia and the pegasus, and a group of others. Kurze is with them."**

Varkan remembered the little dragon in all this, and made a call on the radio:

"Caarim. We've found Discord. But this is critical, as I'm not taking any chances. I need you to be ready to use your abilities from afar."

**"What is it?"**

"Hone in on Kurze's mind. And be ready to take command. He will only have control second time onwards, just like Razak, and first time he'll be worse due to him having no training of his abilities."

**"..There'll be no going back after this."**

"Its time Kurze serves his secondary purpose, if only against one target." Varkan looked about Ponyville.

"By reports this place got turned upside down when he returned, before his 'reformation'. He was having fun then, and I won't let such power go unchecked, especially when its wielder is obviously infected with this manipulated rabies strain."

Varkan continued his approach. His radio broadcast was being sent not just to Caarim, but to the others around Ponyville that he had ready.

Cal'vel was back at the camp, Smoulder was in town, converging on Discord, Al'kur and his 5 Changeling troops were on the roofs, and Faral was with him, ready to move in.

Varkan gave the final command for the moment: "I'll approach. Discord's anger is strongest towards me, so I can gauge how the disease affects a part dragon like him. At my command, engage him. Do not hold back, as if he is infected, he'll be incredibly dangerous."

He silenced the radio, now catching site of a lanky brownish-grey dragoneraqus among the crowds ahead, and a familair white Alicorn slightly towering above other ponies beside him.

On the roofs, they waited. Smoulder moved through the crowds, while Cal'vel held back, ready to engage.

Varkan had an opportunity here, and regardless if Discord lived or died, he'd benefit. He had a cure for him, but why cure such a powerful individual if letting him die would be more useful?

Discord had no choice, as his fate would be decided by Varkan. If he wanted it so, for his greater goals of equalizing the playing field, Discord would die by the virus, or if he was not as affected due to his part dragon status, die by Varkan's forces.

Unlike with Celestia all those years ago, Varkan saw no reason to keep Discord alive. If they wanted their chaos master of magic to be cured, and not be put down, they'd have to persuade him.

It was the ultimate opportunity that Varkan could seize among this benevolent campaign to help the greater equestrian population, by ridding himself of a powerful single opponent in the same stroke.

And if he needed it, Kurze would help, his loyalty to his pony friends being irrelevant.

* * *

><p><strong>Varkan's pragmatism surfaces. He holds the cards now, and he'll use them as he wants or needs. If he sees to cure discord, he'll gain an ally. If he sees Discord needs to die, he'll lose an enemy, and can justify it with the virus infecting a powerful magic user that already had questionable mental stability.<strong>

**Meanwhile, the mystery of that dragon heading into the tree of harmony's general area exists still.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as you would.**

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you to user <strong>**YOUR M0THER, for submitting OC characters for the eventual sequel. They will be used well, and one shall make a near end appearance in this story, to set up the sequel.**


	33. Ch 32: Operation Trojan

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 32: Operation Trojan**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Everfree Forest, 5 miles North East of Ponyville**

Flying over the forest, the Dingo pilot suddenly called back to them from the helicopter's cockpit:

"Interference is getting stronger!"

"We're at the drop zone! We'll walk from here!" Ohmen shouted through the comms, over the helicopter's noise.

"Walk!? That place is a damn labyrinth!" Kynok shouted, looking out at the twisted, fog infested forest below.

The helicopter lowered, stopping just above the tree tops.

Ohmen said: "We have our tracking beacons! They can't find the dragon, but they can find us in this! We'll find it, then they come to us! But remember, we're searching first and foremost!"

Leaping out the copter, the Unicorn mutate leapt down branches to land on the ground softly. Razak and Kynok followed, with Lucius descending in a dark mist.

The helicopter pulled back, whilst from a 2 miles away, the recon aircraft flew at 40,000 feet, tracking them. Further back, an attack helicopter waited on the ground, , in a small forest clearing, ready to head to them on command.

Trudging through the fog infested forest, Lucius looked down as they saw fog, vines, twisting tree trunks and shadows doing all they could to make this place seem all the more foreboding.

"All the reputation Equestria has for being peaceful, beautiful. And then there's this place." The Sombra clone remarked.

"The mouldy ass of the nag homeland." Kynok said.

"Perfect place to hide something, like the Elements and their tree." Ohmen said, as he brushed a vine aside.

"Or the perfect place to get lost." Razak said.

"Good thing we can all fly somehow." Kynok said.

He suddenly stopped, with Lucius nearly bumping into him, and asked aloud:

"Hold it a second. WHY AREN'T WE FLYING!?"

Ohmen turned around, knowing it was a good question.

"You want that dragon to spot us?"

"...Urgh. Never mind." Kynok said. Lucius passed him by, as Kynok brought up the rear.

"I hate this country." The Wyvern remarked to himself.

"Stop complaining, we'll be gone in a few days. And think about it, no other ponies." Razak said.

"Ahem." Lucius said.

"No other 'native' ponies." Razak corrected.

"Stop bickering, we've got 2 miles of forest to get through!" Ohmen said loudly from up ahead. He'd began using metal shards he carried as double machetes on the vines.

The Unicorn mutate and the clone team continued deeper into the Everfree Forest. The one place that Pony magic didn't affect in the country was making a good show of rebelling against such peaceful controlled environments.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, town centre, medical tents.<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

The town square had calmed, as no more injured or dead were being found. 26 dead and 90 wounded civilians, and 55 dead and 137 wounded when including the soldiers that had been involved in the defence of Ponyville.

While fighting still raged some distance away, with the rabid dragons that both were still to come and had already passed Ponyville being continually fought or cured, Ponyville seemed to have already faced the worst it would get.

Hidden away on the roofs, even from the eyes of flying pegasi, were 5 changeling troops, their commander Al'kur and Faral, Varkan's closest Komodo agent, and one of his most trusted.

Among the throngs, Smoulder, a dark red Fire drake female, wove through the crowds, whilst on the other side of the medical square, Varkan, a black male Wyvern, headed to the same place.

In the north of the square, a larger tent was where doctors and nurses coordinated their efforts, and where the leaders of Equestria that were visiting currently were.

* * *

><p>Inside the tent, Celestia and Luna met with Twilight, her friends, and Discord. A few guards flanked the tent, while the chief doctors took part in talks also.<p>

"Supplies seem to be holding up, and we're confident no more injured patients are going to die." The chief medical officer said. Doctor Blue Cross, an Equestrian military medic, had taken up the role as overall leader of the medical teams. Beside him, Nurse Red Heart stood by, the best among the civilian medical ponies in town.

"That's wonderful news doctor. I can't say how grateful so many ponies will be for the help your people have provided." Celestia said. Blue Cross bowed graciously, whilst Red Heart bowed also, before she said:

"Its still shocking to think a disease caused these dragons to attack."

"Yes. Its tragic, but thanks to some help, we've come out of it much better than we otherwise might have." Luna said.

Discord snorted, saying: "They may have helped, but knowing them they may just use it as leverage later."

Celestia cast a glare at Discord, noticing he'd been on edge, agitated, for the past half hour now.

Nurse Red Heart looked at Discord, and noticed him shivering slightly: "Is something wrong with these people who helped us?"

"Nothing. Discord just has, issues, their overall leader." Celestia explained, still glaring at the agitated Dragoneraqus. He scratched slightly, angrily looking away in some humiliation.

Off to the side, Twilight had been talking to her friends, as it was important that one of their core 6 was out of commission while she recovered, in more ways than one.

"So she's just quiet?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, no crying, nothing." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

Pinkie sat beside them, hair deflated as she was quiet also. She had one of her moments of clear wisdom:

"She just needs alone time. Anyone whose really miserable needs alone time before others can help."

"Pinkie is right dear. Applejack knows we'll be there for her, but she and the others will come when they're ready." Rarity said.

"I'm just glad Discord and I managed to kill the dragon that did it." Rainbow said.

Beside Twilight, Spike gulped slightly. He had been getting suspicious looks as he walked beside Twilight, and he had been sticking close to her for a good while now.

Fluttershy had noticed this, but she said: "Its so sad, that disease had no cure when it got too far. I've seen creatures with Rabies before, its horrible." She shivered a bit, but then said to Twilight: "Are any more coming here?"

"No, I heard most of them are being stopped well before Ponyville, or have carried on past it." Twilight said with some relief.

Spike then heard the tent curtain flutter open, and turned around. He gasped sligthly as he saw Varkan walking inside, accompanied by a dark red Fire Drake he'd only been told about.

* * *

><p>Varkan saw Discord glare at him as he entered with Smoulder, while Celestia and Luna looked up in surprise. Doctor Blue Cross and Nurse Red Heart looked at them with some suspicion, while Twilight and her friends watched them sternly.<p>

Varkan looked at Blue Cross, asking: "I must thank you doctor, and Nurse. Without your help and others this might have turned out worse."

They looked at each other, uncertain of this Wyvern and his fire drake companion. Varkan then said:

"Given the situation however, and what caused these dragons to attack, I'm surprised you failed to spot the obvious case of infection with the disease right in front of you."

Varkan glared at Discord, and said directly to him:

"One little bit of dragon saliva. That's all it takes. And being part dragon, you'd be an idiot to think you were still immune."

Discord's eyes widened, as he remembered the spit he'd wiped off with a napkin. Celestia looked at Discord, while Luna looked between him and Varkan.

Nurse Red Heart said: "How do you know?"

"Its been about 3 hours since the spit got on him. I had people watching." Varkan said.

"Itching, increased aggression, and if you check, increased body heat." Smoulder finished, some sympathy in her tone.

Doctor Blue Cross briefly placed a hoof on the now still Discord, when his eyes widened at the symptoms all being there.

Celestia looked at Varkan, saying: "You've had dragons cured, help him, please!"

"We've run low on cures, ever since the fighting moved away from Ponyville."

Varkan pulled out the cure, holding the syringe out in his claws:

"We have one last one here, which I saved in case this happened. After all, if Discord was infected, he might start using his phenomenal power without restraint or moral concern, if someone set him off. We give him about another 2 hours until he would have been incurable."

His expression was calm, as he held the cure in his hand. Celestia sighed in relief, while Luna saw that Varkan still was helpful.

Varkan looked over at Spike, among his friends, and said: "We don't have to be enemies, you see."

Spike gave Varkan a small smile, and saw Smoulder look at him in some awe, but distance. She was avoiding his gaze.

Nurse Red Heart approached, saying: "I'll administer it. Thank you."

She reached out her hoof, ready to accept the cure to save Discord's life.

Her eyes shot open as Varkan quickly closed his claws around the cure, drawing it back.

"No. I need to be persuaded. I can save him."

He saw the looks of utter horror Celestia and Luna had, and building rage Discord had, and finished:

"But if he's such a potential threat, why not let him die? I need a reason to allow this irresponsible, unpredictable being, who surpasses the Princesses in power unless the elements are involved, to live."

Varkan had played his hand, while Smoulder stood back from him, wary of what might happen.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy snapped at that point, as this being had the nerve to deny saving someone's life when he alone had the way to do so.<p>

"How can you be so heartless!? He's done nothing to you!" Fluttershy pointed at Discord. She hovered right in Varkan's face, staring into his eyes with a look that sent most beings into fearful stances.

However, it was not just Discord that was immune to her usual talent.

"Its what he could do that makes me need convincing." Varkan stared back, seemingly oblivious to the pegasus mare that had got right into his face. He had eyes only for Discord.

"Reconsider sir! Its medically and morally wrong to do this!" Nurse Red Heart nearly bellowed at the Wyvern.

"I'm not asking much. I have no reason to trust Discord, but now is your chance to give me a reason." Varkan said. He simply didn't care about how much this tactic disgusted the people in this tent.

"I thought you said you hated only my sister! That you actually cared about Ponies as a species!" Luna said angrily.

"I would have let Discord run rampant if I didn't care. Give, me, a, reason to care." Varkan stressed.

Celestia said with barely contained anger: "How is this helping? You could have come about this so much better, yet you used this situation to your own ends. Ponies died today!"

Smoulder whispered quickly into Varkan's ear: "What are you doing! You're just making them angry!"

"Exactly. They continue to doubt our reasons to oppose them. Time to prove them wrong." Varkan replied.

Smoulder knew now what Varkan was planning, and backed off.

"Smoulder, meet with the others. Leave me here, but you may have more help." Varkan said.

The Red Fire Drake left the tent, consciously avoiding Spike's gaze. Rarity saw the hurt look in his eyes, and put a hoof on his shoulder as she glared at Varkan.

Twilight said to Varkan now: "You're unbelievable. Discord is our friend, he's reformed!"

"Give me a reason to trust him, with all the power he has. I'm not his friend, I don't trust people who are practically gods, so spare me your pretentious friendship crap, and tell me, why I should let this dangerous creature live! What useful benefit those he bring? How regulated is he?" Varkan asked angrily.

They simply glared at him, unwilling to answer his question.

"Are you silent because you hate me right now, or is it you actually agree with me?"

Discord growled slightly, while Varkan quickly tapped his pocket where a communicator waited.

"Caarim, now."

Varkan took a step backwards, and said: "Have it your way. But, while the disease is not 100% lethal, it will leave the infected in a permanent state of rage, and deplete their life quickly by overdriving the body. Seeing as there is no reason in keeping Discord alive, there is a reason for me to take action against such a potential threat. The Princesses abide by rules, set by themselves or by global treaties. Discord, is a rogue."

Varkan looked at Spike quickly, and said: "Caarim! Operation Trojan!"

He said quickly, as the others moved to protect Spike: "With Caarim, I can control my backup plan. Before, he would have been indiscriminate, but now, I can have Kurze target only 1 individual on command."

All of a sudden, Spike yelled in pain as he fell to the floor on all fours, a mentally triggered gland in his brain releasing the processes that normally caused a dragon to grow by greed. These changes were long overdue, as he was the same age as Razak after all.

"SPIKE!" Twilight bent over the dragon, as he began bleeding in parts of his body. Bones were beginning to grow, turning into protruding horns as his spines grew, and his body became bigger, longer, and his wings rapidly grew to their full form at last.

Over Spike's screams, Varkan had made his way to the entrance, saying over his screams:

"If the disease doesn't take you, then what I should have done to Celestia so long ago will be your fate!" He turned around, but secretly, he was bracing himself.

"VARKAN!" Discord charged forwards, flying full speed as he finally had all justification needed. Rage clouded his usual manners, as he used his magic to enhance his strength and speed.

Screams erupted in the square as the Dragoneraqus tackled the Wyvern out of the tent, blasting slowly upwards as they rocketed over the town, Discord's roar of rage carried with them.

All around Ponyville, Varkan's people mobilized, with Al'kur, his changelings and Faral leaping over the roofing, while Smoulder took flight.

Back at camp, Cal'vel burst into the air, already seeing the fight.

* * *

><p>Back in the tent, Spike finally lay still, his body radically different.<p>

"Spike! SPIKE!" Twilight shook him desperately, while Celestia used her magic to bring them all back:

"Get back!"

Luna readied her horn, blue magic charging up, while Blue Cross and Red Heart had fled the tent to safety.

Slowly, Kurze rose, already towering above them in height. Save for the burning green eyes, he was indeed Razak's brother.

That is, he resembled Razak in his more berserk state.

As Spike spread his wings, he turned his head, honing in on the magical signal that Discord was to his senses. He roared, and leapt upwards, ripping through the tent violently as he spread his wings, flying off at an incredible speed.

"Follow him!" Luna yelled, as she took flight with some guards that had arrived.

Celestia hurried Twilight: "We must stop this madness now!"

"Spike's not a monster!" Twilight said.

"I'm afraid that's not Spike!" Celestia said. To suit Varkan's needs, and his perceived threat of Discord, he had robbed Spike of his free will, and turned him into the weapon he was bred to be if it was needed.

Ponies in the square panicked at the sudden re-emergence of fighting, while the 3 princesses and the guards flew off to tackle this madness. Rainbow Dash flew off in help also, as her Wonderbolt reserve status did have military level training to it.

Rarity sat on the ground, wondering over this creature that had been dormant in Spike, while Fluttershy shook from the fear of how the situation had escalated so quickly. Pinkie was visibly angry, but Rarity knew they were out of their league, the 3 of them. The best they could do was try and bring calm back to the people as Twilight's councilors.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this all to prove a point, or to genuinely kill Discord?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>This part of the conflict, now that the general military-esqe combat is over with the rabid migration, boils more down to the conflict of ideologies escalating to a boiling point.<strong>

**But it is a fair point, right? Given Discord's power, and how he is very much a rogue in Equestria, what exactly keeps his power in check if he does decide to go rogue again? A la Season 4 finale. And what if he goes corrupt again? Whether conscious or brainwashed [this disease corrupting his judgement is more that, he'd likely not attack otherwise, just be quite angry].**

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has readseen The Dark Knight Returns, or seen Justice League Unlimited season 1 with the Project Cadmus arc, you'll get the general messages Varkan stands for, alongside his 'unify species for greater good' and 'revive wyverns by any means'.**


	34. Ch 33: Discord Unchained

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 33: Discord Unchained**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville outskirts, just south of train station.**

**Late Afternoon**

Rocketing through the air, Discord threw Varkan skywards, eyes ablaze with hate. He wanted that cure, and he'd get it.

Varkan span, but before he could right himself, Discord teleported above him, hand outstretched to fire a pink beam right into the Wyvern's back.

Yelling in shock, Varkan plummeted to the ground, the station railyard coming up to meet him quickly. Pulling up, Varkan righted himself to painfully hit the ground, rolling to a stop beside a line of box cars.

Above, Discord streaked down, ready to end it.

Just a second before he hit, a Purple streak smashed into the Dragoneraqus, both of them crashing into the ground to smash through the railway line just before the station platform.

Varkan saw his chance, and leapt inside a box car to check his equipment. The cure vial was still intact, and his suit had held up.

Like all equipment, it used electric currents to interfere with magical attacks, like waves crashing together to cancel out. The difference from the one he used against Celestia was that these had much better battery life. And it wasn't just him that had such equipment on.

Looking out, just as the fighting picked up again, Varkan knew that Kurze was perfect. The more magic used against him, the stronger he became. And from all his years among magic using ponies, he'd taken in a lot already.

Getting over his bruised knees from the impact, Varkan ran out, ready to join the fray. Regardless of what happened to Discord, he'd already won.

* * *

><p>Discord fired a beam of pink energy at Spike, hoping to drive him back and stay on down.<p>

But the purple dragon, much bigger than his former self, roared in defiance, as he seemed to walk closer to Discord through the beam with greater ease.

Teleporting, Discord appeared a good distance behind Spike, and growled as he saw the Purple dragon following his every move.

Discord had enough, and summoning much energy, he decided to turn the environment against his opponents.

In his normal state, Discord would never use such power against foes. But he was not truly himself now, and these foes weren't normal. Direct magic was ineffective.

So indirect magic would do.

The ground beneath Spike's feet turned to melted chocolate, but before he could sink he'd leapt up to begin flying with his wings, coming straight for the Dragoneraqus. Roaring in challenge, Discord used his magic, and had a nearby train car, full of densely packed grain, charge off the rails and smash into Spike full force.

Angrily, Kurze spat some flame as the grain showered over him. The dense, dry grain ignited, and Discord made sure to teleport away before it blew.

* * *

><p>Charging to the rail yard, Celestia gasped as the fireball exploded in away from the station, a Dragoneraqus form hovering as a silhouette in front of it.<p>

Guards charged in, but it was Luna beside her that spotted the agents leaping off a building roof to leap into the battle themselves.

"Stop them!" She yelled.

The pegasi guards flew towards the Changelings and the Komodo female, the latter of whom yelled to her troops: "Leave them! Discord is our target, do not kill the guards!"

Overhead, a shadow passed like a bullet as Cal'vel, in his smaller form, flew right into the Dragoneraqus, distracted by the fireball he'd created. Tackling him midair, the Dragon lost his grip as Discord teleported out, and he smashed face first into the railyard dirt ground.

Scrambling, Cal'vel leapt skywards as Discord snapped his fingers. The ground shook, and beneath Cal'vel, tailing him like a mad serpent, were towering green and black vines, with sharp jaws and thorns down their length. The veritable plant hydra snapped and lunged at Cal'vel, warding him off as they also re-grew from any fire he sent their way.

With malice in his eyes, Discord increased the number if vines, until he felt a set of claws seize his tail, dragging him to the ground. Before he hit the dirt, he saw Smoulder hanging on, pulling him so she slammed down on top of him.

Smashing into the cracked railyard ground, Discord roared as he suddenly turned himself, and the ground beneath Smoulder, to liquid water. Gasping, she sank before she could fly away.

Thrashing, Smoulder leapt as she saw Discord in the air, but was stopped when th e water suddenly turned to ice with her lower half still in it. Discord used his magic to form a set of aura tendrils, wrenching Smoulder's mouth open, rapidly charging a pink beam as he placed his hand in front of her mouth.

Hissing, Discord cackled: "Try and kill me, will you!?"

Before he fired, a grey shape kicked him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. His beam dissipated, and Faral leapt sideways as Discord angrily charged her.

Smoulder began punching the ice that trapped her, as she saw the exploded grain rail car shifting slightly.

"Such power, and yet so foolish a wielder." Faral said cruelly. Firing a pair of beams at Faral, she ducked and fired a pistol shot at him.

Discord turned to smoke, while Faral watched his every move.

Solidifying, Discord said cruelly: "Says the fool that dared attack me."

She unleashed a flurry of jabs and kicks, which Discord either dodged of turned to smoke to avoid. He was toying with her.

Discord grabbed Faral by the throat, magic enhanced strength throwing her into a nearby box car wagon, visibly denting the door.

Advancing, Discord suddenly saw the grain car shift violently, as Spike, or Kurze, headbutted him mid flight at great speed.

Smashing backfirst into the ground, Discord shook his head, angrily seeing the Purple dragon, unharmed from the explosion.

"Stand down Discord, before we're forced to kill you." His voice was deeper, as if he'd swallowed a double bass, which would have sounded ridiculous coming from Spike's old body. But this new, more developed form suited the deeper, more rich yet threatening tone.

All the while, even though this was Spike's voice, Caarim was in complete control. The King Cobra had practised on all of the clone team, except that they gave their consent. For the moment, Spike was conscious, but unable to intervene, like he was watching his body on autopilot.

"You traitorous beast! You planned on joining them all along, didn't you!?" Discord shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>KurzeSpike's subconscious mind**

_"Please, let me go! I don't want this!"_

_"Kurze, this is necessary. Discord is a threat to everyone right now, and you were bred for this sort of thing." Caarim said._

_"Why are you doing this!? You could have cured him and got along!" Spike said._

_"While I'm in control, look into my mind. You'll understand." Caarim said._

_"Now, let me have some peace while I do this. I don't want Discord killing anyone." The Cobra replied._

_Spike, unable to overcome the much more powerful mental abilities of the Cobra, took up his offer. As he relaxed, images of theories shared, ideology, and personal history flew into his mind._

_All this information did little to temper his will to break free._

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville outskirts, just south of train station.<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

"Cover the east rail tracks, cut them off!" Flash Sentry shouted to his other guards, as they rounded a corner to see the havoc being wreaked.

Cal'vel swooped over them, and they leapt back as Discord's hydra vines pursued. One unlucky Unicorn guard was torn apart as the vines came too close.

Flying higher, Cal'vel felt a vine snap onto his ankle, but he kicked it free as he swung low again, hoping to tangle the vines.

* * *

><p>Twilight flew in with her guards, while her 2nd best guard, Sleek Slammer, went on ahead to intercept the Changeling troops as they leapt.<p>

"HALT!" Sleek Slammer tackled the eldest of the changeling brother trio, while his fellow guards caught up.

"You're under arre-" Sleek began, but a black paw grabbed him by the mane and threw him backwards to the ground.

"Get back if you know what's good for you!" Al'kur shouted, his diamond dog form much different from the others. He shouted to his five troops: "Go on ahead and find Varkan!"

Leaving their leader, Al'kur showcased his unique speed as he sprinted, almost leapt aside as guards sent spell blasts his way. Kicking up dirt whenever he changed direction, he side leapt as the guard closest Twilight almost hit him with a stunning spell.

Drawing their attention, Al'kur yelled as he quickly leapt atop a nearby shed: "Give up! We're not fighting you!"

"You attacked Discord for no reason!" Twilight yelled, firing a spell at Al'kur.

Al'kur ran off to the still raging battle with Discord, yelling as he left the Princess in the dust of the brief skirmish with her guards and herself: "Rabies is a reason, dammit!"

Turning to follow, Twilight ducked as a purple dragon came flying at her suddenly. Discord had used a discarded track rail like a battering ram, and hit Spike in the torso to send him flying backwards.

Smashing into the shed Al'kur had just stood on, Spike rolled to a stop with a painful growl.

Holding spells over the stirring Dragon, Twilight got over him: "Spike!? SPIKE!"

Groaning, Kurze's eyes widened briefly as he suddenly shoved the guards and Twlight off him roughly:

"MOVE!"

A thrown rail ploughed into him like a spear, bending as it bounced off and drove Spike further back.

Growling, Spike staggered to his feet, leaping skywards to get back at the growing ferocity of Discord.

Twilight staggered to her feet, while Sleek Slammer helped her up.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

"Yes. He saved us." Twilight remarked. Sleek Slammer saw the changeling troops closing in within the freightyard, but still no sign of Varkan.

* * *

><p>Swinging around, Cal'vel finally tired of these vines. Gritting his teeth, he charged vertically down, right into the maw of the hydra vines.<p>

Punching his way through, gritting his teeth as they vine thorns and teeth gnashed at his hard scales, Cal'vel let loose his fire breath, his limited amount compared to other dragons his size, right into the heart of the vines.

Spasming, the tower of writhing vines collapsed, as their source had been destroyed. Flying out of the collapsing vegetation, Cal'vel landed roughly as he caught his breath.

Seeing the fighting going on in the railyard still, Cal'vel rushed to join in.

Completely disregarding the night guards that tried to stun him in midair, Cal'vel rocketed to the train station building, where Discord had just been blown to.

* * *

><p>Metal groaned as Smoulder had broken free of the ice, and had torn off a railcar door to use as a makeshift shield.<p>

All the while, as she, Kurze and Faral attacked Discord from 3 sides, they maintained their smaller sizes in hers and Kurze's case. It made them smaller targets.

A magical blast from overhead ricocheted off Smoulder's shield, and she flinched as she saw Celestia and her guards flying overhead, firing spells down at Discord's attackers.

In her hesitation, Discord teleported behind Smoulder, and clamped onto her back. Holding on as the Fire Drake span to shake him off, Discord charged a palm blast, and fired at her wing membrane.

Screeching, Smoulder fell as a gaping hole was blown through her wing. As she fell, Discord held on still.

He gasped as a few stray stun spells hit him square in the head.

Shaking his head, Discord gazed up at the hovering guards, clad in their gold armour, horns glowing as the source of the new attacks.

Powering up his palms, Discord thrust his hand out, telekinetically grabbing half of the guards and slamming them to the ground from 100 feet up.

He raised his hand again, and the guards, some now completely limp, the rest yelling, rose again.

A powerful yellow and blue pair of blasts hit Discord square in the chest, sending him backwards into the station platform edge, cracking the concrete amidst his magically strengthened body.

Luna seethed overhead, as Discord had attacked the guards that had been trying to save him. Celestia looked back, shocked at how Discord had just killed at least 6 guards so violently, and injured the others.

She ordered the other guards: "Get the others under arrest. Discord is too dangerous, and find Varkan at all costs."

"Yes Princess!" The captain yelled, as they flew off.

Down below, Smoulder limped over to help Kurze off the ground, one of Discord's blows having dazed him. She gasped through the pain in her ruined wing, but soldiered through it:

"Kurze! Are you alright?"

"Its fine Smoulder. Your son's body can handle it." Kurze/Caarim replied.

"Oh, its you. What now? He's getting stronger." Smoulder asked. Gasping, Kurze struggled to his feet, with Caarim acting through him. Faral got up also, but saw Al'kur running up to them, and urgent look as he saw Discord beginning to recover at the station.

"He's going to tear this place apart!" Al'kur shouted.

Up ahead, despite warnings from Luna to stand down, the 5 changeling troops aimed their horns, or weapons if they carried them, at the seemingly down Dragoneraqus.

"We've got him!" The lone female shouted.

Snapping his eyes open, Discord said with a hiss:

"No. You'll work for me now."

Magic dragged them towards him, while Luna fired spells from above. Irritated, Discord fired a powerful blast at the Blue Alicorn, ricocheting off a shield she put up in response.

Struggling, the female Changeling fired her horn at Discord, aiming for the eyes. Flinching at her attacks, and from those of the 2 elder changeling brothers, Discord saw fit to have his toll now.

"You work for me. The rest.." He angrily said this as he tapped the forehead of the youngest of the 3 changeling brothers, and the female that had worked for Ohmen undercover. Both turned greyish in colour, and immediately stood down.

The others struggled as their heads were lowered, pinning their necks so they rested on a rail track away from the platform.

Flying aside, Discord summoned his magic, and a line of cars on the same line ploughed along them.

3 changeling screams were quickly silenced.

* * *

><p>Twilight had seen it, and overhead, Rainbow Dash had been flying with some other Pegasi guards. It had been too quick.<p>

On the ground, the 2 brainwashed changelings immediately charged their colleagues, firing spells as their leader, Al'kur, had to be pulled aside briefly as he sat there, in mild shock.

Letting out some outrage, Faral leapt at the youngest changeling brother, and ducked under his spell barrage to deal a heavy blow to his head, knocking him out quickly. A concussion, but nothing more.

Smoulder and Kurze leapt on the female Changeling, simply holding her down on the ground.

All of a sudden, a pink energy shield surrounded the 3 plus their 2 brainwashed changelings, as Celestia glared at them all.

Luna hovered over Discord, who suddenly looked aside as a dark blue form slammed into him, driving Discord into the ground with a large scaly foot.

Cal'vel punched the ground, each time missing Discord's face as he shifted. Finally, Discord teleported, and the ground beneath Cal'vel broke free in a platform shape, flipping quickly to slam a few tonnes of rock atop the dragon like a giant spatula.

Struggling, Cal'vel felt a magical grip around his throat as Discord charged a beam in his hand, right at Cal'vel's face.

"DISCORD!"

A familiar voice, long hidden, rang out. Varkan suddenly leapt out of a box car, dragging Al'kur with him. The changeling commander hadn't been caught in Celestia's bubble.

Walking forwards with Al'kur in tow, Varkan whispered to Al'kur: "Now you see."

"You started this fight! They didn't have to die!" Al'kur hissed as they were watched in their walk across the railyard.

"I asked them for one reason for me to trust Discord. Did you trust him before all this?" Varkan asked.

"..." Al'kur was silent. Varkan signed for him to wait behind:

"Discord killed them, and some guards. Its time to prove we are right to fear them." Varkan said. Just before he walked off, Varkan handed Al'kur a small container, taking out a cure syringe from it:

"I won't need this, you may."

He walked forwards, cure syringe in hand, the colourless liquid attracting Discord's attention and all others watching.

* * *

><p>Shining a light on Varkan from above, while Discord was singularly fixated on the Wyvern, the ground shaking and glowing around him visibly, Celestia commanded in her canterlot voice:<p>

"VARKAN! HAND OVER THE CURE TO DISCORD NOW!"

"You still trust him? After he killed not just my troops, but the guards that were trying to help him!?" Varkan said accusingly: "HE'S A DANGER TO EVERYONE, EVEN WITHOUT THIS DISEASE!"

"Cure him! Now!" Celestia ordered.

"NO! You still fail to see what the Oceanics believe. Many of you, and he's the worst example, are too powerful to lack a failsafe! We are afraid of YOU!"

Varkan held out the cure vial, and said aloud: "Even if it takes my life, I'll show you why we are fully justified in our fears!"

With Discord already livid, staring at him with the intent to more than kill, Varkan made sure his equipment was ready.

He crushed the cure vial in his hand, feeling it shatter and drip down his claws.

* * *

><p>The moment the vial shattered, Al'kur began to run off getting a safe distance back.<p>

Its epicentre an enraged Dragoneraqus, a growing earth tremor began, as the last reserve of control Discord had snapped. The disease may still be curable, but it would not have mattered to Discord.

No more fun, no more chaos. All he wanted was to kill Varkan.

As the cracks began to form in the earth, Celestia looked to Twilight's nearby guards, shouting: "Get away from here!"

Twilight nodded, while she fled with her guards to a safe distance. Celestia lifted her shield, grouping with Luna and Twilight to get ready for conflict.

As magic built, and the Dragoneraqus prepared to attack Varkan, they all felt a tremble of fear at the unrestrained power about to be unleashed.

At the ground level, as his allies readied for a last effort, Varkan knew he had proven his ideals to be correct. But as such power readied to concentrate on him, he knew he had won.

After this, nobody would doubt the fears people had of Equestria's powerful rulers over again. All it took was a little push.

The Dragon Migration may have been averted, but this would be Varkan's greatest triumph of this whole campaign.

He had accepted his fear of such power long ago. But one fear, that he embraced, was one that mortals didn't think about as much as he did. He experienced it very day, being one of only 2 Wyverns left, and the last pure one.

Death was more significant for Varkan, and today, he had let it get much closer than ever before.

Discord shook the air as he bellowed, charging at Varkan in a magic coated meteor charge. Charging his electro suit, and readying his weapons, Varkan braced himself as he had Discord's attention squarely on him.

His plan had worked, he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to get one out Monday night, hooray!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Without the convenience of the rabies virus, Varkan would never have put this plan in motion, as he needed to have an unstable powerful being to use as an example.<strong>

**Any thoughts on Varkan's plan? Even if he dies, he's ideology is proven right to fear such powerful beings, and what they could do if they went rogue without a counteragent. If he wins the fight, he's still won in ideology, but was able to overcome it and prove himself as such a counteragent.**

**That along with his forces and the Oceanics being key to helping avert the rabid migration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, the mystery of that coordinated dragon around the tree of harmony's area remains.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As Discord deteriorates, I saw his attacks as becoming less juvenile [chocolate becomes water for ice, beam blasts used in more deadly ways, use of environment in brutal ways].<strong>


	35. Ch 34: Mountains of Madness

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 34: Mountains of Madness**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville outskirts, just south of train station.**

**Late Afternoon**

Dust rose and train cars groaned on their axles as Discord slammed into Varkan at full power, eyes fixated on a distant shape he wanted to bury him at in pieces.

Varkan's cry of pain barely registered over the crash as the magical being took their fight beyond the town, moving faster and faster.

In shock at Discord's sudden use of raw power, Celestia saw her former captives trying to escape:

"YOU! Stand down!" She fired a bolt at Smoulder, who ducked to avoid it.

Spike, still grown, glared up at Celestia, yelling in his deep voice:

"Try and stop us."

He suddenly began to shake, and his size began to grow slowly, his spines becoming more jagged, his wings sharper, and his scales darkening overall.

Pushing freight rail cars aside, Kurze spread his new, fully grown form's wings. His magical upbringing had enhanced his cells, and he had an untapped reservoir of power to draw on.

Before Celestia, Luna, Twilight or any of the guards or Rainbow Dash could stop him, Kurze leapt off the ground, cracking it beneath him as he unleashed miniature tornados as he flew in pursuit of Discord.

Wind roaring as he took off, an ear splitting roar left Kurze/Caarim's throat, as he flew in the direction of a nearby mountain range.

Spells firing to stop them, Cal'vel and Smoulder leapt into the air, growing larger to use their larger wingspans to travel faster.

"Faral! Remain behind!" Smoulder yelled.

Not moving, Faral looked around fiercely as Equestrian guards descended on her, Al'kur, the restrained brainwashed female changeling and the unconscious, no longer brainwashed changeling brother.

Celestia landed before her, saying coldly: "You are under arrest for association with murder."

"...And what about them?.." Faral gestured angrily to the bodies of the 3 changelings on the track a few metres away. In her grip she still held the brainwashed female Changeling, who struggled violently to get free.

"Release me you bitch!" The changeling screamed. Faral looked at the unconscious brother, who had resumed his normal colour, then at her.

She thrust her fist out, a blow to the changeling's temple knocking her out. Ignoring the looks of shock, Faral checked the changeling's pulse. Normal.

She saw the female revert to a more normal colour, and knew it worked.

Celestia's guards fired restraining magic chains at Faral as soon as she dropped the changeling, pinning her hands in front of her.

Behind her, Al'kur had knelt before the 3 bodies, sadness and sickness consuming him at the sight of their mangled forms, decapitated by a train wheel each.

Luna fired her own blue magic to entrap him, but he didn't put up any resistance. Al'kur staggered as she dragged him along.

"Take them to Canterlot prison to stand trial." Celestia said.

"I don't think so." Said Faral coldly. The Alicorns and the guards looked at the Komodo, while she finished:

"If you arrest us, it will be seen as an act of war. We want no war, just balance." Faral said. After all that had happened, she still believed in what she'd followed for so many years now.

"What you saw today makes us right. Discord indeed has gone rogue, even if not by his choice. Who's to say something similar might happen if any other powerful Equestrian went rogue? It might be a second time in one case." Faral cast a look over in Luna's direction purposefully.

Faral made one last comment, aimed squarely at everyone present: "We set Discord off, but it was to prove a point. This was our final test, to see if war is inevitable between Oceania and Equestria."

Al'kur was silent, but he quietly got out the box Varkan had handed him, opening it.

"We fear your power, we attacked to make it known we fear you. We attack on behalf of those who stand no chance against you if you go rogue."

As Faral finished, Al'kur pulled out the syringe, full of a faint yellow liquid:

"After we helped you with the migration, Varkan hoped you might listen, or see an example of why we fear you." Al'kur looked back at the 3 bodies, and the 2 unconscious ones, as he forced out the statement.

"People died just to make you see sense. My friends died, because they wanted to show the world that we're right to fear you." Al'kur spat out.

He held out the vial, saying: "We've made out point. But we want no more deaths."

Celestia saw Al'kur's dejected stance, while Faral turned her head as a rumble sounded in the distance.

Luna looked at Celestia, then the cure, and said: "Shall I?"

"No. If Discord will see sense by anyone, its me." The Sun Princess said.

She turned to the guards: "No more harm. Change of plans, keep these 2 here, and help the 2 unconscious recover." She cast a look at the mangled bodies:

"Help them prepare their dead."

Calmly, Celestia used magic to get the cure in her grasp, putting in inside her golden collar in a small metal pocket concealed there. Al'kur looked away as she gestured to the bodies:

"I'm sor-"

"Don't." Al'kur hissed, still not looking at Celestia. He wasn't angry at her, just angry in general. The Alicorn turned, but Faral quickly spoke:

"If you're going out there, know that the cure won't be instant. He'll be saved from death by the disease, but he won't calm down for another hour or more after using it. He needs to be stopped before he causes much more damage."

Hearing her, but not looking back, Celestia flew off in pursuit of Discord, while Luna waited behind with the guards and prisoners. Twilight flew in pursuit of Celestia, with Rainbow Dash and a handful of the guards flying in tow.

"I told you all to stay behind." Celestia said urgently.

"Forgive me Celestia, but these guards obey me, not you. We're helping, the others can handle the prisoners." Twilight said. She said worriedly:

"Its just Spike. I-" She began.

"Nobody else dies today." Celestia said.

"Darn right!" Rainbow Dash yelled from overhead. The guards and princesses flew off to the distant battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>5 miles South of Ponyville<strong>

**Mountain range**

Carried away from the town yet again, Varkan screamed as the heat from Discord's magic infused charge scorched his body.

Further and further, until Discord broke the sound barrier in his rage. Tilting his head back, Varkan balked as he saw a mountain rapidly growing larger.

Struggling in the Dragoneraqus's supersonic death grip, Varkan charged his electro suit, knowing what he was about to might hurt.

Charging, he flailed his wing around to grab Discord's torso, and let loose.

Shuddering, Discord roared as he high voltage current disrupted his charge, and he violently slowed as they began to tumble downwards, the mountain still approaching.

Crouching in Discord's weakened grip, Varkan twisted his form to extend his lower claws, and kick with all his strength into Discord's chest.

Blood flew as some of Varkan's claws raked across Discord's flesh, but the Wyvern was free. Flailing as he righted himself, Varkan twisted around to grab Discord's neck, and headbutted him with enough force to send him flying from his grip.

Extending his artificial wings, Varkan slowed and dove in the opposite direction. Behind him, a crash sounded as the Dragoneraqus smashed into the steep rock face about 200 metres away.

Diving into a ravine, Varkan knew he had to use his environment to his advantage.

In the distance, he heard a piercing roar, one he hadn't heard before, as a large winged creature flew towards them at a slow, but methodical speed.

Kurze had come, in his full glory.

A rocky wall in front of Varkan exploded as Discord burst from it, and a pink aura bat stuck out to clothesline the Wyvern.

Stifling a laugh, Varkan passed through it, the form fizzling as his electro suit disrupted all direct energy magic attacks. He turned to fire a quick burst from

Roaring, Discord pointed at the cliffs around them, making them explode in a violent shower of boulders.

Ducking and weaving as he was nearly buried, Varkan flew upwards as Discord fired another beam of energy. This one hit square on target.

Blown back by the blast's kinetic force, Varkan slammed back first into a cliff face 50 metres away, some loose pebbles from the rock explosion Discord used before showering over him.

Approaching through the dust, Discord charged his attack again, his body coated in shifting colours of energy.

"Tell your kind your clone is next!" He shouted.

A rumble from behind him caught Discord's attention, and he turned to see a large spiked, purple tail thundering towards him.

Flying above Kurze's massive tail, Discord fired the powerful beam right into Kurze's now enormous chest, hitting him just below the neck. Kurze staggered, roaring loudly as more and more magical energy hit him.

One last push, and Discord stopped the beam, letting Kurze fall forwards onto his front, resting at the bottom of the ravine he'd landed in.

Turning, Discord saw Varkan had slipped away while he was attacking Kurze, and angrily fired a ball of energy at the mountain face. He teleported out in a hunt for the Wyvern.

The mountain exploded in a cloud of boulders, dust and rubble, flowing in all directions and crashing down into ravines all around it.

Kurze groaned as a massive landslide covered his body, the mountain remnants burying the 200 foot long creature in his ravine.

* * *

><p>Flying around the mountains, Discord sensed someone coming at him fast.<p>

He turned around, and saw a pair of shapes screaming towards him. The dark red Fire Drake smashed into him head first, driving him skywards as she span round to kick him painfully in the side.

Discord's rapid descent was violently hastened as Cal'vel threw his arm out, spinning it with Discord's motion. His elbow struck the back of Discord's head with enough force to send a car flying. Discord's magical resistance helped, but the blow sent him straight into a nearby mesa like a rocket.

Dust rose as the dragoneraqus ploughed into the ground, his magic aura faltering slightly as he was dazed from the hit.

Motivated, Cal'vel charged, leaving Smoulder behind as he landed like a meteor atop Discord, shifting to smaller form so as to be more precise.

Winding Discord as he punched him in the gut, Cal'vel threw punch after punch into Discord's temples, the blows powerful enough to somewhat penetrate the magical shielding there.

Grunting, Discord's rage built from the pain enough to overcome the sense disruption. Focusing his energy, Discord felt white hot fury build in his gaze, until it erupted out.

Cal'vel roared in pain as the white beams scorched his arms, but Discord quickly leapt up and stomped a foot.

An aura coated boulder launched upwards, where Cal'vel had been stood. Catapulted up, Cal'vel was caught off guard.

Charging to full power, more difficult with the temple beating Cal'vel had delivered, Discord fired a pair of hand beams upwards.

The boulder shattered, and the beams burned Cal'vel as they drove him upwards like a bullet from a gun. Further and faster, Cal'vel roaring as they blew him up past the clouds, and beyond Discord's sight.

Discord grimly smiled, as he looked about for his targets: "That's him dead. Now."

"DISCORD!"

Turning at his name, Discord saw a red, scaly foot connect with his chest. He crashed on the edge of the mesa, dust rising still. Grunting, Discord stood up, cracking his neck as Smoulder touched down where Cal'vel had been. She too had gone to her smaller form for mobility and concentrated strength.

Angrily, Discord pointed to the ground beneath her, but the ground simply flashed pink and shook a little. Growling, Discord heard Smoulder gloat:

"Not so tough now that we've knocked you about?"

Smoulder readied to charge, but Discord cruelly said: "You're stupid to think you've beaten me! I defeated that dragon turncoat, and your big friend! Once I'm through with you, I'll take down your precious leader also!"

"Only if you actually beat me!" Smoulder yelled in challenge.

Discord cruelly smiled, and used what caught Cal'vel off guard. He fired his eye beams, concentrating his anger through his gaze again.

Ducking, Smoulder charged, as Discord found out a weakness of these beams. He couldn't move his eyes while firing them.

And Discord's head couldn't move fast enough, right as Smoulder's 3 clawed fist and wing hit his chest, sending him flying off the mesa and into a nearby canyon.

Stopping midair, Discord fired a hand beam, fitting Smoulder in the side as she charged through the dust atop the mesa.

Spinning sideways, crashing into a nearby rock stack, Smoulder saw Discord hovering overhead, a strong magical aura coating his body. As he charged his two legs with a stronger coat, and dove feet first, Smoulder knew he'd sussed out how one could use magic against physical, non magic beings.

Discord's magic enhanced strength meant he could fight toe to toe, or surpass, any foe he came across provided he had enough magic.

Both kicks winded Smoulder as she was blasted through the rock stack, careening into the canyon below. Trying to grab him, Smoulder punched out with her wings and claws, with Discord growling as some connected with his face. He seized her wings and pinned her beneath his two feet. Discord kept his feet on her as they smashed into the ground, beside a small stream.

The dust exploded as he smashed her into the ground. He buried her beneath the ground as he proclaimed victory beneath his foot.

A bright orange pillar erupted, sending Discord skywards and holding his foot in agony as Smoulder's powerful fire scorched him from beneath his stand.

She breathed again, but Discord magically shielded himself as he went through her fire, a magic charge in hand. He gripped her open mouth and brought the charge around.

But Smoulder had invented this very tactic, and felt his hand grab her jaw. She stopped firing and slammed her mouth down.

Discord roared as he felt his finger caught between her teeth, but his magic shielding stopped it coming off. Now livid, Discord fazed out the energy in his other hand, and grabbed her by the neck and threw her over his head. He delighted in her grunts as he smashed her back first into the ground, then threw her upwards to fire a magic blast into the chest.

Smoulder flew backwards. But Discord was ruthless, as he fired an eye beam blast at her form as she was blown back.

Eye beams connected, and Smoulder screamed as they burned and drove her further down the canyon, until she crashed into a nearby rock face like a crashing truck. Cracks formed as she hit the wall back first, and she stirred only slightly as Discord rapidly flew over to her.

Hovering over her somewhat limp form, his eyes burned as he unleashed that hatred. White beams scorched into her body, her screams as she was burned and the rock wall cracks growing larger delighted him.

He began to stop when he saw the ground around them darken, while the earth shook briefly two times.

* * *

><p>Flying overhead, Celestia and Twilight saw the fighting on the distant mesa. A pair of pink beams had just sent the powerful dark blue and red dragon skywards at an immense speed, and he had disappeared beyond view.<p>

And now dust rose from the canyon as the dark red fire drake fought him.

"Your majesties, down there!" The lead guard pegasi pointed to a nearby canyon, full by a recent landslide that involved half a mountain.

On the ground, a familiar Wyvern was standing, seemingly digging around a protruding, dark green rock.

Flying down, Celestia ordered some guards: "Keep an eye on Discord!"

The pair flew off, while Celestia, Twilight and the 4 other guards flew down to the landslide sight.

"Varkan! We have the cure! How long for it to be used?" Celestia said.

"About 2 hours still. But we need Kurze to wake up, otherwise we can't stop Discord!" Varkan said: "His magic absorbing ability is the only sure way to overpower Discord!""

"Where is he?" Twilight asked worriefly.

Varkan pointed to the green rock: "We're standing on him. Even with Discord's magic attacks he took in, he can't get all that rock off him!"

Celestia had a thought, and said: "He gets strength from magic right? How can he get more?"

"Just hit any part of him with it." Varkan said.

"Twilight, guards, focus with me." Celestia said. Varkan asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Helping Spike up." Twilight realised. She aimed her magic at the green boulder, along with Celestia's and the 2 Unicorn guards' magic from their horns. The boulder, the top of Spike's tallest spine, began to glow as magic hit it.

A few seconds of high magic being sent in, and Varkan knew it was working. That magic level would be explosive or bright, unless something was absorbing it.

After 20 seconds, they stopped, all 4 of them tired somewhat. Varkan looked about, and immediately some rocks began shifting up the length of the landslide buried ravine.

More spines began to poke through the rubble, poking out further as the whole buried ravine began to shroud in dust as something shifted.

A purple tail end began to grow, actually grow from the other end of the ravine, and the ravine 300 feet away shook and rumbled as a bright green reptilian eye blinked through the dust.

"Get back!" Varkan shouted, as he flew off with his artificial wings. Celestia, Twilight and the 4 guards took off, as more dust erupted from the buried ravine. Rocks began to fall away as a colossus of a dragon being began to slowly rise.

In the distance, a brief flash of Smoulder's flames flickered in a different ravine.

Flying overhead, though Varkan had taken refuge on a mountain side instead, the princesses and guards saw a dark purple behemoth rise, his dark green spines glowing in places like neon veins. His eyes were much smaller, but glowed like spotlights.

Standing on 2 legs, Kurze sensed a strong magic source he felt drawn to, needing to attack.

On all fours, he began to move, rocks and ground cracking and crushing beneath his steps.

Kurze, and any normal full grown dragon, never exceeded 200 feet. This form, which Kurze was bred to be able to reach, or beyond, was nearly 500 feet long, and 300 feet tall when fully stood up.

His wings were folded against him, but look as boosted in power as the rest of him.

As more fighting sounded in the ravine where Discord was, Kurze slowly stomped over, a low growl sounding in his throat as he sensed his prey nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>"Varkan, he's got Discord now. I'm actually not having to control him so much now. Should I release control?"<strong> Caarim briefly called in on the radio, dropping enough mental control of Spike/Kurze to make a call.

"No. He might target any powerful magic users. Keep him trained on Discord only. And don't let him kill Discord." Varkan reminded the cobra.

**"Okay. But he seems to be doing much of the work on his own." **Caarim commented.

Twilight had flown down as Varkan finished: "Just as he was bred to do."

Dropping the radio call, Varkan noticed Twilight's appearance, and prepared for what she had to say:

"Don't tell me I was wrong after all this." Varkan coldly remarked.

"You weren't wrong. But you could have proven your point in other ways." Twilight shot back.

"Celestia has the most pull among the princesses. And it was only 5 or so years ago that she was the sole princess, let alone you, her sister and the crystal empire princess. She wouldn't have listened, because it was me who was making the point. And with her influence, I figured she'd have the final say still."

"You're unwillingness to trust Celestia, anyone in Equestria that is loyal to her, got 3 of your people killed." Twilight said.

"They knew the risks. They believed our ideals. And now their families will agree all the more." Varkan said.

"How many people have to suffer, or die, before you can trust Equestria's leaders?" Twilight asked. Up above, Celestia and her guards had flown over to stand by, as Kurze had found Discord.

"Until enough have suffered or died to make people realize all leaders must be able to be brought down." Varkan said.

"And who is ready to bring down you?" Twilight pointed out angrily.

Varkan spat back: "The people! I made myself, and anyone could reach where I have given the drive and choices! I had no gifts, no unique abilities from birth. Just like anyone else, except you and your fellow leaders!"

"All you've proven today is how far you'll go to be proven right." Twilight said bitterly. She saw Kurze standing in the ravine, a green glow growing on his back spines.

"No cost is too much to let the truth be known." Varkan said bitterly. He said: "You have no idea what real cost is anyway."

He flew off, as the dragon behemoth, Twilight's best friend and brother, was about to unleash hell.

* * *

><p>Discord readied his palm beams, flying up to challenge this enormous creature.<p>

He fired his beams, watching them irritate the beast like bug bites.

A loud rumbling came from his chest, as Kurze flexed his wings while his back spines glowed brighter green. Breathing in deeply, Spike lunged forwards.

A green pillar of flame burst from his mouth, engulfing Discord and his shield as they drove him backwards. Pressed into the mountain face, Discord's shield barely held as the mountain face rocks began to turn to molten lave slowly.

The green firestorm intensified, as Celestia and her guards, now with Twilight beside them, watched as a weapon meant for them was fully unleashed.

Kurze had been bred with this in built. Able to take any magic, and use it to fuel his own body's strength, power and fire. He had gone from a young dragon, to a fully grown one with a smaller size option in one day.

Now, in this fight, Kurze/Spike had become a full fledged Behemoth of battle, set loose against the master of chaos.

Varkan's balance of power was none more apparent than in this machine of destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>The fight here will last only 1 more chapter, but there is still 1 more conflict after this, to do with the clone team and the dragons among the tree of harmony.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>To any concerns about Discord's aggression, think of it this way. Any negative thoughts, any angry things one wants to say, the disease he has would magnify them. He likely seems OOC because he's hardly ever appeared angry.<strong>


	36. Ch 35: Varkan's Vindication

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 35: Varkan's Vindication**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, central plaza.**

**Late Afternoon.**

It seemed almost cruel that the Sun, low in the sky now, shone a faint red through the almost clear sky. Like blood.

The royal chariot flew down, with a tow car behind it guarded by Luna's night guards and the remaining sun guards, along with Sleek Slammer beside them.

As he saw the prisoners being marched up to the prison chariot, he cast a look over to some nearby medical tents.

Flash Sentry had taken it on himself to check on the guards that survived Discord's short lived, blind attack on them. 6 other guards had died as soon as he slammed them to the railyard ground, but the other 7 had got away with broken limbs or cracked bones.

Flanked by night and sun guards, Al'kur was first, but even while under watch he was helping his female changeling underling with a covered stretcher. Faral and the youngest changeling brother, who was struggling not to break down, readied the 2nd and 3rd makeshift body carriers onto the chariot.

Al'kur looked dejected as he laid a black paw on top of the body bag, but he turned to begin loading the first of the 2 brothers after the female's friend.

Sleek Slammer sighed, and stepped forwards to get the other end of the bag.

Al'kur looked at him with utter contempt, but Sleek Slammer said quietly:

"Nobody should die helplessly."

The diamond dog changeling stared at him for a few moments, but wordlessly lifted his end of the bag with Sleek's.

Behind them, Faral's eyes widened briefly. The changeling female and youngest brother saw other guards coming forwards to help with the final brother's body.

She stood back, hoping this was a sign that their eyes were opening.

The watching crowds didn't betray any hostility, but seemed to be conflicted about these losses.

By now, word had spread that Discord had been infected, and had been set off by a few words Varkan had said.

Now, 3 changelings and 6 guards were dead, Twilight's dragon had been exposed as an Eastern affiliate, and some sort of battle was taking place in the mountains.

* * *

><p>Stood among the crowds, Fluttershy had the images of the 3 bodybags, and the knowledge of the 6 dead guards, burned into her.<p>

_Discord killed them. He would never do that._

She shook her head, while Pinkie sat beside her, quiet and looking quite sad for the new dead. Rarity kept her composure, and commented quietly:

"That disease, its horrid. Discord, even as his old self, would never do such things." She breathed.

"He was playful, funny, even when he was bad." Pinkie lamented.

"I just hope he can be cured. He's come too far from his old self to be ruined by this." Fluttershy said, the restrained tears of worry caught in her voice.

Rarity looked south, saying: "And Spike, he's caught in that fight right now. How will he be after all this?"

"We can't lose him, or Discord." Pinkie said.

From the distance, a faint roar sounded again, and a distant rumble from the south. They had begun 4 minutes ago, yet still held the ominous meaning.

Something big had come out in the south, and it wasn't Discord.

* * *

><p>Circling above the plaza, watching the prisoners and their dead getting loaded for transport to Canterlot, Luna couldn't help but cast her worried gaze south.<p>

The mountains, 5 miles away, were bathed in green flashes and a large dust cloud obscuring it.

She recognized those green flames anywhere.

_Little Dragon, your destiny was not at all what it could have thought to have been. I pray that you are accepted by them if ponykind rejects your dark history, as they did me so long ago._

* * *

><p><strong>5 miles South of Ponyville<strong>

**Mountain range**

Rainbow Dash had been flying high overhead, getting a view of what the battlefield looked like while the princesses and the guards went in to help at closer range.

She had been suitably in awe when Spike had been boosted to his current, gargantuan form, and used a mountain melting blast of fire to weaken Discord.

Flying down, she knew the stakes were high, as Discord had managed to draw Spike further, managing to hold his own against such a force of nature.

She saw them all gathering in a neighbouring canyon to where Spike was trying to take out Discord, whom was flying about Spike and landing blows and blasts in more vulnerable spots.

* * *

><p>Varkan had flown into an entirely different canyon, while Spike thrashed about with claws, colossal limbs and fire breath eruptions to catch the now defensive Dragoneraqus.<p>

He double checked his equipment, and saw Smoulder being carried down to the mountain side by Celestia's 4 guards, Unicorn magic helping lift her body.

Varkan flew down, as Celestia, Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrived also.

The earth shook as another mountain face began to crumble, while a purple aura explosion detonated against Kurze's back in the distant other canyon.

"Ugh! I'm out of this fight." Smoulder admitted painfully.

Varkan looked her over, while Rainbow and Twilight grimaced at the harm she'd had done. Bruised, with her leg at an odd angle, and her wing now filled with more holes than ever. The hole Discord had burned through at the railyard had been painful, but didn't stop her flying. Now, she'd be lucky to glide.

Her chest was worse, with deep scorch marks on her scales, even having burned through to the vulnerable skin beneath the scales. Discord's new technique was hot enough to burn through dragon hide it seemed.

Celestia said with great honesty: "I'm sorry."

"Argh, save any of that for after Discord is brought down." Smoulder gasped. The guards laid her on the ground, while Varkan spoke.

"Kurze is holding up. His current power can't last forever, but Discord's can. We need to get him cured now. The cure has a sedative, but at this stage it will save him while merely slowing him down. He will have to be knocked out."

Varkan looked at Smoulder, then at the guards, Rainbow, then the Princesses:

"Did anyone see where Cal'vel came down? The dark blue dragon that Discord fought before Smoulder."

Nobody replied, while Rainbow said: "I saw him go up, but I'm not sure he'll be coming down anywhere near us."

"If he comes down." Varkan said with a cautious look skywards.

Varkan said: "Discord's attention is taken by Spike, but I have magic resistance with my body and armour. I'll get in close with the cure and sedative, but any more distraction to Discord is welcome." Varkan looked to Celestia, holding out his hand.

Celestia looked at him, saying: "How can I trust you with this, when you said you needed a reason to see Discord live?"

"Because now you clearly see why we fear you, and that we have a chance against you, even if limited. But, if Equestria's leaders are going to have fail safes, especially ones self imposed, trusting you to do it yourself is something I've been blind to."

Varkan looked at Twilight, and said: "I'm not wrong. But, I and others have been foolish to think you would never understand our fears, and resort straight to actions to set things in balance ourselves. Balance can't be achieved if one side if blind to work with the other."

Twilight almost smiled, as she had got the Wyvern to see sense in his narrow minded, but not incorrect goals. Smoulder's look of pride at Varkan's humility said it all. She'd trusted him, but she'd kept quiet about his dogmatic views and paranoia out of respect for his goals and what he'd helped accomplish in the Oceanic Alliance.

Rainbow Dash's hard gaze softened, as she saw Varkan was beginning to see he wasn't 100% right.

Celestia knew now she could trust him for this task, but not alone.

"Discord will recognize me. We have a, further, relationship than other ponies."

Her admittance was no surprise to the guards, as it was also not to Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Smoulder's eye ridge arched briefly, but Varkan was if anything all in.

"Odd, but helpful. You can help distract him, I'll sneak in with the cure. Once I get him, its just a matter of waiting for him to slow down enough to knock him out."

"How will you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A blow to his temple, the side of his head. If only Cal'vel were here." Varkan said.

"You're strong enough, aren't you?" Celestia asked.

"I'll wait until his shield is weaker. My suit can disrupt it, and drop it, only if its lower." Varkan said. Celestia used her magic to get the cure out of her gold collar pocket, and let it drop into Varkan's hand. He tucked it into his armour belt pocket, and said:

"Its your move. I can have Caarim hold off Kurze if Discord seems fixated on you. Keep him busy."

His words were in general, but most aimed at Celestia. He took off, going to sneak closer to Discord as he said on the radio:

"Caarim, Varkan here. Be ready to hold back Kurze for a few moments when I say so. We're going to cure him."

**"Okay, but he's really getting into trying to kill Discord. I think I can manage for about a minute each time, then he'll override me."** Caarim replied.

"Do it." Varkan said. He flew low, hugging the ground as he rounded over the ridge.

Below him, the canyon was blackened, and Discord flew around Kurze as he flew in and landed magic enhanced punches on Kurze's neck, while Kurze angrily snapped with his immense jaws to grab this small pest.

* * *

><p>Celestia took off, saying to Twilight: "Twilight, Rainbow Dash. Watch my back, in case Discord is too far gone. Guards, stand ready in case the fight comes here. This drake here may need help moving in her condition."<p>

The Sun princess took off, with Twilight and Rainbow Dash following close behind. Smoulder lay on the ground, whil the guards stood by on alert. She whispered:

"Cal, where are you? Our son can't hold out forever on his own."

* * *

><p><strong>4 miles north east of southern mountains.<strong>

**5 minutes, and one 70000 foot ascent and fall after Cal'vel's 'exit'.**

At the southern tip of Everfree forest, Zecora was out picking assorted weeds and mushrooms for her usual brews. She'd attracted a market for her exotic concoctions with various medicines and treatments she could make, but still used only local ingredients.

She'd been spared from the carnage of the dragon migration infection, but she had heard how some had died. From her view, she'd seen the railway yard fight in the distance, as a pink meteor seemed to flee towards the south mountains.

Turning with her ingredients in hand, Zecora heard the deep rustling of large wings.

Turning, she saw a dark blue and red shape smash into the nearby trees, right at the forest edge. Dirt, grass and debris flew in the air as it came to halt, motionless.

Alarmed, Zecora galloped over, placing her ingredients in her basket on her side.

Reaching the shape, she stopped when she saw it was a dragon. Carefully, as she heard it weakly wheezing, she approached its head.

She stopped as he weakly raised his head, blearily looking about. He was shaking badly, as there was some traces of frost on his body melting off.

"D-Disc-ord. Nothing, about, the eyes."

Cal'vel struggled, but he only just got on all fours as he had to stop. He felt so weak, beaten, and battered.

"I sense you are noble, but you are in no shape to fight. Let me help you, so you may again take flight."

Zecora spoke up. As soon as he'd spoken, Zecora had sensed he wasn't a normal dragon. His shrunken form, but mature behaviour, were obvious, yet his determination showed years of experience.

Cal'vel looked around, and said: "My friends need my help. I'll take what I can."

Zecora wandered up, and asked:

"Show me the biggest pains, so I may first treat that bit. Your strength you will regain, but you must relax to allow it."

She got out her herbs, and Cal'vel asked: "If rhyming a common thing for you?"

"Common, but not always. I cannot do it all days."

Cal'vel felt her rubbing herbs on his body, where the altitude had cold burned him badly. He had recovered from the oxygen loss shortly before he crashed, but the freeze burns were torture.

Slowly, he let he odd Zebra heal him. He didn't question her knack for reading people, or dragons. Just her unusual speaking ways.

* * *

><p><strong>5 miles South of Ponyville<strong>

**Mountain range**

Kurze's fire turned a pile of boulders to molten slag as Discord fired a palm blast right into the behemoth's ear.

Roaring, Kurze stumbled back, but managed to catch Discord with a swipe from his massive hand. The dragonerasus bellowed as he flew past a peak, and into a different mountain entirely.

Kurze regained his composure, and slowly began spread his wings.

**NO! Wait a minute for something!**

_KILL THE MAGIC SOURCE! KILL THE STINGING MAGIC THAT FUELS ME!_

**Yes, but in a minute! Wait for what happens, then you can have a chance at killing him.**

Caarim's voice kept Kurze relatively motionless, but he still slowly began to crawl over the mountain, letting Caarim's minute last for right until he'd be within striking range.

* * *

><p>Dazed, Discord's reddened vision narrowed on the distant behemoth, crawling over the mountain.<p>

Suddenly, a white, glowing shape obscured the creature in the distance, as the white sun mistress floated before Discord, the late afternoon dusk red sky highlighting her presence.

Discord demeanour calmed slightly, but he saw visions of her and her sister using the elements to trap him, and how she had been leading him for the past few years as if his feeling were a mere toy.

He growled as he floated in front of the peak, pink and purple energy floating around him as Celestia approached slowly in the air:

"Its okay Discord. Its okay, you're going to be fine."

Angrily, Discord yelled:

"No, I'm dead now! That Wyvern pushed me to do, these things! I won't let anyone take me in like an animal! And you! How do I know you're not just teasing me around like the last 2 years have been!?"

* * *

><p>Hovering a hundred metres away, hidden beneath a ridge, Twilight and Rainbow Dash watched as Celestia tried to talk down the rabid Dragoneraqus. Beyond them, the ground trembled as Kurze slowly drew closer over the next mountain.<p>

Twilight saw the black shape swiftly land in the ridge below Discord, crawling unseen as he focused on Celestia.

* * *

><p>"Discord, please. This isn't you, I'm trying to help you!" Celestia pleaded.<p>

"NO! You've toyed me around for too long Celestia! I'm not letting my feelings for you be blocked any longer! I am dying! I WILL TAKE WHAT MUST BE MINE!"

He advanced, grabbing Celestia violently from the air as he magically slammed them down on the nearby mountain side.

Hidden in the ridge, Varkan swore as he had to quickly move down the mountain to catch them up.

He eyes flicked as Kurze's silhouette emerged over a ridge. He had 30 seconds.

Rolling, Discord pinned Celestia beneath him on the rocky slope, the position he had her in making it very clear what he would do.

"Discord, please!"

"My sunshine, at last!"

Straddling the Princess, Discord blasted a pink energy bolt at Twilight and Rainbow Dash, blowing them back as he moved to claim his prize, struggling beneath him.

Before he could claim it, claws with metal coatings grabbed Discord by the neck and dragged him down the slope. Trying to twist out, ready to kill whomever dared interfere, Discord screamed as electricity began to coarse through him.

Something jabbed his neck, as his shield faltered under the direct electric current in his body. Over the spasms of Discord, Varkan pushed the injector plunger in fully.

Twisting, Discord spun quickly, flinging Varkan off and down the mountain.

"YOU!" Discord bellowed, the looked at Celestia quickly.

"You're with him? He tried to kill you!" Discord said.

"No! I'm just not going to let you take my glory of taking down Celestia, because I got it first!" Varkan yelled. It was a shallow boast, but one that Discord's compromised mind would buy into. Celestia had played her part.

Discord suddenly felt his vision swimming slightly, and said: "What did you do to me?"

"Something to slow you down before you get taken down."

"Letting me die by the disease wasn't enough!?" Discord yelled. He began charging the bolts, but immediately it was seen that his power was already diminishing slightly, as drowsiness and lack of focus set in.

Problem was, he wouldn't fully go to sleep.

Right as he charged at Varkan, Kurze reached them, his immense shadow covering the small ravine they were in.

Kurze let loose an earth shattering roar, the very ground shaking as Varkan almost went deaf from the noise.

Discord was blown back, his rabies enhanced hearing making it torture for him. Behind him, Celestia, Twilight and Rainbow Dash flew clear, as Kurze's mouth began to glow with an upcoming eruption of green fire.

* * *

><p><strong>4 miles north east of southern mountains<strong>

**Everfree forest edge.**

The last of the freeze burns was treated, and Cal'vel stood up with some effort. He still felt pain, but he could manage his usual performance.

Zecora stood back, reassuring him: "Go help your friends in need. If only more dragons would follow your lead."

"If only." Cal'vel said.

He leapt skywards and flew at maximum speed, and saw his destination ahead. Kurze's immense shape, which he'd only heard the theory of, was a landmark if there ever was one.

Kurze's bellow of fury reached him, heard even as the wind rushed past Cal'vel mid flight. His great vision let him see Discord about to engage Kurze and Varkan.

He made a call: "Varkan! Cal'vel here! What's happened!?"

**"Discord is cured, but the sedative's only weakened him. Get in here, and stop him. Knock him out, or help me to."**

Varkan was obviously in too much of a hurry to ask about his return, so Cal'vel pushed his pained wing hard, bearing down on the mountain ravine at around 300 mph.

Just under a minute. But ahead, green fire flooded the ravine already.

* * *

><p>Varkan knew Cal'vel was incoming, and saw his chance to get Discord's attention.<p>

He flew upwards, pursuing Discord as he dodged the green pillar of flame Kurze sent his way. It seemed smaller than before.

In horror, Varkan saw Kurze beginning to tire, and some scales were starting to shed along with a fair amount of liquid exuding from his scales.

Kurze's power was beginning to run dry, he couldn't keep up this gargantuan form forever.

Flying after Discord, Varkan twisted as a pink beam came his way. A white eye beam burned his chest armour, but was weakened by his electro disruptor layer. Grappling in, Varkan gripped the Dragoneraqus by his lion paw, and swung his wing around.

Discord spun away as Varkan saw him cradle his mouth briefly. He'd missed Discord's temple, but cracked his snaggletooth.

Bellowing, Discord flew at Varkan, who tried to twist to dodge. Now, Varkan's artificial wing ends showed their weakness. He wasn't quite as agile as his natural wings would allow him.

That difference may have saved him.

Discord head butted Varkan, the wyvern not twisting fast enough to not get stabbed in the left arm by Discord's twisted Unicorn horn. As Varkan cried out, Discord grabbed the left wing and began spinning Varkan around violently.

Faster and faster, until he saw his target.

The artificial wing tore off, and Varkan screamed as he crashed down into Kurze's head. He'd been charging one last breath, but Varkan had been thrown right into Kurze's eye. Bouncing off the eye, Kurze coughed as he half released the breath in shock, it merely spilling out slowly.

Gleefully, Discord fired eye beams into Kurze's open mouth, earning a pained screech from the beast. The large creature stumbled as it fell onto all fours, more scales and liquid shedding as he began to shrink faster.

A sudden pair of magic blasts hit Discord in the back, and a set of hoofs smashed into his head. Turning, Discord saw Rainbow Dash flying off quickly, while Twilight and Celestia hovered nearby, horns shimmering.

"Weak." Discord charged his eyes, and fired.

Having expended much magic to Kurze, both couldn't fight. Celestia dodged, but Twilight's lesser aptitude for flying was her downfall.

The purple alicorn screamed as the beams burned into her flank, and she span to the ground, only for Rainbow Dash to quickly catch her before she hit the ground too hard.

Gasping, Celestia saw Discord about to fire again.

A roar sounded from behind him, as a dark blue shape grabbed him from behind, hands covering his eyes as he dragged them to the ground quickly.

Cal'vel slammed Discord to the mountain side, grunting as Discord's eye beams fried the palms of his hands. But he roared as he held on.

Rolling, Cal'vel restrained Discord, squeezing hard to try and suffocate him. But he couldn't, hit grip was wrong.

A shuffle sounded, as Varkan staggered over, a bitter scowl on his face.

"Hold him still."

Cal'vel nodded, and shifted his arm slightly.

Varkan swung his undamaged wing, claws and fingers enclosed in a fist.

As it hit his temple, Discord's eye beams suddenly stopped, and Cal'vel immediately let go as soon as they did.

His hands were scorched, but it was a small price. Discord keeled forwards, completely out cold on the rocky mountain side.

* * *

><p>All over the mountain, all was relief as the fighting stopped.<p>

Kurze collapsed into a wheezing slump as he became unconscious during the shedding of all the magic he'd taken in. He needed to take in more magic to sustain this form, and Discord had been smart in his rabid state to deny him enough.

Caarim released control, praising the young dragon mentally for his goals bringing Equestria and Oceania possibly together, and not apart.

Smoulder and the guards relaxed, as the fire drake finally felt the pain set in from her injuries.

Twilight winced as she felt the burns from Discord's eye beams, but saw the fight was finally over. Rainbow Dash slumped on the mountain side, more from relief than exhaustion.

Overhead, Celestia flew down, silently nodding in thanks as Cal'vel slumped onto his front, completely exhausted and still recovering from his high altitude stint. Varkan forcibly stood up, getting on the comms to get an update now that this incident was over. He still had a team heading to the tree of harmony for that last, unknown collared dragon.

Celestia knelt over Discord, who was out cold on his side on the mountain. He was less injured, just a cracked tooth. But he was finally still.

What he'd done in his rage, made her realise there were some issues she'd left unresolved, some things left unaddressed, that she needed to do with Discord. But for now, she saw that despite his savagery at that moment, he still had feelings for her even at his worst.

She sat down beside Discord's unconscious form, her unlikely allies, her former student and Princess of Friendship, one of her friends, a dragon-turned-weapon and her loyal guards all taking solace in the calm of the early dusk.

A red sky, but with no bloodshed to mar it any further.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle is over, but one last set piece remains. The tree of harmony situation, where Ohmen, Kynok, Razak and Lucius have all been preoccupied with. It won't be as action packed, but it will open up the sequel's story for later.<strong>

**For now, the incident that brings both sides closer, but not necessarily too close, is over, sans the aftermath.**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS, I did the calculations for Cal'vel's altitude trip, and it works when Discord's palm beams pushed him to fly upwards at an acceleration that gets him on par with if he instantly launched from the ground at about 1383 mph. If anyone else, like Varkan, Smoulder or Celestia had taken that hit, its likely they would have died from the speed alone. Cal'vel is uniquely strong, which is why Razak and KurzeSpike took genomes from him during their creation, mostly.**

* * *

><p><strong>PPS, In his anger, Discord was about to venture to a very dark place when he had Celestia pinned beneath him. But, that would warrant an M rating. C'mon, 2 years of teasing, on-offwill they, won't they bollocks, and he's compromised by a virus that enhances anger? Something I felt would likely happen.**


	37. Ch 36: Ties of Bonds

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 36: Ties of Bonds**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, castle of friendship.**

**Dusk/Sunset.**

Luna could barely contain her relief as Celestia flew onto the balcony, looking dusty, dishevelled but unharmed. She gasped lightly as she saw her four guards behind her, the 2 Unicorns among them magically lifting an unconscious Discord. Rainbow Dash backed them up, as she'd volunteered to help one of the 2 pegasi guards in carrying Twilight back. The Princess of Friendship had a burnt left flank and wing, but seemed fine.

Discord was carefully lowered onto the balcony by the 2 Unicorns and Pegasi guard, and from inside Twilight's other friends, sans Applejack, rushed forwards in shock.

"Is he-!?" Fluttershy fretted.

"He'll be fine. He was cured, but the drugs weren't enough to put him asleep. The others knocked him out so as to sleep off his recovery." Celestia cast her gaze over the unconscious dragoneraqus, still remembering what he'd done in his rage, what he'd said.

What he'd tried to do.

Pinkie hovered over Discord's face, prising open an eye and waving her hoof in front of it:

"Wow, he's really out. What got him out?" She asked.

"A blow to the head." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight hissed as she stood on her own hooves.

"AH! Maybe we should get a doctor up here?" Twilight suggested.

"Yes your majesty." A guard Pegasus, clad in golden armour, flew off the balcony to the town plaza.

Luna asked: "What happened out there?"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at Celestia, then at Discord's form. Twilight's 3 other friends looked eager to know.

Rarity asked: "What happened to Spike? And the others?"

"We saw some of them being carted off to prison with some bodies." Pinkie said.

"Did Discord really-" Fluttershy asked delicately.

With a sad sigh, Twilight said: "Yeah, he killed them, and 6 guards. He got me with some new, eye beam attack, and really gave the others a beating."

"He was going berserk!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, backing from Discord slightly.

Luna asked her sister: "What did happen to the others, and Spike?"

"They waited for their own transport. They'll be coming back here, but they had to wait for Spike to shrink back to his smaller size." Celestia said.

The Sun Princess remembered: "Luna, a lot has happened, but we must end the day and begin the night."

Before Luna could reply, Celestia said to all present: "But, after what happened today, there will be negotiations about control methods of our power. I've seen first hand what one of us could do if corrupted. Discord was not playing around in his enraged state, and ponies, no, innocents died. And what if any of us became corrupted? Varkan is right, we have too much power with not enough safety to stop us abusing it."

Luna thought over Celestia's words, and said: "Since the Elements of Harmony are bonded to the tree now, and our powerful magic depends on at least one of us not being corrupted now, I agree. But, what about the ones we arrested, before you took off with the cure they gave up?"

"Release them, as soon as possible. With saving Ponyville from the migration's overall wrath alone, they've earned their freedom, even if their actions in antagonizing Discord, who they knew was infected, cost them some reward." Celestia said.

A Unicorn guard heard it, and said: "I'll send off right away for the release of the prisoners. I'll have them returned here from the transport to Canterlot."

He began writing a magical letter, while Celestia stood up to begin lowering the reddening sun beneath the horizon.

As soon as Luna began to raise the moon after her, Celestia began telling the details of what happened, right as Doctor Blue Cross returned with the guard to go over Twilight and Discord.

* * *

><p><strong>3 miles south of Ponyville<strong>

**Main road into town**

The jeep occupants paid little heed as the sun set and the moon rose above the horizon.

Sat in the Oceanic Alliance jeep truck, one of the light vehicles they'd brought, the four sat in the open back, though they took up seats meant for 8 people.

At the machine gun turret, as there were still unchecked migration dragons on the loose being mopped up both north and south of Ponyville, a Dingo half relaxed with his helmet goggles around his neck.

In the driver's seat, another Dingo drove them back to the town.

Hunched up, Cal'vel let Smoulder's purposeful heated breaths coat his body. She breathed slightly fired air from her lungs to warm his frost burned scales and flesh, but he really needed something more for a real recovery.

Her own body was wrapped in some bandages, but on pain meds she was less afllicted then Cal'vel.

"A rhyming Zebra?" Smoulder sceptically asked. She breathed a warm blast onto Cal'vel's arms. He had his hands wrapped up, the eye beam burns damaging his palms beneath the scales.

"Its not exactly something easily made up." Cal'vel jabbed back.

Sat on the other side of the seats, Varkan wondered as he talked with Caarim:

"Nothing still?"

**"No. They're still inside the interference zone. No way we'll hear from them until they come out or we go in after them."**

"Alright, keep an ear out." Varkan said.

**"I don't have ears."**

"You know what I mean, you damn smartass cobra. However snakes hear exactly, just call if you hear from them."

Varkan shut off the comms, as he felt Kurze kick him softly.

Looking over, Varkan saw Kurze was the same size and rough shape as Razak now, but an overall slightly lighter colour. His eyes were the only obvious difference, and the monumental headache and pain in his neck, mouth and chest from where Discord had hit him when he was much larger.

What had been his larger form, much larger than the collars alone could get him or any dragon like him, Razak, Cal'vel or Smoulder, had been left behind.

A large series of decaying mounds of scales, and pools of water. His larger form literally melted off around him when it couldn't sustain itself any longer. A present from Changeling genomes during Spike's creation, along with his magic absorption.

"Ughhhh, too loud.."

Kurze moaned weakly, his hands clamped over his head.

Varkan looked at Smoulder, as she heard Kurze's complaint. Cal'vel saw Kurze's condition also, and said smugly:

"You're surrogate son will be ready if he ever gets heavily drunk. No hangover will be close to this."

"Remember he's your son, in a way, just as he is mine." Smoulder replied. Cal'vel fell quiet, and replied:

"Look, I'm not really his father, and frankly, I'm not really father material. My parents didn't help when my tribe kicked me out from fear. I don't know what good parenting is."

"But you know what bad parenting is. Cal, you have a second son now, who knows about you! I let it slide when I was helping raise Razak, because you were still quite distant then. But since then you've grown more accustomed, and now you have no reason to flee when someone new is made aware that you are their father, by normal means or not!"

"Are you really doing this now?" Varkan asked.

"You're one to talk Varkan. I should have helped with Kynok also, but you wanted to raise him yourself. Not well if I might add. At least among the clones, Razak had me and others, and Lucius had Ohmen instead of me!"

"I raised him as he needed to be." Varkan said.

"As a weapon, a tool, a source for any future Wyverns. But not as your son. He's more your son than Razak or Kurze is to me or Cal, and you raised him in a warped manner."

"Why is this matter of child raising methods so important all of a sudden!?" Varkan stood up.

"Too loud!" Kurze moaned.

"Now that I have Kurze back, I can't help but think of others I know that have disjointed family relations." Smoulder said, daggers in each word.

"Your kind can afford family. Mine can't." Varkan shot back.

"Then your kind may as well be extinct, if you sacrifice what makes life worth living to simply survive in hopes of replenishing a species. I wonder what a Wyvern race bred from upbringings like Kynok's might look like?" She shot her final words.

Varkan was quiet, but his look he shared with Smoulder made Cal'vel nervous in his seat.

"Your 'son' will be lucky if the narrow minded ponies in this country accept him. He'll never be how he was before we came again."

He gestured to Kurze/Spike, who's obviously larger form was double the size of a pony at least, perhaps 3 times a normal pony's height if he stood up tall.

He simply sat down, silent for the rest of the trip. The air rushed by as they continued to drive to Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, town square.<strong>

Driving up through the town, bystanders who had begun leaving the medical tents with cleared loved ones or were simply trying to regain normality watched as the open back jeep drove past.

As they drew up to the town square, before they turned into the road for the Friendship palace, the jeep stopped as a crowd was blocking the square.

A Night guard suddenly rapped on the side of the jeep, saying loudly over the bustling crowd around them.

"The Princesses wish to meet you in the town hall, not the castle. Leave the vehicle and follow me!"

Wary, Varkan nodded and got out the jeep first, wincing as his ankles were aching from the fighting about an hour earlier.

Kurze blearily shuffled up, holding his pounding head as the crowd murmurs grew at all their presences.

Cal'vel shuffled out, as Smoulder walked beside him. The guard led them to the town hall, as the crowd of ponies around the medical tents and beneath the lit street lamps of the square turned more and more eyes on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, town hall.<strong>

As soon as they entered the door, Kurze sighed as the noise subsided:

"Finally, quiet."

"So you made it? I thought you would."

A familiar voice sounded, and Varkan felt some relief that Faral was back. Al'kur, the female changeling and the youngest of the 3 brothers stood beside them.

"What happened to you three?" Cal'vel asked.

"When word arrived you'd brought Discord down, our transport to prison was turned back mid flight." Faral explained.

"Its the least I could do, you helped with the migration problem."

Another voice sounded, and from the doors of the mayor's office, Celestia emerged, followed by a whole menagerie of ponies they recognized, and a few guards.

Varkan eyed her cautiously, and asked:

"I'm sensing a 'however' next, am I right?"

"You proved Discord and others are dangerous, but you purposefully antagonized him into attacking." Celestia shot.

"Yet in having him take out all his anger on me, and others, I saved him later blowing up and taking it out on Ponyville or civilians." Varkan countered.

"Besides, Discord's distrust me of and my forces for his own reasons meant he'd never let me cure him without a fight." Varkan finished.

Shaking her head, Celestia couldn't find herself disagreeing with him. Luna stepped in now:

"In any event, we have thanks to extend. Many lives were saved because of your help."

Varkan simply nodded, while Kurze shook his head and asked:

"What exactly will happen now?"

All the ponies looked at him, but it was Twilight who first asked:

"Spike?"

Kurze blinked, still getting over the severe headache and pain in parts of his body, and snorted in self doubt:

"Not anymore, Twilight."

Twilight looked at the others, a pleading look in her eyes:

"Change him back."

"He can't be changed back. This will be his smallest form, just as his twin brother is." Smoulder said apologetically.

"I'm no longer the little dragon you all know. I doubt I'll be welcome, as I'm no longer a non-intimidating size." Kurze looked at his larger form briefly, and remembering his capabilities he'd demonstrated today.

Twilight thought for a moment, and said determinedly: "No. You're first role in being here was to be a envoy, proving you can cooperate and be peaceful among ponies. If you leave, what hope for peace between East and West is there?"

Kurze was silent. He didn't know the answer himself.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Much had been discussed, but it had been settled in an unofficial manner that talks between the Oceanic Alliance and Equestria, and its allies in turn, would take place. Treaties limiting certain magical or technological weapons so as to balance each side.

Varkan stood on the balcony of the town hall, beneath the overhanging roof, and back from the edge so anyone from below couldn't see him.

It was Celestia and Luna together that approached him, and Luna asked the pressing issue:

"What now?"

"...Proving the need for control is done. I have other things I need to pursue. I can now fully focus my efforts on the cloning projects for the Wyvern repopulation effort." Varkan said.

"But, wouldn't a technology like that be put up for limiting by a treaty?" Luna asked.

"It won't." Varkan said.

"Its potential is too dangerous, for all we know some negotiations might call for-" Celestia added.

"It, won't." Varkan said, as he turned to them slowly.

Varkan walked past them, saying: "Negotiations will be done, but I won't be involved. I'll be busy."

* * *

><p>Kurze stood before Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity, unsure what to do.<p>

"You look, different." Rarity let out.

Kurze blinked, completely baffled as to what to say or do.

"That cobra is no longer controlling me, so I'm still me. Just, looking different like you said." Kurze said, a slight nervous twitch in his claws.

Pinkie walked towards him, and leapt onto his face, asking with an aggressive eye: "What's my name? Favourite colour? Where do I live?"

"Uh, Pinkie Pie, I think Blue, and Sugarcube Corner." Kurze answered, taken aback by the pink mare's interrogation.

"Pinkie, I saw Spike the whole time. Its him." Twilight reasoned.

Pinkie's expression brightened, as she jumped off: "Ooh, maybe you can give free flights to fillies and colts at my parties!"

Kurze looked at them, and asked: "Look, I trust that you all would accept me. But, the others around town, I just don't know. I'm thinking that if it helps people feel easier, I should leave with the East guys when they go."

"No Spike! If you stay, you'll be distrusted for a bit, but they'll see you're still you! But if you leave, you'll hurt the ones that love you for a much longer time." Twilight pleaded.

"Spike, none of us care what you look like, we didn't before, and we won't now." Rarity insisted.

"Plus, from what we know, you can control your power better now that you've changed your body. No more greed growth risks." Twilight said.

It was true, with these bodies allowed to grow this forced way, they were less vulnerable to greed growth spurts. Instead, the equipment collars, or as a defence mechanism, triggered a larger size.

Kurze gave a toothy smile, and knelt down to get at eye level:

"Thank you, but, I'll want to take it slow, let Ponyville get used to me being, well, this. It might scare people if I'm seen like this without enough warning."

The 5 mares embraced the dragon, now double their height and triple their length in size, with fully formed wings to use. Beneath the changed voice and altered, less cute and more fierce looking form, he was still the Spike they knew.

Even if this experience had changed his own views of things, his friends and how he valued them hadn't changed in the slightest.

And he now had a different family to call his own, that even if things did go bad, would welcome him openly. He thought he was going to lose everything when he was changed, but instead he gained so much.

All he needed now was to adapt to his new life, and form. But his friends would see him through it.

And among his friends, Applejack and her siblings may need him in turn to help recover from their loss.

* * *

><p>Smoulder talked to Cal'vel at the door:<p>

"Come on, I've heard there's a spa in town. If you've got freeze burns, dipping you in a large hot water bath will do you good." Smoulder said.

"Won't we scare off anyone else?" Cal'vel said.

"Nobody will be there with the town recovering, and we have bits from the allowances to more than pay to convince them to help your frost burns." Smoulder argued.

She led the dark blue dragon by the hand, before a guard halted them at the door:

"If you're leaving, I insist I accompany you."

"Fine." Smoulder snorted, as the guard followed them through the plaza, and the prying eyes of the crowd, to the deserted spa.

All of a sudden, the crowds suddenly began muttering, pointing in the distance.

Turning around, in the distance to the North East, many many miles away, a narrow beam of whitish-blue light pierced the reddish black night sky, shooting skywards until it dispersed into a blue aurora of sorts.

* * *

><p>Celestia and Luna looked out to the North East, while Varkan was urgently calling Caarim on his comms.<p>

Celestia looked at Luna:

"The tree of Harmony, it has to be."

"But what's happening?" Luna asked.

On the comms, Varkan had urgent chatter:

**"Its Caarim! The interference is dropping in and out, Razak's on the line, he's saying something massive is happening, buts its too disjointed a call to know what!"**

"Get a rescue team, get them out of there NOW!"

Varkan cursed fate for having one more cruel trick this date, but this one he had not prepared for in the slightest. All that happened today had been somewhat predicted going into this, including some dragons getting through.

All Varkan knew was that there must be more to these differently tagged, more coordinated dragons, and the suspicious nature of the disease, and somehow the Tree of Harmony was involved now.

* * *

><p><strong>The final set piece, not so much an action one, but a big setup for the sequel.<strong>

**The moral conflict of ideologies is largely done, but time will heal any wounds still left.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and critique as one would.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, next chapter, a quick gift to help visualizebring to life the story.**


	38. Ch 37: Harmonic Disturbance

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 37: Harmonic Disturbance.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Tree of Harmony general area, Everfree Forest**

**Sunset**

The forest suddenly began to grow darker, as the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon began to slowly rise after it.

Kynok saw the sky darken slightly, even though it was light enough to see slightly. Lucius muttered:

"Anyone need light?"

"No, we all can see well enough in the dark. And the dragon might see a light if we have one out." Ohmen urged. He slashed another vine that was strewn across their path, as they cut deeper into the forest.

Kynok added coyly: "Yeah, it'd be a shame for it to see how long we've not found it."

Razak grimaced, the dragon having stepped in something wet on the path. He hopped along as he dragged his foot, scraping off the mud as he trailed behind the three in the darkened forest.

* * *

><p>Clearing the leaves before him, Ohmen's eyes widened as he saw a sheer vertical cliff before them. Even in the darkness of early night it loomed before them.<p>

A deep ravine, leading into much thicker forest below, darker than the early night sky above it.

"Where now?" Lucius asked. He's wandered up to the edge of the ravine cliff, looking down and along in confusion.

Ohmen pointed along a pathway, hugging the edge of the cliff as it gradually descended down towards the forest:

"This way, follow the path. We definitely need to search down there."

Trekking along, Razak muttered loud: "I thought we'd have seen, or heard that dragon by now at least. Its been 3 hours, and we've not seen any trace of it."

"Arghhh... Are you sure the recon plane hasn't seen it?" Kynok asked ahead.

"We're in the interference. If they have seen it, they can't call us. But it would have released a trail of red smoke overhead or flown low if it saw it." Ohmen reasoned, losing his patience with this aimless search himself.

After a while, after the cliff top path descended, they were back in thick forest again. There seemed to be a definite clearing through the forest however, and Lucius suddenly stopped when he sensed something just off the path.

"Wait!"

Running over, Lucius used a dark aura tendril to dig into the ground slightly, and uncovered a whitish-blue crystal of sorts. Walking over, Kynok dismissed it:

"Its a crystal. Big deal."

"I've never seen one like this before." Lucius said. He excavated further, seeing it was a very long one that stretched deeper into the dirt. The dark Unicorn shone his red horn's light on it, sensing it went very far among the dirt.

Ohmen looked around the forest, and asked: "Lucius, are there any more?"

"And how did you know that was there?" Razak asked.

Lucius wandered over, shutting his eyes briefly, as he said: "Something, a lot of energy. The crystals seem like part of it, like hairs of a creature."

Ohmen remembered what else was in here: "Or like roots of a tree. I think I know where we are roughly."

Looking about, Ohmen said: "The Tree of Harmony must be nearby."

Razak said: "Yes, and we should stay clear. That's what's causing the interference on our radios."

"I have a hunch, that maybe the dragon knows that too." Ohmen said.

" I feel like you're not telling us everything that goes on in that head of yours." Kynok commented. The Wyvern had little patience left by this stage.

"Think about it. The odd, collared dragons show increased awareness, and attacked specific targets they knew would be most effective in the town. If there is an outside force influencing them, or commanding them, hiding there would be the smartest option." Ohmen reasoned.

Thinking over it for a few moments, and none of the clones could come up with a counter argument. Razak said:

"So, lets head there. If the tree's hidden in the forest, and the dragon could be using it, it explains why the recon plane hasn't seen it."

Kynok muttered as they began walking further, with Lucius's higher magical senses leading the way: "I'll kill it myself for making us walk so far."

* * *

><p><strong>Tree of Harmony alcove, Everfree Forest<strong>

**Early night**

Razak walked ahead, and his claws and dragon feet felt the usual moss and dirt of the forest ending as the trees began to clear.

Greyish-blue rocks covered the area, and a large rocky formation rose before them. More forest covered the formation behind and around it. Before them, leading into a cavern beneath the formation of rocks, was a natural stairway of rocky ledges and platforms.

Inside, a bluish glow emanated from the cavern, potted by odd purple of bluish crystal formations.

"The Tree of Harmony." Ohmen breathed. In his time as Celestia's student, Charge Bolt, he'd only ever read about this place, and what power it held. Everfree forest was a natural defence for it that was worthy of it.

A shadow shifted inside the cavern, slowly obscuring some of the glow from the cave. Pulling back, Razak and Ohmen looked at Kynok and Lucius. Razak whispered, in case the dragon had good hearing:

"I think we found it."

Nodding, Kynok said: "Someone needs to go in, and scope it out. We'll follow."

Kynok looked at Lucius, who also got looks from Ohmen and Razak. The dark grey and black Unicorn quietly swore as he turned to a black mist, and snaked down the stairs to discretely spy on the cavern in his mist form.

"After you." Razak offered. Kynok shoved past him and quietly climbed down the stairs, ducking behind the cave's mouth when he reached it.

Razak and Ohmen hid on the cave's other side, while Lucius had formed on the cave's ceiling, looking inside.

* * *

><p>The Dragon checked more of the connections, and had made sure the small hole's he'd dug into the main roots of the tree, at its truck base, were deep enough. The wires he'd placed inside, filling the holes around the thick wires with a conductive gel from his collar pack.<p>

The cables linked to the grey, bowling ball sized container he was carrying. Inside it, linked to the circuit by its own imbedded wiring, was a single, faintly purple crystal. This one however, was more dull in appearance than the ones around the cavern, and if one could see like a microscope, small traces of organic cells would be found inside the crystal fragment.

The dragon briefly used the small shocker he'd been provided to test the circuit to the tree's roots, seeing it briefly flash as the conductive gel let it pass from the shocker, through the gel and into the tree itself.

The Dragon pulled from his collar bag the last of the equipment, a large battery pack, which would allow him to get it started.

Linking the battery pack up to the circuit, the dragon almost smiled as his task was nearly over. He looked at the tree, then at the grey sphere holding the crystal, muttering:  
>"Garnet's payment better be worth this."<p>

He flipped the switch, the battery beginning to charge the circuit, linking the crystal chunk and the Tree of Harmony by an electric current.

The Tree of Harmony began to flash, pulsing, like a heartbeat. Silently it brightened and dimmed.

The Dragon now stood guard, the last part of his task before he had to flee. He'd been told he'd know when it was done, as the place would radically begin to change. By the time the battery ran out, the unique crystal he'd linked would begin siphoning power from the elements themselves, and self sustain the electric current, for whatever outcome it would bring.

All the dragon mercenary knew was that he had survived alone among the more important agents Garnet had sent out, so he would, by contract, collect their payments.

This would be his last job, yet it was so unknown in what he'd been tasked to do exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour later<strong>

Ohmen, Razak, Kynok and Lucius had regrouped atop the cavern step ledge, inside the forest edges. After an hour, the Dragon had simply stood there, inside the cavern, guarding whatever was happening with the tree, that unknown sphere and the circuit he'd set up between them.

The Tree of Harmony had begun pulsing in its glows, like a heartbeat, and Kynok had quickly checked the radios to find that the interference grew and shrunk in sync with the pulses. Even from here, the cave mouth flashed noticeably as the night drew on.

With the stars overhead beginning to appear, and the last light falling, they had the pulsing glow of the Tree's odd behaviour as light in the forest.

"What's the plan?" Razak asked.

"I'm all for going in, gutting that Dragon and shutting down whatever he's doing." Kynok said. He had his wing blades ready, but Lucius said:

"No, area's too enclosed for such fighting. If we're going to attack, I suggest a quicker method. There are plenty of crystals I could skewer him with in there." The dark Unicorn's suggestion brought a smile to Kynok's face, and he added: "On second thought, lets go with Lucius's plan, along with shutting down that, thing he put there."

"No. We should take him alive, interrogate him. Find out what that device is before we execute him." Ohmen said.

"Interrogate? We don't have the equipment to capture him, we were told to find and kill him!" Kynok hissed. Razak said: "The dragons with these collars have shown to be willing to kill. I don't think he'll submit to questioning."

"Besides, we can take the equipment back with us and get somebody who knows more to look at it." Razak said.

Ohmen thought for a moment, and agreed: "Alright. Kill him, an we'll take the equipment after disabling it. Before we take it, we'll have a look ourselves."

Lucius turned to dark smoke again, while Kynok and Razak leapt down. Ohmen stood by and watched, calling after them quietly: "Not too messy! We'll need to be in there after you're done!"

As they leapt down, a strange sound started emanating in sync with the tree's flashing pulses. A groaning, croaking sound, fractured, making the tree's current behaviour seem all the more like a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The Dragon mercenary heard the noises the tree was making, and saw that the battery on the circuit was dead. Yet the reaction in the circuit continued.<p>

The circuit was now self sustained by the tree, just as Garnet had briefed him in the task report.

Now he just had to wait for whatever big change was set to happen, guarding the tree and the sphere.

Suddenly, amidst the tree's pulses and blue glowing and dimming, a burst of gunshots sounded at the cave mouth.

Swiftly turning around, the Dragon saw a Purple and green spikes Dragon, and a Black Wyvern, standing at the cavern entrance, at the base of the rocky stairs. A smoking sub machine pistol was in the hand of the Dragon.

"A bit far from the battlefields aren't you?" Razak yelled into the cave.

The Dragon hissed, replying: "You were idiots to come here armed with so little against me."

He unsheathed the electric prod he had been using, extending a spear tip at the end. The much larger dragon readied his fire breath, knowing his contract called for defending this site.

"Science project's over. Now, indulge us, come out of that dank hole and play!" Kynok antagonized the dragon, flexing his wings with their blades over them tauntingly.

Angrily, the dragon knew that fire breath wouldn't do much good against these two. Even so, he charged, breathing a plume of flame out of the cave at the two of them. The flames and smoke clouded the space between them, and the dragon charged, mouth open and electro spear ready.

Out of his own smoke screen, a purple crystal shard, formally much deeper underground, shot out like a missile. The Dragon's own momentum carried him forwards, mouth first, into the sharp crystal as it also shot towards his roaring maw.

* * *

><p>A spluttering, wet stabbing sound occurred inside the smokescreen the dragon had put up as a defence, right before he charged. A loud thud of something hitting the ground followed later.<p>

As the smoke began to clear, Razak grimaced at the sight, while Kynok slowly applauded Lucius as he formed beside them from a shadow on the ground.

Ohmen leapt down the rocky stairs, and saw the dragon's state. Finding the words, he finished: "Well, at least he's in one piece."

"And he can rest that way." Kynok said.

The crystal spear had impaled the dragon through the mouth, carrying on through and out the back of his head and neck. On the soft inside of the dragon's mouth and throat, it had severed his spine, killing him instantly.

The Dragon had fallen forwards, mouth not quite closing as the large crystal had not cleared his teeth fully where it went in.

Walking past into the cave, Lucius slowly retracted the long crystal into the ground again, leaving the Dragon lying on the ground where he fell, the crystal no longer protruding from his neck.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes, they had run over the strange setup the dragon had done, but couldn't figure out for the life of them what it was for.<p>

"I don't get it. He did all this, just to get this crystal in sync with the energy from the Tree here?" Kynok looked between the sphere container, where they'd opened it to find the odd, faint purple crystal chunk inside, now connected to the tree's roots by the electric current the tree now sustained itself.

Lucius had sensed the energy, and said: "Its pulsing, but its not rising or falling. All it did was get that piece linked. I can't sense anything unusual, except that the chunk has similar magic to the Elements up there."

Lucius pointed to the tree, where the 6 elements, the star shaped magic element at the centre, and the other 5: Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty and Laughter, were positioned around it on their own branches.

At the base, the sun and moon marks were imbedded on the trunk of the crystalline tree.

Ohmen was curious: "Similar how?"

"As if, it had the same energy as the elements give off, but, inactive for many years. I can't say exactly how long, but it wasn't too long ago. Maybe even a pony's lifespan." Lucius said, still trying to get a sense on the strange chunk the dragon had linked.

All the while, Razak saw the tree pulsing, the croaking, groaning noise with each pulse happening each time.

"Anyone think those pulses are getting faster, or is it just me?"

Looking at the tree, Lucius muttered: "Yes. They haven't changed strength, but they have been getting slowly faster."

Ohmen thought for a moment, and said: "Best I can say, they were trying to affect the magic here somehow. If this much magic gets disrupted somehow, who knows what could happen. And unlike Discord, Celestia, Luna or others, this can't be reasoned with."

"Okay. So, as nobody speaks crystal tree here, lets go and unhook this stuff." Kynok said. Ohmen directed them:

"Kynok, try and unhook those cables from the tree."

The Wyvern grabbed the twin cables leading into the tree, straining to pull them out. Letting go, Razak felt around the holes, feeling how hard the conductive resin had become.

"No good. Its like superglue now."

Kynok got out his wing blades, and said: "Well, those ends can stay." He slowly hacked through the cables, until both metal cables severed with a foot protruding from the tree roots.

The tree's flashing behaviour changed, the pulses and noise diminishing as they began to slow down. Smiling, Kynok wrapped the cables around the sphere container with the crystal chunk.

"There, problem solved."

The Wyvern clone stood back, as Ohmen pointed to the sphere container.

"Razak. You carry that crystal shard container."

Nodding, Razak picked up the container, shutting the lid on the shard. He huffed as he lifted it:

"Uughh! What's this thing made of?"

Ohmen looked over the container, and felt how heavy it was when Razak put it on the floor briefly.

"Lead."

"Dammit." Razak muttered.

"Well, it explains why I couldn't sense that crystal very well in there. Lead blocks all radiation, and magic gives off a sort of radiation that it messes with." Lucius said.

Ohmen tried to use his magnetism, his magic a key to unlocking this doorway of abilities. But it had its limits.

"No good. Lead's not a very good conductor."

Kynok suggested: "Just get it out and carry it back in your bigger mode. We have no dragon to worry about now."

Nodding Razak decided to slowly roll the sphere container out of the cave, while Lucius pointed to the battery pack.

"Want me to take this?"

"Its a battery pack, what else is there to know?" Ohmen said.

Kynok picked it up with his magic, saying: "Well, best not piss off anyone by leaving this just lying here. We've had enough trouble from the nags to get stick for leaving litter lying about."

Walking out the cave, Ohmen noticed the one big thing that they had forgotten. The dragon's corpse was still there, lying on the ground but thankfully not bleeding out too much.

"We'll have to get some guards. We can't lift him out ourselves." Ohmen said.

He then remembered: "Wait, his collar. Caarim might want it with the others" Ohmen felt with his magnetism, and the collar ripped out of the dragon's neck with a wet tear, to come flying to Ohmen's feet on the ground.

Opening his own utility belt around his waist, Ohmen levitated the collar to strap onto it for carrying. Nearby, Razak used his own collar to morph to his larger size, suddenly finding no trouble in carrying the lead lined crystal sphere.

"Alright, we're done here, let's get back to the camp." Ohmen said.

Before they had even got halfway up the rock stairwell from the cave, something crashed behind them from above, and the whole world suddenly turned bright blue.

A loud buzzing noise, like the groaning croaks from the pulses before, had begun screaming from the tree of harmony, and the top of the rock formation had exploded, rocks raining away like an erupting volcanic mountain.

"GET BACK!" Ohmen yelled. Razak scrambled up the alcove to the forest edge, while Kynok and Lucius quickly followed. Ohmen was last up, right as a bright blue/white beam fired skywards like a geyser of pure energy.

The night sky, once clear with the half moon among it, was coated with a blue and white aurora where the stream of energy surged upwards.

Shouting, as the earth was trembling from the energy released, Kynok shouted: "What did this stuff do to the tree!?" He gestured to the cables and sphere on Razak's back pouch, while Lucius said aloud:

"It's going into some sort of overload!"

All around them, and as cracks formed in the rock formation over the tree of harmony, the earth tremors slowly grew.

All the way in Ponyville, and for dozens of miles around, the aurora and blue/white light pillar from the site lit up the night sky. From a distance it was beautiful.

Up close, it was about to become something not so worth beholding.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tree of Harmony's odd behaviour will have a payoff, but it will be down the line, in the sequel. The Rabid Migration served a few purposes for many, including the mysterious people behind the more engineered virus, the Oceanic Alliance in helping justify their technology growth, and helping Varkan and the Hephaestus Research Company prove the point about a need for control methods. More secretly, it was to draw attention while some work was done on a site usually very highly guarded and watched in Equestria.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique of this story would be appreciated as usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone thinks Lucius seems overpowered at times, just know that without crystals around him for use, anyone fighting him would face less risk.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A thanks to user YOUR M0THER, for submitting an OC suggestion, the mentioned mercenary Dragon employer Garnet. He will see more usage in the sequel, and a slight tease in a laterfinal chapter of this story.**


	39. Ch 38: Meltdown, the Entity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 38: Meltdown, the Entity.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 27th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Tree of Harmony general area, Everfree Forest**

**Early night**

Over the booming, pulsing noise of the energy beam, Razak had heard the radio chatter suddenly come up:

"-anyone read? Interference has suddenly died, anyone hear this!?"

Grabbing the radio link, Razak yelled, still in his bigger form:

"Caarim! The Tree of Harmony's gone berserk! We need an evac now!"

Beside him, Ohmen shouted: "Get to the forest, to the cliffs, MOVE!"

Behind them, the pulses rose again, and the energy beam began to further fracture the rock structure above the tree, some rocks beginning to break loose and fall into the alcove as the beam ripped apart the formation above and around the tree.

Some loose boulders and rocks actually rose, as the energy beam drew in material around it as it continued to fire into the night sky.

The air pulsed as mild shockwaves, each in tune with the growing pulsations from the tree, radiated from the site. Cracks began to appear in the rock structure and cavern steps in sync, creeping further out from the now blindingly bright tree inside the cavern.

Running through the forest, the whole world roared as the Tree of Harmony unleashed its power around it, fracturing the earth in a slowly growing sphere as the beam finally crumbled or consumed the last of the rocky hill above the tree.

The crater left was like a star in the ground, as the pulses quickened, the earth tremors growing to a furious pace. Running up the cracking cliff pathway, with Kynok and Razak getting buffeted as they decided to fly through the air by shockwaves, the four of them spared a glance back as the site began to increase in noise. The gargantuan energy pillar pulsed all of a sudden, and the aurora above them exploded into an expanding series of aura ripples across the sky.

On the ground, the forest in the base was levelled as the shockwaves given out expanded each time. Each time, the shockwave sent tremors right to their bones.

"Keep going!" Lucius shouted, as he was sensing the magical field expanding in all directions slowly.

As they ran into the forest, the cliff edge they had ran up gave weigh, and the terrain began to crumble or be crushed as the shockwaves reached the forest.

They continued to run, but Lucius sensed the energy field beginning to slow, as the shockwaves reached as far out as they could go.

"Okay! Its not going any further!" Lucius shouted. Even from here, the site was like a thundering tornado in its volume. Turning back, Razak and Kynok looked at the site from the air, while Ohmen yelled:

"What's happening!? All me and Lucius see is the beam!"

"Its just firing, but the field's not coming closer!" Kynok yelled. Indeed, the pulsating beam continued to fire into the sky, the aurora ripples having reached their expanding limit, stretching a mile across in the sky.

The shockwaves had damaged or flattened the forest and rock terrain for a half mile in every direction from the tree of harmony, and the place now resembled a glowing blue/white sphere inside a flattened or damaged expanse of land.

The beam pulsed upwards, the earth tremors suddenly stopping as it ceased the aurora ripples in the sky. Then, like a godlike hammer, it pulsed again, a mighty roaring noise as the base of the beam flashed more brightly, this time as a single tremor shot out from the tree in all directions. The aurora sent out ripples again overhead, but now the tree's field no longer expanded.

The ground where the shockwaves had flattened the forest fractured, and each pulse, about 4 seconds apart, cracked the ground more and more. Beyond the affected area, the ground shook like a consistent earthquake pattern, as unnatural a phenomenon as there could be.

All the while, the 4 of them waited while the tree glowed as brightly as ever amidst the cataclysm.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Castle of Friendship<strong>

Luna and Celestia watched the phenomenon from the balcony, as all of Ponyville had come to see this incredible sight out in the streets below. From here, faint rumbles, and a vague pulsing noise, reached their ears.

A different noise suddenly sounded, as an Oceanic Alliance tiltrotor craft flew in near the town border, the lights illuminating the grass as it came near to town to hover.

In the dark, Luna was first to spot the black Wyvern quickly rushing out to meet it.

"Sister, he will be going to get his soldiers out of there." Luna said. Celestia knew what Luna was suggesting, but she looked back at the others inside.

Twilight heard this and said with a stern look: "Someone needs to see what's going on out there. I can't go myself." She looked at her bandaged flank and wing with some apology.

Spike was still exhausted from the ordeal earlier today, and Twilight's friends wished to remain here. Obviously Discord wasn't an option, he had since woken up, but he wasn't in a condition to be going out to such a risky situation.

Celestia said to Luna: "I will stay here, and help keep the ponies calm. You go, you are in charge when the moon is in the sky."

Smiling slightly, Luna took off, commanding her guards:

"Orion, Scorpio, come with me!"

The bat winged pegasi took off after their mistress, as she flew towards the Oceanic Alliance tiltrotor craft at the edge of town.

* * *

><p>"Get this bird over there now!" Varkan yelled. He had quickly boarded the craft, and had soon after begun flying towards the tree of harmony, 40 miles away.<p>

It would take them 10 minutes to reach there, but Caarim had told him nothing new had happened since the field had stopped expanding. As they flew towards the site, Varkan knocked on the cockpit door to be let inside.

Shuffling in to come up behind the Orang-utan pilot and Salamander Co-pilot, Varkan sighed as the door was shut to the passenger compartment. In here, it was quieter, less rotor noise inside. He tapped the Salamander's shoulder, ordering him:

"Patch me to the camp! I need Caarim to link the agents to us!"

As the Salamander got to work, the Orang-utan pointed off to the left:

"Looks like we've got an escort!"

Looking out, even as they accelerated to 240 mph, Varkan saw the visible forms of Princess Luna and two night guard pegasi flying off to the left in the night sky.

"Leave them! When we get there, she may be able to explain what's happening!"

Varkan had no complaints about Luna coming with him, if anything it would be handy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tree of Harmony general area, Everfree Forest<strong>

**1 mile from site**

**7 minutes later**

The half mile radius around the tree of harmony was now virtually flattened, and the ground had crumbled so much under the shockwaves it resembled a crater filled with all sorts of debris.

At the centre, the tree pulsed as strong as ever, like a fallen star that shone a pillar of light, and an aurora like a geyser from that light, across the sky. The aurora continued to ripple, but it was a constant ripple now.

Lucius, Ohmen, Razak and Kynok had ventured as close as they dared, where the ground had collapsed slightly into a slope, leading to the edge of the flattened zone.

Having shrunk to his smaller form, resting the sphere container behind him, Razak was relaying through the comms what he was seeing:

"Yeah, nothing else. But the place is in ruins now. Its like a bomb hitting it over and over again."

As Razak spoke through the comms, Kynok looked at the sphere container behind him, lightly kicking it: "This little thing, hooked up to the tree, started all this?"

"I thought it wouldn't be doing this, we removed it, it seemed to slow when we did." Lucius wondered.

All the while, the earth tremors shook around them as the tree site continued to pulse.

Ohmen looked around, saying: "Lucius, light your horn as bright as you can. The pickup can come get us then."

Looking back, away from the sight, Ohmen pointed: "There's a clearing back there it can land in."

He turned back to the sight unfolding before them. Kynok muttered: "How much can this thing give out?"

* * *

><p>Now only 2 minutes out, the tiltrotor craft saw a distinct red light, near the edge of the flattened zone ahead, firing upwards from a clearing 100 metres from the slope. Lucius's flare spell.<p>

The Orang-utan pilot steered them towards the light, while Varkan saw Luna and her guards actually flying ahead of them, wanting to get there ahead of them.

All of a sudden, the Salamander co-pilot spoke up:

"Hey, I think its dimming now!"

Varkan looked ahead, and indeed the tree was pulsing less now, the outline of the tree becoming more visible as its light seemed to begin to fade.

* * *

><p>"It must be done!" Razak said.<p>

Indeed, the noise was dying, and the earth tremors were decreasing in strength with each pulse. Soon enough, the width of the energy beam firing skywards began to shrink, as the aurora overhead rippled less and less. The aurora stayed in the sky, as it would for a while once it finished.

Kynok heard hooves behind them, and swore loudly as he saw Luna and 2 guards approaching them:

"What happened?"

"We don't know. The dragon hooked this, thing, into the tree of harmony, linking it by an electric current. We removed it, but it must have finished whatever it was doing before we got it out." Ohmen explained.

Luna looked at the sphere container as Razak opened it. Inside, a crystal chunk, not unlike the ones around the tree before this, lay inside. Confused, Luna admitted: "How could this have triggered this display?"

Lucius yelled from the clearing behind them: "Our ride's here!"

The tiltrotor sounded as it flew in at the clearing further back, while down in the mile wide crater, the tree's beam, noise and shockwaves diminished in strength. Soon, it was less noisy than the tiltrotor craft's idling propellers as it rested in the clearing.

As Varkan came out of the tiltrotor over to them, some Salamander soldiers rushed out to help load the sphere container onto the tiltrotor with Razak. He turned to Luna as he saw her staring at the quietening site:

"You know what's happening?"

"No. This is unheard of." She quietly replied.

"We'll know more when we analyse, the.." Varkan trailed off as he heard the tree site finally go quiet, the beam above slowly dissipating. All eyes turned to the site as it dimmed.

The Tree of Harmony turned dark, losing all light. As soon as its last glow stopped, it blew apart in a white explosion, tin amidst the mile wide crater.

7 lights left it. 1 bright, plain blue/white light flew upwards like a cannon shot, rising to where the centre of the energy aurora was overhead.

Luna's eyes saw 6 other lights fire outwards in arcs, flying to smash in an even, hexagon shape around the crater rim twice as far from the tree as the half mile crater edge was. Each of the six lights was a different colour: Dark Pink, Purple, Red, Blue, Yellow and Green.

"The Elements." Luna breathed. In the distance, each smashed into the forest like a meteor, coming to rest.

She was about to turn to order her guards to retrieve them, but the 7th light overhead had come to hover miles above, amidst the aurora.

It was sucking in some of the aurora like a star within a nebula, as it grew in size.

After half a minute, it briefly flashed, and now was a less bright light overhead.

Varkan got out his binoculars, while others in the helicopter did the same. He looked through the lenses as the light slowly descended.

He almost dropped them as he saw a bipedal shape, with two long arms, 2 long legs, a long neck and a long tail slowly formed.

An Entity, composed of what looked like pure energy.

It was a very vague being, but glowed like the surface of a star, the same bluish/white as the energy the tree had fired.

The Entity lowered to the darkened tree, and by now its shape could be seen from the crater edge without binoculars. It hovered in place above the dark crystalline tree, seeming to look around contemplatively.

The tiltrotor's idle engine noise seemed non-existent as all stared in awe at this sight. Lucius, Razak, Kynok and Ohmen stared blankly, while the Salamander guards were afraid. Varkan, Luna and her guards were watching carefully, all being in the unknown here.

The Entity raised its long arms, its long neck and vague head stretching with its tail. Above it, it focused its energy, and loose debris from the ground around the tree flew to its form.

Forming a rocky skin around it, its form became one like a rocky being, still long in shape, but the blue/white energy made outlines in its rocky skin, like the outlines of the scales on a reptile.

Its rocky skin complete, four small openings emerged on its head, like four piercing, shining white eyes. From all the way at the edge of the crater, as it stretched its form, a rumbling voice could be heard, like an echoing breath that shook their bodies as it reached their ears:

_**"FREE. HARMONY DIVIDED, BUT NOW, THERE IS A WHOLE."**_

The voice was unsettling, but Varkan and Luna had no idea what this being would do now that it was free.

_**"SANCTUARY. DEEP, BUILD, GROW. AT LAST."**_

The Entity suddenly shot skywards like a missile, a bluish trail behind it, before it turned to dive vertically downwards, straight towards the tree's darkened husk and the crater's fractured centre.

**"FREE."**

The Entity's last word before it hit was almost like a breath of relief, but as it dove into the crater, the Tree of Harmony caved inwards, as the Entity dove down through the earth.

As it dug, the whole crater suddenly shook briefly, dust rising as the whole crater flashed a bluish white light at the fracture lines, before falling dim.

The whole place began to shake, as the biggest earthquake yet hit the place.

"Everybody out now! Fly if you can!"

The Salamanders rushed the sphere aboard, as Lucius and Ohmen boarded the tiltrotor craft as the whole place shook.

Kynok and Razak took off, while Varkan leapt aboard the Tiltrotor as it took off. Luna and her guards flew off, as they saw the aurora overhead giving enough light to see the crater begin to sink downwards.

The whole crater collapsed inwards, turning from a flat plane to a deep caldera while dust rose as the ground swallowed itself. Miraculously, the cataclysmic collapse was confined only to the shockwave formed crater around the tree.

After half a minute, the collapse subsided, but a brief flash of orange formed at the centre, as a bit of magma rose to the surface of the crater's centre briefly.

For the next 10 minutes, a miniature volcanic vent filled the centre of the crater, before it fell silent suddenly.

By the end of it all, as the Tiltrotor craft, Kynok, Razak, the night guards and Luna watched, the crater had filled with cooling lava at the centre, and a deep hole was left.

The Entity had taken the Tree with it, as it had burrowed right down into the earth, apparently right into the mantle. It seemed like it had destroyed itself.

But it was foolish to think something with that much energy as its body would be gone forever.

* * *

><p>Varkan sat in the passenger seat of the Tiltrotor as it flew back to camp, looking at Ohmen and Lucius as they regained themselves.<p>

Elsewhere, the night guards and Luna flew to the first of the Elements crash sites, shaken by what power they'd seen.

As they reached the first element, the Blue element of laughter, Luna saw that the Entity had sucked the elements, and the tree itself, dry. The Elements of Harmony were just as faded as the Tree had been before it disappeared, the gem here now a dull blue.

The others would turn out to be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>This sets up the sequel, but this story is not over yet.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>In keeping with my shades of grey type characters, this Entity will not necessarily be evil, or good, but will simply have its own aims. But this was planned from the start by this 'Garnet' employer.<strong>


	40. Ch 39: Respite and Reconciliation

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 39: Respite and Reconciliation**

* * *

><p><strong>March 28th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**60 miles east of Trottingham, River Trottern**

"Keep your weapons on them! Shoot if they turn on the troops, otherwise leave them!"

Field Commander Janua ordered his company back, as the last of the cables restraining the dragons gathered was undone.

The Komodo male was but one of many leading troop companies responsible for gathering the sedated, recovering dragons in one place, so as to guard them in case untreated, rabid ones attacked. It also meant they could keep them in line if they exercised their usual aggression towards their saviours.

The Komodo felt a sense of awe as the dragons shook themselves from the cables, mighty wings spreading as they awoke.

One of them, an orange female, glared as she heard weapons being cocked by the company of Komodo and Dingo troops, and an Orang-utan sitting at the turret of a nearby truck.

"We cured you! A disease was causing many of your kind to attack and act more aggressively! You are free to go, on your usual migration!"

Commander Janua spoke through a megahorn he'd pulled from his side, as he addressed the dozen or so dragons from a hilltop, 80 metres away, and on the other side of the Trottern river.

The orange dragoness hissed, asking as others behind her recovered and flexed:

"I saw ones being killed! Why should we trust you!?"

"They were too long infected. You, and many others, were able to be saved. Most of your kind have survived, and you will never be infected by this disease again! You can trust us, as we could have killed you when you were asleep, but we didn't!"

The orange dragoness thought for a moment, growling in agreement at the commander's words. She spread her wings, ignoring the shifting soldiers behind the commander, or the armed truck.

Without another word, she took flight with the others, passing over the troopers as they took flight on their migration as usual.

Looking on as they faded into the distant skies, Janua heard faint murmurs among his troops:

"-ungrateful buzzards."

As he approached, Janua thought to himself that not being attacked, despite having tied them all up, which was an insult enough, was gratitude enough.

Or as much as they'd get from wild Dragons.

* * *

><p>All over Equestria, the skies began to fill with more dragons waking and being released from their restraints after sedation.<p>

A handful of attacks took place, but a mixture of the Dragon code ethics, and some non-lethal weapons on only the attackers, stopped them quickly.

Even so, the nature of the cause of this disease, and what one more coordinated dragon had released, was a mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony caldera, Everfree Forest<strong>

**Late Morning**

Twilight's transport balloon waited about a hundred metres away, as the visitors gathered at the edge of the crater. Although, as Twilight pointed out as they had ventured to the edge, as the centre of the crater was a volcanic pit, it was technically a caldera.

The Mane 6, sans Applejack had all come, as they had to see for themselves what had happened to the Tree of Harmony, especially after they saw the lifeless, dull gems that had once been the brighter elements.

At the base of the mile wide caldera, a 200 metre diameter of molten lava, mostly black on the surface but bubbling orange in others, sat ominously amongst the dark grey rock crater.

As Luna and Celestia had to return to Canterlot to sort out affairs across the country with the migration problem over now, Twilight took it upon herself to investigate the fate of the Tree of Harmony.

She saw the lava pit, and figured this question was straight forward.

"I guess when that, thing, they reported with Luna punched down, it burrowed so deep that it hit the mantle. And with the forces rocking this place, it must have collapsed when he was digging so deep so fast."

Twilight's words did little to take away from the scope of the forces that shaped this caldera so quickly.

"Great, the tree is gone, the elements are useless, and now all that's left is a small volcano." Rainbow Dash dejectedly pointed out.

"I just wonder where that strange creature Luna said was there went." Rarity wondered. She heard stories of how it glowed like pure light, before it created a rocky skin for itself.

"I still can't believe a strange setup with some crystal shard did this." Twilight wondered. She already seen the things the collared dragon had used, and apparently Ohmen's company hadn't removed it in time.

Overhead, a faint roar sounded, and the girls looked skywards to see a flight of about 7 dragons heading south, high in the sky.

"At least the Migration is back to normal now." Fluttershy said, relief evident in her voice..

"Maybe now that this place is a lava pit, they'll wanna come here for a swim." Pinkie thought aloud. All of them looked at her, while Fluttershy asked aloud:

"Uhm, maybe we should leave, right?"

"I guess. There's not much more to see here anyway." Twilight said.

The 5 mares all climbed back to their balloon, but overhead, the dragons flying overhead looked at the volcanic vent below. That hadn't been there last migration, only 2 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, public parks.<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

In the public park area of Ponyville, tents had been set up to hold the dead, both civilians and stationed guards.

Visitors and recovering injured milled about, but it was deathly quiet for a place where that many people were gathered.

One could wonder whether it was the dead or the survivors that were quietest.

By now, the Oceanic Alliance troops had begun moving out, as soon as any companies releasing dragons were called back. Reconstruction workers would be shipped out to the affected areas, though Ponyville was affected minimally for what could have been.

In his disguise as 'Cutter', Ohmen wandered between the tents. He was one of a few Oceanic Alliance people that would feel comfortable walking among the ponies, but he considered it a curse now that was here.

He would look inside each tent, and laid on the ground were the bodies, usually 4 per tent, an embalming spell on the bodies to preserve them. Above them, loved ones, or comrades in the case of the guards, stood stoic or in a wreck.

61 dead, and 145 wounded, after Discord's episode. The Dragoneraqus had left with the 2 Princesses, unable to face the 6 guards he'd killed in his rage at the present moment. He'd nearly burst into tears as he left, when Al'kur had screamed at his departing form that he forgot the 3 changeling friends of his he'd also killed.

Looking to the side, Ohmen saw the Apple family huddled together inside one of the tents, a nurse nearby. They'd requested to see Granny Apple's body, despite still having bandaged burns or fractured bones to recover from.

Ohmen felt a twinge of pain as he recognized the smallest one, Apple Bloom. He'd given her advice on not adhering to one's preset destiny, or one's cutie mark. This time he had no advice to give, but he dared not enter the tent.

In his disguise, he simply walked on through the crowds.

Further back, a pair of young fillies noticed him, and quickly walked past a few ponies in the park and tents to intercept 'Cutter'.

* * *

><p>"Cutter!"<p>

Ohmen turned, and saw Apple Bloom's two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. He asked, hoping they didn't know he wasn't who he said he was:

"Why are you two here? Did you-"

"Apple Bloom. We just wanted to, see if she was-" Sweetie Belle trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"I saw her. I wish more could have been done."

"Why couldn't your friends save her granny?" Scootaloo asked. The question had come across as barbed, even though the filly had no hostile intent.

"My, friends?"

"We know. People know about you, but we're one of a few that know its you." Sweetie said. Ohmen sighed, but said:

"The disease that infected the dragons, made them angry, there were some that were using it as a distraction. They were smarter, one of them attacked a weak area, and got to the Apples because of it. We did everything we could, believe me, but we didn't know that would happen."

"What about Apple Bloom? Will she be alright?" Scootaloo asked. They had thankfully retreated between two tents when Ohmen gave them one last piece of advice.

"She'll recover. But you girls must give her space. Let her know you are there for her, when she's ready. Tell her she only has to ask for you." Ohmen said. It was the best advice he could give to those who knew someone grieving significantly.

Ohmen looked around, and muttered: "I must be going now. But look out for your friend, she'll need you."

"We will."

"Did, any of your other classmates lose anyone?" Ohmen asked.

"We saw Diamond Tiara inside one of the tents with her dad. I think her mom-" Sweetie said, but she couldn't finish. The word was stuck on her tongue despite being surrounded by its presence.

Ohmen winced, and turned to leave, saying: "Take care of them. Show them they can trust you, lean on you."

The disguised Unicorn left the two, who wandered off to a nearby tent. Despite their misgivings, they felt great sympathy for their bully as she stood over her dead mother, her father trying not to break down beside her.

* * *

><p>Ohmen briskly walked to the edge of the park, where the last few tents were. As he turned, he hastened when he noticed a dark pink mare comforting a grieving mare and her son. Inside the tent nearby, her dead daughter rested alongside her dead husband.<p>

He reached the edge of the park, relaxing as he saw he could finally leave this place, reminding him of the 61 ponies they failed.

A hoof on his back made him pause, and he sighed as the turned around to see Cheerilee looking at him. She wasn't angry, but simply stared with the sorrow she'd held for the dead around the town, uncaring of who he was at that moment.

She said quietly: "Thank you."

"For what? I betrayed your trust, all to get some people in to defend this town."

"I saw how you and your friends fought to protect this town, and to preserve as many dragons as possible. A small betrayal like that is nothing." She said. Looking around at the ponies milling in and out of the park, always leaving quieter than they came in, Ohmen said:

"Even so, I'm leaving. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but, I wouldn't have been accepted if I'd come out with who I am. We didn't trust this country's leaders very well." Ohmen turned away as he muttered:

"I don't trust most ponies anymore. Freaks aren't often viewed well."

Cheerilee asked: "What exactly are you?"

"A mutant. I was experimented on 29 years ago, after I was captured. I was slowly dying, until the group I work for came to me, and offered me treatment. I'd lost my magic, so they gave me power over magnetic objects as a gift, but had to change me to a part changeling to gain them. I chose to turn myself into a monster to live, but I doomed myself to never truly belong among ponykind."

Cheerilee wondered, but it dawned on her: "That thing you turned into, that large black thing with the brown mane, is that-"

"My true form, yes. Its why I live among others, both because I wasn't trusted enough by Ponykind, and I saw others that needed my help."

Ohmen sadly said: "You are a wonderful mare Cheerilee. Your students are lucky to have you as their teacher, and I was lucky enough to know you."

Turning around to leave, Ohmen was surprised when Cheerilee said calmly:

"Did you mean any of it? I liked you, but did you mean to charm me so?"

"I wasn't trying to charm you." Ohmen said truthfully.

Leading him off by the hoof slowly, to just inside a nearby building alley, Cheerilee admitted: "And yet you still did so despite not trying."

"Cheerilee, please stop-"

"No. Before you leave, I want to see you. For who you really are. If I never see you again, I want to have a clear memory of what you really looked like." She urged, adamant in her last wish.

Ohmen hesitated, but sighed as he relaxed himself. He reverted back to his Unicorn form.

"This, is what my old self looked like, and what I go around as to seem normal at times."

Cheerilee saw his dust grey coat and brown mane, noting his mild ruggedness and mid aged appearance. He was older than she thought, but not in a bad way. She asked:

"How old are you?"

"53." Ohmen admitted.

Cheerilee said: "You look good for 53."

"This is a disguise, if I was normal, I wouldn't look this young."

Ohmen further relaxed, and his body began to shift upwards, his front legs extending slightly as his brown mane grew, but his grey coat began to slowly morph into black plating and green joints.

Gasping, Cheerilee saw him standing before her. He was a 2 heads taller than her, almost gorilla like in basic shape. Parts of his grey coat stuck out from his black plating, but his brown mane flowed like a long hair piece from his head. His green eyes were permeated by his normal blue eyes like pupils within them, and his fangs were smaller than she'd expected.

"This is why I can never be among Ponies. A few might accept me, but the majority won't. I'm better off abroad." Ohmen admitted, his voice laced with a few insect like clicks here and there.

Cheerilee looked over his form, and said: "You saved lives. And your friends as well. No one should be discriminated against if they've done that."

"You're right, no one should, and yet.." Ohmen trailed off.

Cheerilee stroked his face, as he thought of the dead tents back there while they stood together in the alley. He hated this, whenever made a new friend he often had to leave shortly afterwards.

He hated having to disguise himself, and his lifestyle requirement of lies had tainted many people he'd come to care about. No wonder he found solace among those who look for the tainted or were tainted themselves.

For Cheerilee, she thought of how this fear of prejudice had soiled not just her and Ohmen's relationship, but brought strains even in this time of mourning between allies.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle of Friendship<strong>

**Early Evening**

By now most of the Oceanic Alliance basic forces had left, being slowly replaced by reconstruction workers brought in across the country at about 200 in number, including a dozen or so to Ponyville.

Only the agents of the Hephaestus group, with their more independent work lines, remained. But most of them remained aloof, in the camp. The few who ventured forth either had concerns, or didn't care what others thought of their presence.

It was Twilight who had found Varkan and Caarim inside the study, the sphere container on the floor and the crystal fragment inside still sat upon the table.

She and the 2 had poured over the setup, but found nothing, by technology or magical means. Experts from the Oceanic Alliance would come within a week to investigate, while it would be moved to Canterlot to be studied by the Unicorns there at the same time. After all, Twilight, Varkan and Caarim could only do so much with their set up, and Twilight and those 2 had commitments to do.

"I thought we agreed that we'll leave it for the experts? This will take weeks, months of investigation." Twilight said as she walked over.

Caarim looked at her, saying: "Yes, but Varkan here has been, concerned, ever since he saw that being. It seemed to be born when this merged with the tree."

Varkan said:

"I think that thing was inside the crystal, and used the power at the tree to gain the form it took."

The Wyvern said with some fear:

"I've defeated Celestia in her prime, I and others barely beat Discord. That thing, is everything I've argued against. But I don't know where it stands, whether it has a cause, faction or what it will do. No one can tell when it will return, if it will, or what it will do."

Twilight saw for the first time the fragility that rested at the core of this Wyvern. Despite his bravado, stoicism and aggression, he was perhaps the most fearful of anything that was dangerous of anyone. If he died, so much more would be lost.

Caarim said: "Best we can do, when we return, is organize a group to monitor the globe for any signals matching the elements. There's enough left in them to get a reading of their signals."

The Cobra's suggestion did little to ease Varkan's subdued fears. He said:

"I've made a living of bringing supposed gods to their knees, with or without help. But, I've stood up to users of such power. How can anyone stand up against that power when it has a mind of its own? And no body to harm?"

Twilight heard the Wyvern's last fearful question to himself, and reassured him: "If it does become a threat, it won't be you or any one faction against it, it will be everyone. If this migration has shown anything, its that great things can be done if we stand together."

Varkan snorted, as he said: "This is why I trust you, and Cadance in turn, over Luna and definitely Celestia or Discord. You earned your power through hard work and skill, not with the help of one's natural talents."

Caarim smiled as he saw his normally stoic leader beginning to build a bridge, eve if it was a flimsy one for now.

But so much more had to be done before they could leave, personal or organization details combined. The Entity's whereabouts and its future would have to wait for now.

In the aftermath of the Migration calamity, the costs had to be paid, and some long divided groups had to be at least patched together to have links in case anything like this happened again.

No bridges could be built unless there was understanding on both sides of the divides.

* * *

><p><strong>My recent experience gave me some inspiration for this chapter. I'll try and put out 2 chapters in one night over the weekend, to make up for the one I missed due to my experience.<strong>

**It will be easier, as I'm trying not to let my chapters get too long, keeping them under 3000 words ideally. [Ch 35: Varkan's vindication got to somewhere over 4000 words...yeesh. In one night, its not easy, even though action is written faster for me.]**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Also, if anyone leaves a review, I have a question:<strong>

**Between, or during the sequel, I'm thinking of making a 3rd story devoted to purely oneshots. They could be:**

**-Character oneshots, past, present but not future. Canon or OC, whichever has the best potential.**

**-Informative oneshots, such as species history, event history [Dingolian revolution details], or even how powerful events shaped the world, literally [natural disaster, Discord's Equestrian civil war/destabilizing of Sun/moon orbit requiring Discord to make them magically controlled for safety]**

**-Comedy oneshots, involving canon/OC characters, though within context, nothing too outlandish [crossovers forbidden], [References/4th wall breaks aren't however.]**

**-Song oneshots, adapting lyrics of certain songs to suit characters/situations/environments, depending on the song. I have some ideas already, and some main singers would be perfect as some characters.**


	41. Ch 40: Grievous Truths, Bridges

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 40: Grievous truths, Bridges**

* * *

><p><strong>March 29th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Royal Palace, Gardens.**

**Early Morning**

Isolated out in the gardens, deep within the palace garden maze, Discord was hunched up beside the hedge wall of his section.

Ever since he'd woken up yesterday, and had returned with the Princesses, he hadn't spoken a word since his arrival, and had sealed himself in the room he'd been given.

He couldn't bear to face Celestia after what he had done.

Now, as he needed a place to think where people didn't know where he was, away from his palace room, he'd teleported to the centre of the garden maze.

* * *

><p>By now a handful of guards had been searching for the Dragoneraqus, and Celestia was near distraught to say the least.<p>

Luna, tired from her night shift, was heading to her rest for the day when she saw Celestia pacing about in front of a window in the hallway she was in.

Luna asked: "No sign of him?"

"No, he left. He's still upset by what happened." Celestia said sadly. Luna looked out to the gardens, saying: "He's only been gone for a few hours, but I'd have sensed if he'd gone far during the last hours of night."

"He hasn't left the palace grounds. Try looking for him out there." Luna suggested, letting a light yawn escape her mouth.

Luna walked off, bidding her sister good day as she went to have her rest.

Celestia looked out to the gardens, and a few minutes later she was flying high above them, searching for a greyish/brown shape anywhere.

* * *

><p>Huddled down in the maze, Discord barely heard the faint fluttering as an Alicorn landed near him.<p>

"Discord. Please, say something."

"..."

"Discord, you weren't to blame. Varkan antagonised you, to get you away from the town. It wasn't your fault."

"But, I killed them." Discord croaked.

Celestia didn't know what to do, but sat on her hunches beside the huddled Dragoneraqus, for once seeming bigger than he was. Within the maze she just sat beside him.

"You wouldn't have if you weren't infected. You know this." She urged.

"But I did do it. And I hurt others, I hurt Twilight, I called Spike a traitor, I hurt his adoptive parents, I, insulted you, and nearly..." Discord trailed off, unable to finish saying what he'd nearly done to her in his anger on the mountain side.

He shook slightly, but shirked away as Celestia laid a comforting wing on his shoulder:

"No! Don't, I can't do this anymore." He said.

"Discord, you weren't yourself then, please." Celestia said, some tears coming to her eyes as she tried to get Discord out of his slump.

"But what I said, how I wanted more, I was being honest. But, I ruined it forever, I went too far, and if Varkan and his friends hadn't stopped me I-" Discord stopped himself, looking into Celestia's purple eyes as he was unable to finish.

"Discord, why didn't you say anything about our back and forth?" Celestia asked.

"I was, afraid, that if I made the first move forwards I'd mess it up. And I have, but I have 9 dead because of me along with it." Discord admitted dejectedly. He spat out with some anger:

"Varkan was right. I was so angry because I knew what he'd done to you years ago, and I let that get the better of me. Just, the thought of him nearly killing you.. And I could have destroyed so much if I wasn't stopped."

Celestia was quiet for a few moments, while Discord hung his head in his misery. Her voice broke his silence:

"Discord, please, look at me."

Sighing, Discord lifted his head to face her.

A pair of lips met his own, his eyes shooting open as Celestia's were shut in passion.

For a few seconds they just stayed that way, until Celestia pulled back with a whisper:

"I've wanted to go further too, I'm sorry for not coming forwards myself."

Discord said with a pained voice:

"But, I killed them. How can you love me after I did those things?"

"You weren't in control. And, I'm so glad you were saved in the end. I didn't want to lose you, someone I can love who won't die of age like so many others." Celestia was tearing up herself as she admitted this secret desire of hers.

She pulled Discord close, saying: "I will help you through this, but don't say it was your fault again, promise me. We can start by helping those who lost ones you killed. I will be there with you every step."

Discord silently rested in Celestia's wings as she held him tight. His suppressed tears of regret and self loathing mixed with ones of happiness as his Sun held him as a lover at last.

It would be a good half an hour before they returned to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, central town area.<strong>

**Late Morning**

As more and more Oceanic Alliance personnel left in the transports, only the Hephaestus people were left now. Before they left, as a gesture of good will, they had volunteered to help with some of the reconstruction. Namely, anything critical, like a bridge Varkan had ole'd a charging Dragon into headfirst.

With some Earth ponies having built the wooden frame and a cement mixer ready, Cal'vel had taken to lifting the stones into place once they'd been appropriately cemented up. What would have been heard work for earth ponies came easy to him.

This last piece, and most crucially, the keystone. Dropping it in place, the bridge arch was now complete, but more stones above it were needed before it could fully support itself, let alone those crossing it.

With the Earth ponies cementing the stone blocks, Varkan had taken it upon himself to mix the cement, a tedious, constant job. But he didn't complain, even if he found it physically easy. He'd destroyed the bridge, so he would help rebuild it.

"Well, we've done half the bridge work, I say we take a break." The lead Earth pony worker wiped his brow as he saw Cal'vel pick up the last piece for now. His accomplice agreed, and awkwardly nodded to Varkan and Cal'vel: "Thanks."

"No problem." Cal'vel said, reserved but happy to help. Varkan stiffly nodded, and muttered: "This cement batch is nearly empty anyway."

The Wyvern took a few buckets of water nearby to begin cleaning out the mixer of the excess cement, while Cal'vel and the 2 worker ponies went off ahead to get a break.

All over town, rebuilding and reconstructing the lives nearly torn apart had already begun. Healing would better take place in a non-ruined town.

Townhouses, the train railyard, even Sweet Apple Acres, already had reconstruction or plans in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

**Midday**

Along with a few worker ponies, 2 of Twilight's friends had offered to help rebuild Sweet Apple acres. They would not be alone however, as more hands would help.

"So, barn or house first?" Razak wondered aloud.

"What do the plans say?" Spike turned to the workers, who looked down at the blueprints before replying: "House. You 4, and the others, can clear debris while we get the equipment ready."

"Cleanup duty. The worst part of any job." Kynok said to himself.

"Lighten up, we have an extra dragon to do some heavy lifting for now." Lucius argued.

As the four clones, though one only recently revealed and upgraded, set about clearing debris from the destroyed house and later the barn, Rainbow Dash was looking between Razak and Spike rapidly.

"Its so wierd, Spike looks exactly like his brother now!"

Standing near her, Rarity said to herself: "Our little Spike is, quite different now. I'm not sure we can call him little anymore."

Up ahead, Spike grabbed a support beam, weighing about half a tonne, and lifted it clear of the house to begin a pile a few metres away. Beside him, Razak was pulling equally large pieces free of the pile, while Lucius was using his dark magic to pull clear lots of smaller pieces in large droves.

Kynok was in charge of cutting up the debris pile into smaller pieces.

The Wyvern looked over at the idle mares, and yelled: "Hey, idle nags, get busy!"

He sliced apart another long wooden beam while Rarity remembered how callous, and rude Kynok could be. But she could forgive his attitude, as his actions had spoken more than his words a few days ago.

Rainbow flew over to help lift the debris clear to the pile, while Rarity wandered over to Kynok.

"What can I do here?"

"You wanna help? Use that horn of yours to hold up some pieces while I cut them up."

Looking around, Rarity saw a long beam Kynok hadn't touched in the pile, and used her magic to lift it slightly up from the pile.

A quick flash, and Kynok's arm blades began chopping away, a few hits breaking through the beam at different places.

"Your friend who lived here, she should consider herself lucky."

As a few hits sounded, Rarity asked: "Why?"

"One, she has you and her other friends still alive. Two, she survived that blast and only lost her grandmother. I've been around a lot, the three of us, and we've seen people that have lost a lot more to less than a dragon attack."

Rarity dropped the beam as Kynok hacked through its last part, saying: "It still doesn't change what happened to her. She's lost so much by losing her grandmother."

"Knowing how much more she could have lost will help her get over this loss. Lucky na-, ponies like her, and you, have so much more to lose than many I've met."

Kynok sliced apart another beam, and said: "Just tell her to not take her remaining family for granted. At least she had one to start with."

Kynok muttered the last part to himself, so low that Rarity couldn't hear it. The Unicorn took Kynok's words to heart, even though she didn't know the jealousy Kynok felt deep inside because of his upbringing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner<strong>

**Early afternoon**

With most present occupied, only those who needed recovery time or were off work for now had freedom among the Hephaestus members.

Ohmen was meeting with Twilight, along with Al'kur, to discuss the near term future, as letters from Canterlot insisted on thanking their involvement somehow.

Faral had met up with Smoulder, who had been following Caarim along the street in her smaller form, as he headed to where the 2 remaining changeling troops were.

A bakery, decorated to look entirely edible, with seating outside for those eating in.

Caarim was there, sat beside 2 unknown ponies, a stallion and a mare.

It didn't take much to guess who they were, considering the downcast, lifeless eyes both ponies had.

A few ponies were warily watching the King Cobra, but they had a newfound respect for any of the out-of-towners, in light of their recent defence efforts.

Walking over, Caarim stood up more in height, as Smoulder asked the two of them gently: "How are you two holding up?"

"We'll get by. Jaeren came here after I recommended it. I thought Kurlii here might like it." The female changeling, Ku'rin, replied, her tone low.

Looking over, it was obvious that Kurlii had taken up eating as a way of handling his grief. Faral knew this wouldn't last forever, but said: "Take it easy Kurlii. Your brothers would never want to see you choke to death."

Putting down the fork in his magical grip, Kurlii replied in a raspy tone: "Yeah, Moel and Lerrii would be asking me for some of this."

A pink mare walked out, carrying another plate-load of eclairs to put in front of Kurlii.

"Here ya go."

Pinkie suddenly noticed Smoulder and Faral standing with the 3 of them, and said happily: "Can I help in any way?"

"I don't think you sell what we normally eat." Faral commented.

Smoulder lightly glared at the curt Komodo female, and said: "We just wanted to check on our friends here."

"Okie-Dokie! If he wants any more, just say. Changelings sure are hungry fellas." Pinkie bounced back as she went to a table to clear off some plates.

"Wait, how did she-?" Smoulder asked.

"She recognized Ku'rin from her visits in disguise, and I told her they wanted to stay disguised to avoid too many eyes, especially after the others died." Caarim explained.

From out of the bakery, picking up a few ingredients she couldn't get from the wilderness, Fluttershy lightly gasped as she saw the new Komodo and Fire Drake standing with the Cobra and 2 ponies at the table.

"Oh, I know you two. Pinkie told me who your friends are also." Fluttershy pointed at the 2 changelings, with Kurlii stuffing his face quietly as Ku'rin lightly flashed her skin to show she was indeed a changeling.

Fluttershy saw Smoulder's bandaged wings and lightly patched body, and asked: "I'm sorry Discord hurt you so badly. Is he alright?"

"He's fine from what I've heard. I've had much worse happen to me anyway." Smoulder reassured the pegasus.

"He wouldn't have been fine if I'd gotten a hold of him." Faral muttered.

Fluttershy looked down, while she meekly said: "Well, thank you for helping the town. Its horrible to imagine what might have happened if you didn't help."

The Pegasus walked away briskly, not wanting to leave her cottage unoccupied for too long.

All the while, Smoulder and Faral sat with Caarim, as they provided company for the 2 mourning changelings, Ku'rin and Kurlii.

Moel and Lerrii, Kurlii's brothers, and Jaeren, Ku'rin's close friend and accomplice. It was hoped their deaths would be the last before bridges of peace opened more between both sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridges, and considering what Varkan and Cal'vel are helping rebuild.<strong>

**[Ba-dum-tish]**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would**

* * *

><p><strong>As per my last chapter, any reviewsmessages with responses to the one shots story suggestion are welcome. It would be a good way to get stories out of the way that wouldn't fit with the overarching narrative of the greater story of this one, or the sequel[s].**

**Comedy, drama, parody/satire or in-universe factual one shots is what I'm thinking. Some character focused, others broad topics/events.**


	42. Ch 41: Foundations for a Future

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 41: Foundations for a Future**

* * *

><p><strong>April 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Canterlot, Parliament**

**Late Morning**

The council session had ended, and the foundations for a wave of enforced limits on certain technologies was to be established, in exchange for the Oceanic Alliance being free to do as it wished in other respects.

A TV link was brought in by Caarim, who had come to Canterlot with Ohemn as emmisaries. The TV link provided connection to the key Oceanic Alliance leaders, along with Maurik from the Hephaestus group.

More crucially, trade routes would be less regulated to allow more free trade into the Oceanic Alliance, which had for too long been insular.

The Hephaestus Research Company, with its great influence across the Oceanic Alliance, had been called up to have laws made for it to be regulated more thoroughly. Despite never truly stepping too far, the Company's response, namely via the CEO Maurik, was in agreement to these regulations. A roadblock was hit when regulations concerning the cloning technology they had patented and continued to fund were called up, with Maurik saying his chief shareholder, Varkan, would dogmatically refuse to comply with such regulations.

The day before, a letter had been sent to Varkan, still in Ponyville helping rebuild, to argue for regulating the cloning technology.

It had been returned this morning, along with a very short response letter, written in his own blood.

Celestia was the one to argue to her councillors that Varkan's needs and aims with such technology were noble, as the rebuilding of a race wasn't something to stop.

Now, with the groundwork laid, it was clear, that even with the predicted nuclear weapons, special weapons and corporate reach limitation laws that would eventually be implemented, regulating cloning technology would not be involved on any level.

* * *

><p>Celestia walked from her podium in the parliament hall, but shivered when she saw the short letter Varkan had written in response. Deep red blood served as ink.<p>

**Wyverns will not be made extinct by bureaucrats.**

She sealed the letter inside the envelope, handing it to her assistant as she walked out of the hall to her next engagements.

Councillors bowed to her as she walked down the hall, but she saw Ohmen and Caarim talking down one part of the corridor, and made her way over.

Ohmen was in his Unicorn form, as he figured his true form might scare off the councillors.

* * *

><p>"Ohmen?"<p>

Her former student turned to see Celestia standing before them, her assistant beside her carrying her papers in his side bag. Caarim greeted her:

"Princess, can we help you?"

"I just wanted to wish you both well. Steps in the right direction were made today."

Ohmen nodded, but he saw faint whispers and some politicians looking over at them. He could read lips well enough to know they were hating him, a pony, for not bowing to the princess.

Ohmen said offhandedly: "Strange, nearly 2 months ago, I was imprisoned in this city, and was breaking out with outside help."

Celestia remembered all too well, and said: "Things have changed since then, hopefully for the better."

Ohmen knew what she was asking before she said it:

"Is there any way I can ask you to return? You were a brilliant student, and a good friend." She was asking genuinely, as she had been conflicted ever since the day their relations fell apart.

"You didn't listen to me, I thought you trusted me. And I know I ended up working for Varkan in the end, but I can't easily let go what happened to me because you didn't trust me enough."

Celestia's sad look showed her regrets, but Ohmen said with a slight smile: "My home is overseas now. I'm too different from who I was. But, maybe, if these measures start working, I can come when our two sides are closer."

Smiling, Celestia said: "I understand. I know you have your own feelings about me, and this country. In your own time Ohmen, I can trust you to make the best choice."

Ohmen didn't reply for a few seconds, but said a simple: "Thank you."

He turned to leave, saying to Caarim: "I'll meet you back at the hotel."

As Ohmen walked off, Celestia saw Caarim look at her with some worry:

"How is, Discord? Is he holding up?"

"He's getting over it. But he's a good friend, so I'll help him how I can."

Caarim received mental glimpses of the maze makeup, but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to ask one more thing, so he relied on the oldest trick in the book he knew. Just asking about something would prompt the person to think about it, and he would get the answer whether they agreed or not.

"You got the letter with information, or how little there was, on that strange entity that came from the Tree Caldera. Have you made a decision on whether to keep an open line with Varkan, as he requested, in case it returns? If anyone knows more about this, , or the energy its taken, its you."

Celestia thought for a moment, as she had mulled over the request she'd gotten from Varkan. It was remarkable, how he viewed her with such contempt at times yet still asked for help when it called for it.

"I still need to research anything I can, before I can see what help I'll be."

_That will be a yes._ Caarim mentally knew he had her, and he didn't even have to read her mind to know that.

"We'll be in contact, but that thing is still out there." Caarim said. He gave a quick bow, before he slithered off to head back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot, Royal Palace<strong>

**Throne room**

**Early Afternoon**

"Aunt Celestia? Might I have a word?"

Celestia looked up, and saw Prince Blueblood had entered the throne room doors. Like Cadance, he wasn't really a Prince, not by birth at least. Even though he hadn't achieved the rank of Alicorn by advancing his magical studies enough, he had useful qualities to him. All of which gave Celestia more patience, along with Luna and Cadance, to his behavioural tendencies.

"Of course Blueblood. What is it?"

Celestia's scribe had just left, as she now had a free few moments before a new batch of bills to sign or deny were due in only 20 minutes.

"I have some doubts about trusting these people from the Oceanic Alliance."

Celestia narrowed her eyes, asking: "And why is that?"

"I mean no disrespect, but its not the races and governments I distrust, but certain individuals that have influence. Varkan, and others in the Hephaestus research company, and a few linked to them across the governments."

Celestia relaxed her gaze, at least Blueblood wasn't succumbing to racist behaviour, like some councillors or citizens.

"Aunt, you know I was a high ranking officer during the Wyvern war. I've read how the technology the Hephaestus group has is stemmed from their advanced tech. Varkan, and other Wyverns, had a strong hand in boosting the group."

It was true, despite Blueblood's lack of Alicorn status, his magic had advanced enough that he had a longer lifespan than a normal Unicorn, just over double the usual 90 years. It was such service commitments that ultimately made him decide he needed not advance his magic further.

"What is the point you wish to make?" Celestia asked.

"I'm saying, that Varkan, and some of his associates, were involved in plots that influenced politics and governments across what would become the Oceanic Alliance. Actions by them involved skirmishes, a full blown revolution, playing tribes against one another." Blueblood urged.

"You're questioning whether to trust Varkan and some of his associates, given their history." Celestia realised.

"Yes. I've seen what war they were capable of waging, and now they're stronger, more united. I feel as though the Wyvern ideology has been reincarnated into the Oceanic Alliance. Technology advancing, and not letting anyone stand in their way."

"Your fears are ill founded Blueblood. They came to us, they agreed about the regulations." Celestia said, unfazed.

"But they've proven they can harm us, more easily than any rival government should be able to. If they wanted to, they could do so much damage to us." Blueblood urged.

Celestia saw Blueblood's point, but smiled lightly: "Well, that means both sides are on the same page then."

Blueblood was puzzled, while Celestia continued: "Peace is a fragile thing, in any time. But, when two sides are more or less evenly matched, as they can now easily attack just as we could against them in the past, the balance can be better kept."

Blueblood was doubtful, and asked sceptically as the scribe re-entered with the new laws to sign or deny: "And what if things fall through? If no side has a distinct advantage anymore, what then?"

Celestia sighed, and said with certainty: "That question is why communication and cooperation is key, between us and them. No side wants war, and avoiding war is one of the most difficult battles there is."

She said: "As for Varkan? He has his feelings towards me, but if he's anything its ruthlessly calculating. He knows he shouldn't risk the peace, as he can work to his end goal unimpeded now. He was diverting attention to getting the message for evening the playing field, but now he will focus inwards."

"Blueblood, I can assure you that Varkan's part in politics is done in all likelihood, as is the Hephaestis Group. If they do get involved again, it will be for things none of us could have foreseen. And if the governments are influenced by the company, they've agreed to regulations that will stop them going too far."

As Blueblood turned to leave, he said: "Thank you auntie, I just wanted to be sure you knew the risks."

"Believe me Blueblood, the risks of involving with them and Varkan's influence were the first thing on my mind." Celestia replied. She magically began signing the first document, approving a law for immigration permits to be issued to extra Oceanic Alliance workers to help rebuilt Trottingham's roads.

Blueblood left the throne room, but Celestia mulled over his concerns, hoping to all things that her confidence in this newfound cooperation would last.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Castle of Friendship<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

A family reunion of sorts was going on in the Princess's castle. The recent family ties they'd discovered hadn't arrived though, not yet anyhow.

Despite Twilight urging her parents and brother things were fine now, they'd insisted on coming down to Ponyville. Shining Armour and Cadance could spare time, as the Crystal Empire had come out largely unharmed for the most part, the Crystal Heart and reinforcements diverting the migration from the empire.

She was hoping that they had prepared themselves, as the great revelations found about Spike had been triggered after all. He would never be the same again.

Inside the lounge, with all of Twilight's living quarters on the upper floors, they all sat around the small table as they discussed the matters.

Or at least they all would be, if an unpleasant discovery hadn't been found at the bottom of the debris in Sweet Apple Acres, found buried as they started construction on the barn's wood beam skeleton.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes ago<strong>

**2 miles outside of town.**

Spike and Razak trod carefully, as they carried the burnt, dusty missile between them.

About 200 metres behind them, Smoulder and Cal'vel followed.

"Of all the things to find. How the hell didn't it get blown up in the blast when the other one went off!?" Razak harshly whispered.

"Shut up, it might go off." Spike said.

They'd walked far out of town, near the edge of the forest. The missile had been buried beneath the debris, and had been affected in a way that its warhead had been activated.

Razak and Spike had uncovered it, so they'd been picked to carry it.

Smoulder asked Cal'vel: "If it goes off, as they take more after you, how do you think they'll fare?"

"Might have trouble hearing?" Cal'vel says.

"Do you think Kurze knows he's that strong?" Smoulder asks.

"He could use a confidence booster. If it does, he'll know. If not, we'll tell him." Cal'vel said. He looked at Smoulder: "Besides, you'd survive that missile going off."

"Not unscathed, I'm not a super among my kind." Smoulder poked back.

* * *

><p>"Easy, easy.." Razak whispered. He was having a riot in playing Kurze on, now that the missile was 2 miles clear of anyone.<p>

Gently setting the missile down, Spike saw Razak nod, and he bolted back across the field they'd set it in. Razak ran, but not as fast.

Smoulder muttered to Cal'vel: "That's faster than he'll ever run in future I'll bet."

Spike leapt to the other side of a rock, while Razak ran around to behind it on the other side.

Razak got out the control, rigged by remote to the plastic explosive set on the side of the missile.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Apple Acres, same time.<strong>

Pulling the cables to raise the main structure of the barn, Kynok held it in place while the Apple family visitors, who had begun slowly arriving in Ponyville, held it in place.

Lucius and he were on their last day of work, setting up the main structure of the house and barn. Lucius was planting new seeds in the field, to replace the burnt field ones, while Kynok was where he was.

A distant boom echoed, which made the Earth ponies pause briefly. In actual fact, it wasn't the first time over the past 3 days that an attacked artillery vehicle had left ammunition needing to be disposed of safely.

A wave of relief spread, as it meant the missile, like the one that had accidentally taken Granny Apple's life and wrecked the farm, was gone.

Work resumed, while Kynok saw Big Mac working nearby with Applejack. Applebloom was helping with preparing the new roof tiles, while the elder siblings were helping erect the frame for the new barn.

The two siblings looked at the ground, as they remembered the blast as they heard the missile being detonated. Even as they worked to take their minds off it, and work to rebuild what Granny would have wanted rebuilt, they still were affected.

Kynok said nothing, and moved to hoist the next beam.

"Too bad the heavy lifters won't be back. Damn family reunion.." Kynok muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Castle of Friendship<strong>

**Mid Afternoon**

"Was Spike hurt in any way? We saw some of the damage to the railyard on the way in?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"No, Spike was fine. If anything, he was least harmed of those who fought Discord. You should have seen how powerful he got when he took in mine and Celestia's magic." Twilight remarked.

"But its true he won't ever be small again?" Night Light asked.

Twilight said with a smile: "No, but after the help this town got, I don't think his change will be as much of a problem."

"We saw his parents and brother fighting in the Crystal Empire, his brother seems reasonable." Cadance said, remembering the purple and blue eyed dragon when they met.

"I'm still wondering how they are when not in combat." Shining Armour said.

From the doorway, Twilight's head guard, Flash Sentry, lightly coughed as he entered:

"Your highness. Spike has arrived, with his, family."

"Great, send him up please." Twilight asked, a light blush coming to her face.

Flash left down the stairs immediately, but not before Cadance caught Twilight gazing at him avidly as he left. She had her suspicions confirmed, but now wasn't the time for such things.

They had a new extension on their family to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>A note on the Apples, often I've seen family occupying themselves to handle grief, especially as the funeral hasn't happened yet.<strong>

**[The other Apples came for the reconstruction, then the funeral. Bury her with a fast rebuilt home is better, that and there are other funerals going on along with hers.]**

**Next chapter shall dive into a family bridging. A reminder, that the shrunken forms of these dragons is between double to triple the height of the average Pony. Wyverns and Komodos are just about double the height, so slightly less.**

**[e.g. Varkan/Faral would stand eye to eye with Iron Will/ about a head above Celestia. Cal'vel, Smoulder, Razak and Spike/Kurze would be all slightly taller than Varkan, though Cal'vel and Smoulder more so.]**

**[Ohmen's mutate form would be about equal height with Celestia, while Caarim can be as high as he can get his body off the ground. Lucius and Ohmen's disguise forms are that of largely-built Unicorns, so no size disparity there.]**

**For the record, Dingos are slightly smaller than Diamond Dogs, but faster. Orang-utans are about Diamond Dog size, and you get the general idea of other races after that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique as one would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, like I've said before, any comments on the proposed one shot series story, and any suggestions for it [OCcanon characters, sketchs/events within context/reason, or just some out of context scenarios for the LOLs, such as musical or comedy sketches/adaptations.] are welcome.**


	43. Ch 42: Distant Draconic Relations

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 42: Distant Draconic Relations**

* * *

><p><strong>April 2nd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Castle of Friendship**

**Mid Afternoon**

"So, uhm..." Twilight Velvet trailed off.

Standing across from them in the lounge, where Twilight, Shining Armour, Cadance, Twilight Velvet and Night Light sat, were Spike and his family, of sorts.

Spike and Razak were nearly indistinguishable, save for eye colour and voices. That, and Razak held himself more relaxed than Spike did.

Smoulder was different from the others, being a Fire Drake, but she seemed the most approachable of them.

Cal'vel meanwhile, being slightly the biggest among them, seemed the most reserved, yet trying to look non-threatening.

Even so, the four of them took up a quarter of the room, as it wasn't built for beings 2-3 times the height of normal ponies in mind when the tree of harmony formed it.

Sighing, Razak asked: "How much do you know about how the four of us are, related?"

"Twilight told us about your, clone, origins, and surrogacy." Night Light said.

"It must still be a lot to take in, I suppose any of your thoughts about K-Spike's parentage must have been different from this." Smoulder said.

"Well, its not like Kurze had a normal upbringing before finding out about us." Razak argued.

"Razak." Smoulder warned.

Razak quietened down, but Shining Armour chipped in: "So, you let him be taken here, planted so he'd be raised, so you could have him act as an example of dragons cooperating, or unleash him as a weapon if war broke out?"

He blinked a few times, and asked: "It begs to question, why?"

"Things were different back then. We had undergone a period of wars and revolutions in the region, and Varkan came to me with this idea. I agreed, as did Cal'vel, but we hoped that unleashing him wouldn't have to happen, so he could have a life on both sides if possible." Smoulder explained.

Cadance asked: "But why cloning? All that trouble?"

"Spike and Razak were to be raised, but they were firstly proofs of concept. Varkan has one lifelong goal now, to revive the Wyvern race, only possible by cloning now. Cloning was difficult, and he needed to be able to alter genes at will with less risk to the birth. Testing on Dragons first, and seeing if it was possible to have a surrogate with a slightly different, but similar race, let him cross a hurdle before trying it on Wyverns." Smoulder explained.

"He would have more trouble with Wyverns though, being the only source of Wyvern DNA himself. Honestly, without a female Wyvern, I have doubts it will begin working much more anytime soon." Cal'vel admitted.

"Basically, if me and Spike hadn't been born, its likely the other two clones wouldn't exist either." Razak said.

"They were experiments, but why did you choose to let them be raised by you, or us?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Kurze's raising was random, we didn't know who would pick him, just hope he would be raised well. Honestly, we were expecting Celestia to raise him, but he was engineered to hatch either by natural nesting means, or by a heavy dose of magic. Razak was natural hatched, while Spike's magic triggered hatching is a by-product of his magic absorbing abilities." Cal'vel argued.

"I've heard you didn't have much hand in Razak's raising though." Night Light asked sceptically.

Cal'vel looked down, and said: "I, wasn't comfortable settling in one place for a while. I was good friends with Smoulder and Varkan, but I was a wanderer for my own safety. I was ousted from my tribe and many others because they feared my unique strength and abilities, so I preferred solitude. Its only been in the last few years that I've associated more and more with Smoulder and Razak, but I came whenever she asked of me."

"I raised Razak among my drake tribe, so I didn't need to call Cal frequently. Only when I wanted or needed him to be there." Smoulder said.

"Some might think you're a bad father." Shining Armour said.

"Shining!" Cadance glared at him.

"No, he's right. In the least, I wasn't being a good father at first, but I'm trying to make up for it." Cal admitted.

"At least you're trying. Varkan seems to have forgotten Kynok is his son." Smoudler said.

Spike turned to her:

"So why is he still on good terms with you all?"

"He's done so much to earn our respect, and considering his misfortunes, I can understand why he's so distant with people, even Kynok. It doesn't mean everyone approves however." Smoulder said, a slight scowl coming across her face.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, and by now things had eased up.<p>

Talk had turned to Spike's upbringing.

"So those ponies picked on Spike because he was a dragon, and because he was small?" Smoulder asked.

"Yeah, so we decided to home school him. I was learning a lot from Celestia anyway, so a lot I taught him myself." Twilight said.

"I've got to say, I was wrong to worry that Spike might not be brought up well. I know we're different in our lifestyle, but thank you." Smoulder had a newfound respect for Twilight's family.

"We should be thanking you. You all helped defend the Empire and Ponyville from attack by the rabid dragons." Cadance said.

"Well, Varkan wanted to pass this message on. If Discord hadn't been infected, he wouldn't have been forced to change Spike so he could be used. He doesn't apologize, but he says it was necessary." Cal'vel said.

"Will it be a problem for you all, given how different he is now?" Smoulder asked.

The ponies looked at Spike, ignoring how similar he was to his brother. Looking over him, Cadance said: "As long as he's the same dragon we know, its no problem."

"But what about others? I probably look intimidating to so many now." Spike worried.

"I think your handsome actually." Razak joked.

Shooting Razak a glare, Spike continued, while Smoulder and Cal looked at him as he spoke to the ponies he'd grown up with: "I mean, most ponies tolerated me because I was small, even cute to some because of it. Now, many of them might think I could eat them."

"Spike, things might be getting better for Dragons, or at least ones like you that are part of bigger groups like the Hephaestus group. We won't know unless you have faith in the possible change that may come." Twilight said.

"Even if not, you'll always be welcomed by any of us." Twilight Velvet said.

Her husband, children and daughter i law all shared the same confident look, until Spike gave in:

"Alright, thanks."

"Besides, you've had an invitation to come to our territories since before you hatched. You're welcome to visit any time, or stay. All you need do is ask." Smoulder asked.

Smiling, Spike was happy that he at least had options. All that remained was to see how Ponyville would respond to his change. Of course, he'd slowly acclimatize to his new life, while trying to keep his old life intact as much as possible.

At least lifting Twilight's books would be considerably easier now.

Twilight Velvet leaned forwards, saying: "You've heard a lot about Spike's childhood. What about you, Razak? What sort of things happened to you growing up?"

"Ugh no." Razak muttered. Smoulder smiled cruelly, while he begged silently that she'd only reveal a few embarrassing, or violent things he'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville, Carousel Boutique<strong>

**Late Afternoon**

Rarity had been working around the clock, as she'd received orders for various items of clothing she'd manufactured for Ponyville residents over the years that needed replacing.

In all honesty, she too was burying herself in her work to recover from the stress the vent brought, but she was getting over it by now.

"Sis, I'm off out!"

"Okay Sweetie! Thank you for helping find the files on these items, they'd been buried so far in the cabinets." Rarity didn't look up as she finished weaving the last strand into a coat collar.

"No problem." Sweetie Belle's call from downstairs reached her ears, while Rarity settled into her rhythm on the next item, beginning to weave a hat for someone whose house had been half destroyed with no casualties, thankfully.

It was all for free of course, she was generous after all, especially with the way these people had lost these items.

_Such a help my sister. I wouldn't be surprised if her cutie mark isn't for some sort of filing or sorting job. Secretary perhaps?_

Her sister's call from downstairs shook her from her thoughts:

"Rarity! Spike's here! He's, uh, bigger though!"

Pausing, Rarity set down the hat she had started making, and quickly trotted downstairs.

There, at the door, while Sweetie Belle had shuffled past to leave while staring at him, was a dragon that for all the world could have been Razak.

But the way he held himself, and his green eyes, made her know it was Spike.

"I guess Sweetie Belle's still as surprised as others." Spike surmised.

"Its not a bad thing Spike, just, you're, very different is all." Rarity worded her sentence carefully. She then asked: "I thought you were busy meeting family, or working on the Apple farm?"

"I got away when I said I came here on afternoons to help normally. Its been a while since I last came." Spike then asked meekly, his deeper voice more rich than his old, boyish voice: "Anything you, uh, need help with?"

"Oh yes, I've been making replacements for clothes some Ponyville citizens lost and want back, all for free of course." Rarity said happily. She led Spike inside, giggling slightly as his wings accidentally bent on brushing through the door while he ducked.

"Element of Generosity in action." Spike muttered.

He followed her upstairs, and all the way until they reached her workroom she marvelled on how much bigger he was now. Before, he had just about been below her eye level, and now he was just over double her height.

All of a sudden, Spike's age of 24 seemed to be put in more perspective now, even if mentally he was more likely 18 by Pony standards.

"I guess you just get the supplies I need for when I ask for them, as usual?" Rarity suggested.

"I guess. I don't want much to change after, this." He gestured to his whole body.

"If its anything, you do look marvellous Spike. You were cute before, but mature beyond what your size conveyed. I know appearance is meaningless in the long run, but first impressions are everything after all. Now you will come off as more mature."

"So you're okay with this?" Spike asked, feeling more elated.

"You'll not have to work as hard to be a big help to me." Rarity said.

"Well, I help because I want to, no matter if its easy or hard." Spike said.

Rarity rushed up and hugged Spike, briefly marvelling at how she was at level with his lower chest when she did: "Still my helpful little dragon."

She released him, blushing slightly as she looked up: "Well, little is a bit of a lie now."

Turning to the hat she'd left on the desk, she said: "I'll need some of the blue velvet form the lower drawers for the next part Spike."

"I'm on it."

At least some semblance of normality was quickly established. The only real difference was that Spike had to be careful with his larger body not knocking over anything in a Pony sized environment.

Even so, Rarity had always been impressed with how mature Spike had been for his stature. Now, she was beginning to see it in other ways.

She then remembered the letter that went with one of the first things she'd replaced, and said to Spike: "Will you be at the funeral tomorrow?"

"Funer-oh. Yeah." Spike stopped for a moment, as he and Rarity silently hoped that the Apples were getting over it.

"The farm should be rebuilt in a few days, and the house at least is mostly done." Spike said.

"Yes, the other clones were a big help. It was a bit mean of them to not tell you that missile was harmless to you if it went off though." Rarity said.

Spike's head snapped up, growling beneath his breath.

"Those bastards."

"Spike! Language!" Rarity said.

"Well they are, literally!" Spike argued.

He buried his head back to get the blue velvet rolls, while Rarity stifled a giggle at Spike's reaction.

He always was easy to embarrass, and it was adorable when he was in Rarity's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oceanic Alliance territory.<strong>

**Hundian Ocean, 600 miles west of Singapaw.**

**Late night, next day by time change.**

Beneath the night time ocean, the collision boundary of the two tectonic plates was a hub of pent up energy, as it usually was.

Volcanoes and earthquakes were common along the entire Oceania region because of this and other plate boundaries, a breeding ground for such activity. Thankfully, most were small and manageable, with only a few larger events through history, not enough to dissuade people making the fertile, and currently politically stable island nations their homes.

Beneath the earth's crust, a surge of energy was building at the plate boundary, trying to find an outlet. Eventually, something would yield, and that energy would be released, building for a while until its release would guarantee disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>A set up for events that call for members on both sides to go their separate ways.<strong>

**The funeral is next chapter, but this activity will present itself unexpectedly, as it always does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcritique, and specific comments are welcome.**


	44. Ch 43: Closure, Secret Dealings

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 1: Balance of Power**

**Chapter 43: Closure, secret dealings.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 3rd, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

**Late Morning**

The funeral, like many of the ones held already, was simple, but was packed with visitors, this one more so than all the other funerals held in Ponyville already.

Standing silently at the rear, Spike saw the earth ponies that had come to help rebuild the farm now bowing their heads as the minister finished his brief address. The minister had known Granny Apple for many years, especially as he was witness to the growing Apple family over many decades through various marriage services, and some funerals.

He saw many familiar ponies, such as Applejack's cousin Braeburn, Babs Seed, and even their Aunt and Uncle Orange from Manehatten, let alone the multitude of other Apple family members that had turned up. It seemed Granny Apple's, or Granny Smith as she was known before she married, had a lot of influence and meaning in this extended family.

There had been no distrust of Spike, as they'd heard enough to know he, and the Hephaestus dragon members, were innocent. He'd secured good faith by helping rebuild the house and barn.

Among the clones, only he'd decided to be amongst the gathered crowd, even if near the back. Those from the Hephaestus group members that made it would watch from afar, not wishing to intrude on a family and close friend affair such as this.

It was always unnerving to see so many ponies in one place, and yet it being so quiet. He could actually heard the shuffle of the coffin as it was lowered into the hole by 4 other Apple family stallions.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

It was like a muted version of the Apple family gatherings, but despite the reason for it, family members reacquainted themselves more readily.

Applejack sat at a set up table, having seen Apple Bloom wander off quietly with some others her age, with Babs Seed tagging along. Big Mac had gone off to be on his own for a bit, likely out in the orchards.

Beside her, her friends all had gathered, simply just being there enough to remind Applejack that she had loved ones still. Pinkie Pie had been especially quiet, as she knew this was the one sort of gathering where her normally party throwing antics weren't appropriate.

"She looked just like she was sleepin' in that scarf. Thanks for making a new one." Applejack said softly. Rarity smiled, laying a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"It was the least I could do Applejack; You don't have thank me for such things."

As Applejack sighed, Twilight said quietly: "Remember, if you ever need us, just ask."

A set of footsteps sounded behind them, as a voice asked: "How you holding up?"

Turning on the bench, Applejack still had to get used to Spike's jarring change of form. She paused, admitting as Fluttershy patted her on the back: "I miss her."

Spike admitted: "Things worked out well today. The house should be done in a few days inside, and the barn's pretty much finished."

"And Celestia said the government will hoof the bill, a gesture for her and Discord not being able to come." Twilight said.

Applejack looked up, saying softly: "I heard you found your family Spike. Your brother was real helpful with the rebuilding."

Shifting uncomfortably, Spike said: "Yeah, I didn't want to say much, considering I found mine when you lost part of yours."

Applejack looked around, and said: "I'm sure Granny would be happy to see our family together like this. I think her dying brought us closer."

"Yeah, she'd probably be encouraging people to dance by what she seemed like." Rainbow Dash said, bringing levity to the situation.

"She was real limber for her age when she wanted to be." Applejack said, a slight laugh coming through in her voice.

It would be a long road until normality was restored, but Twilight at least knew the first steps were already being taken. Fondly, or humorously remembering a loved one was a good indicator of recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>April 4th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**Ponyville north hills, encampment.**

The last 2 tilt rotor craft were ready to leave, and by now the Hephaestus members were ready to leave with them.

Spike had followed to see them off with Twilight and her friends, as they had to return to the Oceanic Alliance for some more duties, whether it be to the company or to their own homes.

"If you ever want to contact us, you can send a letter with the Hephaestus seal we've given you. It will reach us with no charge. We'll be in touch." Cal'vel said to Spike, his dark blue form a head taller than Spike's.

Spike hugged him, while Cal awkwardly hugged back. Next, Smoulder gave him a bigger hug in her wings, saying softly:

"You're welcome anytime. Its good you know about us now, I couldn't be more proud of how you turned out."

Spike nearly shed a tear, whispering: "Thanks, mom."

Releasing Kurze, Smoulder and Cal wandered over to their transport tilt rotor. Razak walked past, carrying a few last boxes to be loaded. He stopped, before clapping Spike on the shoulder:

"If you do come sometime, you'll be welcomed in our little 'team'. And I guess I can teach you what I learned if you do."

"Thanks." Spike said happily. Beside him, Twilight walked up, which got Razak coughing a bit as he said: "Sorry about the whole, train incident, again; I guess you were a good person to help raise my brother here. Sister? Mother? I don't know what to call you exactly."

Laughing a bit, Twilight said: "Well, you're welcome anytime also. I just hope next time is under better circumstances."

"Hopefully." Razak said. He picked up the boxes and walked to the tilt rotor ramp, and once aboard, it began to shut behind him.

As the ramp closed, Spike saw Lucius give him a brief nod, while Kynok seemed to ignore him on purpose. He didn't know what to make of the Wyvern clone, but he seemed to be that way with everyone.

The other tilt rotor, a slightly smaller craft, had only two passengers it was waiting on. Caarim and Ohmen had already departed for the Oceanic Alliance, straight from Canterlot, along with Al'kur, and the two surviving of 5 changelings, and the bodies of the 3 dead.

It was tense, as Al'kur had seemed enraged whenever one mentioned Discord now, citing how he'd disrespected them by not only so violently killing them, but by forgetting about them when he was regretting those he killed, only counting the guard ponies foolishly.

But Al'kur had arrived in the territories by now, and would have time to revaluate his rage.

Looking around, Rainbow Dash was first to notice Faral Kol and Varkan coming over, the remnants of the camp cleared up.

"Hey, thanks for the help." She flew over to Varkan, as she'd associated him as being the overall leader of the operation.

"It was a failure." Varkan said, his tone unreadable.

Landing, Rainbow Dash was confused as Twilight asked the Wyvern, with Faral beside him: "How? Ponyville and the cities were saved."

"They used this whole thing as a cover for whatever they did at the Tree of Harmony. Now there's some being out there that's gone who-knows-where with who-know how much power; Yet another problem to tackle when I've just solved opening the eyes of self-unaware powerful leaders." Varkan spat.

He walked off, leaving the Mane 6 and Spike staring off at him. Faral said with no sympathy to detect: "You must understand he has been frustrated for many years with being sidetracked by politics and developments when he could be working on his own goals."

"Doesn't he ever take a break? Take some time for himself?" Applejack asked.

"He said to me once that he has no time he can afford to waste on his own happiness, when his entire race's future rests on what he does with his time." Faral said those last words as she followed her commander into the tilt rotor, leaving those words about him to fester in the minds of the ponies and their clone dragon agent.

* * *

><p>As the rotors started, and the other tilt rotor lifted off, Varkan tapped the pilot's shoulder, saying to the Salamander Pilot:<p>

"Head to these coordinates! I want to take a swing by the caldera before we leave!"

"Yes sir."

Varkan sat back in his passenger seat, while Faral shared a worried look with Varkan's, though his was barely visible.

The wind rustled in the clearing as their smaller tilt rotor took off, flying north east instead of north west with the other.

* * *

><p>Turning to Twilight, Spike sighed: "Things are going to be different now."<p>

"Hopefully not too different. So much has changed, but we can try and salvage our lives again." She said.

Around her, her friends walked back with them to their home town, numerous revelations and events finally coming to a close. Whatever the future held, they'd face it together.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**Harmony caldera, Everfree forest.**

Walking amidst the base of the caldera, near the raised up pool of lava in the centre of the crater, Varkan and Faral had grown used to the fumes by now.

He brushed his claws across the blackened grey rocks in the caldera, where the immense energy had crushed everything.

Across from him, at the top of the other side of the caldera, a handful of pony and komodo Volcanologists had camped out already, investigating this strange, rapidly formed mini volcanic vent.

Scans had shown a hole burrowed straight into the earth's mantle, which incidentally caused a channel for a new volcano to form, albeit a small one. It was in no risk of ever really erupting, just a constant bubbling in the formed lava pool at the centre, with occasional leaks as more gases escaped.

Faral said to him as he stood up: "We can have a search program for the creature set up, though how to track it is a different matter entirely."

Nodding in agreement, Varkan muttered aloud: "Faral, you were there when it happened so long ago. You know what few others don't, being there in person when Tul'rok killed himself."

Faral thought for a moment, and she asked: "Sir, what does this-"

"Its nothing, just, seeing that entity and the energy, I fear more may go like he did."

"Sir, what you tried was noble, but no one could have predicted what happened, what Tul'rok did." Faral urged.

"Even so, I'll be sure to keep Celestia's horn fragment under a much stricter lockdown, and have it studied carefully once again." Varkan said. he was sure he'd missed something, and the incident that had ended the schism between both old Hephaestus splinter groups in 976 was linked to it.

It didn't help that it reminded Varkan of the date where he truly became the last Wyvern.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letter sent during evening of April 4th, 1005 ANM.<strong>_

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know I'm no longer your student, but I feel like writing to you would help things in my mind._

_Over the past 2 weeks, and even past few months, I learned that there are those that feel threatened by the magic we ponies pride ourselves on wielding. We didn't reach out to make peace enough, or not in the right ways, and only now, when a great threat called our sides together, was the distrust weakened._

_Some people are so consumed by this distrust that they lose their identity to their goals, while others try to bridge this distrust but are blocked by distrust on our side._

_The lesson to be learned, like with friendship, is that all things start with a little faith, and trust in others. Keeping secrets can be dangerous, even if some are better kept secret, and only by being more open can we hope to repair the shattered trust with not just the Oceanic Alliance, but other nations across the world that Equestria perhaps could be better linked with._

_On the subject of grief, it is perhaps where one's loved ones and friends are most important, as they can be the difference that is made to help someone recover who they were._

_Finally, I learned that among those who wouldn't be trusted before recent events, that its one's actions at present that define character, not appearance or history alone. Anypony can change, or be different from who they once were, and when people do certain acts, understanding why they do them is key to helping those who do them because of pain heal, and those who do them out of anger calm._

_Your faithful Princess of Friendship,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

* * *

><p><strong>April 11th, 1005 ANM<strong>

**South Western Dingolia, Bushire mountains.**

Hidden inside a large, steep canyon, carved into the mountains, a cave was occupied by a single, maroon coloured Diamond Dog.

Larger than other Diamond Dogs, rivalling a gorilla or Orang-utan in size, his head had a mane like feature on it akin to that of a lion's, with a tuft of dark red fur hanging over his right eye.

He sat in front of a crystal shard he'd positioned on a broken stalagmite stump, itself a dark bluish colour much different from the brownish yellow rocks around the cave.

Off to the side, he had a tunnel that led to a room, where his bunker and operations centre was held. From there, he could control contact with all his agents, spies and thieves across the Oceanic Alliance, and even other territories.

He hardly ever left the cave, but would if the time called for it. But why would he, when he had all he needed to function with his goals here?

Garnet's shut eyes moved beneath his eyelids, as the thoughts in his head were conflicted, as usual.

_We lost a good few dragons agents, and the virus was eradicated in the end._

_-They were weak! They deserved death, all of them!_

_**-They were affordable losses, and it didn't matter whether the dragon population came out unharmed or extinct, or between. Now, we have our means to begin our greater plans.**_

The third voice in his head wasn't his own. An ever since the tree of Harmony had disappeared down a volcanic lake, it had become more clear, less distant, and powerful.

The crystal shard seemed to hum to Garnet, but he kept quiet as Tyree relished in this guaranteed victory in his head:

_-Nothing can stop us now! I will get everything I want and then some!_

_But what about her? I must keep the promise I made._

_-Garnet, Garnet, stupid old Garnet. What I want is what you want, I am you, just as you are me. Not like the shard voice._

_**-Focus. Do not let the fact of your split personalities obscure your goals. I will do my part, while you do yours. In the end, we will restore the world to its rightful state, slave to no sentient beings, and home to none who would risk warring with those beings and restoring what has been made dead. And, you will have fulfilled your promise in the end.**_

Garnet smiled, as he and his mindful other, Tyree, jointly gazed into the crystal shard, much like the one that had been set at the Tree of Harmony.

Inside it, seen only by them, a set of four, bright bluish-white glowing eyes stared back.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is finished. I have already laid the groundwork for the sequel's opening before this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewcritique as one would, but overall reviews of the story as a whole are welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>As a reminder, before I start on the official sequel, my proposal for a oneshots story is open. These oneshots could be set before this story, or between the sequel and it, and eventually even after the sequel[s?].<strong>

**Dramatic, world history [events, prehistory/ancient details], character history [romance, humour, informative], humorous within context, or flat out mayhem oneshots such as comedy sketches, musical number adaptations and so on.**

**In the case of story, its a way I can write about things that otherwise wouldn't add to the overall narrative of the main stories.**


	45. REFERENCE CH: OC character Voices

**Balance of Power**

**Voice actors/actresses for reference**

**To get an idea of the voices of characters, hear these voices to have an accurate idea:**

* * *

><p><strong>Genderspecies, name, followed by:**

**Actor/actress name [character best voice matching, and/or movie in added brackets]**

**The characters listed as examples bear no hints as to their role, that would be lazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Male Wyvern, Varkan: Alan Rickman [Severus Snape]<strong>

**Fem Fire Drake, Smoulder: Sigourney Weaver [Ripley, (Aliens series)]**

**Male Dragon, Cal'vel: Michael Ironside [DCAU Darkseid]**

**Male Dragon clone, Kurze/Spike: Stephen Lang [Quaritch (Avatar)]**

**Fem Komodo, Faral Kol: Antje Trau [Faora-Ul]**

**Dingoshape Changeling, Al'kur: Sharlto Copley [Wikus Van de Merwe]**

**Fem Changeling, Ku'rin: Jennie Kwan [Suki (Avatar, Last Airbender series)]**

**Male Changeling, Jaeren [deceased]: Dane Dehann [Harry Osborne]**

**Eldest changeling bro, Moel [deceased]: Moe Howard [Moe, 3 stooges]**

**Middle changling bro, Lerrie [deceased]: Larry Howard [Larry, 3 stooges]**

**Youngest changling bro, Kurlii: Curly Howard [Curly, 3 stooges]**

**King Cobra, Caarim: Dev Patel [Jamal (Slumdog millionaire)]**

**Unicorn/Changeling, Ohmen Magnes: Michael Fassbinder [Magneto] **

**Male Wyvern clone, Kynok: Robert Downey Jr. [you know damn well]**

**Male Dragon clone, Razak: James Franco [Pineapple Express]**

**Sombra clone, Lucius: Clancy Brown [DCAU Lex Luthor]**

**Fem Salamander, Hi'mari: Lucy Liu [O-ren Ishii (Kill Bill vol. 1)]**

**Male Orang-utan, Maurik: Nick Frost [Andy Knightley (World's End)]**

**Fem Peahen, Shreya: Zelda Williams [Kuvira (Legend of Korra)]**

**Male Dingo, Bruse Dunn: Jude Law [Watson, (Sherlock Holmes)]**

**Male Dingo, Bruck: Paul Hogan [Michael J. 'Crocodile' Dundee]**

**Super Diamond Dog, Garnet/Tyree: Christian Bale [American Psycho]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Footnote, list will change as OCs addeddie.**_

_**Sequel will have a copy of this list, plus any sequel exclusive characters.**_

_**[OCs only appearing in flashback will not be listed, unless much dialogue from them]**_


End file.
